Secret Of The Water Ninja
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: Meet Melanie, a young girl transformed in the one and only legendary Water Ninja. It is said to believe that she can defeat the serpentine with help from the Green Ninja. What happens if she find love along the way with a certain nindroid? Join the Ninjas with their epic, dangerous, and romantic journey yet! Ninja/OC's. More suitable for 13 & older or 11 & up if very mature.
1. Getting to know things you don't know

**I'm a girl and I haven't seen every single Ninjago episode so I won't get everything right. Enjoy!**

**I'm a bad speller so I might mistake a word for another but if you continue reading you might understand what word I'm trying to say.**

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO IN ANY WAY BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND MELANIE!**

**Chapter 1**

**Getting to know things you don't know**

Sensei Wu was looking through books and scrolls hoping that one of them would help. He was trying to find a way to defeat the Serpentine. They are getting stronger every day and working together. Wu had been looking for many days know but found nothing. He still had another 11 long scrolls to look at. The ninja are getting stronger everyday as well as his nephew, Lloyd.

"Uncle, have you found anything yet?" Lloyd asked peeping through the doors.

"No, I hope I do," Wu said taking another sip from his tea. Once he drank the whole cup, he asked. "Why aren't you training?"

"It's was Cole turn to teach me but he said he got to do the cooking," Lloyd replied walking in. The green ninja picked up a scroll and looked through it.

"A Water Ninja?" Lloyd asked. Sensei Wu looked over and grab the scroll. He read it quickly.

"Lloyd, you found it!" he exclaimed.

_The Water Ninja is the same as the green ninja but has water elemental powers. This ninja can defeat the Serpentine with helps from the green ninja. She is a powerful ninja._

Lloyd was in shock.

"A ninja that is a girl?" he asked.

"It's quite rare you see a female ninja," Wu informed.

"And I have to work with her?"

"If you want to defeat the Serpentine,"

_If she falls in the hands of the serpentine, the snakes can suck her power and become for powerful than ever. If looking for this ninja, they have deep blue eyes which look likes the galaxy but blue, a great swimmer and strong willed._

That was the end of the scroll. Wu read it over many times. Lloyd left but before he left the room.

"Lloyd, don't tell the others, I will."

Lloyd nodded his head and left.

"Another search party…" Sensei Wu muttered to himself. He refills his tea cup and sips his tea in peace.

"Hey Lloyd, have Sensei Wu found anything yet?" Zane asked. The two were on the decks of the bounty.

"Umm… No," Lloyd lied. He hated when he lies to his friends.

"I hope we'll find something," Zane said with his head hung low.

"Are you thinking about him?" Lloyd asked.

"About who?"

"Your father,"

"Yes," Zane admitted.

"Don't worry Zane, you have us," Lloyd said and patted Zane on the back then left. Zane sighed. If he just had someone who knew his feelings. Zane and Lloyd walked and Join Kai and Jay with their games. Cole was cooking. Wu was reading. Nya was secretly working on her Samurai.

Sensei Wu was ready to tell the others. He went to the ninja's room. He's pretty sure that Kai and Jay was there. Once he arrived at the room, the door had a little gap and there was light shining. He opened the door finding Lloyd and Zane sitting and watch Jay and Kai playing.

"Boys, can you get the others and meet me on the deck," Wu asked. Kai, Zane and Jay quickly saved the game and dashed out.

"Are you going to tell them?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Wu said and the green ninja went to tell Nya if the others didn't. Sensei made his way to the deck waiting for the others. After a minute or two, everyone showed up.

"Do you have good news sensei about the serpentine?" Cole asked.

"Yes and No," Sensei replied. "I'll tell you the good news first, Lloyd and I had found a scroll on how to defeat the serpentine but…"

"The next bit is the bad news… isn't it?" Kai asked.

"You have to look for her," Sensei informed.

"We have to look for a girl?" Jay asked.

"Yes, a ninja with the element of water," Wu continued. "This is a rare ninja. When she works with the green ninja, they can defeat the serpentine but if the serpentine get their hands on her first, they will be more powerful than ever, we would know if we found her. She has deep blue eyes, a great swimmer and strong willed,"

"Sensei! There's Serpentine on the bounty!" Nya cried as she check her watch.

"A water ninja hey? Sound interesting," Scale snarled.

"We should get this ninja," Fangtom said. The snakes quickly disappeared.

"We have to find her before the serpentine does!" Zane exclaimed.

"So do we have to look where there is water?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, let's go and quickly find her," Sensei Wu said.

"NINJA GO!" The ninjas said but Lloyd. They all hoped in their vehicles while Lloyd hop on his Dragon.

"Ninjas, look at pools, dams, creek, beach and rivers, we cannot get the serpentine's hands on her," Sensei informed.

"Does this ninja knows she's a ninja?" Cole asked.

"Maybe not but you'll know if you found her, she might wear something blue… please hurry," Sensei said and the ninjas went off.

"Nya, take the bounty to the dam please," Wu demanded.

"Yes, sensei," Nya replied and left to the bridge. Sensei followed her.

**With the ninjas**

"We should slit up to cover more ground," Jay suggested.

"With we find her, we call each other… somehow," Lloyd said but then notice he doesn't have a phone yet.

"Don't worry, you stick with me Lloyd," Kai said.

"Jay, you look in north side of the city, Zane east, Cole south and Lloyd and I go west. If we do or don't find her, meet up in the center in hour," Kai instructed. Everyone went their separate ways.

The ninja's looked for 1 hour and couldn't find her.

"Let's all check again, she can move so we'll all check the north side again," Zane said. Everyone looked. They did find some girls but Zane could tell they're not strong willed. They did the same thing to the east, south and west.

"Should we try the lakes and rivers nearby?" Lloyd suggested.

"Ok, let's go," Cole said. They looked at lakes and rivers many time but didn't find the ninja.

"She would be in her house," Jay said.

"Maybe…" Zane said.

"Let's check the country," Kai said.

"There not many pools there," Lloyd informed.

**With Sensei Wu and Nya**

As soon as the bounty reached the dam, there was no sights of a female, only males.

"Let's try the beach," Sensei suggested. Nya turned the bounty around going towards the beach. Once they got there, the two jumped off the bounty and walked along the beach. They found many girls but Sensei read through the scroll, it had been in his pocket.

_deep blue eyes which look likes the galaxy_

"Nya, read this," Sensei Wu told Nya.

"Maybe I can input that in the computer," Nya suggested.

"It might work, let's go back," The two made their way through the crowds and back to the bounty. Nya typed in the code in the computer but it didn't work.

"It's didn't work Sensei Wu," Nya informed.

"It's alright… Let's fly around and look for the Ninjas, it nearly night time," Sensei suggested. After an hour they saw Jay up in the sky in his jet. He made his way to the deck on the bounty. Sensei got out of the bridge and meet up with Jay.

"Have you guys found her?" Wu asked.

"No, we found many girls with deep blue eyes but not strong willed. We check the city many times, creeks, dam and rivers we check 3 times each," Jay informed.

"ok, get the others. We're going to rest for the night," Sensei said looking as the sun sets. Jay grabbed out his phone and called the others.

"Technology these days," Sensei whispered to himself and shook his head as he made his way to the bridge.

"Did they found her?" Nya asked.

"No,"

Later on that night, Everyone was eating dinner that Cole made that morning.

"Wow, this is good Cole," Jay complimented.

"I think it need a bit more pepper though," Kai suggested. After dinner, Zane grab the plates and washed them. He was thinking about his father. He had no love but the ninjas, Sensei Wu and Nya but… it wasn't enough for him. Zane quickly finished up the dishes and headed up to bedroom where the Ninjas are playing games. Once he got there, they were watching the news.

"_The Serpentine are going through many houses, shops and venues today in Ninjago city. They go in then go out not bothering to hurt anyone. Are they looking for someone? Are the Ninja's responsible for this? That's today news. Seeya folks,"_ And the show ended and went onto a kids show.

"Looks like they haven't found the water ninja yet…" Kai said.

"So the serpentine are just going in and out of houses," Cole said, "And scaring the living day light out of the citizens…"

"Let's tell Uncle about this," Lloyd suggested and the ninjas got out and headed for the bridge.

"Sensei, the serpentine haven't found the ninja yet," Zane reported as soon they opened the door.

"How do you know?" Wu asked.

"On the news channel, it said that the snakes are going through houses and shops looking. It showed us a video but the light was dark so I was night time," Kai explained.

"We'll go looking tomorrow early, the snakes can't stay up all night and day," Wu said. "Oh, I forgot to mention, her eyes are like the galaxy if you look at them very close,"

"Ok, sensei… thanks," Jay said and they all left to get some rest.

"I do hope we find her…" Nya said as sensei left. She put the bounty on auto flight and went down to her room. She stared at her work. The samurai robot. She picked up a screw driver and screwed on a piece on the arm.

**That's chapter one. Hope you like it!**


	2. Search For Victory And Doom

**Chapter 2**

**Search for Victory and Doom**

The ninja's woke up early and left without a note. Sensei wasn't awake but if they want to win, they have to go.

"Do you think it'll be alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, we're looking more a powerful person Lloyd," Cole reminded. The 5 ninjas left. They look in the city and peering through windows and looked at the rivers and creeks they found before but there was still no sightings.

"Zane, what's the time?" Kai asked.

"It's 10:00am," Zane replied.

"I'm so hungry!" Lloyd complained.

"Same here," Jay yelled out.

"Let's head back to the bounty," Cole suggested and they went back to Destiny's Bounty. Once they got there, They dismounted the vehicles and made an easy breakfast.

"There you guys are!" The ninja's turned around to see a mad sensei. "You guys left no note! For a moment you guys were taken or doing something stupid!"

"But you said that we can go and search for her in the morning," Jay said.

"I said We not you guys, if you left a note it would be fine!" Sensei shouted.

"I told them to leave a note uncle but they said it was fine to not leave one," Lloyd reported.

"Now, finished off your breakfast and we are going to look for the ninja," Wu demanded and left.

**With the Serpentine**

All snake were gather up underneath the city. They had been looking all night but couldn't find the ninja.

"But we need to rest Pythor," Fang-Suei complained. Pythor wanted them to look more but since they looked all night, all snakes were tired.

"Do you want our kind to be destroyed by the ninjas?" Pythor snarled.

"No but we outnumbered them so it will be OK, plus we already got 2 groups looking for the water ninja," Skales shivered.

"2 GROUPSSS?" Pythor yelled.

"Of 15," Snike reported.

"Fine but tomorrow, we all find them so get your rest on boys," Pythor said. Later on that day until 9:00pm the 2 groups came back with no ninja.

"Where is the ninja?" Pythor asked.

"We couldn't find her," Mezmo informed.

"You guys can rest tomorrow while the rest will look for this ninja," Pythor said and sat on his chair mad. He didn't want to be killed or worst being trapped under ground. He was disappointed with his snakes, they don't really care… that's what Pythor thinks.

**Next Day**

Everyone single snake but the 30 snakes that went to looked was awake.

"Now, I think it's better if we be in groups of 20 to search more ground for this ninja," Pythor announced. The serpentine went into groups of 20. There was around 25 groups.

"Now let's search!" Pythor yelled and the groups quickly disappeared into tunnels and drains.

**With the Ninjas**

This is the 3rd day of searching. They knew the serpentine haven't found the ninja yet because they still see the serpentine on the streets of Ninjago.

"Let's go to the creeks again," Zane said to Cole. They we partners to find the water ninja.

"Ok Zane," Cole said and they raced to the creek with the golden weapons.

"I won!" Zane shouted.

"Ok ok, remember, we have to find the water ninja," Cole reminded. The two jumped off and search around the creek. After a while water started to fall on Zane's and Cole's face. They both looked up and there was dark cloud above them.

"Let's go back to the bounty," Zane suggested and the two jumped onto the weapons and rode back to the bounty. As soon as the two reached the bounty, there saw a wet and soaked Kai, Jay and Lloyd.

"What happen?" Cole asked trying not to laugh.

"We were on a cliff's edge above the lake then edge broke off and we fell into the lake," Jay said.

"So we decided to come back and dry off but then I t started to rain," Kai added. Cole and Zane looked at each other and laughed their heads off then the other 3 ninjas joined in also thinking it was funny.

"Why are you guys back?" Nya asked as she came out onto the decks.

"It started to rain and the water ninja might be at home," Cole replied.

"And Kai, Jay and I fell into a lake," Lloyd added. Nya laughed.

"You guys fell into a lake?!" Nya asked still laughing.

"We were on a cliff's edge and it broke and we fell into the lake," Jay explained again.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the bridge," Nya said and left.

"We shouldn't get on the edge," Kai said. He felt like an idiot now.

"It wasn't that bad, it was fun falling off," Lloyd said.

"You think that was fun!?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, it's like a roller coaster,"

"Anyway we saw the serpentine near a river along the forest," Zane reported.

"Did they see you?" Kai asked.

"No, almost…" Cole replied.

"I hope they haven't got the ninja yet…" Jay said.

"Let's go inside otherwise we'll be more wet," Lloyd suggested and the 5 went into their room and grab a towel.

"Once the rain lights up, we can search for the girl," Zane said. The other agree and started to play games.

"I hope Sensei don't come in and see us playing games," Kai said. Cole went out of the room to see if the rain stopped but after a hour or so the rain haven't.

"I think we should go and search for the water ninja now," Cole suggested.

"But's it still raining," Jay complained.

"But we're giving the Serpentine an advantage!" Cole shouted.

"Guys, I agree with Cole, let's go and find her," Lloyd said as stand up.

"Same, let's go," Zane demanded and the rest of the gang stood up and continued to search for the ninja.

**With The Serpentine**

One of the groups met up with another.

"Did you see that red, green and blue ninja falling off the cliff?" One of the snakes asked.

"Yeah, such losers, we are so going to find the water ninja first," Another snake said from the other group.

"We're going to check the pool area," Another snake said from the same group. The two groups parted and went to continue the search. The group went to the pool and everyone in there screamed and started to make their way out.

"Everyone please, we are not going to hurt you, we are just looking around," Rattla said. Everyone didn't trust the snakes so they all jumped out of the pool and ran to the exit but 2 snakes guard it.

"Please listen, we are looking for a person, not to hurt them but talk, now, we are going to look around for that person," Rattla said. He and his group looked around. Every human was still and scared. One of the snakes found a girl with deep blue girls but not a strong willed, you can tell because she's scared.

"She not here, let's go," One of the snakes said then all of the snakes left and continue to search.


	3. Fighting For Dear Life

**Chapter 3**

**Fighting for dear life **

**With the ninjas**

Now, it was the 10th day of searching for the water ninja. The ninjas were at a lake resting from their search.

"We should be finding the water ninja by now!" Jay yelled with frustration in his voice.

"Calm down Jay," Cole said as he laid a hand on Jay shoulder but jay moved continuing to yell.

"Jay, if you continue to yell, the Serpentine know that we are here," Kai hushed.

"Guys, be quiet… I can hear someone crying for help," Zane said. All 5 ninjas stayed quiet.

"It… a girl," Lloyd whispered.

"Help!" The girl cried louder.

"In the water!" Jay shouted. The ninjas ran to the lake and saw a girl on a logged. She was wearing a aqua swimsuit and had blond hair tied in a hair pony tail and… deep blue eyes. The ninjas looked behind her and the Serpentine was behind her swimming in the water.

"Swim over here!" Cole shouted standing on the edge reaching out a hand. The girl tried to reach but couldn't.

"Swim!" Kai repeated.

"I can't!" She shouted. Zane looked at the path she was following.

"Watch out!" he yelled. The girl looked forward and was rocks and tiny waterfalls. She screamed as she fell down the tiny 1 meter waterfall. Zane thought of an idea.

"Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd, you go and stop the serpentine; I'll go and get the girl!" Zane shouted and dived into the water. The girl was holding on the log for dear life, just then the log went into a rock and the log broke… leaving the girl swimming.

"Help please!" she cried. Zane swim faster towards the girl but something grab his leg. He looked behind him and saw a snake grab his foot.

"She's our!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"She's the water ninja!" The snake said.

"Ninja Go!" Zane shouted and turned into a tornado. The snake left go and Zane swam away going towards the girl. _Is she the water ninja?_ Finally Zane caught up and grab her arm. He swam to the edge and placed the girl on the grass then he lifted himself up.

"Are you ok?" he asked but her eyes were closed. Zane shook her body then felt her pulse. It was weak. He placed his hands on the girl's chest then pushed. "Come on, please, please, please, please," Just then she coughed and open her eyes. Zane stared at her eyes. _Her eyes are pretty, maybe she is the Water Ninja._

"Are you OK?" Zane repeated.

"Yeah…" she said softly as she tried to sit up. "but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"My… leg… hurts…" she said. Zane took a closer look and there was a dagger in her right upper leg. Zane pulled it out and she let out a silent cry, you could tell because her body tenses up. He slides his arms underneath the girl picked her up bridal style and started to heads towards his snowmobile. He placed her on the ground then he opened the seat and got out the first aid kit then he grab out some bandage and wrap her leg gently and slowly. He putted the stuff back and putted the girl on the seat of the snowmobile.

"Wait here ok?" Zane asked. The girl nodded her head. Zane made his way to where the others are.

"Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, I'm going to take her to the bounty!" Zane shouted to the other ninjas.

"Ok Zane!" Kai shouted as he finished off 2 snakes. Zane ran back and he jumped behind her. He didn't want her to go behind him if she's badly hurt. He put he's hand on the handle so the girl was between his arms and drive away from the lake heading towards the bounty.

"How's your leg?" Zane yelled over the engine roaring.

"It's Ok," She shouted back.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes,"

Zane dismounted his bike as soon as he got onto the decks. He carried the girl off and bring her to the bridge.

"Sensei!" Zane shouted. Sensei turned around surprised that his students found the water ninja.

"You found her," Sensei Wu said.

"Maybe but her leg is hurt badly," Zane reported. Sensei took a look and said.

"Take her to the spare room," Sensei went to the computer while Zane took the girl to the room. He placed her down on the bed gently not wanting to hurt her leg.

"What does he… mean by you found her?" The girl asked.

"We are looking for a girl who is supposed to be the Water Ninja and she can help us to defeat the Serpentine," Zane explained as he sat on the seat next to the bed.

"Oh… My name is… Melanie," Melanie introduced.

"My name is Zane," Zane said kindly. She put on a smile but it disappeared as her deep blue eyes closed.

"Melanie?" Zane asked but just then Nya and Sensei came in. Nya went toward Melanie and felt her pulse then check her leg.

"Where's the others?" Sensei Wu asked.

"fighting off the Serpentine… We were looking for the water ninja but we heard a cry and we saw Melanie in the lake on a log," Zane explained.

"Her name is Melanie?" Wu asked. Zane nodded his head.

"We saw the serpentine chasing her, we told her to swim to us but her leg was injured so I went in the water to pull her out while Kai and the others fight the serpentine. One of the snakes said that she was the water ninja but if she was a good swimmer, she could have at least swam to us…" Zane finished.

"She ok, her leg has been stab but she Ok," Nya reported. "Is she the water ninja?" Nya asked.

"Maybe," Zane said.

"I think she is Zane," Sensei replied just then their conversation was interfered.

"Lloyd, that was cool what you did back then," Jay laugh.

"Good job Lloyd," Kai compliment. The 4 ninjas stopped once they saw a small trail of blood along the floor. They followed it and it lead them to the room where Sensei Wu, Nya, Zane and the girl was in.

"Is that girl Ok?" Cole asked.

"Yeah… She the water ninja," Zane informed.

"The yell was so worth it!" Jay laugh remembering how he had a meltdown that they couldn't find the water ninja.

"Why was there blood along the floor boards?" Lloyd asked.

"Her leg was injured," Nya informed. "She's in lots of pain but she will make it,"

"So the serpentine found her first," Kai said disappointed.

"At least we got her first," Wu said. He turned around to see Melanie.

"Do you know what her name is?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, it's Melanie," Zane answered.

"That's a nice name," Lloyd complimented. Little that they know, Melanie just woke up.

"Thank you," she whispered. Jay and Lloyd jumped in surprised.

"Your awake," Nya said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Melanie whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Fine," she answered.

"Are you seen? You seem like you're in pain," Kai asked.

"Yeah, I'm… fine," Melanie smiled. She didn't want to tell them that she was in pain. She didn't want them to think that she was a weakling or a Miss-Must-Have-It-All.

"Melanie, you are a water ninja," Sensei Wu said to Melanie.

"I'm a what ninja?" Melanie asked shock.

"A water ninja," Zane repeated.

"But… how?"

"A water ninja have deep blue eyes, a good swimmer and strong willed," Sensei informed.

"But… how do you know if it's me. There could be another girl with the same traits as me!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Melanie, the ninjas and I have been looking for you for 10days, wake up at 6am and finish at 6pm. 12x10=120 hours of searching and during those hours we haven't seen anyone with the same traits," Cole explained.

"Ave you guys really looked for me for that long?" Melanie asked. Everyone nodded. _Maybe I am the water ninja._ Melanie thought to herself.

"Ok then," Melanie agreed. She went to put her legs over to bed edge but her right leg started to burn but she showed no emotions.

"Didn't it hurt when you moved your legs?" Nya asked.

"Only a little but it's fine," The water ninja replied and she smiled.

"Nya, how long would it take for her leg to fully heal so she can start her training?" Sensei asked.

"Hopefully 2 weeks," Nya answered.

"Until then, you guys (Pointing to Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd) can tell her about the serpentine and what she can do," Sensei instructed then left with Nya.


	4. New Life Equals New Changes

**Chapter 4**

**New life means new changes**

**Don't know real ages for Ninja so I made it up… kinda**

Melanie felt strange being in a room with 5 boys. She stared down at the floor.

"We might as well get to know each other," Kai suggested.

"Ok," Melanie agreed then she started to sneeze a lot.

"Are you Ok?" Kai asked.

"No, did anyone eat (sneeze) mango?" Melanie asked between the sneeze.

"Why, are you allergic to it?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Melanie continue to sneeze. "When I smell, I can't stop sneezing,"

"I did," Lloyd admitted. Melanie grab her wet handkerchief and cover her nose. Lloyd went to the door trying to get as far as possible.

"I think you should wash your mouth," Jay suggested.

"Ok," Lloyd obeyed and dashed out of the room. Melanie sneeze a little bit more then stop.

"It's not serious," Melanie said to stop the worried faces. "So… what are your names?"

"My name is Kai,"

"My name is Jai,"

"My name is Zane,"

"My name is Cole,"

"And my name is Lloyd," Lloyd said as he ran into the room.

"And as you know, I'm Melanie," She repeated her name

"So… how old are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm 15… in 2 months I'll be 16" Melanie answered. "You guys?"

"I'm 18," Kai informed.

"I'm 17," Jay replied

"I'm 17,"Zane said.

"I'm almost 18," Cole answered.

"I'm 11," Lloyd said. Just then the door opened and Nya enter in.

"We're going to have dinner now," Nya announced and left. Melanie tried to stand up back she fell down.

"Are you alright Melanie?" Zane asked as he gave her a helping hand.

"Yeah," she smiled then started to giggle, "I find it funny," The rest laugh but Zane since he didn't have a sense of Humor. On the way to dinner, Zane wrapped Melanie's arm around his neck and the two started to walk to the dining room. Zane helped her to a seat then sat down.

"So, are you settled enough?" Wu asked.

"Yeah, it's a nice ship," Melanie answered, she ate a bit of mash potatoes then her sparkle. "Who cooked?"

"I did, it was leftovers from last night," Cole replied.

"It delicious," Melanie exclaimed as she put another spoonful of potatoes on her plate. After a fun and happy dinner, everyone went back to their rooms and got change but Melanie couldn't. She sat on her bed looking at the stars. Just then there a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Melanie shouted. Nya came in with some clothes in her hands.

"I thought you didn't have anything to wear so I'm going to lend some clothes," Nya said as she came in. "Red is the only colour I have, I hope it fits you," Nya gave the clothes to Melanie.

"Thank you," Melanie said.

"You're welcome," And Nya left.

"Everyone is so nice," Melanie whispered t herself. "But Zane… he so kind," Melanie felt her cheeks turned into a rosy red colour. She quickly changed into the PJs that Nya gave her. It fitted her perfectly.

**With the Ninjas**

"Melanie is nice," Cole said as he laid on his bed.

"You just saying that because she likes your cooking," Jay protested.

"That too," Cole fought back. "She wanted to wash the dishes, how often do you find a ninja that wants to do the dishes?"

"And she polite and funny," Kai added.

"I don't want her to know that I'm a Nindroid," Zane told the others.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because she would treat me like a human… it kind of make me happy when people treat like a human," Zane admitted.

"Ok dude but when she finds out, she'll be mad so don't blame us," Lloyd said. Zane was now having second thoughts. He didn't want to lie to anyone but he didn't want to be treated differently because he's a Nindroid.

"I'm going to turn off the lights guys," Jay warned. He waited for anyone to stop but no one did so he turned it off and made his way to his bed and pulled the covers over and fell asleep. As well as the other ninjas.

**Next Day**

The ninjas (including Melanie) woke up to the sound of Sensei Wu's gong. Melanie moaned, she didn't know what it means so she put her pillow on top of her head but it didn't block out any noises. It had been 5 minutes since the gong made a sound. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Melanie shouted from her bed.

"Melanie, did you hear the gong?" Zane asked.

"What does the gong mean," she said as she made her way to the door. She opened it and Zane saw that her hair was in a mess.

"It's mean to wake up," The ice ninja informed.

"Ok, thanks," she said and Zane left. She closed the door and made her way to the desk which had clothes Nya gave to her. Melanie quickly changed and got out. She made her way to the dining room but with some support from the walls and door frame.

"Hey where's Melanie?" Sensei Wu asked.

"I told her that the gong means to get up," Zane reported. Just then they saw Melanie quickly walking to the chair before she falls over.

"Oh, the clothes fit," Nya said as she caught a glimpse of Melanie.

"Oh, because you just got here, we're going to drop you off at your house to get your things. Nya, Kai and Zane are coming with you in case the serpentine strikes," Sensei informed. "As well as telling your parents that you're a ninja,"

"But sensei… I don't have any parents or siblings," Melanie said. Everyone in the room was in shock and look at Melanie.

"What do you mean?" The green ninja asked.

"My mother died when I was only 4 and my father died 2 years ago," Melanie sighed.

"But then, how do you pay for the bills?" Cole asked.

"I don't, I live on a tiny island near the beach of Ninjago. I just walk to the main land," The water ninja explained.

"You don't have a house?" Zane asked.

"No, I do but I don't use electricity, for water I collect the salt water and then it goes through some filters," Melanie sighed.

"No wonder why we couldn't find you, you were on your island," The lighting ninja said.

"We should of check nearby islands," Lloyd muttered to himself.

"How can you live without electricity?" Cole asked.

"I use candle for light and I read books and swim for entertainment, no video games and stuff like that," Melanie answered.

"Wow, your life is boring," Kai said.

"Not really,"

"Anyway, after you guys (pointing to Nya, Kai, Zane and Melanie) finished, you can leave," Sensei demanded and left. After everyone finished, the four went to the decks. Zane and Kai pulled out their weapons then it change into vehicles. Nya jumped onto Kai's motorbike leaving Melanie with Zane. She sat on and wrapped her arms around Zane. She didn't want to fall off but it was embarrassing at the same time. Zane felt wield someone wrapping their arms around him especially a girl. The 4 rode off. Zane was in front since he had Melanie who can navigate them.

"Just continue until you see big rocks on the beach," Melanie shouted to Zane. Zane rode quickly through the sand. He saw the big rocks.

"Now what?" he asked,

"You turn right into the rainforest then there should be a clearing on the left hand side, once you see it, turn left," Melanie instructed. Zane followed her instructions. Once he turn left into the clearing, he knew what to do next. He rode towards the water, there was an island with some palm trees and a small house enough to fit three people.

"The water is swallow so I think it's ok to cross on foot," Melanie said. Zane stop the mobile and Melanie jumped off. Heading towards the island. Just then Kai and Nya came.

"How do we cross Melanie?" Kai shouted.

"We walk," she answered easily. They watch her go first then followed. The water was very swallow. It goes up to their ankles. As soon as they reach the house, Melanie walked towards a palm tree.

"What are you doing?" Nya asked.

"Unlocking the house," she replied. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. Melanie leaned against the tree but it didn't move.

"Dumb key!" Melanie yelled she was pushing the tree but it didn't moved.

"Melanie, are you alright?" Zane asked as he made his way to Melanie.

"No, I can't move this tree," she replied.

"Why do you need to move it?" Zane asked.

"That's how the door opens, sometime the tree won't move so I end up breaking windows," she answered. "Can you help me?" she asked. Zane nodded and they pushed the tree and it made a click sound.

"Is that it?" Zane asked. Melanie nodded and ran up to the door then pushed it open.

"Oh so she isn't crazy after all," Kai said to Nya. He thought that the water ninja was losing her mind and started to think that the tree is the key. Nya went in while the two boys waited outside.

"Wow, your house is cool," Nya said as she looked at the house. There it was just one big room with a kitchen with a bar, a bed, an indoor pool, one bed and a sink made out of banana leaves and bamboo.

"Just give me a moment," Melanie said and left. Nya looked at the house. It was really amazing. She went outside where the boys were.

"Her house is so cool," Nya said. Kai and Zane looked inside.

"Wow," both boys said in unison. Nya went back inside while the boys talked.

"She has an indoor pool," Kai said with jealously in his voice.

"And there's many baby palm trees," Zane added. Just then they heard a splash of water. Kai and Zane look to the direction where they heard the splash. Just then a herd of dolphin was leaping out of the waters.

"Wow," The fire ninja said admiring the beauty of the dolphins. "I also wanted to see a dolphin for real,"

"Same here, Melanie is lucky to see this every year," Zane said and then Melanie and Nya went out. Melanie only had a big back pack and a suitcase. Zane helped her with her stuff and placed it underneath the seat in his snowmobile. The four rode off and went back to the bounty.


	5. Better And Getting better

**Chapter 5 **

**Better and getting better**

Two weeks had finally passed. Melanie settled in quickly and the other got used to her as well. Zane haven't told Melanie about him being a Nindroid but she's treating him like a human which he was happy but at the same time sad.

Since Melanie don't have a teacher, Sensei assigned Zane to teach her since their elemental powers are almost the same but one's frozen and one's warm.

"To need to become stronger to make your training easier so there's not that much pressure on you," Zane informed.

"Like doing swimming?" Melanie suggested.

"What part of the body does swimming help with?" Zane asked. He doesn't do all strokes such as butterfly and breaststroke.

"Freestyle, backstroke and breaststroke increases the muscles in your arms and legs. Butterfly increasing the stomach," Melanie explained.

"Do you do swimming a lot?" Zane asked knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

"I do it every day for around 3 hours in the ocean," Melanie replied. Since her pool is too small to do laps, she does her swimming in the ocean.

"In the ocean?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I have done it many times," Melanie smiled. Just then Zane had an idea.

"Maybe I could ask Nya to fly the bounty to the ocean," The ice ninja suggested.

"That's cool!," Melanie exclaimed. Zane and Melanie quickly went up the stairs into the bridge where Nya said looking at the radar.

"Nya, is it possible to steer the bounty to the ocean?" Zane asked while Melanie waited at the door.

"Why?" she asked.

"So Melanie can train,"

"How can you teach her in the ocean?"

"When I'm trying to get her strength up and she said that swimming is very good for that,"

"But swimming in the ocean?"

"I did it many times before," Melanie added as she started to walk in.

"Really?" Nya asked.

"Yeah," Melanie replied.

"So, is it possible?" Zane asked.

"I'll ask Sensei first," Nya said and walked out.

"What happen if there are sharks in the water?" Zane asked Melanie.

"Normally that doesn't happen, I've never been in that problem before," Melanie answered. Just then Nya came in and started to steer the ship to the ocean.

"What did Sensei say?" Melanie asked.

"He said Ok, he didn't think it was a good idea at first but at least we're away from the serpentine so they can't bother us," Nya reported. Zane and Melanie walked out. They watched as the bounty moved past the city and headed to the beach then the ocean.

"I'm going to get change quickly," The water ninja said and quickly ran into her room. Zane waited on the decks looking at the ocean. After a minute or so Melanie showed up in an aqua, white and black one-piece-swimsuit.

"Ready," She said breaking the silence. Zane turned and saw her running to the edge then she dived into the water. Melanie admire how the water going through her blond hair and the coldness of the water. "Which stroke do you want me to do?" Melanie asked as she floats on the water.

"Try freestyle," Zane replied.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, 5 minutes?" Zane suggested.

"That too quick, what about 20minutes?" Melanie asked. Zane was surprise that Melanie wants to do 20 minutes.

"If you want to do it, ok," Zane said.

"Just tell me when 20 minutes is over," The water ninja said and started to swim. She swam to the front of the bounty then back then repeated many times.

"Dude, why is Melanie in the ocean swimming?" Kai asked as Jay took over teaching Lloyd. He thinks that Kai is doing it wrong.

"She training," Zane replied.

"In the ocean?" Cole asked as he walked to where Zane and Kai was.

"Yeah, I want her to build up her muscles so training wouldn't put too much pressure on her. She suggested doing swimming in the ocean," Zane explained to the red and black ninja.

"Wow, she sure is a good swimmer," Kai complimented.

"How long is she doing that stroke for?" Cole asked as she did a tumble turn.

"For 20 minutes…" Zane informed. "It had been 10 minutes,"

"She looks a bit tired," Jay joined in.

"Aren't you meant to be teaching Lloyd since you complain I can't?" Kai asked.

"Come on, the dude needs a break," Jay answered, they look around to see Lloyd lying on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked Lloyd.

"Yeah just need a break," Lloyd said between the puffing.

"Jeez, look at her go," Zane said with amazement. Lloyd stand up and went with the other ninjas on what they were talking about. Once he saw Melanie swimming in the ocean, he sat down with his feet hanging off the edge of the boat. After 5 minutes of watching Melanie, Lloyd couldn't believe his eyes. She didn't take a minute break. Maybe a 20 second break. After a while…

"Hey… isn't 20 minutes up?" Kai asked Zane. Zane quickly looked at his watch then to the ocean where Melanie was.

"Melanie, 20 minutes done!" he shouted but Melanie wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Cole asked looking off. They looked around the ocean but they couldn't find her.

"I'm going in," Zane said and dive in. He swam down and looked around. On the bounty, Lloyd, Jay, Kai and Cole looked to the white thing in the water and searching around.

"What happen if she was eaten by a shark?" Jay asked.

"Or worse, the serpentine has her," Lloyd said. Just then Zane went back to the surface.

"She not here!" he shouted from the sea. Zane climb a rope supplied by Kai and Cole back up.

"I can't believe we lost her," Kai yelled. All 5 ninjas stared at the water.

"I'm right here," They heard a giggly Melanie.

"Melanie!" The boys shouted and ran towards her. Melanie was waiting in front of the ship on the head of the dragon.

"How did you get up there?" Cole asked.

"I climbed," Melanie replied.

"After 20minutes of swimming without any long breaks?" Lloyd asked. She nodded.

"Aren't you tired?" Jays asked.

"A little," She said and jumped onto the deck with the boys.

"If I did all of that, I'm be tired," Zane said. This made Melanie giggled more.

"But why did you hide from us?" Kai asked.

"Just to have a bit of fun," Melanie giggled.


	6. The Past Hurts When Not Expecting It

**Chapter 6**

**The past hurts when not expecting it.**

"How did you get up there?" Cole asked.

"I climbed," Melanie replied.

"After 20minutes of swimming without any long breaks?" Lloyd asked. She nodded.

"Aren't you tired?" Jay asked.

"A little," She said and jumped onto the deck with the boys.

"If I did all of that, I'm be tired," Zane said. This made Melanie giggled more.

"But why did you hide from us?" Kai asked.

"Just to have a bit of fun," Melanie giggled.

Just then Lloyd remembered something that the ninjas and he haven't asked Melanie yet.

"Melanie, how did you ended up in that lake with the serpentine chasing you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, what happen," Cole asked. Melanie took a deep breath.

**Flashback**

_Melanie was heading towards the local pool in the city. She didn't want to swim in the ocean. As soon as she got there, she got changed and dived into the big pool. Just then she heard many screams. She peered above the water and saw the serpentine. _

_"Please everyone, we are here to look for someone, please continue what you are doing and pretend we're not here," Pythor snarled. _

_"If you don't continue, we'll attack you," Another snake said. That made everyone went back to what they were doing but kept a close one on the serpentine. The snakes looked at the small indoor pool then to the big outdoor pool. Melanie was practicing her backstroke. _

_The serpentine looked closely at her. They all thought that she was a good swimmer then they looked at her eyes. Deep blue eyes._

_"Pythor, we found her," A snake whispered to Pythor. _

_"Get her then!" He shouted and all the snakes jumped in. Melanie didn't thought they were after her until she notice they were in her lane. She swam to the bottom of the pool and quickly swam to the end. She looked behind and saw the snakes swimming after her. Once she got out, she ran to the fence and climb up and jumped down the other end. She landed on her left ankle. _

_"Ow," she said but continued to run. She looked around and saw the snakes catching up._

_"Come here little girl!" Pythor shouted. Melanie ran on until she found a drain. She slide in it and landed in a dirty sewer._

_"Yuck!" she thought._

_"She went down the drain!" Melanie heard a snake shouted. She ran down the tunnel. Her footsteps echo through the tunnel but then joined with more footsteps._

_"Come back," _

_Melanie continue to run. But then she saw a light in front of her. As she reached the end, she was in a forest. She turned around to see the snake 30 meters away from her. She run but then fall. Her right upper leg felt like it was on fire. She looked at it and saw a dagger._

_"Don't kill her!"_

_Melanie grabs the dagger and cried to pull it but it hurts so much. She ran to the nearest tall tree next to a lake. She started to climb up but had many difficulties climbing due to her right leg but that didn't stop her. (__Strong-willed)__ She climb to a decent height and went onto a branch which kind of looks like a log. She looked down and saw the snakes climbing up._

_She looked at her leg. It still burned. Because the snakes were climbing the tree, it started to sway back and forwards. This caused Melanie's branch to break and she fell into the lake below. She looked behind and saw the snakes jumping off the tree into the lake._

_"Help!" She cried and that's when she meet the ninjas._

**End Of Flashback**

Melanie finished explaining and looked up to see the 5 boys shock faces.

"You went through all of that?" Zane asked. Melanie nodded her head.

"You must be good with climbing and swimming then," Jay said.

"so that's why you're in swim suit," Kai talked to himself remembering when they first saw her, she was in her swimsuit

"And why your leg was hurt," Cole informed.

"Thanks Melanie for explaining," Lloyd said. Melanie looked down at her leg, there was a scar. Zane wrapped his arm around Melanie. This made her heart beat faster.

"Don't worry, you're part of our team and we'll make sure that the Serpentine won't get you… right guys?" Zane asked.

"That's true," they all said. Melanie had a few tears falling from her eyes from the kindness everyone has to her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, she didn't want them to know that she was crying.

"Melanie don't cry, we are in this together," Kai said. Everyone one was in a circle so Kai put his hand in the middle, then Jay, then Cole, then Lloyd, then Zane. Melanie placed her hand down.

"Go ninjas!" They all shouted as their hands went up in the air. Melanie managed to put a smile on her face.

"So let's continue training so we can defeat the Serpentine for once and for all!" Jay shouted.

Everyone agreed and Lloyd and Melanie went back to training. Cole and Jay went to train Lloyd while Zane and Kai went to train Melanie. She dived back into the water.

"Melanie, try doing butterfly for 10 minutes," Kai suggested. Without a word, Melanie did two wriggles in the water then her arms went out of the water and came back in front of her making an 'M' from the outsides.

"Lloyd, try to knock down this machine," Jay instructed as Cole pushed out Jay's training robot. "Try and not smash it into pieces,"

Jay set it to level set the machine to level 6. The robot had it weapons spinning around it's body. It started to walked to Lloyd. Lloyd ran up to it and dodged the sword by bending his back.

"Ninja Go!" Lloyd shouted and did a spinjitzu but with carelessness, Lloyd accidently threw the robot over board into the water.

"Opps," Lloyd muttered.

"Good job," Jay said. Lloyd was in shock that Jay didn't care that his robot was gone.

"But the robot…"

"I said to not smash it in pieces," Lloyd was a bit confused but went with it.

"Ok Melanie, 10 minutes done!" Zane shouted. Melanie stopped swimming and started to climb the bounty.

"I need to take a break," Melanie said as she dumped herself on the floor.

"But why, you only did this for 10 minutes," Kai asked.

"Butterfly is the hardest and when done correctly, the stomach starts to ache," Melanie informed as she clutch her stomach.

"Maybe it isn't the best idea to do butterfly," Zane said.

"No it's fine just that It means that your stomach muscles are getting stronger," Melanie explained.

"Oh," both boys said.

"Once you feel better, maybe you can do breaststroke," Kai suggested.

"For how long?" she asked.

"20 minutes?" Zane suggested. Melanie shook her head.

"You guys don't know a decent time for a stroke," Melanie said. "I'm going to do it for 40 minutes,"

Kai and Zane mouth went open. "40 minutes?!" They shouted.

"What, I'm good with breaststroke, it's my favorite and it's slow," She explained and dived back into the water and continued.

"She's crazy," Kai said to Zane.

"I don't think so… I find her fascinating," Zane said.

"I think someone in love," Kai teased.

"Not true," Zane replied.

"Denial means you're in love with her," Kai joked.

"Shut up," Zane said and sat down.

"Geez Zane, it's just a joke," Kai laughed as he joined Zane.

"Now, Lloyd, your next opponent is me," Jay informed. Zane and Kai attention went to Jay. This was going to be funny but little that they all know, Nya just walked out of the bridge and heard what Jay said.

"I have got to see this," Nya whispered to herself.

Jay grab out his Nunchucks of Lightning. He charged at Lloyd. The green ninja grab up a metal pole next to him and shield him off from Jay Nunchucks. Lloyd gave Jay a push and the blue ninja fell down but quickly got up. He went to kick Lloyd but the young boy grab Jay's foot and pushed him off again.

"Ninja go!" Jay yelled. He went towards Lloyd and threw him to the edge of the bridge. Jay stopped and saw Lloyd hanging off from the rails. Jay went towards Lloyd and gave him a hand but Lloyd spring up and kick Jay sending him to the middle of the deck.

"Once, a ninja told me to never let his guard down," Lloyd informed.

"Haha very funny, let me guess, that person was me," Jay asked. Lloyd nodded.

"Ninja go!" Lloyd yelled and threw Jay off the bounty.

"Hey!" Jay shouted as he tried to swim. Melanie stopped swimming and went to help Jay.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Never mess with the green ninja," Jay replied. Since Jay wasn't a strong swimmer, Melanie pretty much dragged him to the bounty. A rope was let down and jay climb up it.

"Thanks Melanie!" Jay shouted.

"You're welcome!" she said and went back to swim.

"Jay, that was so funny!" Nya shouted from the bridge.

"Did you see the whole thing?" Jay asked. Nya nodded. Jay's face went red. "Being beaten by a boy who is 6 years younger than me,"

"Relax Jay," Cole said.

"Anyway, Cole, can you go and cook lunch?" Nya asked. The earth ninja nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"That's was fun," Lloyd said as he went up to Jay.

"Forgot my own fighting tip," Jay yelled to no one in particular.

"Which one? Never let your guard down?" Lloyd teased.

"Yes!" He shouted. Lloyd laughed so hard that he ended up on the floor.

"Ok, Melanie, times up!" Zane shouted. Melanie stopped.

"Was that 40 minutes?" she asked.

"No but it was 35," Kai shouted. Melanie went up to the bounty and climb up but ¾ of the way she fell back down.

"Melanie!" The boys shouted.

"That was fun!" She shouted. Kai laugh.

"What was it?" Jay asked.

"Melanie climb up ¾ and fell back in the ocean, she said it was fun," Zane informed. Jay started to laugh as well. Finally Melanie climb up after 5 falls which she did on purpose.

"Can I do it one more time? Climbing up also makes me stronger," Melanie pleaded to Kai and Zane.

"No Melanie, you can seriously hurt yourself," Kai told Melanie. Melanie looked up with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Suddenly Kai felt a bit dizzy and his eyes darken a bit. Melanie looked at Zane with confusion on her face.

"Kai?" Zane asked waving his hand in front of Kai but Kai didn't move.

"What happened?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know…" Zane replied. "Hey, Jay, Lloyd, come here," The two boys came over and asked.

"What happen to Kai?"

"We don't know," Melanie answered. Kai was still not moving, he's eyes were wide open staring in one direction. Jay moved his face so he could see what Kai was staring at but it was just the ocean.

"Go and get your uncle," Zane said nudging Lloyd. The young ninja raced towards Sensei Wu.

"Uncle, Kai not moving at all!" Lloyd shouted.

"What do you mean?" Wu asked. Lloyd took his hand and pulled him to where Kai was. Nya followed. Once Sensei saw Kai, he walked towards him and studied his body position.

"He seems to be hypnotized," Sensei informed.

"But there's no serpentine on the bounty," Nya said as she check her watch.

"Maybe he got hypnotize by one of us," Zane explained.

"Unless… it must have been Melanie," Jay said. "Kai looked at us more than a billion times and nothing happen,"

"Well it is said in another scroll that the water ninja has beautiful deep blue eyes and can hypnotize people," Wu informed.

"Why don't you say something?" Lloyd suggested.

"Like what?" Melanie asked.

"Like pretend to be the green ninja," Jay suggested.

"You're not getting over that, are you?" Zane asked and Jay simply nodded his head.

"Try spinjitzu," Sensei commanded.

"Do the spinjitzu," Melanie said and all of a sudden Kai was turned into a red tornado.

"Oh no," Melanie said. "How do I change him back?" Melanie asked while Kai still does the spinjitzu about to fall of the bounty.

"Try asking him to go normal," Nya suggested.

"Go back to normal," Melanie demanded then all of a sudden Kai stopped and shake his head.

"What happen?" Kai asked.

"You were hypnotized," Jay replied.

"By the serpentine?"

"No, by Melanie," Lloyd laughed.

"How?"

"It said in another scroll that water ninjas has beautiful deep blue eyes and when wanted something, if the ninja looks up at you and you look in their eyes, you become hypnotize," Sensei informed.

"But what did Melanie want?" Nya asked.

"She want to climb up the ship and fall back in the water but Kai and I said no because we were afraid she was going to break something," Zane explained. Melanie felt like a 3 year old now.

"She wanted to do that?" Jay asked. The three nodded. "That sounds fun,"

"Hey, Lunch is ready!" They heard Cole shouted from the kitchen.


	7. Evil Strikes At The Heart

**Chapter 7**

**Evil strikes at the heart.**

Sensei Wu had finally got the parcel he needs. He walked out of the bridge and to the deck where Melanie was learning to defend herself.

"Melanie, can I speak to you?" Sensei asked. Zane stop trying to attack her and Melanie quickly went towards Sensei then after a while went towards her room with the parcel.

"What do you think happen?" Zane asked Kai.

"I don't know," Kai replied just then they saw a ninja in a light aqua ninja uniform.

"Wow, that looks great on you," Zane complimented. Kai nudged Zane. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Melanie said. "Sensei said it was especially made for swimming as well,"

"That's cool," Kai said as Melanie got into her position she was in before when defending. Zane continue with Melanie's training while Cole and Jay had some difficulties with Lloyd.

"Come one Lloyd, just this one then you can relax," Cole said but Lloyd didn't get up from the floor.

"Can we do something easier?" Lloyd asked.

"What's wrong? You're normally have more energy," Jay asked.

"I'm just tired," Lloyd complained. Just then Nya came to the decks.

"Hey you guys, Sensei Wu said you can have a break" Nya announced and then left. Melanie quickly got up and dashed into her room and came out with her swim suit and jumped into the ocean. The others copied her idea and also jumped into the ocean.

"Oh this is relaxing!" Lloyd said as he floats on the ocean's surface.

"Who want to do a breath holding competition?" Jay asked. "Kai? Cole? Lloyd? Melanie?"

"What about Zane?" Melanie asked.

"I'll win for sure," Zane replied.

"How long can you stay under water for?" she asked. Zane didn't say anything so Cole did

"About 10 minutes," Cole replied.

"10 minutes!? That's impossible!" Melanie exclaimed. Cole relised what he done and smack his head swearing at himself. Zane sighed

"I'm a Nindroid," Zane said.

"A what?" Melanie asked.

"A Nindroid… a robot," Zane said was he turned his back to her.

"Zane, I'm sorry…" she said. "But I'm so glad that someone knows what it likes to be different,"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I'm a…" Melanie trailed off.

"A what?" Lloyd asked. Zane turned to the water ninja. Melanie took a deep breath.

"A…" She tried to say.

"Guys! Problem at the Museum!" Nya cried as she came onto the decks. "Guys, where are you?"

"We're down here!" Jay shouted. Nya went to the ship's edge and saw the 6 ninja's in the water swimming.

"The museum," Nya repeated. The 5 ninja's quickly climbed up the rope that was left there when Lloyd threw Jay over board. Melanie just climbs up the bounty.

"How can you climb up the bounty if you're wet?" Cole asked.

"I don't know to be honest…" Melanie said.

"So what's happening at the museum?" Kai asked.

"I don't know but I got a call from them saying that they're in trouble," Nya replied. Zane turned to Melanie and Lloyd.

"You guys did to stay here while we (Kai, Jay, Cole and himself) are going to the museum," Zane told the kids.

"Please, just this once," Lloyd pleaded. Zane shook his head.

"Melanie doesn't know have to fight or have a weapon yet and if you go with us and the serpentine goes on the bounty… who's going to protect her?" Zane asked. Lloyd understands then nodded his head. Zane took a big sigh the he looked at Melanie. Nya went back to the bridge and steer the ship away and headed towards the Museum so the 4 ninja's won't travel too far. Kai went up to Melanie.

"So what are you?" he asked. The others heard and circled around Melanie.

"When I was little… I think it was Lord Garmadon…" Melanie said.

"My father… what did he do?" the green ninja asked.

"He's your father?" She asked. He nodded. "He casted a curse on me when I was little and at the end of every month I turn into…"

"Into what Melanie," Jay said softly

"A… monster…" she cried on lying on the decks not wanting anyone to see her cry.

"Melanie, why are you crying?" Cole asked as he patted her back hoping it would make her feel better.

"Because you're the first ones I told anyone," Melanie cried.

"What about your parents?" Zane asked.

"I never told them…" she whispered.

"But won't they see you?" Kai asked.

"I normally run away for the whole day… what's the date?" Melanie asked as she lifted her head up.

"I think it's… oh no… 29th of June…" Lloyd informed.

"It's tomorrow…" She said.

"Guys, we have to go now," Jay said as he looked at the city.

"Just tell us more when we come back," Cole said and the 4 ninja's jumped off the bounty and then their weapons turned into their vehicles. Melanie watched them as they rode off.

"Sorry about my dad…" Lloyd apologized.

"It's alright… It doesn't bother me much just that I can't let anyone see me for the whole day. 12am – 12pm," Melanie said.

"Anyway, since you going to fight soon, you're going to need a weapon… which one are you good with?" The green ninja asked.

"Well, the weapon I had used before was a staff… but I'm ok with it," Melanie replied and smiled.

**With the four ninjas**

The four drive to the museum. As soon as they got there, the vehicles changed back into weapons.

"Ninja's please we need your help!" The Museum's director said as he ran from the side of the museum. "The Raptor came alive!"

"What's a raptor?" Jay asked.

"A vicious dinosaur Jay," Zane replied. The four ninjas went into and saw scratches on walls and curtains torn.

"Please tell me that's not the raptor," Kai said as he spotted a nose sticking out of the wall. The boys turned around and stayed silent.

"That's it," Cole grabbed out his weapon. Just then a loud high pitched roar was to be heard and the dinosaur walked into the same room as the ninjas were in.

"RROOOOAAARRR!" The dinosaur roared and it charged to the ninjas. The ninja's went to the side and the dinosaur smashed into the wall.

"How can it turn back to life?" Jay shouted.

"It could be the serpentine!" Kai yelled as the dinosaur started to chase him.

"Hold on Kai!" Zane shouted as he threw his shuriken at the raptor which changed it target to Zane.

"Should we do the tornado of creation!" Cole asked.

"Ok but first we need to buy some time," Kai shouted.

"Leave that to me!" Jay exclaimed as he bolted the raptor with his Nunchucks. The raptor started to run to Jay. Jay leaded him to another room that had door. "You guys close the doors once I get out!"

"But that's impossible if the raptor chasing you!" Zane shouted.

"Trust me!" Jay shouted as he was running around the room. The 3 ninjas went to the door waiting for Jay to come out.

Jay spins his Nunchucks around then he was in a jet. He quickly flew out and the ninjas closed the door and pushed some furniture in front of it. Jay dismounted his jet and helped the others.

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Earth!"

"Lighting!"

"Ninja GO!" The four shouted and then made the tornado of creation.

**With The Bounty**

"Do you think they can handle the job?" Melanie asked Lloyd as they looked over to the Museum.

"Of course, they did many hard things before, they'll be OK," Lloyd answered. Just then they heard a roar.

"Was that a dinosaur?" Melanie asked to no one in particular. They continue to listen more and they heard another.

"That has to be a dinosaur," the green ninja said. Nya walked down the stairs to the decks but stopped once she heard a roar.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, I think a raptor," The 15 year old girl said.

"I hope the others are ok," Nya said with a hint or worriless in her voice.

"Same here," Lloyd agreed.

"I think we should help," Melanie suggested as she was holding the rails.

"You can't," Nya said.

"Why… Not!" Melanie screamed as she saw the serpentine climbing the bounty.

"Lloyd, get Melanie away from here and get your uncle!" Nya yelled as she picked up the metal pole that Lloyd used to beat Jay in the fight. She hit each snake but she couldn't keep it up for long. Lloyd grabbed Melanie's hand and dragged her off into the bounty.

"Come back!" Skales shouted. Lloyd kept on pulling Melanie through the halls.

"Uncle, the serpentine are on the bounty!" Lloyd shouted as he entered Sensei Wu's room.

"What!" he spluttered just then 4 snakes came into Sensei's room.

"The Museum must have been a distraction for Jay, Kai, Zane and Cole," Melanie informed as she went behind Lloyd for protection.

"Lloyd, protect Melanie, I'll go and get rid of these snakes and help Nya," Sensei demanded and then he did his spinjitzu and threw the snakes out of an open window. Lloyd dragged Melanie to basement of the ship and there was the old training stuff such as dummies and the spinning axe thing. Just then 4 venomari and Pythor came in.

"Oh Lloyd, it's so nice to see you again," Pythor smirked. Lloyd pointed to the corner and Melanie quickly stands there.

"What do you want?" Lloyd yelled.

"We want the water ninja," The anacondrai snake hissed. Just then the 4 snakes charged at Lloyd.

"Ninja go!" he yelled transforming into a green tornado. Melanie looked at Pythor who was at the door waiting while she also saw Lloyd fighting off 3 snakes… 3? Melanie looked for another until it appeared infront of her.

"Lloyd!" she screamed but the venomari snaked successfully spited in Melanie's eye before Lloyd came beating up the snakes. Melanie's blue eyes turned into green and she saw that the 5 snakes turned into mangos.

"There are mangos everywhere!" she screamed.

"No there isn't…" Lloyd yelled as he pushed the 4 snakes off him. Melanie looked to the lever to activate the training course and thought it was a snake. She grabbed a bamboo stick and wracks the lever and axe thing started to spin hitting the 4 venomari snakes and knocking them out. Leaving Pythor to Lloyd.

**With the ninjas**

"We did it!" Kai cheered as the raptor was turned back into a pile of bones.

"But look at the mess…" Zane said sadly but then his eye's started to glow a soft blue colour. Jay, Kai and Cole understand what happening so they stand in front of Zane but his face was in shock.

"What happen Zane?" Cole asked starting to sound worried.

"The Falcon showed me that the bounty is under attack and Melanie got strayed by the venomari!" Zane reported and started to run to the doors. The other followed him and looked up to the ship and saw it covered with snakes. The boys got into Jay's jet and flew to the bounty. When they got on the bounty, Jay's jet went back into his Nunchucks.

"Ninja go!" The 4 yelled and once they hit the decks of the ship, they took out 2 each.

"Where's Melanie and Lloyd?" Cole asked once he saw Sensei Wu.

"I don't know!" Sensei yelled as he was covered in snakes.

"Ninja go!" he yelled and did the spinjitzu.

"Zane, go and find Lloyd and Melanie!" Jay shouted.

"OK," he yelled and went into the bounty. There wasn't any snakes in there. Zane quickly run around until he heard Lloyd yelling. Zane quickly found the sound and found Lloyd in the basement fighting Pythor and Melanie curled up in a ball and her eyes were green. He looked around and saw 4 venomari snakes on the floor.

"Lloyd! There a snake behind you!" Melanie shouted mistaken Zane as a snake. Without looking, Lloyd kick Zane by mistake while fixing his eyes on Pythor. Zane quickly got up and went to Pythor and Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd, you seem busy," Zane said as he kicked Pythor to the training course which was still on.

"Did I kick you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry," Lloyd apologized but once he looked to where Pythor was, he was missing.

"The mangos coming closer to me!" The water ninja screamed. Zane headed to Pythor but he quickly dodge and went to the door.

"Retreat!" He shouted and ran away.

"Did she get strayed by the venomari?" Zane asked as he came closer to Melanie but she had a bamboo stick in her hand so she put it in front of her for defense. "Melanie, it just me, Zane," Zane tried to reason but Melanie still thought he was a snake so she tried wracking him with the stick. Zane sighed as he took the stick away from her.

"Give that back!" she snapped like a 3 year old.

"Melanie, it's Zane," Lloyd said and that's when Melanie stopped.

"It's Zane?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Zane said and grabbed her hand to help her to stand up.

"But why are you a mango like the serpentine… Lloyd's a pineapple," Melanie asked. Lloyd laughed.

"I was a pineapple," he said laughing a little. The 3 walked out onto the bounty and saw the snakes were gone.

"Oh no," Sensei said as he took a look at Melanie's eyes.

"Zane… why is Kai holding a snake?" Melanie asked, Zane sighed.

"What did she say?" Kai asked, he had been strayed by the venomari.

"She asked why as you holding a snake," Zane replied. Everyone cracked up.

"Was I like that!?" Kai asked while laughing. Everyone nodded but Melanie which made Kai laughed harder.

"Wait.. Why is Melanie's eye aqua… not green anymore?" Jay asked.

"The venom must be wearing off," Nya informed.

"Wait… Kai's holding a green sword…" Melanie corrected herself.

"Make sure, she doesn't get into trouble," Sensei demanded and left into the bounty to his room.

"Well, I'm going to steer this baby back to the ocean," Nya informed and left. She figure out that the Serpentine would know if the Bounty was in town and Melanie would be on it and if the bounty was at sea, they couldn't get on.

Melanie sat on the floor like a 3 year old.

"Don't worry, the venom should be wearing off soon," Cole informed as he went his way to the rails on the decks.

"I know," she said.


	8. The Secret That Can Never Be Kept In

**Chapter 8**

**The secret that can never be kept in.**

"I don't want you guys to see me tomorrow," Melanie complained.

"Why?" Jay asked but then remembered. "Never mind,"

"I just so glad we're heading back to the sea," she said as she looked over to the city buildings which look like empty toilet paper rolls.

"Why, are you a sea monster?" Kai asked. She nodded.

"We have to tell Sensei so he could somehow take the spell off and so he won't worry when you in the ocean away from us," Zane suggested.

"You guys can tell him," Melanie stood up and made her way to the rails looking at the ocean which seems with lava.

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked. Melanie nodded and they made their way to Sensei's room.

"Sensei Wu, can we tell you something?" Cole asked as they waited in front of Sensei's room. Wu went to open the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's about Melanie," Kai informed.

"When she was little, dad casted a curse on her which is that she turns into a sea monster at the end of every month," Lloyd explained.

"So does that mean we won't be able to see her for the whole day since she would be in the water?" Sensei asked. They all nodded.

"She said that she doesn't want us to see her," Zane added.

"Ok, tell her I understand… I'll also try and think for a cure for her as well," Sensei Wu informed and closed the door. The 5 ninja's went back on the deck and saw that they were on the ocean but didn't see Melanie.

"Melanie?" Cole shouted.

"Down here," they heard Melanie said. The green, blue, red, black and white ninja made their way to the edge of the ship and saw Melanie floating on the water.

"Sensei understands and said he's going to try and get a cure for you," Jay informed.

"why don't we relax for the rest of the day," Kai suggested.

"Well, we did train all morning," Zane said.

"Who cares.. CANONBALL!" Lloyd shouted as he jumped off and curled up into a ball before he hits the water making a big splash.

"CANONBALL!" The other shouted and jumped in as well. Melanie smiled. She duck her head under water and swam underneath the boat to the other side and climb up then walked over to the other side and saw the boys puzzled face.

"Up here!" she laughed. They all turned their heads to face her.

"Oh did you get up there?" Jay yelled.

"S-E-C-R-E-T … Secret," she teased.

"Arg! I'm going to get you!" Kai joked as he tried to climb up the bounty. Everyone knew it was just a game so they tried to climb up but it was hard since they were wet and there was no rope but Cole manages to climb up half way since he was very strong. As he climbed onto the decks he started to chase Melanie around the ship. Melanie jumped off the bounty and everyone watched her as she did a perfect dived making a tiny water splash. Cole jumped in. She swam to the front of the ship with the others following her getting slower and slower.

"Are you guys getting tired?" Melanie teased as she started to climb up onto the craving of the dragon's head at the front of the ship. She climbed into the mouth and watches the boys trying to climb but this time, Cole was unsuccessful on climbing up.

"That isn't far!" Zane shouted smiling. Melanie thought so too so wsh dived into the ocean with her legs together, straight. Her arms cover her ears as she streamlined into the ocean. She started to kick under the water. She turned around and saw Zane catching up. She swam up to the surface and took a deep breath but Zane didn't. This time she changes her route to the ship and started to climb half way but then she started to slip.

"Be careful!" Lloyd shouted when Melanie started to slip.

"I think I'm about to… fall!" Melanie said until her started to fall down and screamed. The boys caught her.

"Ok ok ok… that was fun!" Melanie exclaimed. "Hey, I just notice the venom is gone!" The others cheered for her. She started to laugh but then stopped when she felt her legs sticking together.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" Jay asked once he saw Melanie's worried face.

"it's too early," she cried swimming away from the others.

"What's too early?!" Kai shouted.

"I'm turning into a monster!" She answered shouting back. Her hair started to extend and her legs started to transform into an aqua tail. Now she could breathe underwater. She swam to the bottom next to a coral reef with tears streaming down her cheeks. She can speak clearly under water. Breathe underwater… and swim faster under water. Just then she saw a white thing swimming towards her underwater. It was Zane. She swam behind a rock not wanting him to see her.

"Go away!" she shouted. Zane was shocked to hear her clearly underwater.

"But why?" he tried to say but it became all… all… burly to hear. Melanie understands what he said. She didn't say anything so Zane started to swim away but then changed his mind and swam outwards then started to swim behind Melanie.

"She's… a mermaid?" Zane thought to himself. Melanie saw that Zane swam away out of sight. She started to swim away from the rock and sat down near the fishes and star fish. She couldn't help but sing a song.

**I do not own this song. Mermaid melody does. **

**Legend Of Mermaid**

"The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget,"

Melanie sang out. Zane swam behind a rock listening.

"Her voice… is so beautiful," Zane thought to himself.

Melanie continued to sing. Zane started to swam away from the rock to the bounty and not getting seen by Melanie. Once he reached up to the surface, the boys went towards him.

"So?" Lloyd asked.

"She's… a mermaid," Zane answered.

"But she said, she's a monster," Cole informed.

"She can breathe and speak properly underwater. She told me to go away but I stay and swam to a nearby rock when she wasn't looking. She started to sing this sweet melody," Zane explained further details.

"When you say sweet, do you mean that her voice is nice and sweet or the lyrics was nice or the melody of it is sweet?" Jay asked.

"All 3," Zane answered.

"Only if we can breathe underwater and hear it," Kai said sadly.

"Maybe we can hear it if we put our heads underwater," Zane suggested.

"Let's give it a try," Cole said and they duck their heads underwater.

"After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget," Melanie finished the song and sighed.

"Looks like I have to wait and a day and a bit," she sighed. The ninja's put their heads above the water and breathed.

"Your right," Lloyd said as he started to swim to the bounty.

"Do you think she can sing like that when she's not a mermaid?" Jay asked.

"Who knows," Kai replied. Cole climbed up the bounty and let down a rope for the others to climb up with.

"Thanks Cole," Zane said.

"Hey, where's Melanie?" Nya asked as she walked onto the bounty.

"Garmadon cast a curse on her when she was little and at the end of every month, she claims to change into a monster but she changes into a mermaid," Lloyd explained again.

"Really… that's… cool!" she exclaimed. "But where is she?"

"At the bottom of the sea singing," Cole answered.

"Is she good?" Nya asked.

"Very," Kai and Jay replied.

"Jinx! Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai!" Jay joked.

"She doesn't want us to see her," Zane informed.

"Why not?" Nya asked.

"I don't know, she didn't reply… maybe I can go back down," Zane suggested. The others agreed and Zane dived in once again swimming to the bottom near the reef.

"Melanie, where are you!?" Zane shouted, it wobbled as the gentle sea currents pushed against him. Melanie stopped singing and looked around the coral she was lying against.

"Go away!" she screamed. Zane looked to the big pink coral and saw her aqua tail.

"But why? Please answer!" Zane pleaded.

"I can't control myself," She answered and turned her head to Zane but then she notice her nose didn't tingle. She swam away from her hiding place showing herself to Zane.

"You're a mermaid?" Zane asked but of course it sounded like bubbles but Melanie can understand him clearly.

"I might look like one but I'm not…" she answered. "How can you hold your breath for so long?"

"I'm a Nindroid… remember?" Zane asked.

"I guess I'm a merpire," Melanie told Zane.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I'm a monster is because I thirst for blood," she sighed as she opened her mouth and pointed to her sharp and pointy K9 teeth.

"That's why you run away… is it?"

"Yeah…" Just then they heard splashes entering the ocean. Melanie covered her nose and grabbed her throat gently.

"Don't worry, I'll get them away," Zane informed and swam to the others who was now starting to swim to Zane. Melanie quickly swam away behind the coral again.

Zane swim to the top and the other followed.

"Why isn't coming up here?" Cole asked as he traded water.

"There has to be a good reason," Nya shouted from the bounty.

"She's isn't a mermaid… she's a merpire," Zane reported.

"A what?" they all shouted but Zane and Jay.

"I get it, a mermaid and vampire," Jay informed and Zane nodded his head.

"On the outside she's a mermaid but her teeth and the inside she's a vampire, the reason she telling us to go away is because she doesn't want to kill you, she can't control herself. That's why she said she was a monster," Zane explained.

"But how come she told you to go away at first then she told you?" Kai asked.

"Because she forgot I was a Nindroid and at first she swam away but the second time I remind her that I'm a Nindroid and she told me why knowing she won't kill me," Zane informed.

"I hope Uncle find the cure quickly," Lloyd said.

"Oh, I wanted to see her tail," Nya sighed with disappointment in her voice.

"I'll go and give her company, you guys but Nya train Lloyd," Zane instructed and swam to Melanie.

The guys climbed up the rope and dried themselves off.

"Zane and Melanie are so prefect together," Kai whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Jay asked.

"Nothing… Let's go down to the basement and use the training course for Lloyd's task," Kai commanded and the guys but Nya went down while she went to her room.


	9. Feelings I Can't Say But Sing

**Chapter 9**

**Feelings I can't say but sing**

"Did you tell them?" Melanie asked as she uncovered her nose and let go of her neck. Zane was kicking towards Melanie.

"Yeah, I told them to go and train Lloyd," Zane answered. Melanie sighed.

"Sorry making you guys go through all of this," Melanie apologized.

"It's alright I guess, I thought I was the only odd ninja out… until you came,"

"Well, I guess we're lucky to have found another ninja that is different than us," Melanie blushed. She couldn't help these feelings. Is she happy? Sad? Angry? Or in Love?

"You have a pretty and sweet voice," Melanie checks turned into a dark shake of red.

"But-"

"When I was swimming up, we all heard you,"

"Oh… thanks," Melanie said and just then her heart is telling her to sing another song. She didn't want to show off but her mouth verged to sing but Melanie covered her mouth.

"If you want to sing, just do it,"

"But how did you kn-"

"Just an instinct,"

"I can't," Melanie said now gaining full control over her carvings. Zane was disappointed. He badly wanted to hear her sweet but of course, it's her to choose. Melanie was losing control. She needed to sing. She sighed and open her mouth.

**I don't own this poem.**

"_So in depth, hold on with all of my might.  
Waiting in the rain, a cold winter night.  
Inhale, exhale. Calm as I am.  
Hair blowing in the wind.  
Somebody take my hand.  
My eyes they close;  
As I breathe in deep  
You run through my mind  
And my life is complete.  
I open my eyes  
But your still not there  
No one could take your place.  
With you my heart I share  
A cold afternoon,  
Hands as cold as ice  
Thoughts go through my mind  
My feelings are concise  
Lying in your arms  
We are the perfect match  
The distance is discouraging  
Yet still I am attached  
Sitting by the fire,  
Thinking in a distant stare  
Waiting under streetlights  
Nobody could compare,"_ Melanie sang out. Zane's eye were wide open by the lyrics.

"My mother sang it to me when I was little," she sighed. "One night I got out of bed and went into the ocean to see the whales migrate. A big wave came crashing down on me. I cried for help and my mother came but risked her life on saving me… It made Garmadon's best friend's wife sad because my mother was her best friend. Her husband was mad at me and asked Garmadon to seek revenge on me. Lloyd's father couldn't do something so evil since I didn't do anything to him so he casted this stupid cursed on me," Melanie explained and sat on a nearby rock with her tail lying on the sand.

"Melanie… I'm sorry," Zane said for her mother's lost.

"No, it's my fault. My mother said she sang the song for my dad when they first meet. I really liked the song and sang it very time, it always reminded of my mother. My dad was driven insane by the song and couldn't stand it anymore without his wife so when I came home one day, he hanged himself," Melanie said with tears coming down her cheeks. Just hearing the story makes Zane teary too.

"I guess I would have still had my parents if I didn't go into the ocean," Melanie sighed and covered her eyes from the sadness.

"Would you like to be alone for now?" Zane asked. Melanie's brain was telling her to let him go and she didn't need anyone but in her heart… she needed him… to be there.

"Just go please," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"no," she admitted. She sighed once more. "When I'm in this form, I can't make up my mind,"

"Don't worry, I get that many times," Zane smiled hoping it will cheer Melanie up but it didn't. she looked at the sky.

"You should better get going, it's getting dark," she informed.

"Ok then… seeya Melanie," Zane said and started to swim away. Once his head was above the water, he doggie puddle to the rope and climb up then laid on the decks.

"There you are," Cole said as he walked towards his friend. "How's Melanie?"

"Sad, she told me how and why she got the curse and how her parents died… she blames it on herself," Zane informed sadly…

"I feel sorry for her," Cole laid down next to Zane.

"Oh, Zane… you're back, you might want to eat now otherwise your food going to get cold," Nya informed as she went up the stairs to the bridge. Zane got up and headed back to the dining room. After eating, he went to his bed and in his mind, he replayed the song and then how she got cursed and how her parents died. Even though it's not Zane's story, he let a couple tears go.

**With Melanie**

Melanie watched as the reef got darker as well as the ocean. She was left alone. She laid on the sand thinking about her parents and the song. She opened her mouth and heart and started to sing.

_"So in depth, hold on with all of my might.  
Waiting in the rain, a cold winter night.  
Inhale, exhale. Calm as I am.  
Hair blowing in the wind.  
Somebody take my hand," _She sang louder with her heart helping her sing. She stopped as she remember the scene with her father hanging himself. She laid on her side looking at the little creatures walking along the sand. A couple of tears escape her blue eyes. Just then she felt something brushed against her ear. She sat up and looked around.

"W, who there?" Melanie shouted into the open dark and silent sea but there was no answer. This time, Melanie stretch out her tail and swam around but there was nothing but fishes.

"_It was just fishes,_" she thought to herself. She sat down on a rock started to sing again.

Zane couldn't get to sleep. He laid there with his eyes opened.

"_So in depth, hold on with all of my might," _He heard. He jumped off his bed and went out silently onto the decks.

"_Waiting in the rain, a cold winter night.  
Inhale, exhale. Calm as I am."_

"Melanie?" Zane shouted quietly in the cold night air. He went over to the rails and look over.

"_Hair blowing in the wind.  
Somebody take my hand,"_ Melanie continued to sang out. Zane looked in the water and saw a shining light at the bottom. He wanted her to sing the next part of the song but she didn't sing it. The light faded away and the aqua tail he could see before was gone.

"Did she turned but into a human?" Zane thought to himself. He looked at the water and there was little air bubbles coming to the surface.

"Melanie!" He shouted and dived in, not caring if his PJ's get wet. He did breaststroke arms and freestyle kick to the bottom of the sea and saw a human girl… eyes closed… not moving… not making a sound. Zane repeated her name but she didn't move. As soon as Zane got to the bottom, he picked up Melanie and swam to the surface. He climb up the rode up one hand carrying Melanie. As soon as he got on top he laid Melanie on the floor boards and pumped her chest like he did before when they first met.

"Come on Melanie, wake up," He pleaded but she didn't wake up. Without thinking, he placed his mouth against her blowing air into her mouth. He moved away and continues doing the CPR steps.

"Zane… what happened?" Kai asked as he jogged to the decks seeing Zane mouth to mouth Melanie.

"Melanie must of transformed back into her normal self in the water and breathed in water… she's alive but I can't get her to cough," Zane panicked. "And don't get the wrong idea,"

"Ahek Ahek," Melanie coughed and open her eyes to see Zane and Kai towering over her and the night sky.

"How are you feeling?" Kai questioned.

"What... do you… mean?" Melanie said between the coughs.

"You nearly drowned," Zane informed.

"All I remember was that I was singing then… poof," Melanie reported to the boys.

"Poof?" Kai repeated.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything else that happen… but before like singing in front of Zane, I remember," Melanie inform further details. She sat up slowly.

"Take it easy for now," Zane said as he put his arm around her back in case if she faint so she won't get any neck or head injuries.

"I'm going to go back to bed," Kai said and left.

"Zane… how did I ended up on the bounty?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I couldn't get to sleep and then I heard you sing, I looked downwards in the water and saw a light glowing but it faded away as well as the music and I saw air bubbles so I guess you must of transformed back," Zane explained.

"Oh," she said and closed her eyes. Zane carried her back to her room and pulled up the covers. He went back to his bed and manages to fall asleep.


	10. The Only Cold-Blooded Out Of All

**Chapter 10**

**The only cold-blooded out of all**

**Dedicated to my friend Minnie. There's a tiny bit of Hunger Games in this Chapter… I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**With the snakes**

"When shall we strike Pythor?" A constrictai snake named Clato (OC) asked.

"Soon, I want them to think that they are safe then we'll attack," Pythor replied to his closest friend.

"But, to be honest, I think we should get the water ninja now," Clato suggested. Pythor eyes were narrowed with anger.

"I said soon Clato!" Pythor snapped and turned to go to his chair. Clato thought now was the perfect time to strike. When no one was looking, he dig underground heading towards the sea. Once reach to the sand, he dig upwards and found himself standing on an empty silent beach during the night. He walked over to the rainforest and made himself a boat with a paddle. He pushed it onto the water and it floated. Once he got on… it sank.

"You dumb boat!" Clato hissed at the boat as he walked up to the beach dragging the craft he made with him. He had more branches and banana leaves to prevent the water leaking in. He tried it again and it finally worked. He pushed the boat into sea then he jumped on it and it successfully floats. He got his paddle and paddled until he reached the bounty.

**With the Ninjas**

This time, Lloyd couldn't get to sleep. He woke up around a hour ago to find Zane getting in bed. Lloyd went out of his covers and tipped – toed out of the room. He was making his ways to the decks but Melanie's room light was on.

"Is she back?" He thought to himself then he heard a soft song being singed.

"_So in depth, hold on with all of my might.  
Waiting in the rain, a cold winter night.  
Inhale, exhale. Calm as I am.  
Hair blowing in the wind.  
Somebody take my hand,"_

Lloyd made his hand into a fist knocked the door quietly so he wouldn't wake the others.

"Who's there?" Melanie whispered as she got near the door.

"It's Lloyd," The green ninja replied. Melanie opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked.

"You're back," Lloyd said as he looked at Melanie's leg.

"Yeah… why don't we talk outside so we won't wake up the others?"

"Ok," the two left Melanie's room and walked to the decks.

"Normally is take 24 hours to change but it was really quick," Melanie explained to Lloyd. "Because I didn't know when I was going to turn back, I stayed underwater but I was so lucky that Zane was on the decks looking at me from above."

"So you're trying to say that you nearly drowned and Zane dived in and rescue you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, Kai was there too,"

"I know I have asked many question that requires your past but… why did my dad put a curse on you?" The 11 year old asked.

"One night I got out of bed and went into the ocean to see the whales migrate. A big wave came crashing down on me. I cried for help and my mother came but risked her life on saving me… It made your father's best friend's wife sad because my mother was her best friend. Her husband was mad at me and asked your dad to seek revenge on me. He couldn't do something so evil since I didn't do anything to him so he casted this stupid cursed on me," Melanie explained.

"Oh…"

"Question, why are you awake right now?"

"I couldn't get to sleep when Zane entered the room," Lloyd answered just then he yawned. "I'm going to go the bed now… good night," and Lloyd left. Melanie went to the rails and looked up at the sky. She admires the Milky Way and how the stars circled around it. Just then, Melanie felt something rapidly cover her mouth then grab her hairs. She looked down at her mouth and saw a black scaly hand.

"Don't make a sound," the snake hissed quietly. Clato removed his hand and put duct tape on Melanie's mouth and grab hold of her hands. He climb down the bounty and placed her in his hand-made boat. He got a bit on rope and tied her hand and legs. He quickly paddled away so the ninjas won't notice he was there. Once he got to the beach, he dragged Melanie through the sand into the tunnel and dragged her into the Serpentine hide out. He put her in a sack and carried her to Pythor.

"I got her Pythor," Clato whispered softly. Pythor's face grew more confused.

"What do you mean?" he snapped. When the others snake weren't looking, Clato opened the sack to show the water ninja. Once he saw Melanie, a grinned grew on his face.

"Clato, you are now in 2nd command," Pythor whispered then he shouted " Boys, let's celebrate!"

**With the ninjas**

It was morning and the ninjas were up.

"Hey, Is Melanie still in the ocean?" Cole asked.

"No, she's in her room," Zane informed as he finished making his bed.

"How do you know?" Jay asked as he went to Zane. The white ninja explained how he saved Melanie.

"We should get going," Kai suggested and the 5 ninjas left the room and went onto the decks for training.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Zane asked Kai as the two waited for Melanie.

"Maybe we should check on her," Kai said and the two went to Melanie's room and knock at her door but there was no answer.

"Melanie, are you in there?" Zane asked loudly but there was still no answer. Kai placed his hand on the door handle. "You can't just go and open the door, who knows, she could be getting change,"

"Then she would be answering," Kai opened the door but Melanie wasn't in there.

"Where could she be?" Zane ask to no one in particular. The two went back onto the decks.

"Have you guys seen Melanie?" Kai asked.

"No… why?" Cole asked as he stands up.

"We can't find her, she's not in her room," Zane reported.

"When was the last time you saw here?" Jay asked.

"When Zane saved her," Kai answered.

"I saw her on the decks last night one hour after you came into the room," Lloyd informed. "We talked on the decks then I went to bed and she was still on the deck,"

"What did she say to you?" Cole asked.

**_Flashback_**

Lloyd made his hand into a fist knocked the door quietly so he wouldn't wake the others.

"Who's there?" Melanie whispered as she got near the door.

"It's Lloyd," The green ninja replied. Melanie opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked.

"You're back," Lloyd said as he looked at Melanie's leg.

"Yeah… why don't we talk outside so we won't wake up the other,"

"Ok," the two left Melanie's room and walked to the decks.

"Normally is take 24 hours to change but it was really quick," Melanie explained to Lloyd. "Because I didn't know when I was going to turn back, I stayed underwater but I was so lucky that Zane was on the decks looking at me from above."

"So you're trying to say that you nearly drowned and Zane dived in and rescue you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, Kai was there too,"

"I know I have asked many question that requires your past but… why did my dad put a curse on you?" The 11 year old asked.

"One night I got out of bed and went into the ocean to see the whales migrate. A big wave came crashing down on me. I cried for help and my mother came but risked her life on saving me… It made your father's best friend's wife sad because my mother was her best friend. Her husband was mad at me and asked your dad to seek revenge on me. He couldn't do something so evil since I didn't do anything to him so he casted this stupid cursed on me," Melanie explained.

"Oh…"

**End Of Flashback**

"Maybe because she changed back quickly, she changed back again to make up the other hours," Zane said making his way to the bounty's edge.

"Are you going to search for her?" Kai asked. Zane nodded and dived in.

"Is it just me or is Zane really protective of Melanie?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah, I think he have a crush but he keeps on denying it," Kai informed.

"Are you serious?" Cole asked, Kai nodded.

"She's not down here!" Zane shouted as climb up the rope.

"Let's go to Nya and see what the camera had taken," Lloyd suggested as they looked at the camera. The 5 ninja ran into the bridge but no one was there. Jay walked up to the computer.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Kai asked as Jay was imputing some codes.

"Yeah… I think," Jay muttered. After a minute or 2, a video came up with Melanie and Lloyd on the deck.

"You did it," Cole cheered. The 5 watched and saw how the constrictai grab Melanie and dragged her away.

"Oh no," Zane whispered.

"We have to go and get her," Lloyd shouted and dashed out of the door. The others followed. The young boy jumped on his dragon while the 4 ninjas joined Lloyd since Cole, Kai and Zane can't go on water with their vehicles.

"Come on Lloyd, can't we go faster?" Kai asked.

"If we don't hurry, the Serpentine will suck Melanie's powers," Jay shouted over the wind blowing through their ears.

"I'm trying too!" Lloyd shouted. As they reached the beach, Lloyd flew them down and they jumped off and stand outside of the tunnel.

"I think it's big enough for us to ride Kai motorbike," Cole suggested.

"Big enough or not, we need to get there quickly!" Zane demanded. Kai swing his Sword around and it transformed into his motorbike. The 5 ninja squeezed onto the bike and Kai drive through the tunnel. At last, they ended at a sewer.

"Let me go!" They heard someone scream. The 5 ninjas sneaked behind a wall and saw Melanie in Pythor's hand.

"Now, let's all give a special thanks to Clato!" The purple snake shouted. The crowd cheered as Clato stood next to Pythor.

"Put me down!" Melanie screamed wriggling in Pythor's hands.

"Tonight, we're going to get her power for once and for all," Pythor announced then the center of the hideout flipped over and there was a cylinder with many cables connected to it and what looks like a stray bottle surrounding the cylinder.

"We need to strike now," Zane whispered.

"But how? I mean like if we go and attack, we could be captured since there's like 1000 snakes and we need to think of a plan," Cole said as they saw Pythor going towards the cylinder.

"I said let me go!" Melanie shouted and kicked Pythor which caused him to let go of her. The 5 ninjas jumped out of their hiding spot and started to kick butt but Zane ran to Melanie to protect her.

"Your right Kai," Jay shouted as he wrack a venomari snake.

"Told you so," Kai showed off as he finished off 6 snakes with his spinjitzu.

"Zane!" Melanie screamed with delight as Zane finished off 4 snakes chasing her.

"Are you OK?" Zane asked as he stood in front of Melanie.

"Yeah… how did you know I got captured?" Melanie asked as she kicked a snake behind her.

"Long story," Zane replied, he picked up Melanie by the hands and spins around while Melanie was kicking the snakes. Zane place her down and the two continue to attack.

"Hang on Lloyd!" Cole shouted as he pushed away 3 snakes and made his way to Lloyd who was cover with at least 7 serpentine's snakes.

"Ninja GO!" Cole shouted and jumped over Lloyd which he got rid of 5 snakes. Lloyd easily kick off the other two.

"How are you going?" Lloyd asked.

"Ok… ish,"

"What do you mean by ish,"

"Almost got strayed by the venomari and almost got bitten by the Fangpyre," Cole explained. Lloyd laughed and then kicks another 2 snakes.

"Clato, try and get the girl," Pythor whispered to his 2nd in command.

"Ok Pythor" Clato obeyed and ran to Zane and Melanie.

"Melanie, watch out!" Zane yelled as Clato went to grab Melanie but before he did, Zane dived and pushed Melanie out of the way. Clato grabbed Zane instead and the evil snake squeeze him.

"You can make all of this stop if you come here," Clato persuade Melanie.

"Don't… listen to him," Zane tried to say. She came to Clato and he let go of Zane but once he did, Melanie jumped up in the air, spin around and kick Clato in the face causing him to fly around 5 meters back, not much but it was good for Melanie since she just started.

"Good job Melanie," Zane cheered. Melanie smiled and had a light shade of red on her cheeks.

"Guys, let's leave now," Kai shouted as he and Jay was near the tunnel Clato had dig before. The other 4 ninjas quickly leave.

"All of us can't fit onto Kai's bike," Jay said as he looked at kai's bike then the snakes that were behind them.

"What about mines?" Zane asked.

"Let's just give it a try," Lloyd said and Zane changed his golden weapon into a snowmobile and it fit perfectly.

"Melanie, Lloyd, go with Zane," Cole instructed as Jay and Kai and him went on Kai's motorbike. The 6 rode off. Once they go onto the beach, they notice that the dragon was gone.

"How are we supposed to get to the bounty?" Kai asked.

"How many people can fit into Jay's jet?" Melanie asked.

"3 (**I think so**)," Jay replied.

"Oh, I was think it 5 people can fit, I can always swim," Melanie explained her original plan.

"You can't swim by yourself though," Cole informed.

"Guys, quickly, the serpentine is almost out," Lloyd shouted as he came back from the tunnel.

"Since Lloyd is small, you guys can hop in the jet while someone else can swim with me," Melanie suggested.

"But we aren't a fast swimmer," Zane reported.

"I can drag you guys," Melanie suggested. "But only Zane,"

"Why?" Kai asked but Melanie jumped into the ocean.

"You know," Melanie said as she lifted up her legs.

"You're changing now?" Jay asked.

"Yes, you guys need to leave now before I…" But Melanie legs started to turn aqua.

"Just go in," Zane demanded the green, blue, red and black ninja jumped into the jet and left. Zane ran back to the water where Melanie was covering her nose and pinching her neck to stop the thirst. Zane dive in. Melanie removed her hands and grabbed Zane's hand and started to pull him away from the beach.

"I hope no I saw us," Zane words turned into bubbles.

"I hope so too," but she stop once she couldn't pull Zane. She looks behind and saw the serpentine grab a hold of Zane's legs.

"Zane!" She cried as she pulled him but the other snakes grab a hold of Melanie's tail. Then the snakes that hold Zane went to Melanie.

"Hold on Melanie!" he shouted.

"It's alright, Zane, I got this, just go on!" she shouted and wrack the snakes off her with her tail.

"But Melanie," Zane argued.

"Just go!" Melanie screamed.

**Just forgot to mention before, please review my story!**


	11. Best Thing I Have Ever Had - Part 1

**Chapter 11**

**Best things I have ever had ****_part 1:_**

"Zane!" She cried as she pulled him but the other snakes grab a hold of Melanie's tail. Then the snakes that hold Zane went to Melanie.

"Hold on Melanie!" he shouted.

"It's alright, Zane, I got this, just go on!" she shouted and wrack the snakes off her with her tail.

"But Melanie," Zane argued.

"Just go!" Melanie screamed.

"I can't leave you," Zane shouted over the snakes arguing and shouting.

"Just leave, trust me!" She shouted. Zane nodded and swam away.

"What is she doing? What am I doing?" Zane thought to himself but everything stop once someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Calm down, it's just me," Melanie giggled.

"But how did you escape?" Zane asked in confusion.

"I'm a monster remember?" She giggled again.

"Right," he said and she grabbed his hand and pulled him along the water.

"But how did you beat them?"

"I told them I was half vampire and showed them my teeth then they got scared and swam away," Melanie explained. Once they got there, Melanie let go of Zane's hand and he grabbed the rope.

"Stay near the surface this time," Zane reminded and smiled the he climbed up the rope. Melanie watched as he disappeared.

"_Stay near the surface this time,"_ Melanie couldn't stop playing in her head and his smile. It made her feel safe and sound.

"What is this feeling?" Melanie thought to herself. She swam at least 300 meters away and float along the surface of the sea.

**1 month later**

"Quickly you guys, we must have this finished before she changes back," Nya informed as she decorated the bridge. They were all talking on their walkie-talkie.

"Are the all presents in the bridge?" Sensei asked.

"I forgot mines," Zane reported.

"Quickly you guys, I see her coming back!" Lloyd shouted. Zane ran into his room and grab his present for Melanie. He dashed out and ran into the bridge.

"Nya, its looks great," Zane complimented.

"Thanks, can you check is Cole finished with the cake?" Nya asked. Zane nodded his head and ran out. But he stopped and kept on the right side of the stairs.

"Thanks Zane," Cole said as lifted the 2 layered chocolate birthday cake with 16 candles.

"The cake looks nice," Zane praised.

"She's here," Lloyd whispered in the walkie-talkie so Melanie won't suspect anything. Everyone hide their gadgets in their pockets.

"Oh hi Zane," Melanie greeted.

"Hi Melanie, Sensei wants to talk to you in the bridge," Zane informed.

"Sure, I'm just going to get change first," She replied and left sighing to herself.

"No one knows it my birthday," she whispered to herself sadly. She went into her drawer and got out her strapless aqua dress that ends above her knees. She comb her blond hair into a hair ponytail.

"Did you tell her?" Sensei asked. They had everyone but Melanie was in the bridge.

"Yes," Zane replied.

"Ok, we got the presents, cake and decoration," Jay informed.

"Good," Kai said.

"Now, we have to shut the door and draw down the curtains," Sensei demanded and everyone went to close the windows and the door.

"I'm going to light up the candles," Lloyd informed and next to the cake was a knife, plates, spoons and a box of matches. Lloyd strikes a candle against the box then it started to lit up. After a while, Lloyd done the candles and then they heard Melanie walking up the stairs. Everyone placed the cake in the middle on a table and presents underneath the table. They surround the cake. Jay quickly turned off the lights. Melanie opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. Melanie jumped by the noise and shock.

"You guys remembered my birthday," she exclaimed.

"How could we forget?" Nya asked to no one in particular.

"You guys are the best!" she screamed and skipped to the cake.

"Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Melanie  
Happy Birthday to You," Everyone sang. Melanie's eyes sparkled amazed by the work everyone put in for her birthday.

"Do they always do this for their birthdays?" Melanie thought to herself.

"Make a wish," Nya said. Melanie fought of a wish.

"I wish for the serpentine to be defeated," She whispered to herself and blow out the candles. Everyone cheered for her. She picked up the knife.

"Don't cut to the bottom," Jay warned and laughed. Melanie cut until she was around 1.5mm for the bottom.

"You cut to the bottom!" Kai laughed.

"No I didn't! There 1.5mm!" Melanie exclaimed.

"You have to kiss the nearest boy," Nya nudged Melanie.

"Do I have to?" Melanie complained. They all nodded. Problem was… Zane was the nearest boy.

"If you don't, you'll have to clean the dragon's poo for 3 months," Lloyd warned. Melanie didn't want that to happen so she went on her tippy toes and planted a quick kiss on Zane's cheek. Both blushed then parted. Everyone had a slice of cake.

"Wow, this is good," Melanie complimented.

"Well, my favorite food is cake so I have to make it perfectly," Cole said and everyone laughed.

"So do you guys do the cut to the bottom thing on everyone's birthday?" Melanie asked Nya.

"Yeah, since jay has this crush on me, he cut to the bottom on purpose since I'm the only girl as well," Nya laughed.

"Poor you," Melanie teased as she finished the cake.

"Now, let's open the presents," Zane announced. Everyone stand in a circle while Melanie sat on a chair and open her presents with Nya being her helper.

"This one from me and Kai," Nya informed and pass the present to Melanie. Mel took the card off the present and read it.

"Happy 16th birthday Melanie!  
Hope you have fun being 16  
From Nya and Kai" Melanie read out loud. She opened her present and found a small box with 10 pairs of aqua earrings of different flowers.

"OMG, these are so cute, thanks Nya, thanks Kai," Melanie thanked and placed her present to the side. Nya passed her another present from Sensei and Lloyd. She took out the card with was underneath the ribbon.

"Happy Birthday!  
Let's hope your 16th year being alive is fun!  
From Sensei Wu & Lloyd," Melanie ripped the wrapped long cylinder present and found a silver staff with an aqua diamond on top of the staff.

"Thanks you guys," Melanie cried from the kindness. Next was Cole's gift.

"Happy Birthday Me**l**!  
Have an awesome 16th year!  
From Cole!" She unwrap a box and she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a small (30cmx20cm) aqua box with a microphone and stand.

"I know you like to sing so I thought this would be great," Cole explained. Melanie search the box then frowned.

"But, I don't have an IPod touch," she said.

"Don't worry," Cole informed.

"Next one is from Jay," Nya informed and pass an envelope.

"Happy Birthday To You! Have a great birthday!" the card sang out in a funny high pitched voice. She pulled out the little gift card in the envelope. It was a $50 iTunes card.

"But like I said before, I don't have an IPod touch,"

"Don't worry, just keep it," Jay said.

"Now this one from Zane," Nya informed. Melanie picked up the small but heavy box. As she unwrapped it… she screamed.

"IT'S AN IPOD TOUCH!" She got up and hugged Zane.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She screamed.

"It's alright," Zane smiled.

"Zane, Jay and I decided to give in our gift as one but Jay insisted to give in separately," Cole informed. Melanie went around and hugged everyone.

"Thank you for the gifts everyone!" she squeal.

"Hey, why don't we go in the water and play water tag?" Kai suggested.

"And what? Let me win?" Melanie teased. Everyone agreed and got changed and went into the water… including Sensei Wu.

"Who's going to be it?" Nya asked.

"I'll be!" Lloyd shouted. Lloyd gave everyone a 10 second head start. Once he finished, he started to chase his uncle. As Lloyd was about to tag the old man.

"Ninja Go!" Sensei shouted and did his spinjitzu and went above the water and went faster.

"That's not fair!" Lloyd shouted.

"Come on Lloyd, he's… you know," Nya tried to explain. Lloyd nodded. He changed his target to Nya who was the closest. He did freestyle and finally tag her on the foot. Nya was now it. Since Jay wasn't a strong swimmer, she went to tag him.

"But I can't swim well!" he complained. Melanie thought it wasn't fair so she let him tag her. Easily, Melanie tagged Cole who tried to get her back but she quickly swam away. Cole went to tag Kai who then went to tag Zane, who went to tagged Wu who try to tag Melanie. He did his spinjitzu to tag her but even with spinjitzu, Melanie swam away. After 10 minutes of playing that game, they started to do competitions such as who can hold their breaths for the longest but Zane couldn't play sadly. Then another on who can climb up the bounty the quickest but Melanie and Cole couldn't play. At last, they jumped out of the water but there was still more to come for that afternoon.


	12. Best Thing I Have Ever Had - Part 2

**Chapter 12**

**Best Thing I Have Ever Hard – Part 2**

**You might be wondering why I have posted chapter 8-11 in one day. Let's just say my friend and I were talking and she kept on putting pressure on me and how she wanted the next chapter up. Once she finished reading, she wants another chapter up. So I pretty much spend my whole afternoon typing and proof reading but I guess that's what friends are for… ish. **

**I DON"T OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS**

Once they go out of the pool, they headed but to the deck to try out Melanie's new singing gift.

"But won't my IPod touch needs music first?" Melanie asked as she experiment with the speakers/console.

"I had put on some songs already before Zane wrapped it so you can just sing," Jay explains.

"What songs?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, such as Try (P!nk), Cry (Rihanna), Cannonball, DNA, Wings (Little Mix) and I knew you were trouble (Taylor Swift)," The blue ninja explains.

"Cool, there are 3 songs the Karaoke box has," Melanie exclaimed as the Karaoke box turned on.

"Let's hear one of them," Nya cheered as Mel was looking through the song.

-Curiosity (Carly Rae Jepson)  
-Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars)  
-Read All About It (Emeli Sande)

"There's Curiosity, just the way you are and Read all about it," Melanie informed.

"Do you know them?" Kai asked.

"Yeah… but I don't know which one I should do…" Melanie sighed.

"Why don't you do Curiosity?" Zane suggested. Mel nodded her head and press the button to start the song.

"Break a bone  
Got me on my knees  
You break my heart  
Just to watch it bleed

I'm sick with love  
Sick like a disease  
Don't call me up  
Just so I can please you

I can't stand the way you're smiling  
I can't stand the way I'm lying," Melanie sang out. Everyone one was surprise by her voice.

"She almost sound likes the singer," Cole whispered to Jay not wanting to distract Melanie.

"Is her mother a singer?" Nya asked Kai.

"I know, I know, I know you got the key  
And you know, you know, you know that it's for me  
It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but  
Curiosity will never let me go

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh," Melanie continued to sing.

"She's really good," Lloyd compliment as Mel started to close her eyes and sing her heart out.

"Too good," Zane said.

"Look at me  
Left here in the corner  
Stupid girl  
I really tried to warn her

Walked the streets all night  
Until you came around  
Knew that you would come  
Before you ever even made a sound

I know, I know, I know you got the key  
And you know, you know, you know that it's for me  
It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but  
Curiosity will never let me go" Melanie sang out but then stopped singing. Mel quickly turned off the Karaoke box.

"What's wrong Melanie?" Sensei asked.

"Nothing, I just need to go outside," She replied softly and left the bridge.

"What do you think happened?" Nya asked as she went to turn on the lights.

"I don't know, should we check on her?" Kai asked.

"Let's just give her some privacy," Jay said.

Melanie stared at the sun as it sets. A couple tears escape her eyes and fell onto the bounty's floor boards. No one had given her presents since her dad died.

"Everyone's so nice here…" Melanie whispered as another set of tears fell down her cheeks. She jump onto the rails and walked along it to the front of the ship and then climbed into the dragon's mouth and sat down looking at the sun set. Just then a piano introduction played in her head.

"I know this song," she whispered.

**Baby Steps – Girl Generation – English Version**

"My clenched heart keeps escaping Oh  
Even if I try to hide and conceal it, everything flows out Oh

Watching you, someone I can't have  
Hiding to make sure my small shadow doesn't get seen

Oh I cautiously take nervous steps towards you  
Oh I become more afraid the closer I get in fear that you'll get farther away

One, two my heart  
Three, four my breath  
Five, six and my entire body walks towards only you," Melanie sang softly as more tears went down. She remembered how her mother snag it to her… when she was little.

"Can you hear that?" Cole asked as he hushed everyone in the bridge.

"What is it Cole?" Sensei asked. Everyone was silent. Then they heard it.

"Is that… Melanie?" Lloyd asked as he started to make his way to the door. He opened but she isn't there.

"Where is she?… she has a pretty voice" Nya asked. Just then Zane's falcon flew in front of them and landed on Zane's shoulder.

"Perhaps he knows," Zane informed as the little black falcon flew off. The others followed it. Then, they heard more singing.

"Over here!" Kai shouted as he balanced on top to the dragon's head. The other followed. Kai slid himself down on the nose and placed his foot in the mouth. Melanie quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hi," she greeted. The others finally got onto the mouth.

"What are you doing in here?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, it's pretty much the only place I can be calm," Melanie replied and smiled.

"So you're saying that we're driving you nuts?" Cole asked. She shook her head.

"You mean that this is too much for you that you just need some time to be alone?" Nya asked. The water ninja nodded.

"Oh, where did learn to sing like that?" Zane asked as the falcon flew onto his shoulder again.

"My mum used to be a singer but she stopped her career to look after me," Melanie explained. "I guess I got her voice and talent,"

"Can we get out of here, it's starting to creep me out," Lloyd asked and the others laughed. They all headed out one by one.

"Where's sensei?" Melanie asked as there all gathered on the decks.

"Properly still in the bridge," Jay informed. They all walked to the bridge and saw Sensei Wu cleaning up the wrapping paper mess.

"Oh, you found her," Wu greeted as he placed the broom against the wall. That night, they continued to celebrate Melanie's birthday.

Now, everyone was asleep but Melanie. She was looking at the stars with her new staff incase if she get kidnap by the Serpentine again.

She sang out a song but she stopped. She hears someone walking behind her. She hold onto her staff tighter and spins around holding her staff in defense.

"It just me," Zane informed, Mel sighed and stood up her staff and leaned against it.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to," Zane apologized.

"It's alright," she said and walked towards Zane. "But why did you give me an expensive present?" Melanie asked.

"The karaoke was cheap and since Jay, Cole and my gift supposed to be one and Cole gave the left over money to me to buy the present," Zane explained.

"I get it now," Melanie said and smiled.

"So why did you leave in the first place? I know it wasn't because it was too much for you," Zane asked.

"I haven't got any present for 2 years, before I normally get present worth around $20 but you guys gave me so much," Melanie explained.

"We kind of work out that you properly didn't get presents since your father died so we thought to give you expensive gifts,"

"Thank you," she whispered. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to bed now, good night," and she left. Zane cheeks were pink.

"Why did you do that?! So stupid!" Melanie thought to herself in anger. "Yeah, go and kiss random guys!"


	13. Let's Go Banana!

**Chapter 13**

**Let's go Banana!**

**With Serpentine**

"Clato, you let them get away!" Pythor scolded as he circled his chair trying to think of a way to get the water ninja back.

"It's not my fault, it was that white ninja, I would of got her if he didn't pushed her out of the way… plus, she's a vampire," Clato explained why he couldn't get the water ninja.

"Vampire or not, we need to get that ninja!" Pythor yelled towering over Clato.

"Yes Pythor," Clato hissed and walked away.

"Why doesn't anyone understand!" Pythor shouted to himself when Clato was out of sight. "Next time, we'll get that ninja,"

Clato went out to the serpentine in their hideout and got 5 snakes from each group.

"Ok, we need to make a plan to get the water ninja," Clato declared.

"Like distract the ninja's like before?" One of the Fangpyre snakes asked.

"Yes, you guys can do something on the beach while… umm… Snappa, Mezmo, Lasha and Bytar come with me to the Ninja's ship," Clato explained.

"Sounds good," Lasha said.

"Ok, but what are we supposed to do?" Spitta asked.

"I don't know, maybe kill somebody or just scare some people and hopefully the ninja's radar should pick it up and the red, blue, white and black ninja should come and try to attack you," Clato suggested.

"We might as well get more snakes, I mean if it just the 16 of us, the ninjas can easily beat us," A snake from the venomari informed.

"You guys will go and get some," Clato explained. "Ok, let's go," and the 5 snakes went to the area where Clato made his boat.

"You go and get some," Rattla told a Constrictai snake.

"Why don't you," he asked.

"You're faster!"

"Just go!" Spitta shouted and the constrictai snake quickly went back to base.

**With the Ninjas**

Zane, Kai and Melanie were in the basement working on Mel's training.

"When am I going to learn Spinjitzu?" Melanie asked polity.

"You already have, it will unlock when the key is ready," Kai informed.

"That sound awfully familiar," Zane said. The two laughed.

"Please!" Mel pleaded not looking at Kai and Zane eyes otherwise they'll be hypnotized.

"No," Kai told Melanie. She sighed and went through the training course. She went through the spinning dummy, and then jumps the wood planks then spinning axes and the dummy that comes to attack you, one of Jay's inventions. She got her staff out as it came to attack her. She spin around and wrack the dummy. Once she was done, she sighed.

"Am I anywhere close?" she asked.

"Like we said before, you already know it, you just need to unlock it," Zane explained.

"You can have a break now," Kai said but the room turned red.

"Guys, trouble at the beach!" Nya shouted over the speakers.

"Not again," Zane sighed and the two boys left. The water ninja ran after them.

"Please, can we go?" Lloyd pleaded to Jay.

"No, we told you many times before and the answer is still no," Jay refused. Just then they saw Kai and Zane running onto the decks with Melanie chasing after them.

"But what happen if the Serpentine strikes like before," Melanie asked also trying to get them to take her.

The 4 teachers and 2 students met up with each other.

"Did you persuade them?" Lloyd asked.

"No… you?"

"Not yet… why don't you hypnotized them?"

"I can't do that," Melanie told Lloyd.

"I think we should let the two come with us," Cole suggested.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Incase if the serpentine strikes while we're away, you saw what happen to Melanie," Cole informed.

"You're going on their side?" Kai asked.

"Well, who knows, Melanie might do her first spinjitzu,"

"I agree with Cole," Jay said walking next to Cole.

"Plus we can give them a chance to fight for once," Cole informed.

"Yeah but what happen if the Serpentine get their hands on Melanie or Lloyd or one of them get hurt?" Zane asked.

"I'll protect Lloyd and you'll protect Melanie," Jay told Zane.

"Yeah but won't it be a bit difficult keep an eye on them while you fight?" Kai asked.

"There not many snakes…" Cole reported as he saw the beach with about 40 snakes.

"I guess we can let them join for this one," Zane agreed.

"Come on Kai, it's 3 against 1," Jay said.

"Fine but don't blame me that one of them get hurt," Kai said and they turned to Melanie and Lloyd who was practicing fighting each other.

"You guys, why don't you come and join us?" Cole asked. Melanie and Lloyd exchanges glances.

"For real?" Lloyd asked. The four teachers nodded.

"Ok," Melanie said and dashed into her room and came out with her aqua ninja uniform.

"But wait, Melanie don't need a protector," Zane informed. The others looked at him.

"Why not?" Jay asked,

"The serpentine are scared of me," Melanie laughed then she pointed to her teeth. "As we were leaving from the serpentine's base when they got me, Zane and I swam away but the Serpentine grab a hold of Zane's legs then mines, of course I told them I was a vampire and they swam away," Melanie explained.

"But still it for your protection," Kai informed.

"So who's mine?" Lloyd asked.

"Me, now let's go!" Cole said and jumped off the bounty and landed in the sand. The others jumped down.

"Oh no, the water ninja is with the ninjas," Spitta whispered to Rattla.

"What about the plan?" Rattla asked.

"We'll just change it then… GET THE WATER NINJA!" Spitta yelled. The other snakes looked towards Spitta.

"But I don't want to get bitten and weren't Clato and others suppose to?" a snake asked.

"Who cares? Get her!" Rattla shouted and the snakes charged towards Zane and Melanie.

"Guys, they're after Melanie!" Zane shouted to the others.

"They must of know that Melanie is going to be with us," Cole shouted. Melanie didn't listen, she just grab out her staff and started to hit the snakes.

"Go Melanie!" Lloyd cheered as he threw the snakes in the water.

"Well done Lloyd!" Jay shouted. "Ninja Go!" Pretty much all of the ninjas but Melanie were using their spinjitzu.

"What is the key?" Melanie asked herself as she spins around holding her staff outwards defeating the snakes surrounding her. She looked at the snakes in front of her. It's just like the training course she did just before.

"She found it!" Zane shouted to Kai as they both watched Melanie jumping over the snakes that's aiming for her. Then she dodged the snake and then she spun around to wrack the snake but instead, she turned into an aqua tornado.

"She did it!" Kai cheered as he kicked off 3 snakes.

"I did spinjitzu!" Melanie shouted as she finished off 2 snakes.

"Watch out!" Cole shouted as he saw Clato creeping behind Melanie. Melanie turned around and hit him with the staff, he fell to the ground.

"Ninja Go!" She shouted. She spun around and everything around her was aqua. Once she stopped, she was face to face with a venomari. Spitta spit in her eyes again. Before she was seeing things, she kicked the snake… Now she was seeing things.

"Zane! Help!" Melanie cried. All of the snakes were turning into mushrooms she started to hit them with her new staff.

"I'm coming Melanie!" Zane shouted pushing his way through the snakes. When Zane saw Melanie, He sighed.

"Not again," he whispered. Melanie saw a banana coming towards her.

"Zane is that you?" Melanie asked as someone took her hand.

"Yeah it's me," Zane answered as he quickly took down a couple of snakes.

"Ok, what am I and the snakes?" Zane asked.

"You're a banana and the snakes are mushrooms," Mel answered his question. Zane quickly pull her to Jay.

"What about him?" Zane asked.

"A blueberry… who is it?" Melanie asked.

"It's Jay, ok, the mushrooms are the snakes OK?" Zane asked.

"Ok but everything is very blurry," Melanie informed.

"Count on your ears, not your eye sight," Zane demanded and Mel nodded. She closed her eyes and listen with her ears.

"Hold on Kai!" Jay shouted as he made his way to Kai who was being squeezed by a constrictai snake.

"Hur..ry… Jay…" Kai tried to say, he tried to relax but it wasn't working for him. Jay ran up to the snake, jump in the air and kicked the snake in the face. The constrictai let go and Kai was gasping for air.

"Ninja Go!" Jay shouted and spinjitzu the snake away.

"Thanks Jay," Kai thanked.

"No probs," Jay said. The two continued to fight while Cole and Lloyd was having issues.

"Lloyd! You don't know how to control your powers!" Cole shouted as they were surrounded by the serpentine.

"If I don't use it, we'll be dead!" Lloyd yelled. He cupped his hands together and as he separated them, there's a ball of green light in them. The further he parts his hands, the bigger it gets but the more Lloyd struggles. At last, Lloyd shot at the snakes sending them flying back landing in the sand.

"I can control it," Lloyd showed off.

"Maybe just for that time but now, let's just use spinjitzu," Cole told Lloyd. Both boys spin their ways to defeat the serpentine.

"OW!" Zane shouted as he got wracked by Melanie.

"Was that you Zane?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah… maybe it isn't a good idea to use your ears," Zane said and Melanie opens her eyes. And very thing was moving. The horizon was moving.

"Get her!" Clato yelled as he woke up from Melanie's hit.

"Banana help!" Melanie yelled. Zane was confused then finally understood what Melanie. Since she see Zane as a banana, she decided to call him banana.

All snakes were leaving Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd and started to walked towards Melanie.

"Guys, they're heading for Melanie, we have to protect her!" Kai shouted and the boy ninjas stood around Mel.

"Why don't we do Tornado of Creation?" Jay asked.

"Alright… ready guys?" Cole asked and they all said yes.

"Melanie, watched this," Lloyd told Melanie.

"I can't, I got strayed again," she sighed. When the ninjas did spinjitzu, they looked like ice-cream in an ice-cream cone. There was Banana, Chocolate, Blueberry and Strawberry flavored ice-cream. As they joined, it became rainbow.

"That's cool," Melanie compliment as the ninjas gathered all snakes, threw them back into the tunnel and the ninjas stopped doing the tornado of creation and they quickly filled the hole with sand. All of the citizen cheered for the ninjas.

"We did it!" Zane cheered.

"That was fun," Lloyd joked as they 6 walked to each other.

"You guys didn't do bad," Cole complimented to the chosen ones.

"And I learnt spinjitzu!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Well done!" Kai congratulated. They all head back to the bounty but Zane, he stayed behind.

"What's wrong Zane?" Melanie asked.

"Oh nothing," Zane replied and smiled.

"Let's go banana!" Melanie laughed and headed toward the bounty with Zane running after her.

**That's the end for Chapter 13: 'Let's go Banana!'**


	14. The Power Of The Nindroid

**Chapter 14**

**The Power Of The Nindroid**

**This Chapter plot is suggested by Minnie… ish.**

When they got back from the beach, Melanie dumped herself on the decks.

"Tiring, isn't it?" Kai asked Melanie.

"I didn't know battling would drain all of your energy," Melanie said as she took deep breaths.

"Hey Zane, why don't you cook tonight?" Cole asked as he sat on the rails.

"Can you cook banana?" Melanie asked as she looked at the banana which is starting to turn white.

"Why is she calling you banana Zane?" Lloyd asked.

"She sees me as a banana," Zane replied. They all laughed.

"I think the venom is wearing off, Banana looks pale," Melanie giggled.

"Yeah, I can cook," Zane informed. "And can you please stop calling me banana," Zane begged.

"Ok Zane," Melanie said and sat up. Her blue eyes are starting to go back to normal. Zane left for the kitchen.

It was night time and the ninjas were sleeping peacefully… until Clato got another plan up his sleeve.

"They had kick our butts before and now you want us to go again?" Spitta asked as Clato finished explaining his new stupid plan.

"This time, it will to work," Clato confirmed.

"And if it doesn't?" Lasha asked.

"You can make the plans!" Clato snapped.

"Well, it's 11:00pm right now, the ninjas will be asleep by now," Snike informed.

"Ok, let's go now and knock out the other ninjas then we go and steal Melanie," Clato said and the snakes dug a new tunnel leading to the rainforest so they can make new boats.

"Hurry, we must finish these boats and get the ninja before all of them wakes up," Mezmo hissed as they only manage to make 4 boats that can fit 8 snakes each. They need another 2 boats and it was 1:00am. At last, it was 1:40pm.

"Quickly!" Clato snapped and they all pushed the boats and jumped in.

"Does Pythor knows we're doing this?" Snappa asked as he paddles the boat towards the bounty in the still ocean.

"He knows that we are trying to get the water ninja but he doesn't know we're doing it now or the plan," Clato explained.

"Is that the bounty?" Rattla asked as he saw a big boat.

"Yes, quickly, we found it!" Clato shouted to the other 5 boats. They made their ways to the bounty and quietly climbed up.

"Now… you guys put this gas in their-" Clato wanted to explained but they were interrupted by a siren.

"Serpentine alert, Serpentine alert," said a computer. Just then, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Melanie and Lloyd were in their ninja uniforms and on the decks where as Nya and Sensei Wu came out in their PJs.

"What are you doing may I ask?" Cole asked as spun his weapon around his body.

"Umm… nothing," Lizaru replied stepping back so he could quickly escape in the boat.

"Really?" Kai asked as he walked forwards.

"Attack!" Clato shouted and draw his arm forward.

"Ninja Go!" The 6 ninjas yelled and turned into Tornados kicking the serpentine's booty.

"Get me the secret weapon," Clato demanded as Lasha quickly went back to the boat and got a little orange gun with tiny spears as darts but has a deadly poison that can kill someone on the tip of the tiny spear. Clato held the gun is his hand, waiting for the perfect time to use it.

"Ninjas! Try all do the tornado of creation!" Sensei shouted.

"You mean with Melanie and Lloyd?" Jay asked as he made his way to Wu.

"Yes, quickly!" Wu said and Jay left to tell the others.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lighting!"

"Water!"

"Creation!"

"Ninja GO!" They all shouted and did the Tornado of Creation but after 10 seconds it broke apart leaving the ninjas falling.

"What happen?" Kai asked.

"I think Melanie doesn't know how to do it…" Zane informed.

"HELP!" they heard Nya screamed.

"Ninja Go!" Jay yelled and kicked away the snake.

"Thanks Jay," Nya thanked as Jay stopped spinning.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Triple Tiger Sashay!" Cole exclaimed as he jumped on a Fangpyre head and kicking with his foot then hand the head. While Cole was doing that, Kai was being cornered by 5 snakes.

"Ninja Go!" and he spun his way out of his corner defeating he snakes.

Clato was now getting scared. They're losing. He settled the gun in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sensei Wu asked as he stood in front of Clato holding his bamboo.

"None of your business old hag!" Clato snapped at the old man before him.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself!" Wu warned but there was a loud bang to be heard. The dart didn't go like a blink on an eye but it was fast but slow enough that you can see it moving. Everyone's attention went towards the bullet. Sensei easily dodge it but it headed towards Melanie… The ninjas eyes were wide open… Mouths reaching for the floor… The serpentine's eye were wide open too. .. Clato realized his mistaken… their last hope… about… to die…

"Melanie!" Zane shouted and jumped in front of her and got hit by the dart and started to fall down.

"Zane!" Everyone shouted but Serpentine. Instead, they sighed with relief that the water ninja wasn't dead. Melanie fell to the ground bringing Zane's body close to her. There was a buzzing noise to be heard as the poison went through Zane's wires and system. The rest of the ninjas headed towards Zane.

"Zane, speak to us!" Cole shouted. Melanie hugged him more.

"Take… care… of… Mel… defeat… the… serpentine…" Zane whispered

"Zane…" Sensei whispered.

"Come on Zane," Lloyd said.

"It's… a… honor… to be.. fighting… with… my brothers and… friends…" Zane last words were and his eyes started to close and the sound of his system died down…

"Zane…" Jay said sadly. Kai went to hugged Nya

"Don't go… please," Melanie pleaded as tears fell down her cheeks, hugging Zane's hard body tighter. Nya sat next to Melanie.

"Melanie… why are you hugging him?" Nya asked softly.

"I… I… I love him…" she said silently. She looked behind and saw the serpentine getting closer. She stood up with her hands squeezing the staff tighter and tighter… almost on the verge on breaking it. She ran to the serpentine and hitting them off the bounty. One by one, off the bounty. At last, it was just Clato left. Everyone was surprise that Melanie manage to get rid of that many snakes.

"How dare you kill Zane!" she screamed hitting Clato and he wailed out in pain. He quickly ran away and jumped in the boat with the other snakes and they went away. Mel suddenly felt dizzy. She dropped her staff and she fell to the ground.

"Melanie!" The other shouted and Sensei, Nya and Kai went to Mel.

"She just fainted," Nya informed.

"I can't believe that Zane… dead," Cole muttered.

"And Melanie loves him," Kai added. "The two are perfect for each other as well,"

"Nya, Kai, can you take Melanie up to her room?" Sensei asked.

"Yes sensei," Nya and Kai said and Kai picked up Melanie's shoulder while Nya picked Mel's legs. They both carried her to her room.

"What do we do with Zane?" Cole asked looking at his best friends and tear dripping down his chin.

"His is a robot but trying to replace his gears can be hard and it also can erase his memory," Jay informed.

"I remember reading in a scroll about a magical seashell that can bring anything to life," Sensei informed.

"Really, where about?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't remember, I need to read it again, for now, just put Zane's body in the basement on the bed," Sensei instructed before he left for his room.

"Come Cole," Jay muttered as they both lifted up Zane's body. Lloyd tagged along opening doors and telling them when the stairs are coming.

"I hope Melanie's Ok," Lloyd said as he opened the door to the basement. The 2 ninja's put the robot on the bed that happened to be there.

"I didn't aspect her to love him… I aspect it to be the other way around," Cole said sadly looking down at his friend before covering him with the blanket.

"They both love each other," Jay added. The 3 started to walk up the stairs.

**Geez… I can't believe I made Zane die! :"( **


	15. Paparazzi

**Chapter 15 **

**Paparazzi **

Melanie cried all night and all day. She haven't stop for 3 days, she didn't even do her training or eat much. The ninjas are finding it hard to defeat the serpentine without Zane. Sensei on the other hand is trying with all of his might to find the scroll. Now, it was night time. Melanie stayed quiet but tears kept on falling down her cheeks. She was about to tell him that she loved him. Next time, she was going to kill Clato.

Melanie left her room and walked quietly to her calming place. She sat on the tongue curled up in a little ball. She already lost so many people in her life. Her mother, father and now her crush. She looked up at the starry night sky and the full moon. She look at the sea and saw the reflection of it.

"Oh no," she muttered to herself. She quickly left the dragon's mouth and dashed into her room quietly. She grabs out her water-proof bag and threw in one of her light blue shorts and aqua sleeveless top. She got some shoes and the rose aqua earrings that Nya and Kai gave her. She threw all of those in her bag. She changed into her swimsuit and quickly wrote down a note.

_Today's the anniversary of my mother death… going to visit the grave...  
- Melanie_

She grab a bit of tape and stuck it on her door. She quickly dived into the water and swam to shore. After an hour or so she went to her house and quickly got changed and head to the rainforest where there were many flowers. She picked up a bunch of white and blue flowers and went to the grave. It was around 4:00am. As she was walking to the grave yard, she saw many birds flying in front of her. As she turned the next left, there was a newsletter stand with an old lady.

"Would you like something dear?" She asked.

"Yes please, can I have today's newspaper?" Melanie asked. She paid her $2 and the lady gave her the newspaper. The front page upset her the most. There were 2 main articles. Both about her lost loved ones.

_Isabelle Kara Meris and her songs will always remind in our hearts by celebrating her death._

Melanie saw a picture of her mother when she was 27, just before she had Melanie. The next head line was

_Ninjas saved Ninjago once more!_

Melanie sighed and walked on and placed the newspaper in her bag and grab out her small bunch of flowers. Once she got there… She was crying. Pretty much every year the grave yard that holds her mother, put her songs on and decorate the area. As you can tell, her mother was a very popular singer. As she got to the graveyard the gates were closed so she sat there waiting. Just then she saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walking towards the gate.

"Are you here for Isabelle?" She asked.

"Yeah," Melanie replied.

"My name is Minnie… what's yours?" Minnie asked.

"My name is Melanie," The water ninja sighed.

"OMG, you're Isabelle's daughter?" Minnie asked as she sat down next to Melanie.

"Yeah, I am," Melanie smiled.

"Your mother is a great singer, I love her songs… hey, you kind of sound like her… why don't you sing?" Minnie asked.

"I better not," Melanie sighed.

"Please," Minnie begged.

Don't own song, P!nk does, 

"Ok… _When there is desire there's going to be a flame  
And there's a flame someone bound to get burn  
Just because it burn doesn't mean you're going to die_," Melanie sang out then stopped and Minnie clapped.

"You sound like you're mother," Minnie complimented.

"Thanks…"

"Hey… aren't you that new ninja on the beach?" Minnie asked as she grabbed out her copy of today's paper. Melanie let a tear escape.

"Yeah…"

"Wow, you must be a good swimmer, climber, singer and fighter,"

"How did you know I am a good climber and swimmer?" Melanie asked. The girl giggled.

"You have stalkers," Minnie giggled.

"You're not one of them are you?"

"No,"

**With the Ninjas**

Sensei stayed up all night trying to figure out which scroll he needed. He couldn't bear to see one of his student cry. He decided to let the ninjas sleep in while he do more research.

"Can you guys get to sleep last night?" Jay asked as he made his bed.

"No… did you hear someone walking through the corridors?" Kai asked.

"Yeah… do you think it was Melanie?" Cole asked.

"Do you think she's alright?" Lloyd questioned as he made his way to the door.

"Let's just go and see her," Jay suggested and the 4 ninjas nodded and walked to Melanie's room but there was a sign stuck on it.

_Today's the anniversary of my mother death… going to visit the grave...  
- Melanie_

"She can't just go by herself," Kai said as he pulled the note off.

"I guess we have to follow her," Cole sighed.

"But how did Melanie got off the bounty?" Lloyd asked.

"She could of swam to the beach and got change," Jay replied.

"Let's tell Sensei first before we get in trouble like before," Kai suggested and the others went to Wu's room and knocked.

"Come in," he shouted from his desk.

"Sensei, Melanie went to the graveyard be herself, we're going to tag along," Cole informed.

"Ok but make sure that she doesn't get crowded," Sensei warned.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Her mother was a very famous singer, known worldwide. If everyone knew that her daughter was there, everyone will go and asked her questions and ask her to sing for them and this will make things more worse," Wu explained.

"Yes Sensei," they all said and left to go on the decks.

"How are we going to get there?" Jay asked.

"We all can fit in your jet stupid," Kai sighed.

"Right," Jay laughed. They all jumped into Jay's plane and he took off.

"Jay watch out!" Cole shouted as Jay was about to hit a flock of birds. Jay drive downwards and then fly normally.

"Don't do that again," Lloyd scold as his heart was still thumping from the shock. Jay steered the plane down onto the beach and dismounted the weapon and it changed back into it's original form.

"Let's head to the graveyard," Kai demanded and the ninjas started to walk to the graveyard.

**With Melanie**

The gates had finally opened and Melanie and Minnie was the only people there for now. Melanie looked at the signs

_This way to Isabelle Kara Meris Grave_

Melanie sighed. The two girls walked towards Isabelle's grave and Melanie placed down the flowers.

"I'm just going to see my grandparents' grave… seeya," Minnie said and walked off.

"Oh mother, I lost the people I love the most, I lost you, dad and Zane…" Melanie whispered. She stood up and turned around to see a group of people behind her. "Oh no,"

"Are you Isabelle's daughter?" a woman asked shaking her hand.

"How did your mother died?" another person asked.

"Can you sing like your mother?"

"How old are you?"

"What is your favorite song?"

"Where do you live?"

"You look like that aqua ninja from the beach!"

"People please," Melanie shouted as she tried to make her way to the exit.

"What's your name?"

"What is it like to be the daughter of a very famous singer?"

"Does Isabelle still sing when she had you?" Melanie tried to make her way to the exit but many people keep on asking her questions and then there were reporters. As Melanie got a glimpse of the exit she saw Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd running towards her.

"Kai! Jay! Cole! Lloyd!" Melanie shouted.

"Who are you shouting too?"

"Your boyfriends?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are you planning to get married?"

"Are you going to be a singer like your mother?" but Kai manage to push through and grab Melanie's hand and pull her out of the crowd.

"Hey we still got more questions!"

"Run!" Cole shouted as the 5 ninjas started to run away from the graveyard.

**With Nya and Sensei Wu**

The two were in the bridge watching the news.

"And here is Melanie Meris, Isabelle's daughter," The reporter said as the camera went to zoom in on Melanie.

"Oh dear," Nya gasped.

"Can you sing like your mother?"

"How old are you?"

"What is your favorite song?"

"Where do you live?"

"You look like that aqua ninja from the beach!"

"People please," Melanie shouted as she tried to make her way to the exit.

"What's your name?"

"What is it like to be the daughter of a very famous singer?"

"Kai! Jay! Cole! Lloyd!" Melanie shouted.

"Who are you shouting too?"

"Your boyfriends?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are you planning to get married?"

"Are you going to be a singer like your mother?" But Melanie was pulled away by Kai.

"Hey, come back, we got more questions!" The reported shouted as she started to chase after the 5 ninjas as well as the camera man.

"Wow, Melanie the all new star," Nya sighed.

"I knew this would have happened," Sensei shook his head.

**With the ninjas**

"Come back!" The 5 ninjas heard the crowd shouting.

"Come on Melanie!" Cole shouted.

"Just sing to us!"

"I don't think I can keep on running for any much longer!" Lloyd shouted as the others were ahead of him.

"I will stay here with Lloyd so he can catch his breath," Jay announced. The others nodded and continued to run. Jay dragged Lloyd over to the path so they won't get run over by the crowd but a quarter of it went to them.

"Are you friends with Melanie?" a reported as holding the microphone up to Lloyd mouth.

"Umm… yes," Lloyd answered.

"For how long do you know her?" another reporter asked holding another mic in front of Jay.

"a couple of months,"

"Is she a ninja too?"

"Oh dear," Lloyd thought

**With the aqua, red and black ninja**

"Just sing for us!" A reported shouted.

"We'll leave you alone!"

"I think I should just sing…" Melanie puffed as she continued to run.

"Once you're done they will ask you more questions about your song and career," Kai informed. Melanie sighed. She wondered what her mother would do. As they continued to run, something stopped them.

"Kai, Cole, it's the serpentine," Melanie informed as she saw the serpentine walking out of the bank with money bags in their arms.

"Kai and I will deal with it while you just run away," Cole declared and left with Kai.

"Stop right there!" Kai shouted as they stepped in front of 6 snakes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cole asked but little did they know. Another quarter from the paparazzi watched the serpentine and the ninjas.

"Ninja Go!" The two shouted and defeated the snakes and returned the bank's money.

"Thank you so much," The bank manger thanked and left and went back into the bank. As the ninja walked onto the street to run after Melanie, they were stopped.

"Are you friends with Melanie?"

"Is she a good singer?"

"Have you heard her sing?"

"We have to go," Kai said as the two ninjas tried to make their way out.

"Please we got more questions," the reporter shouted but the 2 ninjas were out of sight leaving the crowd clueless.

"Come on, we need to catch up to Melanie," Cole shouted.

"Ok!" Kai puffed.

Melanie continued to run but she started to slow down a bit.

"Melanie come back!" but Melanie stopped as some people appeared in front of her. She turned to her right but there was more. AKA she is surrounded.

"Please sing for us!" they cheered.

"Just leave me alone please!" she shouted but not in a mean way.

"Just sing!" Melanie was close to be losing for temper.

"Melanie!" She heard Jay's voice shouting.

"Jay!" she screamed and waved her arm as the reporters placed their mic in front of her mouth.

"Sing! Sing!" the paparazzi cheered. Jay and Lloyd made their ways to the center of the crowd next to Melanie.

"Ok everyone please calm down, if you don't, Melanie will explode," Jay shouted on top of everyone's war cries. Everyone remained silent and then Kai and Cole made their ways in the middle with the other 3.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked as the two finally reach the others.

"Please get me away from here," Melanie told them polity. The ninjas surrounded her and they walked to the beach while the crowd waited there clueless on what just happened.

"Are you-" Kai asked.

"Not a word please," Melanie sighed and the rest of their journey was silent.

**Hey guys. Going to holidays soon so i can't post anything during Australia 13 - 24 Of January 2013 but hopefully i should get around 6-8 chapters done during then and when i'll come back, i'll post the chapters. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	16. What to expect when not expecting it

**Sorry Everyone, I wouldn't really get 8 chapters done because I forgot to bring the charger for the laptop… I know, I such an idiot for doing that but I made this chapter around 7000 words. **

- **I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE NEW SNAKES NAME, HUNGER GAMES OWN THE NAMES**

- **The last four names are suggested by my brother… Minnie, don't get the wrong idea**

- **Just remembered that Cole's a terrible cook… dumb dumb me again**

**Chapter 16**

**What To Expect When Not Expecting It**

**Warning: 7000 words**

Sensei Wu had finally found it. The scroll about the Magical seashell.

_The Magical Seashell can bring anything alive. A pillow, banana, robot and humans. The seashell can make things alive for only 5 times. Back when Ninjago was very young, a pirate captain named Captain Soto found the seashell. He realized its power and used it only 3 times but the ship crashed and the seashell wasn't remained unseen as well as its wishes. _

Sensei read it over many times then he realized that the destiny's bounty used to be Captain Soto's ship. Sensei stood and up and took the scroll to the bounty where Nya and Melanie was… talking.

"Nya, call the others now," Sensei demanded breaking the girl's conversations. Nya nodded and walked over to the loudspeaker.

"Guys, meet up at the bridge… quickly," Nya said into the loud speaker then went back to sensei.

"Did you find it?" Melanie asked with a couple tears strolling down her face.

"Yes," Sensei replied. Melanie tears stopped and she put on a small smile.

"Thank you sensei," Melanie smiled. Just then Jay and Cole entered the bridge.

"Where's Kai and Lloyd?" Nya asked as she made her way from the computer.

"Kai and Lloyd quickly finishing their training," Jay informed and then Kai and Lloyd came in but Kai's face was red and Lloyd was laughing quietly to himself.

"So what's wrong?" Kai asked grumpily.

"Where did you guys find the destiny bounty?" Sensei asked. "I don't really remember,"

"Zane found her in the sea of sand," Cole informed.

"But where about," Sensei questioned.

"I don't really remember but if we fly around I will remember for sure," Jay explained.

"Nya, set course to The Sea Of Sand," Wu instructed. Nya nodded and made her way to the steering wheel.

"Is the seashell where you guys found the destiny?" Lloyd asked.

"yes," Sensei answered as he walked to the door. "Call me once we get there," And Wu left.

"Zane's coming back to us!" Lloyd cheered.

"Melanie, forgot to mention, we're pretty sure that Zane likes you," Kai informed.

"He likes me?" Melanie repeated with a light shade on redness on her cheeks.

"Yeah, he keeps on denying it," Jay added. Melanie face was as red as Kai's ninja suit.

"Don't blush... it is true," Nya said as she turned the steering wheel around 130 degrees anticlockwise.

"Anyway, I'm so happy Zane going to be back with us," Cole exclaimed. It means they have no more trouble with the serpentine.

"So Zane found the bounty?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, we first lived in a monastery but one day Zane saw his falcon and we followed it to Lloyd's tree house, this was before we knew he was the green ninja," Kai explained.

"And you had to destroy my fort," Lloyd laughed.

"You mean Lloyd was evil?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I was the one that released the serpentine in the first place," Lloyd informed.

"Anyway, when we came back, the monastery was burnt and crisp... we blamed it on Zane and he left. We were homeless and went to live in a cave in the Sea of sand but then Zane showed up and took us to the bounty," Jay explained more info.

"Wow, but why do we need to head back to the sea of sand?" Melanie asked.

"Don't know..." Nya replied.

"But who cares! Zane coming back!" Cole shouted. Melanie released happy tears.

"Cole what are you cooking tonight?" Kai asked as they heard his stomach growl.

"Maybe my duck chowder again," Cole informed then laughed as they heard another growl.

"That wasn't me," Kai reported.

"Sorry, it's me," Lloyd admitted.

"I guess it's better if you start cooking now," Nya suggested.

"Ooh, what's for desert?" Jay asked.

"Chocolate cake and some fruit," Cole replied.

"When you say fruit, does that includes mango?" Mel asked.

"No," Cole laughed as he saw Lloyd's smile turn upside down.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Mango is my favorite fruit," Lloyd sighed.

"It's alright, I just sneeze," Melanie informed. "I mean the just the fruit, no flavored candy, the smell can get to me though,"

"So are we going to have mangos?" Lloyd asked again.

"I said no because we don't have any," Cole reported and everyone laughed. After a while, Cole left to cook. Kai, Jay and Lloyd play games and Melanie was on the decks clutching her necklace pendent. It was from Zane, it was a late birthday present. She stared at the sunset and the stars above it.

**_Flashback:_**

_Melanie was on the decks looking at the early sunrise. _

_"What are you doing right now at a time like this?" Melanie asked as she heard footsteps coming closer to her knowing it is Zane._

_"I was about to ask you the same question," Zane replied as he made his way next to the water ninja. _

_"I couldn't get to sleep, you?"_

_"Same, plus I want to give this to you," Zane pulled out a little white box. _

_"What's that?" Mel asked as Zane gave her the box. _

_"A late birthday gift,"_

_"But you already gave me too much," Melanie opened the box to find a silver necklace with an aqua teardrop pendent. "Zane, this is beautiful,"_

**_End Of Flashback_**

"Zane… I miss you," Mel whispered to herself as a tear drop off her chin landing into the ocean.

"Don't worry Melanie, we will get him back," Sensei Wu informed as he walked towards the surprised girl.

"I know but why do we need to go to the place where you guys found the bounty," Melanie asked wiping away her tears.

"Because before, the ship had belonged to some pirates with a captain named Captain Soto. He found the seashell and used it powers three times leaving the other two usable. He crashed and the shell must have fallen off. That's why we need to go back to the Sea Of Sand," Sensei explained. He sighed and leaned against the rails looking up at the stars.

"But wasn't it a long time ago you found the destiny's bounty? The wind keeps on moving, picking up sand, the shell can be buried," Melanie questioned.

"The bounty's radar can pick up any object Melanie so don't worry, we'll get our Nindroid back," Sensei informed.

"Oh," Melanie sighed. She looked back at the ocean then back to Sensei but he was gone. Melanie made her way to her bedroom and fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Everyone was on the decks training. Kai was finding it hard to train Melanie without Zane. He was normally the one who comes up with the ideas.

"What's my next task?" Melanie asked as she finished off her last task which was to do some push-ups... the men's way.

"To be honest I got no ideas," Kai admitted just then Sensei Wu came out onto the decks.

"Kai, Lloyd, I need to speak to you," Sensei shouted. Kai glared at Lloyd and walked to Sensei. Lloyd just laughed and followed. Melanie made her way to Jay and Cole.

"What do you think happened?" Cole asked.

"Don't know, do you think it's about the incident yesterday?" Jay asked.

**Flashback**

_Lloyd missed being evil. Lloyd wanted to play a prank on someone… maybe Kai. Lloyd went into the laundry and grab Kai's ninja suits and Jay's new top. _

_(When a new top is place in the washing with an old top, the color come's off the new one and mix with the old one)_

_Lloyd placed the clothes into the washing machine and turned it on. Lloyd evilly laughed and went onto the decks._

_"Hey Lloyd, what were you doing in the laundry?" Kai asked once he saw Lloyd grinning to himself._

_"Nothing… just washing my ninja suit," Lloyd lied and went into their bedroom. About 30 minutes later…_

_"LLOYD!" Kai yelled from the laundry once he picked up his purple ninja suit. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Lloyd laughed so hard until Kai came into the bedroom clutching his ninja suit in his left hand while the other hand turned into a fist of anger. His face was red matching his PJ's, eyes narrowed and steam coming off. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_Lloyd slide underneath Kai's legs and ran onto the decks with Kai running after him. Once Melanie, Jay and Cole saw Kai's ninja suit, they laughed. _

_"This happened to Zane once, Lloyd placed Kai's with Zane's ninja suit turning Zane's into pink," Jay whispered. Melanie giggled._

_"COME BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. Lloyd kept on running and laughed evilly. The young evil boy jumped through an open window into Sensei's room where he was mediating. Lloyd ran pass disturbing Wu. Kai was too big but he jumped through the window but broke it into pieces but he kept on running after Lloyd. _

_"Lloyd! Kai! Get back here!" Sensei yelled looking at the broken window._

**_End Of Flashback_**

"That could be the reason," Melanie muttered. They continued to looked until Sensei, Kai and Lloyd came back.

"For the rest of your training, Kai and Lloyd going to be your teacher until Zane is up and running," Sensei informed

"Lloyd? But he's only little, he still need more training," Cole informed.

"Melanie need to learn how to use her powers, she has powers like Lloyd and when combine, it can be every powerful but when it's done wrong-," Wu explained but got cut off.

"We know we know, it would lead to disastrous consequences but what are we supposed to do then?" Jay asked as he stood next to Cole.

"Be dummy practice," Kai laughed.

"Why don't you?" Cole protested.

"Because we're teachers," Lloyd defended but Kai rolled his eyes. Wu had enough so the two complaining so he left.

"Yeah but you can be target as well!" Jay yelled.

"Then we can't teach Mel!" Kai shouted. Melanie had enough of it. She was about to snap. She faces grew hot.

"JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled. Her face was red. "Stop acting like little girls and up your heads together! We are a team!"

"Please remind to never get on Melanie's bad side," Kai whispered to Lloyd knowing the little brat won't keep remind him.

"Ok," Lloyd whispered back.

"So then what do we do?" Cole asked. Mel turned around to face the red and green ninja.

"I don't know, just relax or something," she suggested no longer yelling. This creep the guys out a bit. Jay and Cole left and Melanie turned but to her teachers.

"What's my task," Melanie asked.

"Moving water," Kai informed.

"Moving water?" Mel repeated.

"As the water ninja you can control water such as shaping it into a dolphin in midair," Lloyd explained.

"For now, try to move this water from the cup into the bowl," Kai demanded. "Without using your hands, try to think about it in your mind,"

**3 hours later**

"I… can't… do it," Melanie puffed.

"Come on Mel," Kai cheered.

"I've done this for 3 hours and nothing had happen yet," Mel puffed once more.

"What about this," Lloyd asked as he tripped the water onto the smooth table it made itself into a circle. "Try and make it into a triangle,"

Melanie thought hard. She pictured the water transforming into a triangle but nothing had happen.

"Clear your mind," Kai informed. That was the problem. The two never told Melanie she needed to clear her mind.

"OMG you guys, you never told me that from the start," Melanie scolded. She cleared her mind and the water transformed into a triangle.

"You mean you had things going through your mind the whole time?" Lloyd asked. Mel nodded.

"Your fault," Kai said pointing a finger at Lloyd's chest and pushed him.

"No it isn't!" Lloyd barked pushing Kai off him.

"ZIP IT!" Melanie screamed.

"I told you to remind me," Kai whispered glaring at the green ninja.

"Not my fault," Lloyd said.

"You can have a break now," Kai informed and Melanie walked to her room.

"I hate you," Lloyd admitted.

"Same here… I'm still going to kill you… not today," Kai said and the two boys parted.

**With Cole And Jay**

The two boys were in the kitchen deciding on what to cook in the cook book.

"Please don't make that," Jay demanded.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"It look disgusting,"

"But you haven't tried it yet,"

"tried it or not, I'm not putting that thing inside my mouth,"

"What about this?" Cole asked. "Chicken Chow,"

"You made that last week and no offence… it was awful," Jay informed. "But the meal that you made when Melanie first came was kind of nice,"

"We don't have any potatoes,"

"Oh… What about that?" Jay asked pointing to a dish with noddle and chicken strips.

"Nah… what about this?" Cole pointed to a dish. It was boiled rice with pork mince and coriander.

"It looks ok…" Jay sighed. "Isn't that the dish Mel talks about?"

"Yeah it is… she say it's delicious… let's just cook it. Fill this pot up with rice please," Cole demanded.

Nya walked towards the steering wheel and turned the ship 50 degrees to the left. Just then the radar beeped showing a little red dot on the yellow part of the map.

"She found it," Nya whispered. She made her way to the microphone.

"Guys, come to the bridge, I got good news," Nya reported and left taking a closer look at the red dot. Just then Kai came in.

"What is it sis?" He asked.

"The radar picked up the shell," she informed. Just then the rest came in and Nya explained everything.

"Good job Nya," Sensei complimented.

"But won't it get buried underneath all of that sand?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Mel mention that to me yesterday, with the radar all we have to do is dig," Wu informed.

Later on, everyone returned to what they were doing before but Melanie headed towards the basement. She opened the door and walked towards the bed with a figure underneath a sheet. She pulled the sheet down to view Zane but she jumped in surprised. His eyes were opened.

**Flashback**

_There was a buzzing noise to be heard as the poison went through Zane's wires and system. The rest of the ninjas headed towards Zane. _

_"Zane, speak to us!" Cole shouted. Melanie hugged him more._

_"Take… care… of… Mel… defeat… the… serpentine…" Zane whispered_

_"Zane…" Sensei whispered._

_"Come on Zane," Lloyd said._

_"It's… a… honor… to be.. fighting… with… my brothers and… friends…" Zane last words were and __his eyes started to close__ and the sound of his system died down…_

**End of Flashback**

Mel studied Zane's face and wondered why was his eyes opened. She was started to freak out. She placed her ear against his chest. There was no buzzing sound to be heard but she didn't care anymore. Maybe the others had opened his eyes.

"Zane… if you can somehow hear me… I would like to say how much everything changed without you. Training is harder, the others are having trouble fighting the serpentine. Why did you take the shot? Why?" Melanie whispered. Tears started to drop from Melanie's face onto Zane's body.

"I like you… I mean like like like you… I have already lost too many people in my life… I didn't want you to be one of those people," Melanie finished. She felt more tears coming out of her eyes. She sigh and covered the Zane with the sheet and ran out of the room and entered the decks and climbed to her calming spot. She clutched her necklace tighter, crying and sobbing into her hands.

"Why?" she wailed. "Why everyone I love around me dies! I'm always cause the death!"

"Do you think it's cooked enough?" Jay asked. He had to stir the boiled rice in the pot for 5 minutes with no breaks while Cole does something else. The earth ninja made his way to the pot.

"Yeah… do you hear that?" Cole asked. Jay turned the stove to low.

"I don't hear anything,"

"Shhh… it sounds like Melanie,"

"What do you mean?"

"She's crying," The two boys left the kitchen and went towards the craving of the dragon's head on the front of the bounty… A.K.A Melanie's calming spot.

"Melanie?" Jay asked and the two boys entered the mouth. They saw Melanie with her back turned towards them.

"Leave me alone," she whispered. The boys ignored her and took a step forward.

"Come on Mel, we're here, you can tell us anything," Cole reassured.

"Leave me alone," she repeated. The two boys didn't leave.

"Melanie, we know there is something wrong, if you tell us we can fix it," Jay said. Melanie turned her head around fast. Eyes and nose red.

"Nothing can fix it!" she screamed and turned her head to look at the inside of the dragon's mouth.

"If it about Zane, he's going to be back with us, alive once more," Cole informed.

"It's not about that!"

"Then what is it?" Jay questioned.

"I said leave me alone!" she screamed. She turned her hand and the water that was along the top of the mouth from the heat formed into a big wall. She turned her hand into a fist and she concreted hard and the wall wrapped itself around the boys and moved them outside and onto the decks. Both was stunned and remained silent for 5 minutes.

"D, d, did she d, d, do that?" Cole asked surprised.

"I think so… she is the water ninja so maybe she can control water," Jay informed squeezing the water out of his clothes.

"Wow, I never seen her so mad before,"

"Same here…"

"I think we should tell the others,"

"Properly the best thing to do,"

The two boys walked into their room seeing Kai playing his game, Fist to Face 2.

"Get Lloyd and tell him to meet us in the bridge," Cole demanded.

"Why do I have to get Lloyd and why was Melanie screaming?" Kai asked.

"Get Lloyd and we'll tell you in the bridge," Jay informed. Kai nodded and dashed out of the room. The two ninjas went into Sensei's room but he wasn't there. They both went to the bridge and he was there with Nya.

"What's wrong?" Sensei Wu asked.

"And why was Melanie screaming?" Nya questioned.

"We're going to explained about that once Kai and Lloyd gets in here," Cole informed. The two waited and saw Kai and Lloyd entered in.

"So why was Melanie screaming?" Lloyd asked. Jay and Cole explained everything in full detail not missing a bit.

"We got no idea why she's so sad, she won't tell…" Jay reported.

"And she used her powers to push you back on the decks?" Kai asked. The two boys nodded.

"She must have been really mad," Sensei said taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"What should we do? If Mel mad, she won't eat…" Cole asked.

"Maybe we should let girl talk to girl," Lloyd suggested and they stared at Nya.

"Ok, should I also take the food to her?" Nya asked. They all nodded. The 6 walked into the dining room and ate while Nya took a bowl and climbed into the dragon's mouth.

"Melanie, can I come in?" Nya asked balancing on the nose.

"Leave me alone," Melanie muttered.

"Well, Jay and Cole cooked boiled rice with pork mince and coriander… I thought you would be hungry," Nya said softly, just then she heard a soft stomach growl.

"I'm fine,"

"But you need something to eat otherwise you die of starvation,"

"I said I'm fine,"

"Come on Mel… we need you… we all miss Zane but tomorrow we'll be at the sea of sand by then,"

"Please… leave me alone," Melanie said in a firm voice.

"But what about the food?" Nya asked.

"Take it with you… I just need some alone time," Melanie said. Nya sighed and walked back to the dining room.

"Were you successful?" Sensei Wu asked. Nya shook her head and sat down.

"She refused to tell me why or take the dish," Nya reported.

"Did she use her powers on you?" Kai asked.

"No, I ask if I could come in but she said no so I talked to her on the nose,"

"When she was crying, she said something," Lloyd informed now trying to clarify what she said.

"What did she say?" Jay asked.

"She said 'Why everyone she loves around her dies, And she's always cause the death'" Lloyd reported.

"Well, she did walk out to sea and her mother risked her life to save her. Her father died because she kept on singing the song her mother sang to him but… she didn't cause Zane's death… Clato did," Sensei said.

"Maybe what she meant is that if she wasn't in that location, Zane wouldn't risk his life," Cole suggested.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Kai told Sensei Wu.

"Who knows, she might listen to you since you're wise," Nya informed.

"Ok then," Wu said. He quickly finished off his tea and left the dining room and headed towards the front of the destiny's bounty. He climbed down the nose into the tongue. "Melanie, are you in there?"

"Please leave me alone,"

"Melanie please, we can work it out together. Whatever your problem is, we can work it out together with the others,"

"Nothing can ever change it or fix it,"

"Melanie don't think like that so negative,"

"I said leave me alone," Melanie said really firm but Sensei Wu only walked towards her.

"I want to help you,"

"I don't need any help,"

"If you keep this up it only make you feel worse and your problem will become deeper," Wu said getting a bit mad.

"Then I'll let it become deeper and worse!" She snapped.

"If Zane was here would you still act like this?"

"Depends!"

"Depend what? That he like you in the same way?"

"I said leave me alone!" She screamed. Wu sighed and walked back to the dining room with 5 shocked faces.

"What?" Wu asked as he took a seat.

"We heard the whole thing," Lloyd informed. The old man sighed once more.

"I think we need to get that Seashell quickly," Jay recommended as Sensei sat down taking a sip from his warmish coldish tea.

"Maybe we should surprise her," Cole suggested. They others looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"If she's mad and she doesn't want us to come near her, we should just get that seashell and make Zane alive then we could get him to talk to her and hopefully Melanie should be happy once more," Cole explained.

"So we let her know we're making Zane alive now?" Kai asked still confused.

"No… I mean we're pretty close to where we first found the bounty so Kai, Jay, Lloyd and I can go and find the seashell without Melanie and don't let her know. We get it and secretly make Zane alive, explain everything to him then he should go to Melanie, she'll be happy enough to go out,"

"That's a good idea," Sensei agreed.

"But the shell is in a certain spot, if you just go without the bounty, you'll be digging for weeks," Nya informed.

"Unless you can make a tracking device to find it," Lloyd suggested.

"But can you make something like that?" Jay asked.

"Of course I can silly," Nya giggled.

"But how long does it take to make it?" Kai asked.

"Around 4 hours min, if I have the right tools and stuff straight away… maybe 3 hours," Nya informed.

"Ok then, Nya you'll go and make the device, Jay, Kai and Lloyd, go and give Melanie company," Sensei informed.

"But won't she just push us away?" Jay asked.

"Just talk to her on the nose," He informed. "And Cole… can you cook some cake? I need something sweet to eat after talking all about this dilemma"

Everyone laughed.

"sure Sensei," Cole nodded. Nya went into the bridge while Cole baked a cake and Sensei went into his room.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know… hey… can you hear that?" Kai questioned as they heard a soft hum.

"Do you think that's Melanie?" Jay asked. They climb up the dragon's head and lay flat on their bellies as they creep their heads over the nose to see Melanie laying down on the tongue.

"I know you guys are there," She shouted so only they can hear it and not Sensei or Nya.

"Melanie, we need to talk," Lloyd told her as the 3 boys climb off the nose onto the tongue.

"About what?" she asked. Her face was still on the tongue not looking up.

"About your problem," Kai informed.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"If you don't tell us then it will never be solved," Jay said firmed.

"That's the thing, it can never be solved,"

"How?" Lloyd asked.

"It's like a curse with no cure," Mel informed. Kai heard Sensei's conversation and now he's thinking Melanie is being stubborn and rude. He had enough of it.

"Just tell us what it is Melanie!" Kai yelled. Melanie lifted her head. Her deep blue eyes were surrounded by redness and salty tears underneath them. The tip of her nose was red. Dried tears' trail was easily shown with the moon rays shining on her face.

"What happen if I don't?" Melanie asked as another tear trickle down her cheek. Kai felt guilty now.

"Just tell us Mel," Jay told her. She sighed.

"Everyone I love dies around me… and I always cause it… something like that can never be fix," Melanie explained. She placed her head back on the floor and looked at the back of the mouth so the others couldn't see her cry.

"But you didn't cause Zane's death though," Lloyd informed.

"Yes I did… you saw us, we were becoming close friends. I haven't tried to become close friends with Zane none of this would have happened," she explained.

"Yeah but if you or Zane didn't become close friends or not, Zane still would of risk his life to save you," Kai told her.

"Why?" she asked now lifting her head to look at them.

"Because he takes his mission seriously. If it's to protect someone, he would do it. Friends or not or he hates this person, he would risk his life for that person and he did that to protect you," Jay explained.

"Is he like that?"

"Yeah," Lloyd answered.

"But that's just mean that I'm making you guys risking your lives… just for me," Mel told them. They all sighed. She didn't understand it properly.

"Anyway are you still stay here or go back up?" Kai asked.

"I'll just stay here,"

"Would you still like us to stay?" Jay asked.

"That'll be nice," Melanie replied.

**With the Serpentine**

"I know I told you this at least 1 billion times but good idea on killing one of the ninjas," Pythor complimented Clato.

"I know Pythor but there must be another reason why you called me here," Clato said.

"Oh yes, The Fangpyre had got us several new recruits and I want you to teach them about our history and how to fight… Is that Ok with you?" Pythor asked.

"Yes, Pythor," Clato replied. Pythor moved to the left and Clato saw 7 Fangpyre snakes.

"Teach them about our history first," Pythor demanded and left.

"What are your names?" Clato asked.

"Peeta,"

"Gale,"

"Thresh,"

"Fanki,"

"Sam,"

"Max,"

"Jack,"

"Ok then,"

**With Nya and Sensei**

**Four and a half hours later**

"Done Sensei," Nya informed as she lifted up a yellow device as a shape of an oval. It's as big as a UK size 3 shoe. At the top there was a small circle for the screen with buttons underneath it.

"Have you input the seashell's coordinate yet?" Wu asked.

"Yes," Nya informed then she went to the loud speaker. "Can you guys meet us in the bounty please," then she walked back to the device which was sitting on a small table.

"Tell Nya that I not coming," Melanie said as the 3 boys started to walked to the exit.

"Ok," Jay said and they left.

"All according to plan," Lloyd whispered as they headed up to the bridge.

"Imagine what would happen if Mel came with us," Kai said and they started to think what would happen. They opened the door and in the middle of the room was the device.

"Is that the device?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, it is, we are just waiting for Cole now," Nya informed.

"Sorry I'm late," Cole said as he ran through the door and into the room.

"Anyway, did you guys manage to talk to Melanie?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Yeah, we did," Lloyd informed.

"Good,"

"Well, I have finished the mini radar, I call her tracker X but anyway, I have inputted the seashell coordinate," Nya reported. She turned on Tracker X and the screen turned yellow and there was a red dot. "The red dot is us, if you zoom out…" Then she zoomed out and a blue dot appeared. "The blue dot is the seashell. In about 10 minutes, we will be 10km from the seashell where you'll get off and get the shell. Once you get there, you'll need to dig,"

"But it'll take ages to dig, it had been centuries since the bounty crashed," Kai informed.

"I've made this thing a couple of months ago," Nya reported as she walked over to the draws underneath the radar and took out a small red box.

"What's this?" Lloyd asked as he took a closer look at the box.

"it's a digging machine, you put it on a certain spot and it will dig downwards,"

"That is so cool!" Jay exclaimed as he took the box off her. "But how does it open up?"

"You push this black button," Nya pointed to the button on the side of the box with a green button next to it.

"What does the green button do?" Kai asked.

"It's opens up a compass," Nya replied.

"But when we leave… won't Melanie see us? What I mean is that the bounty is heading towards the seashell and Mel's at the front and if we head towards the shell, she ought to see us," Cole explained the dilemma.

"True… Nya, do you have anything?" Wu asked stroking his long beard.

"No but since we're high up in the air, you guys should silently jumped off the back then use your weapons and ride along the ground. Melanie shouldn't notice a thing then," Nya informed.

"So in 10 minutes we jump off?" Kai asked.

"In 8 minutes," Nya replied.

After 8 minutes, Kai, Jay and Cole quietly walked down the stairs and wet to the back of the bounty and looked downwards at the desert.

"Are you guys ready?" Jay whispered.

"Yeah," The other two replied. The 3 jumped off. Once they were far enough from the bounty but not on the ground yet…

"Ninja go!" The 3 shouted and activated their weapons into their vehicles. Once Kai and Cole hit the ground, they stopped and Jay landed his Jet. They all jumped out of the weapons.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Who got the tracking device?" Cole asked. They all looked at each other.

"I thought you had it," Jay informed talking to Cole.

"I thought Kai had it," Cole said then they looked up at the bounty.

"If Jay flies up there, we would spoil the plan," Kai reported.

"Oh no," Sensei muttered as he looked towards the center of the bridge.

"What is it… oh," Lloyd asked but then realized what's wrong.

"They left it here," Wu sighed.

"How can they forget to bring the tracker with them… are they stupid or something?" Nya said in a grumpy voice. She grabbed out her phone and went to call Kai.

"_Hello?_" Kai asked on the other end of the call.

"Kai you idiot, you left the device!"

"_We know that_,"

"Now what are you going to do?"

_"I don't know, you and Sensei are the smart ones, not us, you think of something," _Kai replied. Nya sighed and turned on the loud speaker on the phone.

"Ok, you're on loud speaker right now,"

"_But wouldn't Melanie hear us?"_

"I mean the phone loud speaker,"

_"So what do we do?" _

"Kai, just wait there, I can input you on Tracker X," Nya informed. She headed towards the tracker and inputted the codes for Kai, Jay and Cole.

"But how can you track them?" Sensei asked.

"When I was washing the clothes I slipped in a mini tracking device in their pockets… I knew it would have come in handy," Nya reported and she finally got the ninjas on Tracker X. She went back to the phone lying on the bench underneath the radar. "I will inform you when you guys get there or not but for now, head west,"

"_I will inform you when you guys get there but for now, head west,"_

"Jay, can I have the digging thingy," Kai requested. Jay looked in his pockets but started to panick.

"Please tell me you didn't left," Cole begged but Jay took the box out of his pocket.

"Imagine if I did left it in the bounty," Jay laughed. Kai press the green button and the box started to shake then the top surface of the box flipped over to reveal a compass.

"Thanks Nya," Kai thanked and hanged up.

"So?" Cole asked.

"We head west for now and Nya is going to call us when to stop," Kai replied. They went back into their weapons and drove west… following Kai.

"_Jump Up, Kick Back, Whip Around and Spin!" _Kai's ringtone went for his phone. Kai stopped his motorcycle and answered the call.

"What now Nya?" he asked.

"You're at the location right now," she informed then hanged up. The three deactivated their vehicles back into their weapons.

"Are we here?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, we are," Kai answered and took out the digging machine. He placed it on the ground and pressed the black button. It shake again and then it started to grow bigger and a drill and shovel appeared from the bottom and there was a screen on top with 1 seat on the side.

"Woah," Cole said with amazement in his voice. The 3 ninjas jumped on the machine and the screen started to glow and showed them a side point of view of them. Then the screen turned red and a message was displayed.

"Want to start digging now?"

"Do we say something?" Jay asked.

"Maybe… yes please," Kai demanded. The machine started to shake it started to dig.

"But how do we get out?" Jay asked as he starred at the hole they just been through… it was getting smaller and smaller.

"I think machine does something," Kai informed but just then… it stopped. Cole hopped off onto the sand. The machine digs around 1 meter around it. Cole looked underneath and started to dig with his hands then found something hard.

"Hey, I think I found it!" he shouted. Kai and Jay jumped off and helped Cole but later on, they realized it was just the drill.

"Maybe it's underneath the drill," Jay suggested. They dig further down.

"Ok, I'm sure I found it this time," Cole informed. The others felt something. It was smooth but at the same time bumpy. They continued to dig until Kai pulled the out a Gulf Oyster Drill (Type Of Seashell). It was a green shell with blue strips.

"We found it," Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah but how do we get out?" Jay asked again. They all looked at each other.

"Maybe we jumped on and it does something?" Cole suggested.

"We can give it a shot," Kai said and they agreed. They sat down on the seats but something on the screen popped up. It was a message.

_Continue to dig?_

_ Yes Or No_

"Do we say it or touch it?" Jay asked knowing it's a dumb question. Cole didn't say anything but he clicked no and the machine's drill and shovel went back and then there was roar to be heard as a rocket booster turned on flying onto the desert.

"I love my Sis!" Kai exclaimed. They quickly went back to the bounty in Jay's jet…

"I hope Melanie don't get suspicious," Cole whispered. They walked into the bridge and they saw Melanie talking to Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Nya. The 3 froze and Kai quickly hid the shell behind. Melanie walked to the 3.

"I'm so sorry about before," she apologized.

"It's alright Mel," Cole reassured.

"Are you sure? Even though I used my powers against you?"

"Who cares about that?" Jay asked to no one in particular.

"But anyway, I'm so glad you're ok," Kai said and took the shell away from his back.

"You guys find it," Sensei Wu exclaimed and he made his way towards the 3 and Kai handed the shell over to Sensei.

"Who want to do the honors?" Nya asked.

"I'll just do it Nya, just to be safe" Sensei informed since he knew how to use the shell. The others agreed and walked towards the basement. Melanie can't help but getting butterflies in her stomach. She was happy to see Zane but at the same time scared. What happen if he get mad with her? What if he doesn't want to see her again but before they reached to the basement, Melanie quickly ran in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Before you go in there… I need to tell you something," Mel informed.

"What is it?" Sensei asked.

"Earlier today, I went to visit him and his eyes… were opened," Melanie told them. They were all confused.

"Ok, that's just freaky," Lloyd said.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Cole asked. She nodded her head.

"That's wield," Nya said with her body shivering.

"Are you cold?" Kai asked.

"No… just freaked out," Nya replied. Melanie moved away from the door and Sensei opened it. They all headed towards the figure that was underneath the sheets. Lloyd took it off and they all jumped in shock.

"How can that be possible?!" Jay asked.

"No one had lifted his eyes… did they?" Cole asked but no one said a word. They all crowed Zane as Melanie stayed back. Sensei Wu held the shell up to Zane's chest and then it glowed. Everyone covered their eyes as it glow brighter and brighter. After the light disappeared everyone removed their hands and looked at Zane. Nothing happened yet.

"Did it work?" Lloyd asked. Just then they heard a system being booted up then Zane sat upright.

"Zane?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah… that's me," He said. Everyone started to welcome Zane back and hugged him but Melanie. "Where's Melanie?"

"I'm here…" she sighed. Sensei, Nya, Lloyd, Kai, Jay and Cole parted so Zane could see Melanie. Zane stood and up ran over to Mel and hugged her. Her cheeks turned red.

"I heard everything you said," he informed. She gasped.

"Everything?" she repeated nearly on the edge of fainting.

"When you all thought I was dead and when you came to visit me," he laughed and then parted from the hug... She froze as well as everyone else.

"What do you mean by we all thought you were dead?" Wu asked.

"When the poison went through my wires, it only made me paralyzed. I can hear everyone still," Zane explained. "That does include the screams and so on," This made Melanie go redder.

"You can't be serious?" Nya asked. Zane nodded.

"But… but… how did your eyes open like that?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, I guess the poison was starting to wear off since I'm a nindroid," Zane informed.

After 20 minutes everyone was asleep but Melanie couldn't. Her head felt really hot. She toss and turn and clear her head but she couldn't get to sleep. She looked over to her glass vase with flowers and controlled the water and used it to cool off her head.

"That feels better," she thought to herself but something made her froze. She heard footsteps in front of her room. She shut her eyes and pretends to be asleep. She heard the door open.

**Zane's POV**

I stared at the roof of the bunk bed. I'm just so worried about Melanie. She said she causes the death. She so sad. I just don't understand. I mean she's still upset. I sat up and creep out of the room. Once I closed the door and turned left, heading towards the decks.

I needed to talk to her. Maybe I can help her. I hope but, she isn't there. I walked along the floor boards. Each one creaked as my foot placed on it. I walked around the decks but Melanie wasn't here. I went back inside and walked towards Melanie's room.

I placed my hand on the door knob and turned clockwise. I found a figure in bed… asleep. I walked towards her. She was on her back looking upwards. I sat on the bed and stroke her cheek.

**No POV**

Melanie felt something smooth against her right cheek.

"I glad you're ok," she heard a whisper. Now she knows its Zane. Melanie opened her eyes. Zane jumped in shock. "Sorry I thought you were asleep,"

"It's alright…" she whispered but she felt her eyes burn and tears tickling down.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" he asked confused. Is it that she still upset about her parents? Melanie sat up and cried on his shoulder. She couldn't help herself. She just needed to let it out. She felt a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and another holding the back of her head.

She felt safe. She never felt this way since her mother died.

"I thought… you were gone," she cried between the sobs. "You idiot, why did you take the shot?"

Zane knew the answer but he didn't want to say it. He felt arms hugging him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked again sobbing.

"Because I like you in the same way," he admitted quickly, she froze. She stopped crying. She looked up. But another thing made her froze again. His head swiftly moved. Melanie felt something soft against her lips. You got it right. Melanie and Zane kissed. Finally Zane parted away but little that they know… Lloyd and Kai was spying on them. They two stepped away from the door and made their way into their room.

"So?" Jay asked. They all wouldn't get to sleep like Zane but once he got out of the room, they all got suspicious so they decided to spy on him.

"You won't believe," Lloyd whispered.

"Melanie and Zane kissed," Kai informed.

"You have got to be joking," Cole said and he went to make his way out of the room but they heard a door closed. All four ninja sat in their beds waiting for Zane to return. Once he entered, Lloyd used his powers and turned on the light.

"Good morning," Zane greeted as he saw it was 1:20am in the morning on the alarm clock.

"Zane, where were you?" Jay asked knowing the answer.

"I'm not stupid guys, I could hear you as well as Melanie," Zane informed. They all sighed but then laughed.

"So I am correct aren't I? You do like Mel," Kai nudged.

"And you just kiss her," Lloyd added.

"Yes I do Ok?" Zane admitted. He went on his bed. "You guys are so immature,"

**Sorry for the long wait…**


	17. Part 1

**Chapter 17**

**True Love Is Hard To Find But I'm Glad I found It Fast**

**Part 1**

It was the next morning and Zane was cooking breakfast.

"What are you cooking?" Melanie askedas she walked in.

"Like a normal breakfast, bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes," Zane replied.

"Can't believe Kai and the others spied on us,"

"Same,"

"Why don't we pull a prank?" She asked smiling bobbing up and down with excitement

"Like what?" Zane asked as he flipped over a perfect golden brown pancake. Melanie went on her tippy toes and whispered the plan to Zane.

"I wouldn't call that a prank but can you do it with Juice?" Zane asked. Melanie thought for a moment. She ran to the fridge and pulled out the juice. She waved her hand over it but nothing happened.

"I guess it only work with water," she sighed.

"Don't worry, we can just serve the water and don't worry about the juice,"

"Ok then… see you at breakfast," And Melanie ran off giggling.

"Back to the happy Melanie," Zane whispered to himself then he placed the pancake on the plate.

"You can't be serious?" Nya asked as Jay told her about Melanie and Zane last night.

"If you think I'm lying, ask Kai," Jay said.

"I don't think you're lying sweetie it just that they kiss when they only know each other for 5 months… it took us 7 months," Nya explained but they stopped their conversation once Melanie walked onto the decks.

"Nya, Can I talk to you?" Melanie called out waving her hand.

"Sure Mel, bye Jay," she shouted but talked normally to Jay. Once she got to Melanie, Mel dragged her into her room. "What is it Melanie?"

"Did Jay tell you?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Last night,"

"Yeah…"

"Jeez those boys,"

"So what happen?" Nya asked.

"Well I was trying to sleep until Zane came in but for some reason I started crying then I realized and I asked him why he died for me and he told me that he loved me then he…" But Melanie trailed off and her face turned into a rosy red colour.

"Kiss you?" Nya asked trying to work out what happen next. Mel nodded with her hands covering her face.

"And the other spied on us so Zane and I got a prank for them,"

"It isn't going to be very bad is it?"

"I'm just going to wet them… evilly," And Mel giggled.

"Let's go to the dining room now, breakfast is properly done and is on the table," And the girls walked to the dining room where plates, cups, forks, knives, food and 3 jugs of water on the table but no Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd or Sensei Wu.

"Hey," Zane greeted as he placed down a plate with pancakes.

"Aren't the other here yet?" Mel asked as she looked around.

"They were looking for you guys and Lloyd… Kai scared the living day lights out of him and Lloyd had been gone for 30 minutes," Zane explained as he walked towards them.

"I'll go help them," Nya said and dashed out of the room.

"How did Kai scare Lloyd?" Melanie asked knowing the answer as she walked towards the table and poured water into the glasses.

"Got no idea but Kai's not telling us and no one else saw what happened,"

"Kai is such a big meanie. Scaring Lloyd and it was apparently Kai's idea to spy on us,"

"How did you know?" Kai asked as he came in. Melanie jumped in shocked.

"Isn't it oblivious? You the one that keep on going _'you like Melanie this' 'you like Melanie that'_" Zane told him.

"Why did you scare Lloyd… and how?" Melanie asked.

"Not telling," Kai smirked. Melanie looked up into Kai's eyes and he look back.

"Oh Melanie," Zane shaking his head. Now Kai was hypnotized by Melanie.

"How did you scare Lloyd?" she asked again.

"I pretend to be Pythor as if we switched bodies and I told him I would kill him…" Kai informed. Mel snapped her fingers and Kai was out of his trace.

"He's going to kill you," Zane informed as Kai went back to his normal self.

"Melanie, you hypnotized me didn't you?" Kai asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yup," Melanie laughed she started to ran to the back of the room. Zane knew she was playing around and not taking Kai seriously but it looked like Kai woke up on the wrong side of his bed because he took out his sword and now charging at Mel.

"Kai, geez, I just having fun," Melanie shouted as she jumped over Kai's sword.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES! FIRST LLOYD DOING IT AND NOW YOU… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Kai yelled. Melanie was now getting scared.

"Kai, that's enough. She was just playing!" Zane shouted as he stood in front of Mel knowing Kai wouldn't kill him.

"Move Zane," Kai said firmly.

"Calm down Kai!" Zane shouted trying to calm down his friend.

"No! I had enough of these twerps and they always use me for the pranks and so on,"

"Zane, what got into Kai? I don't get it. If he was mad he wouldn't try to kill me," Melanie ask as Kai was trying to move left so he got the perfect angle to kill her but Zane moved left.

"I don't know, none of the information in my data base is useful for this problem," Zane informed. Melanie knows she was being a weakling at the moment. Hiding behind your crush? Seriously? She ran to the door.

"Come and get me Kai!" She shouted. Kai looked towards her and started to chase her.

"What are you doing?" Zane yelled as he tried to stay in front of Kai.

"I know what I'm doing, just let him go," Mel demanded and Zane moved to the side and Kai charged at Mel. Since her back was facing the decks and she was still on the top step. She jumped off and did two flips then she landed on the decks on two feet. She turned around and headed towards the middle of the decks.

Lloyd was on top of the mask scared that he was so high up but at the same time surprised that no one haven't found him yet. Just then he saw Melanie on the decks with Kai chasing after her… with his sword? He saw Kai swinging his sword at Melanie and she kept on dodging it. He wanted to help out from he's too afraid he would fall down while trying to climb down. He stays clinging onto the mask while watching Mel and Kai.

"Kai, seriously, you need to calm down!" Melanie said firmly as she moved to the left.

"I had been calm for all of this time!" Kai yelled now swinging his sword furiously and fast. Melanie knew she can't keep this up with the speed Kai swinging his sword. Just then she felt her leg burning up and a sting. She looked down and saw her leg had been cut.

"Oh s***," Kai thought.

"Fine! If you want to play this way then I will!" she screamed as she did a backflip and kicked Kai in the face. While he holds his face from the pain, Melanie went towards the dining room but staying on the decks. She stretch her right hand fingers out then with her pinkie curling in with the others following. All of the iced water in the room came towards her.

Melanie turned around and saw Kai running towards but with fear in his eyes as he saw all on this water floating above Mel. She went to shoot the water towards Kai but he vapored it with his fire as it was 1 meter away from him.

"Ninja Go!" she screamed and turned into her aqua spinjitzu. Kai didn't use the blade but he held it in front of him and Melanie smacked into it. She stopped and you could see sword was right against her stomach. They were eye to eye.

"That was fun," Kai laughed as he pulled his sword away from Melanie. Zane was confused and went towards the 2.

"Nice prank," Melanie smirked.

"You knew it was a prank?" Kai asked.

"Really Kai? You would go and kill Ninjago's last hope? You can't fool me," Melanie giggled.

"But he did fooled me," Zane said as he stood next to Melanie. Kai laughed.

"Well, sorry… I didn't meant to cut you on the leg," The red ninja apologized.

"It's just a scratch… no biggie," she smiled but then her attention on top of the mask. "Nice hiding spot!"

Kai and Zane looked up to see Lloyd clinging onto the mask.

"Lloyd I'm sorry too!" Kai shouted laughing.

"It's alright but I want to get down now!" he shouted back.

"But can't you just climb down? If you climbed up you can climb back down," Zane shouted towards the frighten boy but Melanie smiled.

"Kai, I pulled a prank on you too… I saw what you did to Lloyd anyway so I decided to hide him on the mask," Melanie laughed as she started to climb the mask towards Lloyd.

"So what do you mean?" Kai asked still not getting it.

"I placed Lloyd put there," she shouted back as she was half way.

"Be careful!" Zane shouted as he was at the bottom of the mask but then he saw something red falling from the sky. It was blood from Melanie's leg. "Oh no,"

Melanie continued to climb even though her leg was burning up. Once she reached the top Lloyd placed on a smile.

"Next time can you please not put me up here?" Lloyd asked as he climbed onto Mel's back and she started to climb down.

"Zane what's wrong?" Kai asked as Zane's eyes was fixed on Melanie.

"Her leg," Zane muttered as he looked at Kai then he pointed to the little red dots on the floor boards.

"You mean she's going to fall?"

"Sooner or later…" But they had two screams. They both looked up and saw Melanie holding onto the pole with her hands and her legs hanging.

"Melanie!" All three boys shouted. Because of the noise, the others came onto the deck and saw Lloyd hanging off Melanie which was hanging off on the mask and Zane and Kai standing on the ground.

"Hang on Mel!" Jay shouted. Melanie looked down and saw the others underneath her.

"Melanie are you ok?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said but you could hear her struggling.

"No you're not," Lloyd said as he loosen his grip on Mel's shoulders.

"Don't worry," She started to climb down more but she slip about 2 meters, making them 5 meters off the ground.

"Melanie!" the others screamed. Melanie hold on with all of her might.

"You guys need to catch Lloyd!" she shouted. "Lloyd, I need you to let go,"

"Ok Mel," he obeyed and let go. She looked as he was falling down into the arms of Cole. Now Mel was by herself.


	18. Part 2

**Chapter 18**

**True Love Is Hard To Find But I'm Glad I found It Fast**

**Part 2**

Now Mel was by herself.

"Hang on Melanie!" Sensei Wu shouted.

"I can't… hold on!" Melanie shouted struggling to hold on. Her left leg was basically paralyzed. Her right ankle was sore from jumping over Kai's sword from before.

Cole placed Lloyd down and started to climb the mask.

"Wait there Melanie, I'm coming!" he shouted but before he reach, her fingers started to slip away from the pole… she fell.

Zane manage to caught Melanie as she came down… screaming.

"Melanie! Are you ok?" everyone panicked. Zane sat on the floor with Mel in his laps but her eyes were closed. She fainted.

"This is my entire fault," Kai admitted.

"Kai…" Nya tried to comfort him but he continued to talk.

"If I haven't scared Lloyd in the first place he couldn't be up there and I had injured her leg and if I haven't she won't be in this state," Kai explained.

"You injured Mel?" Jay asks taking a look at her leg.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it,"

"It's my fault, if I haven't got scared this wouldn't happen," Lloyd said.

"Guys… it's none of your fault," Zane informed. "This can be a teaching moment,"

"Zane is right," Sensei Wu agreed just then they heard a stomach growling.

"Who was that?" Cole asked as they looked at each other.

"Sorry… that was me," Lloyd admitted. They all laughed.

"Is breakfast ready Zane?" Jay asked between the laughs.

"Yeah it is," he answered. They all went to the dining but Zane and Mel. Instead, he carried her to her room and placed her on the bed then he took a look at her leg. Just a light scratch like she said but he was confused. She would be able to climb down fine… unless it was the sword. Then Zane realized that Kai used the sword of fire.

"Could the golden weapons do that?" Zane thought to himself. He walked out of the room to fetch the first-aid-kit which was in the bathroom. Once he got back, he saw Melanie was sitting up in her bed.

"What… happened?" She asked then she looked at the first aid kit in Zane's hand so she patted the bed next to her. He took a seat and opened the first aid kit.

"What do you remember?" Zane questioned.

"I just remember falling off the mask and… that's it,"

"When I caught you but you fainted straight away," Since Melanie was just wearing a pair of shorts, he grab out some cotton wool and got out Aneseptic.

"Really?" she asked rubbing her head. Zane nodded and poor some of the medicine onto the cotton and he dabbed the wound. Melanie wrenched a bit as Zane continued to dab.

"But the thing I don't understand is that it was just a sallow cut, nothing too serious and yet you fall off,"

"I don't know either but my leg went paralyzed but, it's fine now…"

"It's could be of been the sword, not you,"

"Kai didn't poison it… did he?"

"It's a golden weapon,"

"Do you think that's – Ow," Melanie let out a quiet cry of pain.

"Sorry," Zane apologized and placed the medicine back and got out a bandage and wrapped her leg gently.

"You did the same time when we first meet," Melanie informed as she remember when she was in the lake with the serpentine chasing her.

"That's right," Zane said and chuckle a bit. He helped Melanie up and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"And this," she giggled. The two walked back to the dining room where most of the food had been eaten.

"Melanie are you OK?" Cole asked as he saw Zane and Melanie walking in together.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"_Melanie and Zane sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_" Jay sang out then nudged Lloyd. "Happy now?"

"Jay, grow up," Nya sighed at her boyfriend's foolishness.

"But it was Lloyd,"

"It isn't nice to blame it on other people," Kai joined in then they all laughed.

"Now I know why you got that hatred for Lloyd," Jay whispered to Kai and he nodded. Zane helped Melanie to sit down then he took a seat next to her.

"You guys are so immature," Zane repeated.

"OK, that's enough," Sensei Wu shouted as the ninja continued to say bad things about each other. "Let's talk about something else,"

"Hey Melanie… can you cook?" Lloyd asked trying to start a new conversation.

"Kind of," She muttered and she ate a piece of bacon.

"What do you mean by kind of?" Cole asked.

"I never used an oven or a microwave before but I had used a stove and all of those other things," Melanie answered. They all looked at her in shock but Zane.

"Don't you guys remember? She lives on an island," Zane sighed. Then they all said right and that kind of stuff.

"But if you live on an island with no electricity… how do you know how to use a stove?" Kai asked.

"My dad was an inventor so he created a stove without electricity," Melanie informed and played around with her fork and a piece of egg.

"Why don't you cook tonight?" Nya asked.

"Ok…" Melanie agreed. After breakfast, Zane and Kai was training Melanie while Jay and Cole teaches Lloyd… as usual. While Cole was teaching Lloyd and Kai training Melanie, Jay walked over to Zane.

"When are you going to ask her out?" he asked his robotic friend who was staring at Melanie.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Zane asked looking at Jay.

"Well you need to ask her out sooner or later,"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Ok but seriously, if you don't take it up the next step, you never will,"

"Jay. Please stop," Zane repeated.

"Jay! Come back here, we're haven't finished teaching yet!" Cole shouted as him and Lloyd was looking at Jay.

"Sorry Cole, I'm coming," Jay shouted and went back to Cole. Zane sighed.

"Focus Melanie," Kai barked as Melanie wasn't putting all of her energy in her training.

"Sorry Kai," Mel apologized. She held her hands out to the water on the floor boards but she couldn't think straight. Her mind is on other things… such as Zane. Just thinking about it made her blush. Kai sighed.

"Focus!" he repeated a bit louder. Mel was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Remember Melanie, you need to make this into a mid-air star," Zane reminded and stepped towards Mel. She waved her hand over the puddle of water and with her palm facing up, she moved her hand upwards. Now the puddle on the floor was in mid-air in a shape of a sphere.

"Now make it into a star," Kai demanded. With her right hand still in the air, she got her left hand up in the air and pretend on draw an outline of a star. After a minute or so, she made the puddle into a star.

"Good job Melanie," Zane complimented. Melanie blushed and the puddle fell back onto the ground but as it hit, the water bounced up and wet Melanie.

"Opps," she muttered and looked at her wet aqua ninja suit.

"Anyway, great job on today's training," Kai said and gave her a high-five.

"So can I take a break?" Melanie asked getting the back of her hand to swipe off the sweat on her forehead.

"Of course you can," Zane answered. Melanie turned and ran off to her room to get changed.

"You can take a break too," Jay told Lloyd. The young ninja nodded and ran to the bridge to collect his comic book. He was reading it while Cole was teaching him so Cole placed in the bridge and told Lloyd he can collect it when the lesson is over.

Everyone was pretty much busy on the bounty. Ok, I'm lying. Almost everyone. Kai was talking to Cole about their next plan for the Serpentine while Zane was lying on his bed. Jay was just walking around. Nya was upgrading the radar. Sensei was mediating and Melanie was reading a book… '_The Hunger Games_'.

Jay continued to walk around until he realized that he need to _talk_ to Zane. He exited the bridge, walked down the stairs and walked into the first story of the house on the ship and walked into his and the ninja's room. He knew Zane was in there. Jay opened the door and sat on his bed.

"I need advice," Zane said breaking the silence. Jay smiled.

"I know, is it how to ask Melanie out?" Jay asked.

"Yeah… how do you ask a girl out? Do you have to go through some procedure or something?"

"My robotic friend, I will tell you everything you'll need to know,"

Nya wasn't sure if she wanted to barge into someone's love life but Jay kept on insisting she and him try and get Melanie and Zane closer to each other. Nya placed down her hammer and packed away her tools and walked towards Mel's room. Once she got there, she knocked on the door. The door swing open and she saw a red and sweaty Melanie.

"Hi Nya," she greeted.

"Melanie, we need to talk," Nya informed. Mel nodded and let Nya in then closed the door. The girls sat on the bed.

"So?"

"How much do you like Zane?"

"What?" Melanie asked. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm trying to bring you and Zane closer since no one is taking the first step,"

"Oh… I like Zane a lot…"

"Has he ask you out yet?" Nya questioned. Melanie had a deep red blush creeping onto her face.

"No… but I overheard Jay asking him when is he going to take it up the next step during my training," Melanie answered. Nya nodded.

"Has he admitted he loved you?"

"You know the answer, I told you earlier this morning,"

"Right… but did he say the actual words?"

**Flash back**

"I thought… you were gone," she cried between the sobs. "You idiot, why did you take the shot?"

Zane knew the answer but he didn't want to say it. He felt arms hugging him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked again sobbing.

"Because I like you in the same way," he admitted quickly.

**End**

"Not really… he said he like me in the same way,"

"Like as much as you love him?" Mel nodded to Nya's question.

"I'm pretty sure he'll ask you today,"

"How would you know?"

"If they are talking about it, it'll be today,"

Zane looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing one of Jay's tux but with a white bow… not a blue one. He felt silly.

"Shouldn't I asked her then I put on the tux?" Zane asked as Jay walked around him checking the suit fits.

"I guess… ok, take it off then," Jay demanded. Zane sighed and changed out of the tux and changed back into his ninja suit. "So remember, take her to Clearwater Buffet at 6:25pm,"

"Where about is that?"

"Near Mega Monster Amusement Park,"

"So is that the other reason to take Melanie there after dinner?"

"Yeah, if you go on scary rides, the girl will cling onto you which will score you mega points. Trust me, it happened to me before"

"But how would it score mega points if there is no competition?"

"What I meant is that you guys become closer with your relationship," Jay sighed at Zane. He knew Zane wouldn't understand love but his the smart one, he should at least know one thing or two… or three or four. Pretty much you get the idea. "Now go and ask her," Jay pushed Zane out the room towards Melanie's room. Once Zane was 3 meters away, Jay walked back to the room. Zane sighed, as he was about to knock, the door opened.

"Oh, hi Zane," Nya greeted as she exited Mel's room and close the door so Melanie wouldn't see Zane.

"Hi Nya," Zane greeted back.

"She's expecting you," Nya warned and left. Zane took a deep breath and knock on the door. Melanie was surprised. _Was Nya back?_ She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello Zane, what brings you here?" Mel asked walking outside of her room and closed the door behind her and leaned against.

"I want to ask you something," Zane said but his voice got quieter as he got to the end. His cheeks were a light shade of pink with embarrassment.

"What is it?" She asked. _Is he going to ask me out?_

"I-I wonder if you like to… go on a date with me?" Zane spluttered out his words. Both of their cheeks were hot pink. Mel's eyes were opened and smile crept onto her face while Zane's left hand was rubbing the back of his back and crept on a smile as well.

"Zane… I-I-I love too!" She squeals and leaped onto Zane and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zane smiled and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. "What time?"

"We can go now if you want to,"

"Ok, I'm just going to get change," she said and let go and went back into her room. Zane went back into his room to see Kai, Jay and Cole standing there smiling.

"Well done Zane," Cole complimented.

"You guys heard?" Zane asked.

"We saw it as Cole and I were heading back to the room," Kai replied.

"And you said it without messing it up," Jay reported. "I mixed up my words when I wanted to ask Nya out,"

"Now, don't go and ruin your first date," Cole warned and pushed Zane towards the closet.

"But wouldn't I look stupid if a wear a tux in a amusement park?" Zane asked as he looked at Jay.

"I guess… just wear something nice then," Jay suggested and the others left to let Zane get changed.

Zane was waiting outside of Melanie's bedroom. It had taken him to change in 4minutes. So far, it had been 10 minutes for Melanie but he was snapped out of his thoughts once he had a door open to reveal a 17 year old girl with blonde hair let down from a high pony tail and deep blue eyes. Light blush with a tiny bit of aqua eye shadow. She was wearing an aqua and white strapless mini dress. It was Mel. Zane had this shock expression on his face, it wasn't her clothes but it was her hair… it was never let down before… well he never saw it down.

"I'm ready," she squeal with excitement. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprised," he replied and they held hands while they went onto the decks.

"Looking hot Melanie!" Jay shouted being immature… as always. Kai went over to Jay and slapped him in the head. "What was that for?"

"You already have my sister!" Kai yelled. Melanie and Zane chuckle at the boys' argument. Cole walked over to the 2 lovebirds.

"Just ignore them but have fun," he informed. The two nodded then jumped off the bounty which was above Ninjago city… they held hands as they went down. Once at a decent height, Zane turned his shurikens into his snowmobile and the two rode off. After a joyful dinner, they headed towards the Mega Monster Amusement Park.

"I need to tell you something," Melanie whispered as they walked through the gates. At night time, the park looks scarier.

"What is it Mel?" Zane asked.

"I'm scared of roller coasters…" she replied.

"It's ok, you'll have me," Zane reassured. This made Melanie felt safer. They lined up to a not so scary ride. Ghost Train. The one that you sit in a roller cart and it goes through a tunnel with fake vampires and bat in it. (**In Episode 8 – Once Bitten, Twice Shy**)

"Are you sure this isn't scary Zane?" Melanie asked as she clings onto Zane's arm.

"_Jay was right,"_ He thought but then snapped back into reality. "No, this isn't scary, trust me,"

"Just don't leave me… OK?"

"Ok Mel,"

**That's the end of Chapter 18! I know, a Cliff Hanger but I made this chapter over the limits. I make the chapters 1000-2000 words… this one is 2500. Anyway, I want to ask you guys a big question. You see, Minnie (My friend) never saw Ninjago on video but the only thing she knows about it is this story, I manage to show her child's play but I want to ask. **

**Should I make this story longer and do it when the Serpentine released the great devour all the way to the final battle but add Melanie to it? I'm collecting answers until 5th of February, Australia. Until then I'm not typing. If no one sends in any answers, I'll won't do it but if I get a tie breaker, I'll decide then. **


	19. Ninjaball Battle Part 1

**Hey Everybody! I had got some messages and reviews about the vote. The winning Vote is to rewrite the 2****nd**** half of season 2 with Melanie added in. I have 2 reasons why: 1 is that I have no more ideas… well maybe for the next 3 chapters I have ideas but afterwards I'll start rewriting the 2****nd**** half of season 2. The 2****nd**** reason is because my friend never seen Ninjago but Child's Play. The only thing she knows about it is my story and that's it. **

**This Chapter contains a lot from Deltora Quest. The Rithmere Games. I only seen it once and thought it would be an excellent chapter. So I'll won't do everything about it though. **

**Anyway, Minnie mention something to me and I have to post it: Melody+Zane=Melanie**

**Chapter 19**

**Ninjaball Battle**

**Part 1**

Melanie was leaning against the rails on an early cold morning. She was wearing nothing more than a PJ top and short with a gown over her. You can properly guess what colour but she was staring at the city below the bounty. She admired how pretty it looked when the lights were on and how there are no cars making it peaceful. A cold wind blew against Melanie making her wrapping her arms around herself, shivering.

"Enjoying the view?" She heard a robotic voice. Melanie turned around to see Zane in his PJ's as well.

"Yeah, it's very peaceful," She replied and Zane made his way next to Melanie.

"You couldn't sleep right?" The ice ninja asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah plus I also wanted to see Ninjago city early in the morning. At this time of year, it's should look really pretty with the fog,"

"It should… aren't you cold right now? They guys are covered in blankets," Zane asked getting a bit concerned for his girlfriend.

"A little but I'm fine," she answered polity.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to catch a cold,"

"Zane, I fine. You need to stop worrying about me,"

"Ok, ok,"

"Anyway, why are you out here?" Melanie asked as she moved closer to Zane.

"Just needed some fresh air," he replied.

"So, how do you guys afford food and the present if no body works?"

"We enter in competitions and races that the prize is money,"

"When was the last time you guys entered in a competition?"

"2 months before you joined us,"

"How much money?"

"Around $50 000,"

"That's a lot… Is there still some left? I pretty sure we need more food," Melanie giggled.

"Not much left… why don't you enter one with us?" Zane asked. Melanie's eyes went wide and sparkled.

"Really? That would be cool!" she squeal then a big gush of wind blew at the two. Mel shivered and her lips went a bit purple and her skin went pale with goosebumps.

"Are you cold now?" Zane questioned. The 17 year old nodded and Zane wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up next to him trying to absorb as much heat as she can.

"You don't get cold do you?"

"Nope,"

"Lucky,"

"Not really… I wonder what it is like to be a human. Like to breathe, being cold or hot and have a heartbeat,"

"I feel really sorry for you,"

"It's alright," Zane said. Melanie rests her head on his shoulders. "But I feel sorry for you. You have to be this monster and human,"

"Yeah… it's a little bit hard though, sometimes I don't know when I'm going to change or not,"

"That reminds me, didn't sensei say that he found a cure for you yet?"

"I don't remember to be honest… but know thinking about it, I don't want to be completely human,"

"Why not?"

"Well, you would be the only odd one out and remember last time? When I got kidnapped by the serpentine? My monster form had save us… maybe it will save us in the future, that's why I am having second thoughts if I should accept the cure or," but she stopped suddenly.

"Or what?" Zane asked.

"Maybe I should… I'm a murderer as well… I killed a bunch of fishermen 3 months ago," she sighed.

"Don't worry Melanie, by the time Sensei find that cure, I'm 95% sure that no one else would be killed,"

"I hope so, I'm a celebrity and a hero, I shouldn't be killing innocent people,"

"It's not you that killing them Mel, It's the monster side of you that kills them,"

"Oh Zane, just you saying that is making me feel more worse," Melanie sighed then rested her head against his chest and hugged his manly and robotic stomach. Zane wrapped his arms around her waist. They're chest were touching and they starred into each other eyes. Melanie tried hard to not hypnotized him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Zane asked.

"No you haven't," she giggled. Zane leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Well, your eyes are the most beautiful thing in the universe,"

"Are you sure that's the only beautiful thing in the universe?"

"And you,"

"And?"

"That's it,"

"Who's cooking breakfast?" Mel asked.

"Were you were supposed to cook last night,"

"That's not my fault; we were on our date,"

"I was meant too unless you want to,"

"Ok then,"

"So what are you going to cook?" Zane asked.

"My Pancakes,"

"What do you mean by _'My'_?"

"Well I make pancakes with an extra ingredient," Mel giggled and got her finger and tapped his nose. Zane shook his head and she giggled again. _He so cute!_

"Are you going to tell me this ingredient?" he asked tapping her nose but she didn't shook her head.

"Nope but we need to get some," she replied. "You want to take me?"

"Once we're out of our PJ and in some decent clothes… wouldn't the shops still be closed? I mean it's like 4:00 in the morning,"

"I have it in my house. I said get not buy silly," she giggled and then shivered as a cold wind went into her gown.

"Let's go inside before you catch a cold," Zane said and the two walked back inside. They walked down the hall and up to Mel's room which was 5 meters away from Zane's and the Ninjas' room.

"Meet me on the decks in 5 minutes,"

"Ok," she said and she went into her room and Zane walked back into his' and walked in quietly. As he stepped, a floor board creek. Kai started to moan and he went onto his left side facing Zane. Zane continued to walk quietly until he got to the closet. He took out a pair of jeans and a jumper and he exited and entered the bathroom to change.

Melanie waited on the decks with some skinny jeans and an aqua sweat shirt and a blue jacket. She tried to be as quick as she can unlike yesterday… but she didn't realized it took her 2 minutes so now she was waiting in the cold for Zane. She leaned against the mask and tucks her hands into her jeans pocket and breathe in and out and she watched as a small mini cloud escape her nose and her mouth.

"You got change quickly," she heard a soft and gentle voice said behind her. She turned around to see Zane.

"Yeah… I sort of rushed," she blushed and she made her way to Zane to absorb heat from his systems again. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you have anything warmer?"

"Not really… I had out-grown them,"

"Well the quicker we leave, the quicker we get back here," The two jumped off the bounty and started to fall to their deaths… not! Zane grabbed out his shurikens and crashed them together then a bright light appeared and the two was mounted on the snowmobile. Zane squeezed the handles and they went down a building edge and reached the ground and started to drive to the beach. Once they got there, Mel jumped off and ran towards the palm tree and leaned against it. This time is moved back a bit and a click sound was heard. She ran over to the door and opened it and went inside. She got her special ingredient and dashed out, moved the tree back up-right and she jumped back on and Zane started to drive back to the city.

"Zane, stop now!" Melanie shouted over the roar of the engine. Zane obeyed and stopped the weapon.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Melanie walked towards the poster on a traffic light post and she ripped it off.

_'Ninjaball Battle'_

"Hey Zane, I think I have found our next competition!" she squealed with excitement and skipped back to the snowmobile and showed the poster to Zane.

"A prize of 1 million dollars, that seem a reasonable amount," Zane muttered.

"Let's go and show this to the other at breakfast," Melanie suggested and the two rode back to the bounty.

"Ninjaball Battle?" Kai asked as he shoved down one of Melanie's pancakes. "And Melanie… good pancakes,"

"Thanks," she blushed and placed the poster in the middle of the table.

"And 1 million dollars? That's a lot of money," Cole said as he turned the poster so he can read it properly.

"And we can show off to Ninjago that we are the best!" Jay exclaimed and he spread butter across his pancake.

"But when is it?" Sensei Wu asked as he started to refill his tea.

"Tomorrow at 2:00," Nya replied looking at the bottom of the poster.

"Can I compete in this one please!" Lloyd begged. On previous competition, the ninja thought Lloyd was too young and he could get hurt.

"Lloyd, you're too young," his uncle scold and Lloyd sank down in his seat.

"But can I compete?" Mel asked.

"I guess we can train all of today and tomorrow morning and maybe if Lloyd's good enough we can let him join just for this once," Zane suggested. They all agreed to it. After breakfast, they all headed towards the decks and started to train but differently.

"So are we only allowed staffs, a pick axe and a shield?" Kai asked as he looked at the poster.

"Well only one of them," Cole sighed.

"And only Melanie has her favorite weapon in choice," Jay said as he snatched the poster off Kai.

"Guys, don't fight, I'm pretty sure there's more staffs and shields in the basement," Zane told them.

"So what are we waiting for then? Lloyd asked and dashed into the basement. The others followed and choose their weapon. Luckily, there was some pick axes. Kai, Melanie and Jay choose the staff while Cole chooses the pick axe and Zane and Lloyd used a shield.

"Why don't we battle each other for starters?" Melanie suggested as they were thinking of some ways to train.

"Or some warm ups first," Kai said.

"I would go with Kai's idea," Cole agreed. Later on they all agreed on Kai's. Melanie used to be a gymnast a couple of years ago so she jumped up and spin as if she was dodging some imaginary person. The others were doing like pushups. After that, they started to do a duel.

"Melanie should fight with Lloyd," Jay recommended.

"And I can battle you," Kai suggested.

"And Zane can battle me," Cole said. They all agreed and they did 1 duel at a time.

"First up, Kai and Jay," Zane announced and he and Melanie made their way to one side of the decks while Cole and Lloyd went to the other. Kai and Jay took out their staffs and they made their first move. Which was basically hitting each other like 3 year olds.

"You guys look like 3 years old!" Lloyd shouted trying to give them advice.

"Try hitting them on the side or near the leg but don't go hitting each other like crazy!" Melanie told the two. They stopped and started to fight like their ages. In the end, Kai won. Out of Zane and Cole, Cole won but Melanie's and Lloyd's went on forever. They were using their powers against each other and so on. In the end, it was a tie.

"Not bad," Cole complimented on the two.

"But let's just hope that there won't be any one out there that are stronger than Mel or Lloyd otherwise they'll be sitting ducks and properly in a cast or two," Jay sighed. Zane slapped him.

"Don't think like that, if you do then it might happen!"

"Sorry," Jay said and leaned against the mask.

**That's the end of Chapter 19. I know, I rushed it really bad and it's a cliff hanger but I need help. I was planning on making 4 announcers and host but I only came up with 3 but I couldn't think for the last one. Send in appearances for this ****man**** but he has to be in his 30's or 40's. I'll choose the best appearance out of them all… **


	20. Ninjaball Battle Part 2

**Sorry Peeps but I didn't choose the best appearance but Minnie placed so much pressure on me and told to continue writing so I hope of an idea appearance and I just have to write. **

**I increased the limits of words to 2000 – 3000 words. **

**Chapter 20**

**Ninjaball Battle**

**Part 2**

"Are you ready Melanie?" Nya asked as she entered Melanie's room.

"Not yet," she replied as she packed her bag. Apparently the battle goes on for 2 days and they have rooms for the competitors to sleep in.

"How much clothes are you taking?" Nya asked as she looked at a big bag with Melanie trying to stuff clothes into.

"2 outfits, an extra pair of shoes and 1 PJ," Mel replied and finally zipped up the bag.

"Melanie, the guys had been in many competitions many times before… fighting ones and sometime they are paired up and had to battle each other. Doesn't matter who you are fighting with, if it was Zane or Kai or Cole or Lloyd or Jay, you need to fight them as if you guys are really are enemies… you got me?"

"Yes Nya,"

"If you're fighting Zane, doesn't matter what you must fight him, you need to give them a good show otherwise you'll be disqualified. Kai didn't wanted to fight Jay and he got disqualified,"

"Really?"

"This game is from the same announcers that disqualified Kai,"

"If I have to battle Zane I might as well disqualified myself,"

"Melanie, this game is different from the others, this is the _Ninjaball Battle_ Game, this is different from all each other there are many stages to win. When you up to the stage you have to battle like a duet, you are on a very high platform and the only way to win is to get the other person off the platform,"

"How do you know all of this?"

"On the internet,"

"Oh… how high?"

"I don't know, it wouldn't say on the internet but I heard that all of the people that fell off had serious injuries,"

"So are you saying to get out on the first stage?"

"No but since Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole are stronger than you, they can survive the fall but you won't,"

"What about Lloyd?"

"He properly won't either,"

"Oh…" Melanie sighed. The two girls exited and went onto the decks and saw the boys ready.

"Are you ready to go Melanie?" Zane asked and Mel gave him a hug.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she giggled.

"So you're not coming to watch us?" Jay asked Nya who gave him a kiss of good luck.

"Sensei and I can't, someone needs to watch the bounty but we'll watch you on TV," she replied.

"Well, at least we got some support," Kai said and hugged his sister good bye.

"Now go and win. Don't disappoint me," Nya laughed.

"Lloyd, please be careful, you'll be the youngest out of everyone," Sensei warned but his 12 year old nephew didn't listen.

"Yeah yeah uncle," the young boy reassured and continued to jump up and down with excitement.

"Lloyd I mean it, you are the green ninja. I have told the others to help you out-"

"Help me out! Uncle! I can defeated them! I am the green ninja! I can't lose to some wimps!" Lloyd shouted but not in a mean way to hurt Wu's feelings.

"But we can't afford you to get hurt Lloyd just because of a stupid game,"

"Please Uncle, I know I'm little but I can protect myself! I know spinjitzu," Lloyd begged.

"Lloyd, it's for your safety,"

"Ok uncle,"

"So are you nervous Mel?" Cole asked as he decided to join in on Melanie's and Zane's conversation.

"Not really… ok I am a tiny bit," Mel replied and Zane wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Well let's try our best and win!" Zane cheered. Later on that afternoon, they all went to the stadium where the battle was going to be held at. Once they got there, they got off and headed into the empty stadium. There they met 2 out of the 4 announcers.

He looked at his wallet and there were 3 small pictures in there. One of them was with him and his wife and their daughter when she was only 3. This photo is at least 14 years old. They were all happy. In the photo, him and his wife was standing next to each other and his wife was holding their daughter who was wearing aqua clothes with her long brown hair reaching for her shoulders and her brownish bluish eyes sparkled. His wife was wearing a green sunflower dress with a straw hat.

A couple of tears escape his brown eyes and onto the picture. He lost his wife and daughter. Well he doesn't know if his daughter is alive or not. But he haven't seen her for at least 4 years. His hand went through his brown and grey hair. He adjusted his glasses. He looked at the next photo.

It was his wife. Just before she died. She was sitting in a French looking chair looking at the camera and her hair blew in the wind. Her blonde hair blew in the wind and her light brown eyes showed happiness. A smile crept onto her face.

Another set of tears rolled down his cheek. He got a tissue and wiped the tears away. He looked at the next photo. His daughter. When she was 12 years old, the photo was 5 years old.

It was a photo of her siting on a tree branch but her back leaning against the tree. Her brownish blonde hair reached for her waist and her new blue eyes were open. She was eating an apple. The thing he was still trying to find out was how did her eyes turned blue. When she was young she had brown and it gradually turned blue. Her hair turns a tiny bit blonde over the years but it was very slow.

The man closed his wallet and slipped it back in his pocket of his pants. He tucked his chair and left his room to meet his roommate. The two of them had just moved into Ninjago city.

"Come on, Leonardo , we have to get to the stadium," his roommate said. He never told Leonardo his real name but he wanted to be called as John. Both of the men were inventors. Their apartment was filled with gadgets and inventions. "Leo, had you been crying?"

"Yeah but I'm Ok," Leo reassured his best friend.

"Don't worry, we'll find your daughter," John said and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder

"And your son," Leo informed then John had many memories flashing back at him.

"Come on, let's go to the stadium before Sam and Brandon start worrying about us," Leonardo and John exited their apartment and catch a taxi to the stadium.

"How many tributes do you think will be there?" Leo asked.

"I don't know… maybe 15, you know some people or not stupid enough to go and enter in the Ninjaball Battle… I wonder what's it going to be like to be an announcer, " John thought out loud. At last they got inside and met up with Sam and Brandon.

"Leonardo, John. It's so good to see you again," Sam greeted. He is a young men wearing a green cap and a green sweat shirt (**The announcer in Ninjaball Run and Brandon the other one**)

"It's good to see you too, how many tributes are there?" Leo asked as he took in all of the surroundings and the competitors.

"Around 60, more than we expected," Brandon replied. The four headed up to the control and score room (**Got no idea what's it call**).

"John, do you like to say this?" Sam asked and handed him a piece of paper with a couple of words. The old man nodded and made his way to the microphone. There was no audience yet but just tributes. Good.

"_Hello everyone and welcome to the… 5__th__ annual Ninjaball Battle! Now if you could… make your way to the resting rooms on the west side of the stadium, you will be assorted to your rooms,"_ John said.

"Not bad," Sam complimented. "Come let's get them into their rooms," Then the four left and went into the lobby and there was a long line but something made Leonardo stop dead in his tracks.

"Hey, did you know that Melanie Meris is competing in the games?" one of the tributes asked to another 3.

"You mean the singer?"

"Yeah and the ninja,"

"So she's competing?"

"Umm, pardon me but did you say Melanie Meris?" Leo asked the 4 men.

"Yes we did, is there something wrong sir?" The tallest man asked.

"Where is she?" Leo questioned.

"She's somewhere at the front of the line," another one said. Leo nodded and walked towards the front leaving John, Sam and Brandon standing there clueless. John ran over to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo what is it?" he asked.

"She here," he replied and made his way to the front. "I need to find my daughter,"

"I can't believe this!" Lloyd exclaimed as the 6 manage to get near the front of the line.

"This place is huge!" Mel boomed out and then clings onto Zane's arm.

"But there's a lot of people, we might not win if they all attack at us," Jay said with a hint or disappointment in his voice.

"Well at least we could have fun," Kai informed.

"And there's a less chance of us fighting each other," Zane explained his calculations.

"And who ever win this competition will become ninja of the year," Cole declared. "And remember it this time,"

"That's sounds like a good idea," Lloyd agreed.

"Yeah but what does ninja of the year would mean?" Melanie asked. Resting her head on Zane's shoulder.

"They would become the team leader… and I won it last time," Kai showed off.

"But this time it would be me," Jay protested and buffed up his chest showing he's confident and not scared.

"Hey can we not do this now?" Zane asked rubbing his hand up and down Mel's shoulders. If you didn't know, Melanie is very ticklish.

"Stop that," she giggled. Zane obeyed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek making her blush.

"Awww, how sweet," Cole said.

"Shut Up," they both hissed or snapped in unison.

"I wonder when they are going to get us to our room," Jay asked as he looked at the line which wasn't moving. There were about 8 people in front of them.

"Hey those two are new," Lloyd pointed out to the two old but new announcers. Zane and Melanie looked at the 2 men and froze.

"Leo wait!" John yelled and pushing his way through the crowds. Leo looked around. There was only 2 females at the front. But 1 of them had black hair and the other had blonde. No brown. Leo sighed. John manages too caught up.

"You found her?" John asked.

"I was given wrong information," Leo sighed and looked at the blonde hair clinging onto a guy's arm with whitish and blonde colour hair. John took a look and froze.

"Leo, it's him!" John cried and pulled his friend through the crowd and over to the couple staring at them. "Zane!"

"Father?" Zane asked then ran over to him and hugged him letting go of Mel. The water ninja stared at the men behind Zane's father.

"Dad?" she asked softly. She got his attention and he look at her.

"Melanie… is that you?" he asked. A couple of tears rolled down Melanie's face. She race towards and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god, your alive," she cried. The others watch as the new announcers and Zane and Melanie hugged and so on.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is happening!?" Kai shouted. The 4 release from their hug and looked at the 4 ninja remaining standing with a clueless expression on their faces. Same as Sam and Brandon who had finally caught up.

"John, Leo, can you tell us what is going on?" the two announcers asked.

"Melanie, Zane?" the ninja asked. The 6 ninja, 2 inventors and 2 announcers remained silent until Melanie spoke up.

"My name is Melanie Meris and this is my father," then Leo placed a hand on Melanie's shoulder.

"My name is Leonardo Meris… not Leonardo Stuhiz,"

"My real name is Dr Julien… Zane's creator,"

"You created a robot and your name is Julien?" Leo asked walking around Zane. "He's such a magnificent design,"

"And I'm Zane… Melanie's boyfriend," Zane said quietly. Leo and Julien looked at each other then their child/robot. The announcers and the Ninja finally understood.

"And you're a ninja?" Leo and Dr Julien asked at the same time. The two nodded.

"When let's get this line moving otherwise we have to postpone the battle until tomorrow," Brandon informed. The other 3 announcers agreed but Dr Julien and Leo decided to not sit at the front desk and go with their child. Once the ninja was given rooms, they walked up the stair until they got to floor 2.

"But Melanie… how is this your dad if you said you saw him die?" Lloyd asked. Melanie stopped as well as Leo.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Once we get into the room," he told them then they all nodded. Once they got in, they got on the chairs they could find in the one room and set it up in a circle. Some sat in chairs while some sat on the floor. Dr Julien and Leo were given a chair and the others sat on the ground.

"So father? I saw you pass too… what happened?" Zane asked as well wrapping his arm around Melanie as well. The two sighed.

"Who's first?" Leo asked.

"You can," Julien replied. Leo took a big long breath.


	21. Ninjaball Battle Part 3

**Chapter 21**

**Ninjaball Battle **

**Part 3**

Flashback

_Melanie was out swimming in the ocean while Leonardo was inventing something. His aim was to create a pet for his daughter hoping it could cheer her up. For 8 years she haven't stop singing a song that Isabella sang to Leo. Everything he heard it, many memories pop up in his head about Bella. When she sang to him, it drove him nuts. He couldn't concrete properly because too many memories popping up in his head. _

_He sat at his desk creating blue prints. He was playing to make a flying small robot dolphin. He turned the paper upside down and grabs his ruler and ruled a line. He turned it the right way up and wrote down 35 cm. He looked outside and saw his daughter wiggling like a dolphin in the water and once every 3 seconds her arms come out of the water making a 'M' shape. He smiled and looked back to the piece of paper and picked up his pencil but something covered it's hand over Leo's mouth. His eyes went wide open. His hands were tied back behind his back. _

_"Don't make a sound," a person snapped. Leo looked done to see a boned hand covered his mouth. Leo nodded hoping the skeleton wouldn't kill him. Kruncha removed his hand from the inventor's mouth. Nuckal, another skeleton gave Kruncha a piece of paper. "Make us this and your daughter will be safe,"_

_Leo had no choice. He knew the skeletons were evil and at the moment working for the evil lord, Garmadon. Nuckal took out his axe and pointed it towards Melanie. _

_"Answer us before we'll kill her," Nuckal warned. Leo sighed. _

_"What else will you do?" Leo asked._

_"Er… that's pretty much it," Kruncha replied rubbing the back of his skull. "But we are serious, if you make us this, we will release you and your precious daughter will be safe," Leo nodded his head and the skeletons took him away and tied a rope to the ceiling and made a copy of Leo and hanged it from the roof. Later that evening, they went into the underworld._

**End**

"And that's why I'm still alive," Leonardo finished. They all looked at Julien for his story.

"Mines the same like Leo," he told them.

**Flashback**

_"I'm about to do this because I love you," Julien said and flicked off Zane's memory switch. Julien closed his eyes and let his age taken over him. Kruncha and Nuckal walked into the tree. _

_"I found it! You own me 50 bucks!" Nuckal exclaimed as the two walked down the stairs. _

_"Shut up you idiot!" Kruncha scold and slapped Nuckal's skull._

_"Hey that hurt!" Nuckal complained. The two continued to walk down stairs and Kruncha grabbed out a special potion and opened it and walked over to the old man. The robot still stands there deleting years of data in it's data base. "Can I do it?"_

_"No," Kruncha opened Julien's mouth and forced down the potion. Julien groaned then moaned then he woke up._

_"What are you doing here!" Julien shouted and sat up. _

_"We want you to make this," Nuckal grabbed out the blue prints and Julien's eye went wide open._

_"I won't," Julien snapped._

_"Then say bye to your robot," Kruncha warned and he pointed his weapon at the robot which was still deleting memories. _

_"Don't, anything but that," Julien begged but he started to feel weak. The potion purpose was to make the dead or old person younger. Since the effects are doing their part, Julien start to feel weak. Just then he fell unconscious._

_"Do we take that as a yes he would do it?" Nuckal asked. Kruncha picked up the odd man._

_"I think so," Kruncha replied. The two exited. About a minute or two later Zane was fully restarted. All of his memories were gone._

**_End Of Flashback_**

"That's my story, so Kruncha and Nuckal used Zane and Melanie to persuade us to build those vehicle for them ," Dr Julien explained.

"And Zane and Melanie are the most important people to you that you couldn't stand them to get hurt so is that why you went with them and build the vehicles?" Jay asked. The two elderlies nodded.

"But you didn't really choose father, Kruncha and Nuckal just took you away," Zane informed paying attention to every word.

"Even if I fell unconscious or not, I still would of went with them,"

"But what happen to you guys afterwards? How did you escape?" Lloyd asked.

**Flashback**

_Once Kruncha and Nuckal got out of the tree, a portal opened and on the other side was a lighthouse with Leo sleeping on the floor. Kruncha placed Julien next to Leo who started to stir. _

_"What do we do now?" Nuckal asked._

_"Err… I dunno, do we wait for them to wake up?"_

_"I guess so… should we tie them up to chairs then pour cold water over their heads?" Nuckal looked out of the bottom story of the lighthouse window and looked at the ocean surrounding it._

_"Yeah, let's do that," and the two got chairs and tied Leo and Julien to it. Kruncha went outside to the sea and filled up two buckets of water and bring them back to the lighthouse. The two tipped the bucket over and let the salty water drenched out Dr Julien and Leo which made them awake._

_"Where am I?" Julien asked not recalling anything that happened. _

_"Where's Melanie!" Leonardo snapped trying to get out of the ropes. _

_"All of your questions will be answered if you answer this," Nuckal informed and Kruncha held out the blueprints again._

_"Build 50 of these vehicles for us and we will let you go and your daughter and son will be Ok," the skeleton replied._

_"And if you try to escape… you'll be dead," Nuckal warned and whistled and a big octopus monster emerges from the water and one of its tentacles had 3 eyes balls which opened up. Leo and Julien were terrified. Nuckal went to cut the ropes knowing the prisoners wouldn't dare to escape. Kruncha threw a toolbox at Julien and said._

_"All of the materials are upstairs in the lighthouse," then a portal appeared and the two skeletons disappeared. Leo tried to go through the portal himself but it disappeared. _

_"Dang those skeletons!" he sweared then sighed. He behind his shoulder and saw Julien somehow becoming a bit younger. Leo shook his head._

_"Are you an inventor?" Leo asked. _

_"Yeah I am, are you?"_

_"Yes… I was just creating a pet for my daughter but those skeletons took me away, I wonder how she's going…" Leo sighed and sat down on the seat. _

_"I was… saying bye to my son and I passed on but the skeletons did something to me to become younger then I am now," _

_"What's your name, mine's Leonardo, you can call me Leo,"_

_"My name is…" but Julien didn't trust Leo yet so he lied. "John," he replied. Later on the two walked up and saw many metal scrapes and wood and so on. They both sighed and started to work on the vehicles._

**_4 years later_**

_Leo and Julien was sitting at a table having tea together. Julien did trusted Leo but he thought that Leo forgot about the name thing so he didn't want to bring it up. They knew the skeletons were trapped in the underworld again and so are the 50 vehicles but they haven't been released. If they walked 1 step out of the lighthouse, the monster would appear. They always walk out on the time when the monster is going to check on them. _

_"I wonder if they had moved on," Julien sighed holding a picture of Zane and him._

_"Same here, I wonder if Melanie moved on to be like her mother,"_

_"You haven't told me much about your wife apart she's a singer… what is she like?"_

_"When she's like a queen of beauty… so kind, polite, funny but best of all, she put family first… What about your wife? You haven't said a word about her,"_

_"I don't have one,"_

_"Then how did you had Zane?" _

_"I don't want to talk about it," Julien replied. Leo nodded not wanting to place too much pleasure on the old fella. _

_"I was thinking… I think we should escape this dumb lighthouse,"_

_"But how?"_

_"With this," Leo replied and got up from his seat and walked over to the cupboard and took out a blueprint. _

_"A plane?" _

_"Yeah but if we can get the right things, it can turn invisible,"_

_"But all we have are scarps of metal,"_

_"Well if we are going to leave this place for good, why don't we just break some furniture and inventions we made apart and use it for the plane,"_

_"Leo! You're a genius!" Julien exclaimed and the boys had worked on it for weeks and weeks and weeks and finally, they had made it._

_"Let's hope she works on the first go," Leo sighed tapping the front of a yellow winged plane with a white belly. _

_"Well she is made from 2 inventors so she has to work," Julien reassured and the two pushed the plane out of the lighthouse quickly before the Leviathan returns. Julien and Leonardo quickly jumped in the front seats and flipped some switches and pushed some button. _

_"Ready?" Leo asked. Julien nodded and the two quickly flew off and it work but a high pitched screech was heard and a tentacle from the Leviathan springed out of the water and just missed the plane's wing._

_"The invisibility switch!" Julien yelled as the plane was suddenly flying upwards and downwards. _

_"It's on your side!"_

_"No it isn't, we made it on your side."_

_"No it isn't… oh yeah it is," Leo laughed and flicked it and it worked. _

**End Of Flashback**

"Wow, that Leviathan sounds bad," Cole expressed and stretched out his legs on the carpet.

"So that person hanging in the middle of the house was just a dummy?" Melanie asked who was sitting in Zane's lap and his arms were around her.

"Yes it was, I wasn't given the same potion that Julien had," Leo replied smiling at his daughter. She had moved on. She starting to start her singing career and is a ninja and found a perfect man for herself. And that man was his best friend's son… well robot but he's so life like. It was such a wonderful and magnificent creation he had ever seen.

"Out of curiosity… when does the competition start?" Kai asked getting a bit impatient.

"Oh it starts… Now! Come one we're going to be late!" Dr Julien cried and the whole group ran outside and into the stadium. Julien and Leonardo went into the room thingy and the ninja stood in the middle of the stadium with the other competitors. They already heard people saying that the ninja going to win. But a lot of the audience attention went to Melanie. The daughter of Isabella Kara Meris.

"WE LOVE YOU MELANIE!" A couple of fans screamed out. Melanie remembered Nya's words. 'You need to give them a good show otherwise you'll be disqualified' Melanie smiled and wave back.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 5th annual Ninjaball Battle where you will see who is the best fighter in Ninjago!" Sam yelled in the microphone but with everyone's screams and cries for their favorite fighter, it wasn't too loud. As you properly guess, Melanie won most of the audience hearts.

"Now let move onto the first stage," Leo said into the mic and the crowd's cheers quiet down as they want to know who will be the winner. Lloyd looked around a bit scared. Everyone is older, bigger and stronger than him in muscles but he smiled once he thought about strongest. He was pretty sure he was the strongest. He kept on saying he is the green ninja and nothing can get into his way. Just then the middle part of the stadium raised and there was weapons attached to it for the tributes to choose. Kai, Jay and Melanie choose the staff while Cole choose the pick axe and Zane and Lloyd choose the shield. Zane walked over to Mel.

"No matter what or who, you must battle everyone… if it's one point when it's you and me-" Zane said until he got cut off.

"I know, we have to give them a good show otherwise I get kicked out I know, Nya told me," Melanie informed and gave him a quick kiss making the audience go crazy. "Opps,"

"It's alright," he said. They both smiled.

Lloyd was still looking around at the competitors. There is one that got him on his nerves. There this big tall wolf looking dude. He must of saw Lloyd glancing over at him. He glared at Lloyd making the young boy scared. He darted his sight to another woman, she was stretching out her legs and arms. She looks like a woman who knows how to dodge the real way. Another man got his sight. A real tall and muscular man and tanned skin. His name is apparently Rocku.

"Now you guys are supposed to fight each other until there are 10 of you let," Brandon announced.

"Let the games begin!" Leo shouted in the mic and there was a horn to be heard.


	22. Ninjaball Battle Part 4

**This Chapter contains around 7000 words, **

**Chapter 22**

**Ninjaball Battle**

**Part 4**

The horn was to be heard and everyone started to run to each other and there was a 2 meter drop on the side of the circular stadium and to be out of the game is to fall into the 2 meter drop or get knocked out. Melanie looked around her and saw no one was coming towards her. She was wondering 'Is it because I'm a celebrity?' but just then something hit her back making her fall to the ground. She rolled to the left just missing a pick axe. She looked up to see a young man with brunette hair and clear blue eyes. Melanie stood up and looked over to the audience and dodging the guy at the same time. At last she spotted a lady drinking water.

Melanie waved her and the water came out of the cup and it came towards Melanie. The crowd was shocked at Melanie's wizardly.

"That's not allowed," Brandon sighed.

"What do you mean?" Julien asked but Leonardo kept quiet at the fact that his daughter can controls water.

"In Ninjaball battle, we don't allow any powers to be used," Sam explained and flicked on a switch.

Lloyd was about to use his powers on a big tough and muscular man, he successfully shot a ball of green fire at him and he fell down the 2 meter drop. Lloyd was about to do another but he couldn't. Then the stadium's walls turned grey and no longer the cream colour it was.

"One of Ninjaball Battle's rules is to not use powers on anyone else," Julien said sadly into the mic. Then Lloyd realized there was amber stone surrounding him.

Melanie was having lots of trouble now, she splash some water onto some guys backs and now they are chasing after her. Since the announcers turned the walls into amber stone, her elemental powers no longer works. Now she was just a headless chicken running around. She halts as she was on the edge of the ground. She smiled. The guys were running towards her. She decided to use some of her flips. As they were 30cm away she jumped in the air and did a flipped and land on the ground and the 5 guys couldn't stop in time so they went falling down the drop.

She giggled then Zane caught her eyes sight as she saw him running past her kicking some guys' butts. She was like in a trance until something hits her in the stomach. She was sent back falling into the pit but she grabbed the walls. She let out a sigh of relief. She saw her staff rolling off the edge of the platform. She reached out her left arm and caught it as it fell. She climbed up and saw the guy who knocked her down. She sneaks up and knocked him out with a swing of her staff.

Kai and Jay were working together like throwing each other to some tributes and so on.

"Kai watch out!" Jay yelled in a distance. Kai ducked down to see the wolf looking guys was attacking him. He did have a shield but he shredded it up. Kai ducked each of his swift moving paws that were striking at him. Sadly Kai ended up on the edge and the wolf guy grinned.

"Any last words?" he asked. Kai smiled.

"Yes I do," he said then Jay launched himself onto the man's back. The mad wolf was spinning in circles like a pup would do to get its tail. Jay was hitting Crunch in the head with his weapon, the staff.

"Get off me you flea bag!" he yelled now spinning faster and by any second Jay should let go. And he did but he flew across the stadium's floor and half hanging off the edge.

"Hold on Jay!" Kai yelled and started to run to Jay but Crunch grabbed a hold of his leg.

"Let go mutt!" Kai snapped. A bunch of guys started to walk to Jay who was desperately trying to get up. The 4 guys kick Jay off and he went falling into the drop. Kai gripped the staff tighter, turns around and swing the staff in the mutt's head and he went flying back.

"_Is Crunch out or not?"_ Brandon asked Sam.

"Properly… oh, he's moving," All along they had been telling everyone who's out. So far there are 12 left.

-Zane  
-Melanie  
-Cole  
-Kai  
-Lloyd  
-Crunch (Wolf Guy)  
-Rosetta (Dodging and flexible lady)  
-Ryan (Big muscular dude)  
- Bryan (Tan big muscular dude brothers with Ryan)  
-Celeste (A Muscular woman)  
-Shane (A guys who sits out on all of the action so a weakling)  
-Harrison (A expert fighter)

All 12 remained in the middle, staring at each other for who will be their next victim. They all stared at Shane, the shaky skinny brunette. The horn blew and everyone but the ninja charge at him. Shane didn't want to be beaten up so he ran to the edge and jumped off.

Kai, Zane and Cole decide to take on the wolf guy.

"Melanie, stay with Lloyd, since he younger and weaker than everyone, just try to protect him," Cole order. She nodded.

"What? I can take care of myself!" Lloyd snapped. The 3 just ignored him and left but the horn was heard before Kai, Cole and Zane manages to get to Crunch.

"There's 10 left on the stadium! Now, let move onto Stage 2," They all heard Brandon said into the mic. All 10 moved into the middle and about a 10x10 meter radius platform was raising from the main platform. Once the platform stopped, they were around 20 meters off the ground. A staircase was raised from the group and the top step connected with the platform and when it was time to battle it would go down.

Cole looked over to the stairs to see two men carrying a flat short cylinder with 5 long ropes in the middle but the end were on the outside of the box. On the top, there was a red cloth. Leo followed the two men because he's going to announce the duet battle.

Kai looked around at each competitor then he realized he knew 1 of them. Rosetta. She represented the school in gymnastic, and was his big time crush. Rosetta caught his sight and finally realized it was Kai. She waved back making the red ninja face turns red like his suit. She giggled.

Rosetta thought she knew him from the very start of the battle and she did. He was Nya's brother. Zane looked around to spot Melanie smiling and waving at the audience. He smiled, he knew what the box was for. He was hoping he won't have to fight Melanie. Finally, the two men got the box in the middle and the tributes made themselves into a circle around the box. Leo was next to it.

"Now please grab on of the ends of the rope," He instructed. Since the base of the rope was cover by the red cloak, they can only see the ends sticking out of the box. Zane made sure to grab one that wasn't directly in front of Melanie's chose of rope's end. Everyone grabbed one end of the rope.

"Once I lift up the red cloak, pull," Leo declared. They all nodded. "I, 2, 3!" and he pulled off the cloak. Kai and Rosetta choose the same rope, so they are fighting each other.

-Lloyd and Crunch.  
- Cole and Harrison  
- Bryan and Ryan  
- Melanie and Zane  
-Kai and Rosetta.

The audience gasp once they knew that Melanie and Zane were fighting each other. Seeing them kiss making them boyfriend and girlfriend to the crowds. Melanie sighed and looked down gripping her staff tightly.

"First up, Cole and Harrison," Leo announced with a mic in his phone. He directed the other tributes who are not fighting follow him down the stairs then up another to another platform where they can see the fight.

The horn was heard and instantly, Harrison charged at Cole. Cole moved to the right and ran to the other side with his axe ready in his hands. Harrison ran towards Cole swinging his shield using it like a dagger but a fat dagger. Cole couldn't defend himself much since he had a tiny pick axe but he jumped over Harrison who was going to do a full on weight swing making the blond fall face flat. Cole smiled and hit Harrison on the back. As he was about to do it again, Harry kicked him sending him near the edge.

Harrison got up and ran towards Cole. He held the shield in front of him and pushed Cole off the platform but before he fell down, he let go of the axe and grabbed the edge of the platform.

"Hold on Cole!" He heard, Kai, Lloyd, Zane and Melanie cheering for him and Jay who was in the crowds since he got out.

"Bye bye," Harrison smirked and stood on Cole's fingers making him letting go of the platform and falling down the 20 meter drop. He didn't break any bones but he was knocked out. A medic came for him and took him to the first-aid room.

"Cole!" The ninja shouted hoping his alright. Leo walked to Melanie.

"It's alright Melanie, he's OK, he strong," Leo tried to reassure all of them. He looked towards the 3 announcers and Sam and Brandon mouthing Zane and Melanie whereas Julien was mouthing don't. So far it's 2 against two but Sam and Brandon is the main host so he did so.

"Sorry Melanie, Zane," he apologized. They looked at him with puzzled faces. "Next is Melanie and Zane," he spoke into the mic. Melanie and Zane understood so they both walked down the stairs and onto the duet platform.

"Remember Melanie, we need to give them a good show," Zane reminded. She nodded and sighed. They walked on the stood opposite of each other. Zane stared into her eyes that were filled with worriedness and fear. He too didn't want to fight her. The horn was signaled and Melanie took the first move and jumped over Zane and kick him in the back moving into the middle. She was trying to lose but also give the audience a good show at the same time. Zane stared at her and she mouth sorry. Zane placed the shield on the front of him and charged at Melanie. She jumped over but then uses her staff to change Zane's direction from going off the platform and into the middle. He stopped expecting he would have fallen off instead of being in the middle.

"Mel," he whispered.

"I know but you're trying to lose too," she whispered back. He sighed. He wanted her to win but he can't if she keeps saving his butt. She slide through his legs and got up. She brings her staff down but Zane block it with his shield.

"You're not a bad actor," Zane whispered.

"Are you saying that I'm bad?"

"No I mean… just never mind," And Zane lifted the shield upwards to use his weight on Melanie. She moved to the right and Zane fell. He got up and charged at Melanie but she jumped onto the shield then landed behind him just on the edge. She looks behind her and how high she was. Zane started to run towards Melanie knowing she would jump over him but she didn't. He felt a huge impact. He stopped and drops his shield to see Melanie falling.

"Melanie!" he shouted trying to catch her, he didn't care if he get disqualified but he didn't want to see Melanie injured. He just missed her hand by 1 cm. "No!" As she landed, she landed on her left arm then her body rebounded. As she stopped, she right arm clutch her left arm and she let out a bloodcurdling cry of pain. Zane was about to jump of but two guards pulled him back. "No!"

Leo rushed out of his seat and down the stairs and went to Melanie's aid. As the crowd saw it they began to wonder is that Melanie Meris' father and Isabella Meris' husband? But they also worried about their all-time favorite singer and her broken left arm.

"Melanie, Melanie! Speak to me!" Leonardo shouted but she cried in pain. Jay got up from his seat and made his way from the crowds and onto the stadium where Leo was next to Melanie.

"Melanie, it's going to be alright," Jay tried to comfort her. Kai and Lloyd wanted to go and check on Mel but they couldn't if there were 2 guards guarding the stairway. A minute later a couple of people came with a stretcher and placed Melanie on it and took her away to the first-aid room and Leo and Jay went with them. Zane was struggling to get out of the guard's arms. He wanted to be next to Melanie but he can't. It was 4 against 1. He let it go and he went to take a seat with the others on the other platform. Julien made his way to the platform to take over Leo's job.

"Next, Kai and Rosetta," Julien announced then walked over to Zane.

"She will alright Zane,"

"I know but I thought she would of jumped over me like she did before… she said she was trying to lose," Zane sighed. Kai and Rosetta made their way to the duet platform. Rosetta knew how to win this one. She smiled as she got to her side of the duet platform. Kai on the other hand was worried. Melanie has a broken arm, how is she supposed to fight? Normally it takes months for something like that to heal. The horn was heard and Rosetta ran towards Kai's side and whispered.

"Move to the left," and Kai obeyed and she went pasted him. He was confused. _Is she trying to let me win?_

Rosetta stopped and ran to Kai to whisper something else. "I like you and I don't want to hurt you," She lied and Kai eyes were open. He held out his staff to protect himself from Rose's staff who was pushing all of her weight onto Kai. He was very confused. If she didn't want to hurt him, then she wouldn't be pushing all of her weight on him. He pushed her off. She jump over Kai and did numerous spins and flip before landing on her feet.

"Move to the right," she demanded and Kai obey and Rosetta ran pass him falling off the platform. Kai moved to the edge but he didn't see any Rosetta on the ground. In fact she was climbing along the platform's wall and got up behind Kai. She sneak up then pushed him with her foot sending him falling to the ground.

"That was easy," she said to herself. She looked over to find Kai standing up dusting himself off. "How could he not get hurt from that?" but she didn't care and walked back to the other platform and sat next to Zane while Kai walked into the first-aid room to check on Mel and Cole.

"Kai, wait!" he heard someone calling his name. He spun around to see Zane.

"Did they let you go?" Kai asked as Zane finally caught up.

"Yeah but let's go quickly," Zane replied and they ran down the corridor and into the first-aid room. Already they saw Leo next to Mel's bed with her left arm in bandages, Jay talking to the awake Cole. Kai went over to Cole while Zane walked to Melanie.

"Did they let you go?" Leo asked unaware of what's happening.

"Yeah…" Zane replied and took a seat next to Leo and stared at the sleeping Melanie. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push Melanie off… I thought she was going to jump over like before,"

"It's alright, she's a tough girl, it's just a bruised arm nothing broken," Leo informed and tuck the loose strains of Melanie's blonde hair behind her ears.

"But it kind of sounded like a broken arm as she touched the ground,"

"That's what I thought as well but it's just badly bruised… properly takes 2 weeks to at least us it,"

Just then they saw a happy Lloyd entered the room.

"Lloyd, did you win?" Cole asked as he stop his conversation and brings all of the attention to Lloyd. The green ninja nodded his head fast. Everyone went to congratulate him but Melanie, of course.

"So it's just Zane and Lloyd going into the finals," Jay sighed.

"Hey it's alright," Leo reassured. "Anyway, that's the end for today, the finals and semifinals are tomorrow,"

"But how's Melanie?" Lloyd asked.

"Just a badly bruised arm," Zane informed and stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hey Lloyd, how did you beat Crunch?" Kai questioned not believing this young weak boy can beat an older strong and vicious man without his powers.

"Let's say he didn't watch where he was going," Lloyd laughed then they all did and later on Julien joined them.

"Is Melanie ok?" he asked.

"Yeah she is," Leo replied. "Sadly, we all need to get our sleep and Melanie has to stay here,"

"I'll stay here with her," Zane volunteered start away. They all stared at him.

"Are you sure? You need your sleep for tomorrow," Dr Julien asked.

"Father, I'll be fine," Zane reassured. Later on that night, everyone left to go to their beds while Zane sat in the chair staring at Melanie. Her soft and long eyelashes which were fluttered close, her soft and smooth skin and lightly pink cheeks. Her delicate, soft and pink lips. Her long slightly wavy blonde hair with was parted on her left and a bang covering her right side of her right eye. Her shoulders were quiet wide from all of the swimming. Her skin was so lightly tanned… Natural. Her perfect shaped body then Zane shook his head not wanting to go any further. He got up from his seat and walked over to the counter which had a jug of water and some cups. He poured himself a cup of water and another for Mel incase if she wakes up. He walked back and placed both cups on her bed side table.

"Hi Zane," he heard a soft and gentle voice greeted. He looked down to see Melanie's beautiful deep ocean blue eyes with looked like the milky way with thousands of stars.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and placed his hand on the recliner and reclined her bed a bit upwards and he handed her the cup of water.

"A bit sore," she answered before drinking the cup. She placed the cup down.

"Are you still thirsty?" he asked shifting in his seat.

"Yeah," she replied and smiled. Zane got up and went to fetch the jug but Melanie curled her right fingers in and the water in it floated and made its way to the cups and the left over went back to the jug.

"You shouldn't be doing that if your arm is in a bad condition," Zane joked and sat down and looked at his girlfriend lovingly.

"So, who's in the finals?" Mel asked.

"Lloyd, Byran, Rosetta, Harrison and Me," he replied.

"How did Kai lose to a girl and how did Lloyd beat that huge guy?"

"Well, Rose went off the platform and climbed along it and when Kai wasn't looking, she pushed him off and Lloyd, he said that Crunch wasn't looking where he was going,"

"Where's my dad?"

"He's sleeping, it's 1:00 in the morning,"

"You should go to bed, I'll be fine,"

"I'm not leaving you… You idiot, why did you just stood there and not move or jump over me? You can't just do it on purpose,"

"I didn't see you, honestly, I was waving to some fans,"

"Oh…" Zane sighed and drank his water.

"Anyway, you should really go to bed," Melanie told him but he refuses.

"I'm not leaving your side," Zane replied. Melanie sighed at the next option. She wriggled to the left side of the bed being very careful with her arm and then she patted her bed and blushed deeply.

"If you're not going to leave my side and not get any sleep, looks like you'll have to sleep with me," Mel blushed regretting what she said.

"Nope, that won't woke either, the bed too small for us both to fit on,"

"You mean you would sleep with me if the bed bigger?" Melanie asked. Zane realized what he said so he smacked his forehead making the girl giggle.

"Plus you need more room for your arm,"

"It's just bruised, nothing broken. It's fine now, it doesn't hurt and you need sleep, you can either sleep with me or leave and sleep in your room," Melanie demanded. Zane stayed silent so she tapped her bed and Zane obeyed. He slowly climb into the bed feeling really embarrassed. As he climbed in, he accidently bumped into Melanie's right arm.

"Melanie, you're freezing," he said.

"I'm fine," she replied and now agreeing to Zane that the bed is too small.

"No, you're not… come here," he blushed. Melanie obey. She went on her right side and tried to wiggle backwards closer to Zane. Once she did, her back was against his strong and warm stomach. Her head was at his neck. The two felt really awkward. Zane wrapped his arms around her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he lightly pressed his left arm on her left arm.

"Zane, I said it's just a bruise and at the moment, it's fine," Melanie reminded. He gently brought her body closer towards his so his warmth can go to her. "Good night," Melanie yawned.

"Good night Melanie," Zane said and kissed her forehead.

Everyone was walking towards the first-aid to check on Melanie and Zane.

"I hope Melanie is feeling better today," Leonardo sighed.

"She should be ok enough to seat in the crowd and watch Zane and Lloyd battle," Cole reassured the 47 year old man.

"Cole's right, she's a girl that never gives up, she would do anything to watch Zane and Lloyd's fight," Jay informed. Leo was surprise that they knew that much about his daughter. Almost everything about her.

"So how long had Melanie been with you guys?" Julien asked.

"Around 6 months so far," Lloyd replied.

"But it seems like years," Kai added.

"Wow, you guys know a lot about Mel," Leo said and they reached the first-aid room. They opened the door and walked to the back of the room to go to Melanie's bed but they were all in shock once they saw Melanie and Zane sleeping… together.

"Oh my," Cole started,

"Gosh," Jay finished.

"But they're so cute together," Julien smiled. They all sat down on seats nearby and waited for the two to wake up. Zane woke up from the noise, he didn't open his eyes but he knew that they were caught. He nudge Melanie a little who woke up then he opened his eyes. Melanie's face turned red.

"Good morning sleepy heads," Lloyd chuckle.

"It's not what it looks like!" Melanie blurted out and then sat up in bed. Forgetting about her arm, she held it. Zane sat up next.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"I think 6:40am," Leonardo replied. The two slowly climb out of bed.

"How's the arm?" Kai asked.

"Hurts a little bit," she replied and stood up. Zane walked over to Mel and help her to keep her balance.

"You guys are very cute together," Leo laughed.

"Dad!" Melanie scold and her face turned redder.

"Anyway, Leo and I have to go to meet up with Sam and Brandon so we'll see you guys on the battle field," Julien informed and the two adults walked away.

"So why were you guys sleeping together?" Cole asked. Both of their faces were red.

"I-It's kind of a l-long story," Zane spluttered.

"We're listening," Jay grinned.

"I told Zane he need to get some sleep but he refuses to leave so then the only option was for him… to sleep me," Melanie blushed.

"But then why was Zane cuddling you?" Lloyd asked smiling. They were being mean.

"Because she was cold," Zane replied.

"Well let's go and get some breakfast," Kai said and they all left the first-aid room to the lobby where they were serving pancakes and bacon and eggs. After a blissful breakfast, Zane and Lloyd went to the battle platform with the other tributes while Kai, Jay, Cole and Melanie went to the crowds. As soon as they saw Melanie, she was crowded by millions of people.

"Melanie!"

"How is your arm?

"Can I get your signature?"

"Sing for us!"

"Are you the mysterious aqua ninja?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh dear," she muttered.

"People, please, just give some room" Kai shouted and tried to free Melanie out of the crowd. Leo saw the whole thing so he got the mic and said.

"Please leave Melanie alone otherwise you will be ask to leave the stadium," Melanie looked up and smiled to see her father. It was Brandon turn to go and start up the fight. He held a microphone.

"Welcome back to Ninjaball battle!" he shouted to the crowds. "Our remaining competitors are: Zane, Lloyd, Rosetta, Harrison and Bryan!"

All 5 tributes went towards Brandon for their stage of battling.

"Ok, you guys have to battle each other until there are two alone victors, then those two will fight each other. Whoever wins will be Ninjaball battle's new victor," Brandon explained. They all nodded and Brandon quickly walked off the platform and down the stairs and back into the score judging room. The horn was heard and all 5 contestants charged at each other.

Lloyd was picked on the most. Bryan and Rosetta were trying to attack him.

"Whoa!" he screamed as one of his foot slipped off the edge but he gained his balance again. "Only if I can use my powers," he thought to himself. He can't even do spinjitzu! Rose swings her staff at the young boy who jumped over it and crawled underneath Bryan's legs and stand up behind him. Both turned around to Lloyd.

Zane himself was having trouble with Harrison, the pro fighter with shields. Both boys bash their shields against each other's pushing their weight on each other or trying to push them off the 20 meter drop platform. Harrison almost pushed Zane off about 5 times. Zane, only once. Zane gave Harry a big push and he fell to his back. Zane looked back to see Melanie sitting in the crowds with a worried look on her face then shouted.

"Look out!" Zane ducked down to see a shield over his head. Zane kick Harrison in the stomach and the guy fell backwards then Rosetta fall on top of him.

"Sorry," she apologized and got up then she realized she should have taken on Harrison but she wanted to get Lloyd out. She was quite surprised that the young boy made it this far. She turned her back to Harrison and her face to Lloyd how was fighting with Bryan. She also thought that she should take on Bryan as well but he's going to win for sure. Then she felt a sudden sharp pain in her back. He turned to see Harrison bashed her with his shield. She started to feel a bit dizzy and her legs started to give out. Then she fell on the floor knocked out.

"Oh Rosetta's out," Leo said into the mic and the crowd gasp. Lloyd kept going between Bryan's legs. He knew he had to fight sooner or later but then he should have got a better weapon than a shield. He duck as Bryan sends his axe at Lloyd. The green ninja jumped in the air and kicked Bryan in the face. Once Lloyd was back on the ground, he clutches his foot. Bryan's face was like it was made out of metal but he kicked hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Bryan struggled to stand up.

"Got beaten by a kid!" he yelled in his mind. He stood up and charged at Lloyd who was on the edge. He head was facing the ground planning to head butt Lloyd. Lloyd's eyes were wide and he jumped off the platform hanging onto the edge while Bryan kept on running. This was the 2nd time Lloyd had defeated someone that wasn't looking where he was going. Bryan fell down the drop and landed on his back.

"Ouch," Lloyd muttered and climbed back onto platform to see Zane fighting with Harrison. Lloyd held his shield and held it in front of him and ran at Harry. He bashed into the tall man but Lloyd didn't made Harry fall, instead he turned and change his target to Lloyd. The boy ran away from his and Harry chased him. Zane quickly take a deep breath and jumped on Harry's back trying to help Lloyd.

"Get off me!" he yelled rocking back and forward and shaking his body so Zane would fall off or like Jay, fall off the platform. At last, Harrison manages to shake Zane off. Zane got up and tried to distract him from Lloyd and he was successful. Harrison was now pushing Zane off the platform again. All of Melanie's fan were cheering for Zane. Harrison pushed all of his weight on Zane which made him fall on his back and Harrison wouldn't stop.

"Zane!" Melanie shouted. "You can do it!"

"So that all of the history of the serpentine," Clato explained to the new 7 snakes.

"Why don't we released the great devour to defeat the ninja?" Peeta asked. All of their brains had been brainwash.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, I'll go and tell Pythor," Clato replied.

"Tell me about what?" Pythor hissed as he entered the room. And 8 snakes bowed down in respect.

"Pythor, should we released the great devour?" Clato asked standing up.

"Release the great devour? Why didn't I think of that?" Pythor asked himself.

"Clato told us that the legend lies in the Constrictai tomb," Max replied. Pythor turned to Clato.

"Take us there,"

Lloyd was on the ground with his bottom lips bleeding. He stood up and looked At Harrison who was pushing Zane off again. This battle between the 3 had gone on for 20 minutes. Both Zane and Lloyd are working together to take care of Harrison but they weren't successful. Zane was on the edge of the platform, he was trying to push Harrison back but it wasn't working.

Melanie could stop but worry for the two. She was afraid, that if Zane does fall down, what happens if he break into parts? His secret will be revealed to Ninjago and she was worried for Lloyd because he was so young and tiny compared to Harrison and Zane but she was snapped out of her thoughts once there was a striking pain in her left arm. She looked at her arm and adjusted her bandage a bit and it felt better. But then she heard many gasps and Melanie's attention went to the battle platform where Zane was hanging off the edge.

"Zane!" she cried standing up in her seat. Harrison smirked at Melanie then back to Zane.

"Bye bye," he grinning and started to step on Zane's right hand fingers. The Nindroid let out a loud wail of pain then Harry step on his other hand making the Nindroid fall. To soften Zane's fall, he took off his mask and used it as a parachute and landed on his two feet. Zane was really worried on. He had left Lloyd to fight that machine of terror. He looked at the hands and the metal was dinted a tiny bit. He sighed then he was pushed backwards. He looked down to see Melanie hugging him with her right arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scold and dug her head further into his ninja suit.

"Sorry… now it's up to Lloyd," Zane sighed. The horn was heard and Lloyd and Harrison both fell to the ground in exhaustion. Zane, Melanie, Kai, Jay and Cole walked up to Lloyd to congratulate him then Cole sighed.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"This has proven that Lloyd is that better fighter than us… if he wins this means he's the team leader of the whole year!" Cole explained, they all laughed.

"But you did really well," Kai patted Lloyd on the back. A couple of people came up onto the platform to congratulate Harrison such as family members and friends. Melanie pulled out a full water bottle and gave it to Lloyd.

"Need a drink?" she asked. The young ninja nodded and took the bottle and opened the bottle.

"What about me?" Zane asked not mad but laughing.

"Well he need a good drink if he's going to win the finals," Melanie giggled and kissed Zane.

"Ok, can we not get all mushy in a public area?" Lloyd asked and they all laughed.

"You'll be like that when you'll grow older," Jay chuckled.

"Yeah but I properly not do it in public,"

"Let's see about that," Cole joked.

"I can't believe Lloyd made it to the finals," Sensei Wu said as Him and Nya watched the TV.

"They but if he's versing Harrison by himself, I don't think he would stand a chance. When it was just Zane, Lloyd and Harrison, both of them couldn't take on Harrison," Nya informed. Wu was very worried for his nephew, what happen if he get beaten up pretty badly. Wu didn't want to see it.

"I'm going to mediate, tell me who wins," Sensei sighed and walked out and into his room. He set up a bowl with ashes in it and placed 10 sticks sticking up. 5 cream and 5 black. He lighted on fire and it slowly started to burn to the bottom. He sat in front of it cross-legged and he placed his left hand on his lap while his placed his right hand on his left hand facing palms upwards. He tilted his head down and closed his eyes.

A vision was seen. It first showed Pythor and Clato inside the constrictai tomb looking at the ancient painting of the great devour. Next it showed the ninja winning the trophy with one of the fang blades. Next it showed a cave with another fang blade. Another with another trophy, and one more of one in sand next to the ocean. The last one was the great devour was released. Wu eyes snapped opened and he gasped for air.

"Oh no," Sensei muttered. He walked back to see Nya who had just seen the first minute of the battle. "What did I missed?"

"Lloyd almost got Harrison off the edge," Nya informed with her eyes glued on the TV.

"We need Lloyd to win that trophy," Sensei said to Nya.

"Of course he need to win the trophy,"

"No, I really do mean it, the trophy hold something more important than the 1 million dollars,"

"Come on Lloyd!" Cole shouted as Lloyd was trying to push Harrison off him. He had pinned down the young boy.

"Get off!" Lloyd hissed trying to push but he was too weak, if he punch Harrison, it wouldn't affect him but if he kick him, Harrison would just grabbed his leg and try to swing him off the platform but Lloyd manages to hold onto the edges and climb back up. Lloyd held his shield in front of him and bashes into Harry's one. Lloyd pushes with all of his might but he only manages to push back a meter and a half. Harry pushed him and Lloyd was near the edge. Lloyd tried again to bash him but Harry jumped over Lloyd. The green ninja tried to stop but he just fallen off and he manages to grab the edge and pull himself back up again.

Harrison was mad. He can't even take down someone who is 10 years younger than him but then again, this boy is a ninja. Lloyd got up on both of his feet panting and puffing deeply and taking deep breaths. Since the shield were attached to their arms, Lloyd got an idea on how to push Harrison off. Lloyd charged at the man swinging his shield and his arm back and forward as if it was a sword. Lloyd aim for his left but Harry block it off then the right then his legs. With each strike, Harrison took a step back.

"All according to plans," Lloyd thought to himself but his arms started to feel weaker and tried. Harrison was just 1 meter from the edge. Lloyd forced himself to go on but Harry looked back and jumped over Lloyd. Lloyd yelled out in frustration.

"Give him a chance!" Jay shouted. Then all of the fans of Lloyd were shouting to Harrison. Harry just ignored them and ran to Lloyd. The young boy smirked and jumped over him. Harry realized his mistake but it was too late, he went falling and smacked into the ground. The whole crowd went crazy! A young boy like Lloyd can defeat someone 10 years old than him. The 5 ninja ran down the stairs and ran to Lloyd and tackled him in hugs.

"You did it!" Zane exclaimed.

"I can't believe, you defeat someone that is 10 years old than you!" Kai shouted.

"Does this mean I'm going to be team captain?" Lloyd asked.

"You're too young," Cole laughed as Lloyd's frown turn upside down.

"That pretty much I wanted to win in the first place…" Lloyd complained. "And you made that deal!"

"Too bad," Jay teased.

"Don't worry Lloyd, this just shows us you're prepaid for your father," Melanie informed. Lloyd sighed. 6 men came up the stair carrying a huge trophy with a million dollars in it. On the front, there was a fang looking gem. They handed the trophy to Lloyd. The others helped him lifted it up and the photographers took a picture.

**That's the end. A cliff hanger I guess but I was so rushing thanks to Minnie who kept on saying: "POST IT NOW!" "HURRY UP!" "I WANT TO READ IT!" and those kind of stuff so I rushed it… don't blame me**


	23. Desperate

**I'm bad but I don't want to keep on breaking chapters into parts so I'm upgrading the limits of words to 3000-4000 words instead of 2000-3000. But this one will be much longer… maybe 16000 words. I just having enough of posting chapters into parts. **

**Also, I would like to say that ZaneMetaknightlover is making a story for all Zane lovers so keep an eye out for her new story!**

**Chapter 23**

**Desperate**

**Warning: Over than 16 000 words… That's why it took a long time to update.**

Melanie walked through the isles with her trolley following Zane. She was thinking what sensei had said once they got home 3 days ago about the great devourer and the serpentine. Her arm was ok enough to be out of the bandage but if someone pokes it, it hurts.

"Are you Ok Melanie? You seem quite off today," Zane asked walked next to Melanie and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah I'm fine… just thinking about the great devourer… we were so lucky that Lloyd won and not Harrison," Melanie replied and rested her head on Zane shoulders then she stopped the trolley and grabbed 5kg worth of flour and placed it in the trolley.

"Want me to push?"

"That'll be nice," and Zane pushed the trolley and Melanie walked beside looking at the products of food on both of her sides. They were in the soap, shampoo, conditioner, teeth products and so on.

"I might take a while," Melanie warned and looked through the shampoo and conditioner section. She found the right one for her hair and next she chose body soap. Nya wasn't too fussed on what soap but Melanie tried her best to get one that didn't contain perfumes or heavy scented due to Nya's allergy. Melanie was done and the next isle was frozen food. Since it was winter, Zane choose some pies and chips then the two left and went to the checkout point. Pretty much the whole Ninjago city knows Melanie and how she goes into the city so often so they don't crowd her much anymore. Finally it was their turn. They were served by pretty handsome guy named Ethan. As Zane puts the shopping in the trolley, Melanie paid for food.

"You're pretty cute," Ethan said making Melanie's cheeks blush.

"Thank you but I don't like people telling me I'm cute unless it's my boyfriend," Melanie replied and gave the cash to Ethan. Zane was listening to every word.

"He's flirting with my girl!" Zane yelled in his mind. He took deep breaths and continued to put the shopping in trolley and listen to the conversation.

"I think that's unfair," Ethan complained giving the change back to Mel. "So what's your number?"

"Like I said before, I already have a boyfriend," Melanie repeated getting rather pissed off. As soon as she saw Zane finished putting the shopping in the trolley, Melanie walked ahead and Zane followed giving a glare at Ethan who just smirked back. Once the two were outside...

"What was his problem?" Zane asked.

"I don't know but for all I know is that he was trying to get me to dump you and go out with him,"

"Were you?"

"Why would I? I already have the best boyfriend a girl can ever ask for!" She squealed and hugged his arm. The two walked into the car park and Zane pulled out his shurikens and clanged them together and then they transform into his snowmobile. Zane lifted up the seat and placed the shopping underneath. Since Ethan over packed the bags and her left arm was still sore, all she could do is stand there and wait for Zane to finish. Zane closed the seat and Mel pushed the trolley with her right arm to the bay and jumped onto the mobile. Zane started up the engine and she wrapped her arms around Zane and he dove off to the beach and to Melanie's house so she can get her secret ingredient. Then Zane froze a path on the water and drove on it until they reached the bounty who was sitting in the water. As they drove past each chucks of ice, Melanie moved the warm sea water over the ice to melt it. At last they were at the bounty. The two hopped off and packed the shopping away.

"Melanie!" The two heard a scared Lloyd screamed. He ran into the kitchen and hide behind Melanie.

"What's wrong?" She asked but the scared boy was too scared to say anything. Kai ran in holding small ninja outfits. "Not again,"

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled. "What did you do!"

"I-it was an a-accident," the scared boy spluttered hugging Melanie tighter.

"Kai I had enough of you scaring Lloyd!" Melanie shouted. This was properly the 5th time this month and it was the 17 of November.

"Yeah but he keeps on doing stuff to my ninja suit!" Kai yelled holding a mini suit which can be wear by a 3 year old.

"I-I told you, it w-was an accident," Lloyd muttered.

"Kai, calm down please," Zane pleaded.

"It's not my fault! It's the little brats fault!" Kai shouted. Lloyd just hugged Melanie's legs tighter. He knew she is going to defend him and protect him.

"Well it doesn't mean you have to scare the living daylights out of him," Mel said calmly.

"But I don't Fu****, Freaking care!"

"Kai, watch your mouth!" Zane shouted and Melanie covered Lloyd's ears. Lloyd was watching and listening to the argument. Right now, he felt like Melanie was his mother whereas Zane was his father. He looked at Kai.

"I was just putting it in the dryer, I didn't know it was going to shrink your clothes," Lloyd said honestly. "I wasn't pulling another prank I swear!" Tears started to steam down his face and he darted out of the kitchen and ran into his room.

"Lloyd!" Melanie called after him and followed him.

"Kai, what is it with you and your tempers?" Zane asked. Kai shook his head.

"I don't know but Lloyd really deserves it one day," Kai sighed and looked at his ninja suit. "How am I supposed to wear this?"

"I don't know, it's your idea for Lloyd to do washing," Zane reminded then closed the pantry cupboard.

"Lloyd, let me in!" Melanie shouted banging on the door. The door was unlock but she wouldn't come in unless he said so… unlike some people like Jay and Cole. She sighed and heard faint sobs. "Kai didn't mean it! You know him, he get ticked off easily!" But it was no use. Melanie couldn't get in.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Nya asked as she walked down the hall.

"Another accident with washing,"

"Kai's?"

"Yeah but it was an accident and now Lloyd not letting me in or come out… Is Kai always this mad before he came a ninja?"

"Yeah… but it wasn't as mad but now since Lloyd is the green ninja, Kai's very mad," Nya laughed. "He actually thought he was the green ninja,"

"Yeah, Jay told me that… he never lets that goes," Melanie sighed and just then the door creaked and opened a tiny bit. Melanie turned to see Lloyd's eye poking out. He didn't expect to see Nya there so he slammed it shut. Both girls sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Kai about it," Nya informed and walked away. Melanie gently knocks on the door. Lloyd opened it a tiny bit and only saw Melanie. He opened it a bit more and pulled Melanie in. Her eyes were widen from the sudden pull. She looked into Lloyd's eyes, full of fear, sadness, redness and tears.

"Hey, Kai didn't mean those things," Melanie reassured.

"I know… but he can be very scary at some times," Lloyd muttered making Mel giggle.

"Yeah, Kai can be scary,"

"I didn't mean to shrink his clothes! I forgot to put them on the line and since they're old, I thought they wouldn't shrunk… but it did and now Kai won't believe me,"

"I believe you and I know it's an accident as well as Kai but he can get over the top,"

"That the number 1 dislike about kai," Lloyd muttered making Melanie giggled. She walked over to the bedside table where there was a tissue box. She grabs one and wipe away Lloyd's tears. He smiled but there was a knock at the door.

"Lloyd are you in there?" It was Kai. Lloyd dragged Melanie and pulled her to go underneath his bed. It was hard at first with her arm and her size but she manages to get in under next to Lloyd. With her right hand, she gathers all of her hair so none would be seen. The door swung open. Kai walked in and the two hold their breaths. "Lloyd?" He called again. He looked around to see no green ball or anything. He walked back out and closed the door. Melanie and Lloyd climbed out.

"That was fun," Melanie admitted and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Thank you Mel," Lloyd thanked.

"No problems," Mel replied.

"Guys, come to the bridge ASAP!" Nya shouted into the loud speaker. The two dashed out and entered the bridge and surprised to be the first ones apart from Sensei and Nya. Next was Jay and Cole, then Zane then Dr Julien and Leo who had recently moved in with the Ninja so now Melanie and Nya are sharing a room. At last, Kai. Once Kai came in Lloyd went behind Melanie for protection.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"We are here," Sensei replied.

"Where?" Cole asked.

"At Cave Montugana, where the 2nd fang blade is," Sensei replied.

"Sadly, this cave is huge with many paths so it's like a maze," Nya informed. "If you go in and come back out with the fang blade, that could take a day or 2,"

"I don't get it," Pythor hissed as the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari's generals, Clato (new Constrictai leader) and him were gathered at the table for the map to show the fang blades. "If we don't hurry, the ninja can get the 2nd fang blade,"

"What do you mean by 2nd?" Skales asked.

"They recently won a trophy that had the blade on it!" Pythor snapped. "And if they just have 1 blade we can't release the great devour!"

"But where is the map?" Fangtom asked.

"I don't know! The tribes had unite!" Pythor yelled and he bashed his hand on the table making the five staffs roll off.

"But how does the ninja know where the blade are?" Skales asked.

"That rotten Sensei of their can somehow have visions of it," Pythor replied thinking hard.

"Did the Constrictai tomb have anything else we have to do to get the map?" Acidicus asked. Picking up the staffs and placed them back on the table leaving a gap between each one.

"No! It just said for the 5 tribes to unite and they can find the 4 silver fang blades!" Pythor hissed.

"Are you sure it said tribes? Not general or anything else?" Clato asked.

"It's from your tomb dumbie! You should know if it said tribes or not!" Skales yelled picking up his staff and wracked Clato on the head with it.

"Ow!" He cried out in pain and picked up his staff and hit Skales on the head with it. Pythor shook his head at the two generals. The two dropped they staffs and started to hand fight with the other. The two staff rolled and bumped into each other then a red liquid started to drip from the staff.

"Stop it you nitwits!" Pythor snarled and stared at the two staffs. "It's not talking about the tribes,"

"It's talking about the staffs!" Fangtom exclaimed. Pythor picked up the staffs and the others and placed them on the table making them a pyramid. Once they were set up, red water dripped from the 5 staffs. Acidicus grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Pythor who snatched it from him. The snake placed it underneath the staffs and once the venom touched it, a picture of a map appeared showing 4 little blades on it.

"The fang blades," Skales whispered. 3 of the blades were black while 1 was grey.

"Do you think the grey blade is the one that the ninja found?" Clato asked. Pythor picked it up.

"It has to be, it's moving," Pythor sounded rather amazed that the map pictures can move.

"So far the closest one to us is near Ignacia," Fangtom informed.

"Oh! I know where about it is in! It's in Cave Of Montugana!" Skales exclaimed.

"But's it's the cave of maze in other words," Acidicus explained and sighed.

"Who cares, we need to get that fang blade!" Pythor demanded. "And we'll show Ninjago that rightful land keepers and rules are us!" Then he laughed evilly and it echoed throughout the hideout.

"So we have to spilt up?" Kai asked.

"Yes, it's very long and if you guys split up, more ground would be covered," Sensei Wu explained.

"But if we spilt up and one group finds the blade, how are we supposed to find our way out and tell the others? There are no signals in caves," Zane asked.

"Zane is right," Julien said and wrapped his arm around his invention.

"Unless you guys can build something that everyone can have and talk to each other but not like a phone and it doesn't need signal," Nya suggested to Leonardo and Dr. Julien.

"I think I already made some," Leo said and walked out of the room and minutes later he came back in with a white box.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"Something I had made a couple of years ago," Leo informed and took off the lid and pulled out 4 little devices that looks like phones but no keypad. It like a walkie-talkie in some way. There were 4 buttons. There was 1, 2, 3 and #. On another, there is 2,3,4 and #. Another 1,2,4 and # and another with 1,2,3 and #. The number that wasn't on the device is what the device is called. Such as Device 1 or device 4.

"So you press # to talk to all, 1 to talk to device 1, 2 to talk to device 2, 3 to talk to device 3, 4 to talk to device 4 but if you just want to talk to only 2 devices but not a device or all of them, just press both and they should turn red," Leo explained.

"So one should stay with us and 3 should go to you guys," Sensei said.

"Well, since it is just the 6 of us going (Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Mel), does that mean we go in pairs? I mean 6 divide by 3 equals 2 so 2 per device?" Jay asked. Sensei, Nya, Leo and Julien nodded.

"I'm with Melanie!" Lloyd shouted. Zane sighed because he wanted to be with Melanie.

"Lloyd, Melanie just started training and if the serpentine shows up, she won't be able to protect you… so you might come with me," Cole informed. Lloyd nodded.

"At least I'm not with Kai," he thought to himself.

"I'll go with Zane then," Melanie said and walked beside the Nindroid.

"And I'll go with Jay," Kai declared.

"Ok, instead of calling the device, device, can we call it something else?" Jay asked.

"Let's just call it TW then," Nya sighed. Leo passed a TW to Zane, Kai and Cole.

"Now, the TW on the bounty is 4, Cole, Lloyd, you're 1. Kai and Jay, 2. Melanie and Zane, you're 3," Leo explained further details. They all nodded and explored the TW.

"Just before you said that it can takes day to find the blade," Melanie asked Nya. She nodded.

"So I have pack a bag for each of you that contains food, water and blankets, during night time it can get very cold such as temperatures around 5oC. In winter, -5oC," Nya informed.

"What about first aid kits and torches?" Cole asked. "In caves it's very dark and even with a torch, you can fall over,"

"I'll quickly go and pack that," Nya said and darted out of the room.

"But you guys can't fool around, you must find those fang blades quickly, I believe that the serpentine have a map that can locate the blades," Sensei told them. They all nodded.

"But how long do you think we would really be there for?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, it's all up to you, if you search hard, 2-3 days…" Julien replied. They all sighed.

"Will there be enough food for 3 days?" Kai asked.

"I don't know," Sensei muttered stroking his long beard. "But please do make the most of it,"

**An hour later**

"So there is a blanket in there a first aid kit in Kai's, Cole's and Zane's, food, water and torches," Nya informed and gave a bag to everyone but her, Sensei, Leo and Julien of course. All 7 of them were on the decks above a jungle which held the cave. Each of them but Nya was wearing their ninja suit… Kai was borrowing Zane's pink one.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Cole asked as he took a step closer to the edge of the bounty's decks.

"Yeah," they all said in unison and jumped off the bounty. Melanie enjoyed the wind rushing into her face. She closed her eyes in delight then she felt a hand slipping into her's. It was Zane. She smiled. With one hand, Zane crash the shurikens together and then both lovebirds were in the vehicle.

Cole swan in the air heading towards the soon-to-be-a-flat-Lloyd since he didn't have any vehicle that can save him from falling into the ground. Cole grabbed the green ninja by the arm and swing his scythe over his head then it transformed into his Tread Assault. As they touched the ground, the 6 ninja hopped out.

"So do we go West or East?" Jay asked smacking the back of his neck as he got bitten by a mosquito therefor, they're in a jungle. Everyone stayed silent and looked at their surroundings.

"Is that the cave?" Kai asked and pointed to a big rock which was 100 meters away.

"I don't know… let's check it out," Zane replied and they walked as a group towards the rock. It was the cave. An underground cave. The rock is just the entrance. Everyone grabbed out their torches and headlights and shone them into the cave with you have to walk down a steep tunnel.

"Let's go," Melanie said and she was the first to walk in but she jumped back and screamed.

"Melanie?!" They boys shouted and realized a bat had flown onto the top of her mask making a nest.

"Get it off!" she screams jumping up as the bat claws were digging through the fabric.

"Just stay still," Lloyd demanded but no, she continue to squeal, scream, jump and run all over the place like a headless chook. Jay sighed and took out his Nunchucks and electrified the bat. It fell of Melanie and she ran into Zane's arm. The others laughed.

"Are you scared of tiny bats?" Cole asked wiping a tear from his eyes.

"What, they're so yucky!" she wailed.

"Guys, let's not forgot what we are here for," Kai sighed and walked into the cave and let the darkness sallow him in it. Kai was scared at first of how pitch black it is. He turned on the headlights and look towards him. There was a 2 paths but he jumped in surprise once he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kai scold at Jay then it echoed and the place shook a tiny bit.

"Shhh, if you guys continue your conversation, we would be buried underneath," Zane whispered while trying to sound mad.

"Come Lloyd, let take the left path," Cole demanded and walked down the path. Lloyd eyes became wide once he saw the path they were taking, narrow, many stalagmites pointing from the roof.

"I-It looks kind of dangerous," Lloyd muttered.

"Yeah, why would the fang blade be in a place that is easy to get to?" Cole asked and continued.

"We'll follow too," Melanie informed and tugged on Zane's hand.

"Kai and I will check the other one just in case," Jay added.

**With Cole, Lloyd, Zane, Melanie**

"Be careful Lloyd," Melanie whispered as she moved the boy to the right from a stalagmite.

"Whoa, that was a close one," he whispered. The 4 had been dodging the pointy stalagmite and watching where they are walking.

"Guys, kept your eyes peeled for any drawings, they can properly be a clue," Zane informed.

"Hey, I found one," Cole reported. The other went around him shining their lights at the clue

"Can you read it Zane?" Melanie asked.

_Wabeer fo waht siel hadea.  
1 grown teps dna yl'lou eb eadd  
Nirame manials rea feas _

"It's a puzzle, not some foreign language," Zane informed.

"And the only thing we can read it '1 grown'… Do you think the words are jumbled up?" Lloyd asked. Zane ran his finger underneath each word.

"Who has a pen?" Zane asked. Melanie took off her pack and dig through her bag and found a pen. Zane took it off her and grabbed out some wrinkled paper in his pocket. He straighten it up and wrote down the words with a gap between each line.

"I think the first one is beware," Cole suggested. Zane nodded and wrote down beware under wabeer, the next has to be of.

"I figure out the rest of the line, beware of what lies ahead," Melanie informed. He nodded again.

"The 3 word in the 2nd line is step," Lloyd added.

"But then it doesn't make sense, 1 grown step… maybe it's 1 wrong step," Cole suggested.

"Oh, you're right," Zane said and wrote down the next bit.

"1 wrong step dna… and?" Melanie suggested and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, it's better than dna and make more sense," Lloyd added.

"the next has to be… you'll be dead," Cole informed.

"The last 3 words in the last line is animals are safe…" Zane reported showing them the piece of paper with neat cursive writing capturing a stroke of a butterfly flapping.

"Nirame…" Melanie whispered, "Oh Marine,"

"That's it but what does it mean that Marine animals are safe?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out," Cole replied and stretch. "I wonder how Kai and Jay are going,"

**With Jay and Kai**

"Hold on Jay!" Kai yelled but in a whispered not trying to kill them. The two had worked out the cave had been booby trapped.

"I can hold on but tell the others that the cave is booby trapped and tell them to be careful," Jay hushed. Kai obey and click buttons, 1 & 3.

"Guys, can you hear me?" Kai asked into the TW.

"Kai, is that you? Did you find it?" Zane asked.

"Where is Cole and Lloyd?"

"They're with us… what's wrong?"

"The cave had been booby trapped," Kai warned and glances over to Jay who had manages to free himself and is now standing next to Kai.

"we just notice that," Zane added. "Look for some puzzles or message on the wall, we had found one and it's told us to be careful otherwise we'll die,"

"Ok, thanks Zane," And kai unclicked the buttons.

"Are you Ok?" Kai asked and patted Jay on the back.

"Yeah, never felt better," he puffed and they continued to walk. They were carful where they step looking at the ground and at the walls but Kai ran into the low stalagmite from the roof.

"Ow," Kai muttered rubbing his face then his light started to flicker.

"Please tell me you didn't break it," Jay muttered and turned back to the track they were following. Kai banged his torch in his palm then the light stopped flickering.

"Nope, I didn't break It yet," The two walked down the tunnel shining their torches everywhere they stumble across.

"Kai… can we take a break, I'm hungry," Jay complained. Kai wanted to go on but he knew they couldn't if 1 has an empty stomach.

"Yeah," Kai replied and Jay fell to the ground and swung his pack over his shoulders and opened the flap. He took out the blanket on top and placed it aside him. There, in front of him were biscuits, chips, sandwiches and many more. Jay took out a sandwich and sank his teeth into the white bread with ham and lettuce.

"I love Nya's sandwiches," Jay said with a mouthful of food. Kai took out a sandwich as well but it was chicken and lettuce.

**With Cole, Lloyd, Zane, Melanie**

"Duck down!" Zane yelled as his instincts told him that something sharp was coming aiming for their heads. They all obeyed and dropped themselves on the ground. They all looked to their right to see arrows in the wall.

"Cole, you're bleeding!" Lloyd shouted in a whispered. Zane, Melanie and Lloyd shone their torches onto Cole's arm where there was an arrow about 3cm in his arm.

"I'm fine," he reassured and pulled out the arrow.

"If you don't do anything to it or wrap it in bandages, you'll die from the loss of blood," Melanie informed. Zane quickly rested the bag that was on his shoulders onto the ground and dug through it to the first-aid kit. Zane grabbed out some bandages and moved over to Cole to wrap his arm. Cole let out a grunt as the bandage touched the wound but on the 2nd layer, he was fine. Zane quickly packed the first-aid kit away and put on the bag on his back.

"Are you Ok to go?" Zane asked as he helped Cole up from the ground. Melanie got up then helped Lloyd.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cole repeated then the 4 walked through the tunnel.

"_Can you guys hear me?_" they all heard a voice said which echoed in the cave. Zane and Cole grabbed out their TW.

"Nya is that you?" Zane and Cole asked into the device.

"Yeah… Kai, Jay? Can you hear me?" Nya said again.

"Nya, I'm so glad to hear your voice again," They all heard Kai through the other end.

"Anyway, Sensei and I had found a scroll about the cave, in there should be a secret passage filled up with secrets and ancient scrolls filled with prophecies, special ancient fighting spinjitzu moves," Nya informed. "Once you find it, inform us… there should be around a hundred scrolls or so. Just get it all,"

"Special ancient fighting moves?" Lloyd repeated.

"And prophecies but hurry, the radar detected the serpentine at the entrance, find the fang blade and the scrolls quickly and be careful," Nya finished and the line went dead.

"Come, let's hurry," Melanie said, they all nodded and walked through the maze. So far, it had been 3 hours since they had entered the cave, around 10:00pm. Lloyd feet dragged across the dirt. He had bags underneath his eyes. Now, his feet were sliding in the dirt.

"I'm so sleepy," he yawned stretching out his arms.

"Well, it is 10:00," Zane informed.

"But we need to go on, we can't rest if the serpentine are here and we're looking for 2 things," Cole demanded and walk on.

"Cole, Lloyd's just a kid, if he doesn't get his sleep, he'll be all moody tomorrow," Melanie warned. Cole sighed and Lloyd yawned.

"I guess we can rest for a bit," he decided.

**With Kai and Jay**

The two walked through the tunnel looking at the walls and above if there were any hidden passages. Both boys looked above then smacked right into something… A dead end.

"No way," Jay gasped and got up.

"Looks like we have to walk back," Kai sighed.

"Let's just run so maybe we can catch up with the others,"

The two boys ran jumping over pits, dodging stalagmite trying to catch up with Zane, Cole, Lloyd and Melanie ASAP.

**1 hour later**

The two was finally at the entrance with scratched all over their body and their clothes torn. They were puffing and taking deep breaths.

"Please… do not… make me run… for that long," Jay begged.

"Jay… look," Kai pointed to multiple of snakes' footprints and the generals' tracks.

"Oh dear," Jay muttered.

"Do you think the others are in danger?"

"They would contract us,"

"Come on, we need to follow them." Kai demanded and ran into the left path. Jay sighed and followed.

**With the 4 ninja**

All of them was either leaning against a rock or in Melanie's case, leaning against Zane. The temperature was dropping every 10 minutes. She was cold even though she had her blanket but the others are fine. She wasn't freezing but just cold, not that her lips were blue. The reason is that her ninja suit was designed for swimming and water actives meaning that the suit would be very thin.

Zane felt Melanie shivered in his arms. He wrapped both his arms around her and she tucked her legs into her chest. Cole and Lloyd was sleeping peacefully.

"Are you cold?" Zane asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"A little," she muttered.

"Here," Zane said and took out his blanket and wrapped it around his girlfriend. She smiled and felt a lot warmer.

"Thank you," she whispered then yawn.

"You should go to sleep," Zane informed stroking her cheek making her giggle.

"Ok," she yawned and fell asleep. Zane kept watch making sure that there wasn't any traps that are going to somehow activate. He also kept watch for if there was any Serpentine. So far, there was none. He sighed and tried to bring Melanie closer to his body. He didn't wanted her to catch a cold or anything like that. He was surprised she haven't made a single complainant about her left arm… he nearly forgot about it.

She shifted a bit making Zane smiled but he stopped once he heard yelling coming down from the tunnel they had just came from.

"Ninja Go!" Zane heard Kai's and Jay's voice shouting quietly. Melanie jumped in Zane's arm.

"Did you hear that or was it just me?" she asked.

"I heard it too, wake up the others," Zane instructed and Melanie got up from his arms and went to wake up the others while Zane went to the battle.

"Ninja go!" Zane joined.

"Zane!" both boys cheered glad to see their brother.

"Where are the others?" Jay asked.

"Right here," Lloyd informed and the others came and joined in on the fight.

"Never been so glad to see you guys," Kai reported and stared at the Fangpyre in front of him and kick him down.

**With Sensei, Nya, Julien and Leo.**

Nya was in the kitchen cooking for the elders. To be honest, she doesn't know how to cook food like noodles and all of those complicated dishes. She manages to cook rice but now… she doesn't know what to do. She sighed and walked to the fridge and took out the chicken and chop it up into pieces and warm it up in the microwave. Once it was done, she served the food.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Dr. Julien asked looking at the device sitting upright facing towards the four.

"If they aren't they would of contacted us," Sensei reassured. They all felt jumpy. Whenever they heard a clicky sound from the TW, they all rush to the device… Kai accidently clicked the 'wrong' button and the four heard their conversation… it was mainly about the serpentine. The 4 didn't wanted Kai and Jay to know so they kept silent and listened. After a while, Nya told the boys… they had to admit it. It was pretty funny hearing Kai and Jay going on that they shouldn't be ears dropping. Anyway, they were waiting for furthers news.

"I hope I also had packed enough food for them," Nya sighed. But their attention was suddenly headed towards the TW which they heard many shouted and bloodcurdling cries of pain.

"The serpentine must of found them," Leo suggest then they heard Lloyd panicking.

"Uncle, the serpentine had found us!"

"Lloyd calm down, who is there with you?" Sensei asked trying to calm down his nephew.

"Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Melanie… Melanie!" the line was cut off.

"Oh no," Julien muttered.

"But what happened to Melanie," Leo asked.

"Lloyd, anyone!" Sensei shouted into the TW and wracked it against his hand but nothing happen.

**With the ninja**

Melanie let out another bloodcurdling cry as Clato squeezed Melanie tighter with his tail.

"Drop your weapon," he hissed. Zane couldn't stand to see Mel suffer any more so he dropped his weapon, Cole, Jay and Kai… Lloyd didn't since he didn't have any weapons. Clato let go of the girl who was gasping for air. Zane went to run to her but Skales wouldn't let him.

"It's a pity that you haven't found the fang blade yet," Pythor slivered. "So… we might as well kill you now," The snakes laughed evilly.

Melanie had a thought but it will affect their water supplies. She looked at the bags around the corner where She, Cole, Zane and Lloyd had camped. She curled her right fingers in. The water inside of the bag leaked out through the bottles and then through the bags material. She smiled. Nya had packed around 3 liters of water so 12 liters to use against the serpentine. She looked over to Kai and Jay… their bag wasn't on their backs but it was beside them. She looked over to her left arm. All sore.

She curled her left fingers and the water in Jay's and Kai's bag came towards The roof of the cave and above the serpentine. She smiled then she went her fingers to work. The water was now making a sphere and putting themselves onto the serpentine's head to suffocate them. Sadly, they have big heads but there was 9 snakes. It manages to get all of the snakes.

"Go Melanie!" Jay cheered. She kept her fingers straight out which commanded the water to stay where they were. Zane walked over and helped her up.

"That's new," he whispered making her giggle. She didn't drown the snakes but she just made them unconscious. She dismiss the water which fell on the ground.

"Great, we don't have any more water," Kai said.

"Oh yeah…" Lloyd muttered realizing what this meant.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," Melanie reassured.

"How?" Cole asked. The girl grinned and lifted the water up into mid-air. She cupped her hands together making the water into a sphere. Next, her hands glowed and the dirty, black water changed into a purified and clean water.

"That is cool," Jay exclaimed and grabbed out his bottles and Melanie send the water back. After 5 minutes, they continued on their journeys.

"_Zane, are you there?" _They all heard Zane's TW said. It was Sensei. Zane pulled out the device that was in his pocket.

"Sensei, we're here," Zane replied.

"Are you guys ok? What happened?"

"Oh, we just ran into a couple of snakes but Melanie managed to deal with them,"

"That's good… have you found the scrolls or the blade?"

"No…"

"Keep on searching," and the line went dead. They continued to walk about 10 meters but then stopped once they saw 3 different paths in front of them.

"I suggest we all take different paths," Mel suggested.

"Alright, Kai and I'll take the right," Jay informed and the two disappeared.

"Lloyd and I will take the middle," Cole told them and left, leaving the left one with Melanie and Zane.

"Come on, let's go," Zane said and started to walk to the left path but Melanie didn't follow. He look back at her, her Gulf Coast Blue eyes showed pain. "Melanie?"

"Can we rest…?" she asked clutching her left arm. "It's starting to hurt,"

"We are pretty close to the snakes… just 250 meters then we'll stop," Zane informed. She nodded and follow and walked in front of Zane. He took her bag off and held it in his right hand.

"What are you doing?"

"The bag is properly too heavy for your left arm… I'll carry it for you,"

"Thanks," she smiled and the two walked into the tunnel.

**With Kai and Jay**

"Hey, do you know what the time is?" Kai asked. Their path was narrow but free of traps and stalagmites.

"Yeah, it's… 12:52," Jay replied.

"Day or Night?"

"12:52am,"

"Ok, thanks," The two just kept on talking about stuff… like before but Kai was making sure that the TW was off. Just then they stopped dead in their tracks once they heard a click noise.

"Kai… I think you stepped on a loose brick type buttons," Jay informed. He moved he foot and there was nothing. Jay got low on the ground and tried to check Kai's foot. Yep, there's a button alright under his foot.

"Jay, check what the trap going to be," Kai demanded. Jay looked at the walls to see little holes in there.

"I think it's one of those arrows corridor thingy," Jay reported. He looked along the bottom and nothing was there so the holes spotted 30 cm above the ground. Jay shone his torch on the ceilings, nothing there.

"OK… get on your knees but try and not to move your foot," Jay commanded and he lay on the ground. Kai did what he was asked to.

"Now quickly lay on your stomach… you can move your foot," Jay instructed. Kai did so very quickly and stick to the ground. There heard many arrows flying above their heads and into the walls. About 30 seconds later, the rain of arrows lifted. There was arrows resting on the two backs but not in them or stabbing them. They got up.

"That was a close one," Kai puffed. "You want to rest for now?"

"Yeah," Jay replied and they settle down and slept.

**With Cole and Lloyd**

"My feet hurts," Lloyd complained dragging his feet in the dirt. His bag wasn't helping either. "And my bag so heavy,"

"Lloyd, if we don't get moving, the serpentine will catch up to us," Cole told the young boy.

"Can we rest for an hour or so… they're properly still sleeping,"

"Come on, I know the place is around here somewhere,"

"How is your arm? If it hurts we might as well rest,"

"It's fine, even if it hurts I would still go on,"

"But I'm tired," Lloyd complained more.

"I wish I just let Lloyd go with Melanie," Cole muttered. Just then he heard a bang. He turned around to see Lloyd on the ground with his arms crossed.

"I'm not moving then,"

"Stop being a baby,"

"Then stop being so mean and cruel!"

"Hey, I'm not trying to be Mr bossy, I'm trying to make sure the serpentine doesn't catch up,"

"They won't if we just rest for an hour or so, it had been an hour since we left the snakes and it normally takes around 5 hours or more for someone to wake up from being unconscious,"

"Fine then," Cole agreed at last. He sat on the ground and took of his bag. He looked over to Lloyd who was already asleep. Cole sighed and took off the bandage around his arm and replaced it with a fresh new clean one in his first-aid kit.

Just then he felt a sudden chill going into the sleeves of his ninja suit. He looked over to Lloyd who's lips are trembling with coldness. Cole crawled over to Lloyd's bag and pulled out his blanket and Cole spread it out over Lloyd. Cole went back to his spot and grabbed out his blanket.

**With Melanie and Zane**

The two had walked further than 250 meters, they actually walked around 600. Zane realized it then stopped Melanie. They both leaned against the wall and Melanie rested her head of his left shoulder.

"How's your arm?" he asked softly.

"It's better now," she replied and started to flutter her eyes shut. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Are you cold?"

"No… I'm fine," She answered. Before she knew it herself, she was asleep. Zane smiled. He was so lucky that she choose him. But at the same time, he's wonder '_Why me? Out of every guy in the universe, why did she pick me?'_

"Because… you're different from everyone… else," Melanie muttered in her dream. He froze.

"_How did she read my mind and said the answer while she asleep?"_ Zane asked himself.

**6:00am**

Melanie opened her eyes slowly. She looked around to be in complete darkness which completely freaked her out. Her torch was off. She was afraid that if she moves that someone would see her and take her away. She breathed in quietly but deeply.

"It's alright, no one else is here but you and me," she heard a soft and safe voice, Zane.

"Good morning," she greeted and smiled. She felt a hand lifted off her waist. Zane went to turn on his headlight. Melanie shut her eyes at the sudden outburst of the light. Her eyes need to adjust first.

"Sorry, you want me to turn it back off?" he asked softly.

"No, its fine," she replied and opened her eyes to meet his iceberg blue eyes. The atmosphere around them seemed to closed in… as well as their faces.

Zane wanted to kiss her sweet, soft and pink lips again. Seeing her eyes closing, he knew it's happening. He placed his right hand on her left cheek. He felt arms wrapping themselves around his neck and something moving to his laps. He closed his eyes and he felt something so soft, so smooth against his lips.

Melanie pushed her lips a bit further wanting this moment to last forever but she knew, it will end sooner or later. She had a bit shocked how cold his lips were but they were soft for a robot unless Dr. Julien must have used some tissues. Next she felt hands on her waist.

**Kai and Jay**

"Get up," Jay whispered shaking Kai from his sleep. Jay sighed. Kai wasn't the morning person but he need to wake up… Everyone in Ninjago needs him to wake up in fact for he and Jay… and the other ninja to find the fang blade.

"Mommy, I don't want to go and get a haircut," Kai muttered in his sleep, starting to stir a bit. Jay laughed then smiled. His hand went over Kai's head and grab a group of hair. Jay frowned once he realized how rough it was due to the amount of hair gel to keep up his porcupine hairstyle. Jay yanked it and then Kai bolted straight up, yelping.

"OW! Jay, why did you do that?" Kai barked and rubbed his hair.

"You need to wake up," Jay manages to say between the laughs. He was rolling on the ground. "And why do you use so much hair gel?"

"Shut up," Kai hushed, got up, dust himself off, grab his bag and went down the tunnel. Jay did the same and ran after the pink ninja.

"Why don't we eat first?" Jay suggested. Kai sighed and sat down. Jay smiled and sat next to him and grabbed out one of Nya's chicken and lettuce sandwich. "Your sister makes the best sandwiches ever,"

"I know… You say that everything once you have it,"

"What? Am I not allow to say it at all?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Oh… you didn't?" Jay asked. Kai just shook his head and continued to eat.

**Cole & Lloyd**

Lloyd sat up rubbing his eyes. He didn't slept so well due to the rocks he was laying on. Lloyd turned on his light to dim. He shone it over Cole who was still asleep. Lloyd didn't want to wake him up so he dug through his bag to find the purified water. Lloyd nervously opened the bottle's cap and took a sip. His eyes sparkled with delight once he taste to fresh, clean, purified water. He drank a little bit more but stopped once something hard and round hit his back. He turned to Cole who was awake and mad.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"I just woke up a minute ago… I wanted a drink first," Lloyd replied and closed the bottle and placed it back in his bag and sighed. Cole turned on his light and took out a container… filled with cake. Lloyd stared at him.

"You got to be joking?"

"What? I like cake," Cole replied and took a bite into the chocolate mud cake.

"You do know that cake is bad for breakfast,"

"So?"

"Dude, I'm 12 and I have a obsession over lollies… I snuck a bag into my bag and I'm not eating it because I know it's unhealthy for me,"

"So?" Cole repeated licking his fingers. Lloyd palmed his face. Just then they heard noises coming from the TW. It went on, then off, then on, then off. What they heard was… kissing noises. Cole picked up the TW knowing that the only people that would be kissing would be Mel and Zane. He clicked the '3' button and said.

"Melanie, Zane? What the heck are you doing?"

**With Melanie and Zane**

Zane was lying down with Melanie on top of him and the TW underneath him. Their lips were locked until…

"_Melanie, Zane? What the heck are you doing?"_

The two stopped and parted. Zane sat up and picked up the TW underneath him. _I hope only Cole and Lloyd heard it._

"Zane? What were you doing?" Melanie and Zane heard Julien said into the TW.

"Please tell me you aren't doing _that_," Kai begged. Zane looked over to Melanie who had a 'Oh no, we're busted' look. Zane placed his hand over the TW.

"Should we tell them?" he asked. Melanie think hard, if they tell the others, they'll be in so much trouble but if they lied… both Mel and Zane will feel guilty.

"Up to you," she whispered. "I don't really care if you tell them," Zane removed his hand.

"Melanie and I… were… doing _it_," Zane admitted. The two lovebirds can hear many gasps over the TW. Zane turned to Melanie who had a completely red face from the embarrassment.

"What are you guys thinking!" They both heard an angry Sensei over the TW. "In a cave where there are serpentine around! You guys have a mission! NOT A ROMANTIC GETAWAY!"

"We're sorry sensei," Mel and Zane apologized in the TW. They heard sensei sighed.

"Anyway, since you guys are awake, just do your mission and nothing else," then the line went silent.

"I can't believe they heard it," Melanie sighed.

"Mel, I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I knew the TW was underneath me but I didn't get up and placed it beside…"

"Zane, it's alright. At least they know how much we love each other… but still… my dad heard…"

"Come on, let's go," Zane said and stood up and gave Melanie a hand. She smiled and took it and then he lifted her up onto her feet. She giggled.

"But should we eat first?" Melanie asked.

"ok then," he replied.

**Kai and Jay**

"If you ever do that to my sister, you're dead," Kai warned and started to walk down the tunnel with Jay chasing after him.

"Geez Kai, you need to calm down. Stop being over-protective. You do know she can have a say in it," Jay said.

"Yeah, but she's too young for it as well,"

"She's older than Melanie,"

"Only by 9 months,"

"Big difference Kai,"

"Not really,"

"But… just release her a tiny bit… I know she's your sister and all and… DUCK!" Jay shouted and fell to the ground.

"Duck? Where?" Kai asked looking around and realized what Jay meant so he let his legs give up letting his body fall on the ground.

"Not the animal stupid,"

"Right,"

It was a stone stormed. Jay actually stepped on one of those loose rocks type of thing. The reason they should duck it so that if they get hit on the head, they won't get head injuries when they fall down.

"Jay! Watch where you're stepping next time!" Kai barked at the blue ninja as he covered his head with his arms from the golf sized stones.

"Hey – ow – is not my fault! You distracted me!" Jay shouted back. After 10 minutes or so… the rain lifted up.

"Come on, let's get going," Kai demanded, got up and dusted himself off. Jay got up and followed him.

**With Cole and Lloyd**

"Cole, over here!" Lloyd exclaimed and shone his torch on the cave's wall where there is another puzzle on the wall. Cole walked backwards, next to Lloyd and looked at the puzzle:

Yorue' teggint colers ot het gib teasurer  
Het lats luec:  
"Nirame manials rea feas"  
ti si sued glona hits hapt

"Lloyd… good spotting," Cole complimented and studied the message.

"Hey, I recognize the 3rd line… it was in the last clue we found," Lloyd pointed out.

"That's right, Marine Animals are safe. Let's work this one out word by word,"

"Well, yorue'… I'm pretty sure that is you're,"

"And the next one is… getting,"

"So You're getting… closer!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Shhh! Ok, you're getting closer to the big…"

"treasure,"

"Ok then, so that's the first and third one done… Hey, the second one is The last clue:"

"Wow, you're good at puzzles and jumbled words,"

"Thanks Lloyd but let's focus right now,"

"Well, if you jumble ti and si… the only outcome is "it is""

"sued… that has to be used,"

"the last ones had to be along this path,"

"Good job Lloyd," Cole said and grabbed out the TW and clicked on the 3 button. "Zane, Melanie, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Cole, is that you?" He heard Melanie voice through the TW.

"Yeah it's me, remember the clue we found?"

"Yeah," Zane replied.

"We found another clue, it said that Lloyd and I are getting closer to the fang blade or the scrolls. The last clue that we found is used in our path," Cole informed and started to walked forward with Lloyd following him.

"So that means wither Kai and Jay's or our's has nothing," Melanie sighed.

"Anyway… what now Lloyd?" Cole asked as Lloyd had being tapping and tugging Cole on the shirt.

"Watch where you are stepping," he warned and pointed to the floor. Instead of its rocky plain colored floored. There were tiles with animals inside of each tile.

"We'll call you back," Cole finished and hanged up the TW. There was about a 8 column of tiles with different animals. "Lloyd, how good are you at jumping?"

"Umm… I kind of bad at it,"

"Oh dear,"

**Melanie & Zane**

Zane and Melanie finished off their breakfast and walked down the halls. They both looked down and around for clues or levels which open a secret passage.

"You found anything yet?" Zane asked as he lead the way.

"No, nothing yet," Melanie replied just then Melanie's torch started to flicker. "Oh no," Now it's finally off.

"You have any more torches left?" Zane asked and shone his light at his girlfriend.

"No… that was my last one," she sighed. Zane walked towards her and slipped his hand into hers. They started to walk into the dark and rocky tunnel but something made them stop. There, in front of them are 2 tunnels.

"Which one?" Zane asked.

"The left one… I don't trust the right," Melanie muttered.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know… I just got this wield feeling as soon as I looked at the right one… It's like a voice telling me to go to the left as well,"

"Ok, so left it is,"

**10 minutes later**

"Zane, look!" Melanie exclaimed but quietly not wanting rocks falling on their heads and she tugged Zane's hand a bit.

"What is it?" he asked. He turned his torch to the wall and there was another puzzle.

Ogod hocice no cipgink hist thap.  
If oyu hosce het hoter thap, lloyu' eb dade by won.  
reouy' gingtte loces ot neo fo het Streasuer  
luce rof xent part si nesev rubberely mondiads rof het caspsodes

"This one is harder than the one before," Melanie pointed out and ran her finger along the letters and words.

"It is… especially the last line,"

"Pretty much every line…"

"Don't worry, we'll work it out… together," Zane reassured. Melanie blushed and smiled at the last line.

"Well, the first word has to good,"

"True…"

"Zane… since you're a robot and smart and all… can you like, solve this puzzle in less than 10 seconds?"

"Not really,"

"Oh, it's alright,"

"Anyway, I think the second word is choice and no is properly the wrong way around,"

"True so it's 'Good Choice on'"

"The next word is wield… you got any clues?"

"Not really… maybe it's Kingpic,"

"I don't think that's a real word… I got it! It's picking,"

"That got to be it… I think the last words are this path,"

"Good choice on picking this path," Zane repeated.

"I think the first few word of the second are 'If you chose the other path'" Melanie suggested

"That has to be it… it's related to the sentence before,"

"And the next one looks like Lloyd's name,"

"Hey, you're right… maybe it's you'll,"

"and the next one is be,"

And the next has to be dead by… won?"

"no, dead by now,"

"Oh… right," Zane chuckled. "You must be good with puzzles,"

"Nah, I better at math," Melanie informed.

"Really? Anyway, so far we have got Good choice on picking this path. If you picked the other path, you'll be dead by now,"

"Next one is you're,"

"Getting close,"

"to one,"

"of the …" But Zane trailed off at the last word in the 3rd sentence. Streasuer.

"Umm… You know it?"

"Not really… wait, it's treasure,"

"You're getting close to one of the treasures," Melanie repeated the third sentence.

"Ok, here's the bad one… Clue for next part,"

"Next part? Does it mean later on in the tunnel or a trap… Trap! If you rearrange the words in part it's trap,"

"So it's trap instead of part?" Zane asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good thinking,"

"Anyway… the next word is 'is'"

"So, so far we have Good choice on picking this path. If you chose the other path, you'll be dead by now. You're getting close to one of the treasures. Clue for next trap is… seven,"

"Seven? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, let's just work out the next bit,"

**Jay & Kai**

"Dead end, that what's it says," Kai announced.

"But how? Are you sure that what the clue says?" Jay asked.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure? There's still a long way to go," Jay questioned looking at the track in front of them. Kai sighed.

"Look then," he sighed and picked up a rock and threw it in front of them about 5 meters. The floor started to fall apart and fell into a hole… or pit.

"Oh…." Jay said then they turned around to walk back out.

"Why do we always get the dead end ones?" Kai asked to no one in particular. Jay kept silent. "Is it that we're cursed or something?"

"Maybe we should ask the others if they had found anything yet," Jay suggested. Kai nodded and took out the small device. He pressed 1 and 3 buttons.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Kai asked.

"Not yet," Cole replied then the two heard jumping and grunting noises.

"Well, Zane and I had found a clue," Melanie replied and in the background they could hear Zane muttering some words to himself.

"Well, our path is a dead end… anyone need help like they want us to tag along or something?" Jay asked.

"Umm… if you guys with us, you need to be good with jumping cause Lloyd and I have a jumping course at the moment," Cole replied. "Watch out Lloyd!"

"Well, Zane and I are ok at the moment… I think," Melanie answered.

"Unless… Kai and I can spilt up. 1 for each group," Jay suggested.

"What about the other TW?" Cole asked.

"I dunno, maybe I'll take it with me," Kai answered.

"That sound pretty good to me," Kai and Jay heard Zane joining in on the conversation with Melanie.

"Ok then," Cole replied.

"Alright, we should be there in roughly…" Jay trailed.

"5 hours now bye,"

**With Cole and Lloyd.**

They all said good bye and Cole looked back to see Lloyd hanging off a tile.

"Hang on Lloyd, I'm coming," Cole said calmly so the boy wouldn't panic and let go.

"Quickly Cole, I can't hold on," Lloyd warned and his hands started to slip and he was holding the tile with his fingertips. Cole hopped through the tiles that had penguins, fishes, dolphins and whales. The two didn't want to risk if seals are marine animals (**I know what you are thinking, seals are marine animals but I'm just making it that Cole and Lloyd doesn't know that**).

Cole jumped on the same tile Lloyd was hanging off from and gave him a helping hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks Cole," Lloyd thanked. The two continued to jump and Cole made sure that this time he wasn't too far from Lloyd.

"Come on Lloyd, you can do it," Cole encourage as there was a 3.5 meter jump to the nearest tile.

"I can't do it," Lloyd complained. "Can you get me and jump that far with me on your back?" Lloyd asked. Cole shook his head and Lloyd shined and shone his torch at the 3.5 meter jump then grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?" he whispered.

"Think of what?" Cole questioned.

"This," The green ninja grinned and used his ice elemental powers to create a bridge to the tile.

"Smart thinking Lloyd,"

"Thanks," Lloyd created more bridges and paths until he was next to Cole.

"I see you have mastered the Ice elemental powers already,"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, just use your powers to get us the heck out of here,"

Lloyd smiled and used his powers. He was proud. He manage to master 1 element… Now he has to master another 3… Fire, Quakes and Lighting…. Water too? Sensei never mention anything about learning the water element.

"Hey Cole?" Lloyd asked as he finished making the bridges.

"What is it kid?"

"Since I have mastered the ice element… I have to master the fire, lighting and the quakes… does that also include water?" Lloyd questioned. Cole thought hard. In his mind the prophecy did say the green ninja can master all elemental powers but does it mean the 4 of them or Melanie too?

"Too be honest… I don't know," Cole replied honestly. Lloyd nodded and sigh.

"I don't want to master 'all' elemental powers," he sighed. For the rest of the walk was silent until they reached the end of the course, they remained silent… too silent for both of their likings.

**With Melanie and Zane**

"Seven Blueberry Diamonds For The Passcodes?" Melanie asked as they studied at the completed and translated puzzle.

"Maybe there's some holes and you have to put in the items…" Zane suggested. Melanie nodded and stretch out her arms.

"Ow.." she muttered and clutched her left arm.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her eyes and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah… I guess,"

"Are you sure? We can always take a break,"

"No… it's fine,"

"Melanie… I know you. You just try and act as if you're alright when you're not,"

"But Zane… I'm telling the truth this time," she reassured and showed a smile. Zane shook his head. "Fine, it just hurts a little but when it hurts really bad, I'll tell you"

"Ok then," Zane sighed and Mel pecked his lips and continued to walk ahead. Zane quickly caught up.

"So… do you think we'll find the fang blades before the serpentine does?" Melanie asked.

"Of course we will. If we can just get our hands on one or destroy it, the serpentine can't release the great devourer.

"True… what happen if they do release the great devourer?"

"That will never happen," Zane replied and slip his left hand into her right hand making her blush.

"Are you sure?"

"yes, I'm sure,"

"I hope so… Hey Zane, look," Melanie exclaimed, letting go of Zane's hand and moved to the dead-end wall that stood before them. On the wall, there was a circle… well a lock combination. On the top was a red arrow, on the right hand side, there was a blue one and the left one was white.

"Seven Blueberry Diamond must be the combination key… maybe this wall is a door,"

"Well let's find out to be certain,"

The two closed in to the wall. There was an inner circle, a circle and an outer circle type lock. The inner circle's images was in white painting. The middle was blue and the outer was red. Next to the circles, there was another clue.

Uoy vhae lony 3 og tinle uoy oldwu eb rubried  
ot ese uoy vhae 3 og, het rats lombys holdsu eb rictdly thedrunnae het der rawro.

"They seem to be getting harder each time," Melanie complained. Both sighed.

"Well, I think I had worked out the whole first line, You have only 3 go until you would be buried,"

"Wow, you were fast Zane… anyway… To see you have 3 go the… rats? There's no rats here,"

"We'll just come back to that later. I think symbol the next word. Should be directly,"

"If we use logic sense, it can't be directly above or next so it has to be underneath,"

"True… the rats symbol should be directly underneath the red arrow," Zane informed. They both looked at the lock and only saw stars.

"OH! If you spell rats backward you would get star,"

"Well done Melanie,"

"So that means we are the first people to ever gone this far,"

"I guess so,"

"But anyway… the colors of the arrows must represent the circles… I think since blueberries are blue…" Melanie said placing her right hand on the middle circle and moving it to the right until the blueberry symbol was next to the blue arrow… both shined a blue colour.

"Melanie, you're genies!" Zane complimented. Melanie felt her cheeks becoming hotter and redder,"

"And Diamonds are normally white sooo,"

"The inner circle should have a diamond somewhere…"

"Well, there's no diamond but maybe a triangle?"

"Well, we can try it out," And Zane turned the inner circle so that the triangle would be align with the white arrow. But when they tried to find 7 for the black outer circle they couldn't find anything.

**(I know, author notes are annoying but, for 7 I'm using a different language's letters/numbers for the 7 symbol on the lock. It might not turn up when u read it)**

"Hey Zane… 7 not on here," Melanie informed.

"Well, a dog doesn't relate to it…"

"What about this funny symbol?" Melanie pointed to a symbol which looked like this:

"I know that symbol… I can't remember what language it is but it mean's seven," Zane informed.

"You can turn it," Zane took a deep breathe. He turned it. All colors glowed. Both covered their eyes. As soon as the light disappeared, they removed their hands and saw that the wall was gone.

**Night Time. **

The temperature had drop dramatically to about 5oC. Melanie was in Zane's arms… shivering with coldness. Her lips were trembling and blue. Her skin so pale. She had goosebumps on her body. Zane was awake trying to keep Melanie warm but it wasn't working. She was using her blanket and his but it was too cold her. Zane rubbed his arms up and down her's trying to keep her as warm as possible.

"Zane…" she whispered now awake.

"It's alright Mel, I'm here,"

"It's… soooo cold," she shivered burying her head into his ninja suit. Zane sighed and pushed her off him. At first she was confused but darted her eyes away once she saw Zane taking off his shirt.

"Here, wear this," Zane demanded. Melanie look at him… his 6 packs… Zane loosen the blankets a bit and slip the warm suit over her head and onto her body then he wrapped the blanket around her again. Melanie felt much warmer but she was still cold. Her face was all red from the embarrassment.

"But don't you feel cold at all? Not when your metal get cold or anything?" she asked and Zane pulled her close to him.

"Not a thing at all… I guess at first I did once I had no home… before Sensei found me… I used to mediate at the bottom of a frozen lake… at first I was cold but now, I just used to it,"

"I feel so sorry for you," Melanie muttered then started to drift off to sleep. Zane can easily sense that Melanie's asleep. But now… he's having second thoughts. (**I know I know… I'm annoying but some of these thoughts I had originally but I started to read All for One and the author had some of them in her/his story so I thought of them before**)

What happen if being a robot can hurt Melanie in a way? Since he's a robot, he would live on forever whereas she won't… he doesn't want to live without her but he want to remember her but this could tear him apart. Seeing her age while he won't. Her dreams to be a mother would never happen… Well Zane thinks she wants to be a mother. Zane also think this isn't fair for her. Everyone need somebody to love. She needs a real human, not a robot. A human that has the same personality Melanie does, happy, having fun all the time. Not someone who is quiet, doesn't laugh as much… Zane doesn't want to break up with her otherwise she would be heart-broken but then again… this is both for their future.

He sigh. This would also effect other people. Melanie's dad would be furious at him. Cole and the other would be mad at him for tearing up her heart… especially Lloyd. He didn't know what to do. Everyday… every time, he has dilemmas in his life.

**Jay & Kai**

"Kai… are you still awake?" Jay whispered. They had gone half way through their tunnel to go back with the others. Jay heard no responded. He sighed. Nya was right… it does get colder during night time.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Jay thought to himself. He wrapped the blanket around him tighter. He turned on his torch and looked around in the cave. Just rocks and dirt. He sighed again. He turned off the light and sunk down in his blanket. He started to think about Nya. How smart she is. How funny, sweet, kind and caring. Beautiful like the only star in the sky.

Her neck-length jet black hair and her amber brown eyes showed her true beauty to Jay. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his face. Slowly his drift off to sleep.

**Lloyd and Cole**

Cole felt a tiny bit wield having a young kid under his arms… especially when he's not related to you in anyway. But Cole didn't wanted Lloyd to have a fever or die from being cold to death. He adjusted the blanket so it was mainly covering Lloyd. Cole wasn't that cold but Lloyd's teeth were chattering even though. Slowly… the chattering became quieter… The shaking became to calm down… as well as his deep breathes.

"Lloyd, don't you dare," Cole warned but Lloyd was silent. Cole started to panic. He shook Lloyd's body but no response. "Please…." He felt Lloyd's skin. Frozen cold…

"Oh damn… Lloyd, please," Cole begged then he heard snickering. "Lloyd?" Lloyd opened his eyes and started to laugh.

"That was so funny!" he laughed.

"Do you know how much you scared me!" Cole yelled holding his fist up on the edge on giving Lloyd a knuckle sandwich.

"But it was so funny!" Lloyd bellowed and started to row on the ground.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No… don't you know my suit thick… oh wait, you don't… HAHAHAHA!"

"But how did your skin felt so cold?"

"Secret," Lloyd smirked. Cole looked over to Lloyd's bag… next to it was a opened pack of lollies.

"Oh no," he muttered. Lloyd is one of those kids who goes crazy once given sugar and sweets.

"Oh yes!" he squealed and got up and started to run around the place.

**Zane and Melanie**

**Morning Time**

Melanie opened her eyes. She felt her head burning, body's all hot and sticky. Then she realized, she's wearing her suit, Zane's shirt and 2 blankets. She looked at Zane. Eyes shut sleeping peacefully. She got up gently and slowly and started to take off all of the layers of clothes apart from her ninja suit. She packed both blankets back in the bags then rested the folded white ninja shirt on Zane's laps. She smiled. She stretched out her right arm and sat in front of Zane.

**Kai and Jay**

Both continued their journey after their breakfast, going through the tunnel to go back to the area where they last saw the others.

"This is boring," Jay complained.

"I know… too bad we got the dead end tunnel,"

"Yeah… so who's going to go with who?"

"I don't know… Maybe you should go with Cole… Lloyd kind of hate me right now,"

"Or maybe you should go with Cole and Lloyd, so you two and smooth things out,"

"That's impossible,"

"Just try it… Well, if I go with Mel and Zane, I hope they won't make out while I'm there,"

"Are you nuts or something? They won't make out in front of you,"

"What? It just makes me jealous since Nya's older brother won't allow me,"

"I'm just trying to protect her Jay!"

"Shh! You're so loud,"

"What ever…" Kai said then they continued their journey quietly. At last they got to the area.

"You go the middle one… I suck at jumping,"

"Right… Cole and Lloyd went through the jump to tile thing,"

"Yeah… seeya," Jay said then left into the left path.

**With Kai**

Kai walked through quickly, he want to meet up with Cole and Lloyd before they go into another path or what so ever. Once he got to the tile thing, he notice there was ice on them were only a tiny bit. Properly haven't completely melted due to the temperature last night. Kai took a deep breath and walked onto a tile with a lion image on it. As soon as he steped on it, it broke into pieces. Kai quickly jumped to a fish tile which had ice on it. Most of the tiles was missing, Kai looked down to see many skeletons.

"Must be other people" he sighed and jumped onto one that had a bird painted on it. It broke into pieces again. Kai quickly jumped onto a kangaroo… it broke. He jumped onto a tile that had ice on it with a picture of a dolphin, it stay not breaking into pieces. He didn't get it but for all he knows, he can trust the tiles with ice on it. But he was confused. Did Melanie and Zane took this path instead of the other?

**With Jay**

He walked through the path with ease, no traps or anything. Then he realized there was two paths in front of him.

"Oh dear," he muttered. He can't ask Mel or Zane because Kai got the TW. He sighed. He looked at the ground and saw footsteps into the left one. He followed it. He started to speed up not wanting to be alone for any much longer. He can't survive for being in the silence for any longer. It was creeping him out. He shone his torch on the ground to follow the footsteps. At one point, it turned left towards the wall. Jay next shone his torch at the wall showing the message. Whatever it was, Zane and Melanie must of figure it out. He shone his torch back on the ground and followed the footsteps.

**Cole and Lloyd**

Cole yawned with a start. He turned on his torch and shone it on the TW which also told the time which he found out last night. 7:55am.

"Oh shoots," he muttered and shook Lloyd. "Wake up,"

Lloyd stirred then slowly awaken from his beauty sleep.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's 7:55, we slept in too late," Cole replied and got up and packed his blanket back.

"What? We're going to travel without food?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah Cole? Are we going to travel without food?" The both froze. Lloyd didn't say that… either did Cole. They both whipped their heads around to see Kai walking towards them. At first Lloyd was happy but slowly frowned.

"Where's Jay?" Cole asked walking towards his friend.

"We went to the tunnel Melanie and Zane took," Kai replied. "So are we going to have breakfast? I have been traveling all night,"

"Yeah, I guess so," Cole replied and sat back down. Kai sat down too and looked at Lloyd but the young boy turned his head away not wanting to see Kai at all. The red ninja in pink sighed.

**Zane and Melanie**

The two walked into the tunnel. For a while they had been hearing footsteps behind them. They didn't dare to check it out. Then they heard:

"Zane… Melanie… Wait up!"

The two exchange glances and mutter: "Jay," Now, they started to see a yellow light.

"There you guys are!" he puffed and walked the last few steps towards them.

"Hey Jay, it's good to see you," Melanie greeted.

"Where's Kai?" Zane asked looking around trying to find his hot-headed friend.

"Cole and Lloyd," he replied. "Anyway… do you guys knows if this tunnel leads to the blade or scrolls?"

"We haven't found any clue yet…" Melanie sighed.

"At least with 3 pair of eyes, is better than 2," Zane added.

"Let's go then," Jay replied and started to walk ahead leaving Mel and Zane behind. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"How can you not be tired after travelling all night?" Mel asked.

"I am but the blade and the scrolls are more important," Jay informed. Mel and Zane just followed Jay into the darkness. The water ninja slip her hand into her boyfriend's. He smiled and gave her a squeeze.

"It's alright, I'm here to protect you," Zane reassured. Mel smiled and went on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Thanks," she replied. Jay turned around just to see the kiss.

"And please don't make out while I'm here," he begged then continued to walk.

"But you do it with Nya," Zane said.

"Yeah but it's making me jealous, Kai said I'm not allowed to do it with her," Jay sighed.

"Wow…" Melanie muttered. "I'm glad my boyfriend doesn't have any siblings,"

"Or my girl," Zane smiled making Mel giggled. Jay sighed.

**With the Serpentine**

Clato woke up and coughed up the water in his lungs. He looked around, he saw Pythor on the ground as well as the Hypnobrai general and many other troopers. He pushed himself up with his arms knowing his new tail won't be able to do it like legs can. He slivered over to Pythor to wake him up.

"Pythor, wake up," Clato demanded and shook the Anacondai's body. Pythor woke up and shot straight up.

"how did we get out of easily?"

"I don't sire but the water ninja is becoming stronger,"

"That's right, it's that pest… we should of killed her once we first found her,"

"I know but that was the past,"

"And in the future, we shall kill her!" Pythor laughed evily.

"Even if we do kill her, the white ninja will risked his life for her,"

"What do you mean?"

"They are dating… don't you know that?"

"What?! Dating?" Pythor yelled.

"Oh deer," Clato muttered.

"Wait, I got a plan… wake up the others," Pythor demanded and Clato obeyed his king. Once everyone was awake, Pythor explained his plan.

**Cole, Lloyd & Kai**

"Geez Lloyd, you're so clumsy," Kai complained as Cole poured some chemicals on Lloyd's knee which was gazed, cut and badly bleeding.

"It's not my fault!" Lloyd snapped then cried once Cole got a tiny piece of rock out of his wound.

"And you're a baby too," Kai added.

"Guys enough! I had heard you two for 4 hours arguing! Enough!" Cole shouted.

"Kai! Everyone isn't perfect!" Lloyd hissed.

"Yeah but you're way worse than perfect,"

"You too!"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"SHUT UP!" Cole yelled but still, the two girls didn't stop.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Kai screamed. Cole grabbed some of water that was in the first-aid to clean wounds and drenched the two.

"I said shut up! If I hear another argument, you wish you weren't born. Now shut up and work together, we are a team," Cole warned and sighed. That did the trick. Cole finally placed a band aid on Lloyd.

"Now let's go," he demanded, got up and walked into the dark tunnel. Kai followed him then Lloyd who was limping badly.

**1 hour later**

Kai, Cole and Lloyd entered an opening. In the middle laid the fang blade.

"The Fang Blade," The three exclaimed but there was a problem. It was surround but numerous stalagmite from walls, floor and the roof. All different thickness, height, width and sharpness. Properly impossible to dodge.

"How are we supposed to dodge all of those…" Lloyd ask.

"You mean stalagmite?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied.

"Well Cole and I are too big so you go," Kai instructed.

"Well, how am I supposed to go through all of those without killing myself and it's hard since I can't bend my knee," Lloyd replied calmly not wanting to start an argument.

"Kai, Lloyd is right but Lloyd… Kai is right as well," Cole sighed. Both boys were right but Cole and Kai were way to big and properly fat to go through those stalagmites.

"Why don't we just use our powers to get rid of these pointy rocks?" Kai asked.

"Bad idea," Lloyd warned. "Look,"

I dontwul tresdoy het gitelatasm fi I saw uoy. Fi uoy od, by by.

"It's I wouldn't destroy the stalagmite if I was you. If you did, by by… in other words bye bye," Lloyd explained.

"You solved that one quickly," Cole complimented.

"Anyway, Lloyd you need to go through," Kai told him. Cole nodded. Lloyd sighed and took off his back pack and walked towards the trap.

**Jay, Zane And Melanie**

Jay was far ahead of Melanie and Zane. Melanie's right leg started to hurt so she slowed down, Zane told Jay that he stay with Mel.

"How is it?" Zane asked.

"It's fine but we need to catch up to Jay," she replied and slowly got up but ending up falling on Zane. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Hey, it's alright as long as you're alright," Zane said making Mel face turn red.

"Well let's go," Mel demanded and got up and this time, she didn't fall. Zane smiled and got up and wrapped her arm around his neck and they walked into the tunnel.

Slowly, they heard a rumble sound and the ground started to shake.

"Guys…" they heard a quiet scream for help. The two realized it was Jay so Zane picked up Mel and ran towards the cries for help. Once they got there, Jay was underneath many huge heavy rocks.

"Help me," he begged. Zane placed Melanie on the ground and ran towards the rock and tried picking it up but it was too heavy for him to hold onto. After a while Melanie helped but it was no used.

"Guys, we found the fang blade," they heard the TW reported.

"Oh, we got some boring scrolls?" Jay asked. Since Melanie was lifting the rock on Zane's left side, she stretch out her right hand to get the TW with her left arm trying to carry the rock.

"Melanie, bad idea," Jay warned. Zane didn't realized until he saw Melanie's right arm reach for his pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked worried. Melanie had an strong pain expression on her face.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt much," Melanie reassured still trying to reach his pocket.

"Mel, you're going to break your arm, don't do it!" Zane yelled but Mel ignored him. She got the TW and hold it in her right arm and answered to Kai, Cole and Lloyd but her voice was shaking with pain… lots and lots of pain. You would heard her grunting with pain.

"Kai, Cole, Lloyd, we hear you," Melanie replied.

"Melanie, listen to me," Zane tried to tell her.

"Listen to him Mel," Jay said but the girl shook her head.

"Melanie from the sound of it, whatever stupid thing you're doing, don't do it," they all heard Cole demanded.

"No… it's fine," she grunted and tried to lift up the rock in her left arm as well as Zane.

"Jay? Can you get out? Quickly," Zane asked.

"No, just a little more," Jay replied quickly. Zane tried lifting it more. Mel did too.

"Mel, Zane, Jay? What's happening?" They all heard a confused and worried Kai.

"Jay got stuck underneath a rock and Zane and I are trying to free him," Melanie said between the noise you make when you're in pain which I'm pretty sure is grunting.

"And Melanie's using her left arm and holding the TW with the right," Zane added.

"Just a little more," Jay begged.

"Melanie switch arms," Cole demanded.

"No, I'm fine nothing bad going to happen," she replied bringing her body underneath the rock to lift it up with the help from her shoulders and upper back.

"That's it," Jay cheered and wriggles out. The two dropped the rock and Zane rushed to Melanie.

"You idiot," is what he said and hugged Melanie. Then they heard Nya entering.

"You guys found the blade?" she asked.

"Yup," Kai replied.

"Sorry Sensei and the others and I didn't say anything, you guys are aware it's 1 in the morning," Nya informed. Everyone said what but Lloyd.

"Kai, Cole, Where's Lloyd?" Melanie asked.

"And Nya, the Tw say's it's 1 in the afternoon," Jay took her.

"Maybe the Tw set to the wrong time but where is Lloyd?" she asked.

"Ummm…. He's fetching the fang blade since Kai and I are too big to get it," Cole replied.

"You guys, he's only 12!" Melanie yelled. "and you send him to do such a dangerous thing?" Melanie asked then she, Zane and Jay heard a cry of pain.

**Lloyd, Cole & Kai**

Cole quickly ended the call and looked over to Lloyd who was clutching his arm.

"Lloyd," both boys shouted. Lloyd himself started to feel a little bit dizzy… light-headed instead. He looked over to his arm. A large cut from shoulder down to half way of his upper right arm.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Cole yelled running toward the trap but stopped once it started.

"I'm fine!" he shouted and squeezed his arm.

"Are you sure? Just come back and we can figure out another way!" Kai yelled standing next to Cole.

"The fang blade is more important," Lloyd informed and continue to walks towards the fangblade.

"But we can't lose you, if you're gone, there is no way the evil lord can be defeated," Cole tried to reason.

"But that's the thing… I don't want to face and kill my father!" Lloyd shouted with pain in his voice. Each step he took, he felt weaker but he can't give up.

"Lloyd come back!" he heard Kai yelled sounding rather pissed off.

**Jay, Zane & Melanie**

"Kai? Cole? Lloyd?!" Jay frantically shouted into the TW but nothing happening yet.

"Zane? Jay? Melanie? What happened?" The 3 heard Nya on the other end.

"I don't know but I sense Lloyd got hurt," Zane informed. While Zane and Jay talked to Nya, Melanie was looking around the place. All grey, rocky, dirty and… a hole? Melanie walked towards it slowly. It was small but she can squeeze through with her bag off.

"Zane, Jay… I found something," she muttered. Zane and Jay looked at her and quickly hanged up and walked towards Mel.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"I think it's leads to the scrolls," Melanie replied. Since Zane had the torch, he shone it inside. For all they know, they can see an opening.

"But I can't fit through," Zane informed. Melanie was smaller than him and Jay was slightly shorter.

"I can," Melanie reported starting to take off her bag.

"I might be able to fit," Jay suggested and took off his bag and tried to crawl into the hole… sadly his shoulders were a bit too wide.

"Melanie, I can't let you go with your arm," Zane demanded making the girl sighed.

"Zane, I just lifted a rock with my left arm, it's fine," she sighed. Jay passed her a torch and she bend down crawling towards the hole. Zane sighed while Jay patted him on the back.

"You're just like Kai, being too over-protective and not letting her be free,"

"I'm just trying to protect her,"

"Kai said that too,"

"I mean trying to protect her from physically hurt… not emotional which Kai think you might do," Zane told him and sighed.

Melanie just lifted in perfectly. She crawled through the hole. It started to get wider and wider. At last, she was out. She stood up and stretched out her arms and legs. Once she looked around, her eyes were wide open. There was a 30cm deep hole in the walls with scrolls inside, underneath each hole was paint… words to be precise. She looked around. Spinjitzu tricks, the green ninja, the stone army. Melanie stopped and thought for a moment.

"The stone army?" she repeated. She walked back to the little tunnel which was 2.5 meters long. "Hey guys, this is it," she called. She heard their conversations dropped and they made their way to the other end.

"Do you think you can roll them here?" Jay asked. Mel looked around. There has to be at least 500 scrolls. All old and delicate.

"No, there are at least 500 scrolls and if I rolled them, it's will tear from the rocks," Melanie informed then she heard a chill and cold noise then realized Zane made the rocky ground of the tunnel ice making it smooth.

"How about that?" he asked. She smiled.

"Prefect," she replied. She looked around on where to begin with. She read the labels. Spinjitzu, Ninjago, overload, the island of darkness, the great devourer… The Water Ninja. Melanie froze and walked towards the scrolls. There was 10. She picked one of them up and undone the sting and she stretched out the paper. She read through it gasping on what she read. She can also control ice which they're both water but a different format. She picked up all of the 10 scrolls and walked towards the tunnel and rolled them down the ice.

"Put these ones in my bag," she informed. She heard the scrolls stopped rolling then heard.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Just put them in there… they're about me," she replied and moved on. She grabbed the 4 scrolls on the island of darkness although she doesn't know what it is, the 8 scrolls on the green ninja and she rolled them down again.

While Jay packed the scrolls away, Zane pulled out the TW.

"We found the scrolls and packing them away," he informed and press the off button.

"That's all of them!" they heard Melanie yelled then heard a squeal of excitement. Jay moved away from the tunnel and Melanie slide down on the ice crossing her arms over her chest. Once she got to the end, she landed on the hard ground.

"That was fun," she giggled.

**Lloyd, Cole & Kai**

Lloyd held the blade tightly in his hands and rose it high up in the air signaling to Cole and Kai he got it.

"Way to go Lloyd!" Cole cheered.

"But can you make your way back?" Kai asked. Lloyd looked back at the trail of blood on the ground knowing his way back.

"Yeah," he replied and slowly left the perch of the blade and walked through the stalagmites slowly and dodging them. At last he reached them.

"Here," he proudly announced and gave them the blade. Lloyd suddenly felt really dizzy and light-headed. Slipping in and out of unconscious. Cole tuck the blade into his bag. Kai looked at Lloyd.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Kai asked softly. Cole stopped and turned his attention to the young boy in green.

"I… feel-" but Lloyd's eyes closed, his legs gave out wait and he fell. Kai reflexes quickly act upon him and his arms scoop underneath Lloyd just before he hit's back and head first.

"Lloyd?" Kai and Cole panicked. But no response.

"Come on, we wasted enough time, let's get back to the bounty," Cole demanded. Kai nodded and picked up Lloyd while Cole took his bag and the two teenage boys rushed back to the exit/entrance of the cave.

**Melanie, Jay and Kai**

We find out 3 adventurers making their way back to the entrance. With all of those scrolls in their bag making it heavier, the 3 walked slower.

Melanie was way behind. Jay had lend her one of his spare torches so she shined the walls dragging her feet in the dirt and kicking rocks. She sighed. She looked below to see a stone on the ground. She went to kick but instead of it being a tiny rock, it was a huge rock being 99/100 buried underneath the ground which caused the girl to land belly flat on the ground. She cried out in pain and went on her knees and her hands slowly.

Zane looked back to see Melanie on the ground with her torch rolling to the left towards the walls. The light relieved her outfit being cut showing off her bare stomach, her arms slightly cut. He rushed over to her aid.

"Melanie! Are you alright?!" he panicked and helped her up. Jay stopped and looked back to the two. He looked at Melanie. As Zane helped her to stand up, the cut in her ninja suit was big enough to see a part of her aqua and white striped bra. He covered his eyes and turned his back to them.

"Er, Melanie… you might want to cover up," Jay informed. Melanie picked up her torch and shone down wondering what Jay meant. Once she realized, she pulled her ninja as if a gown. Her cheeks, flushed with the colour red.

"Oops…" she muttered.

"Here, give me your bag," Zane offered as he grabbed the handle on top of it and lifted it up a bit.

"It's alright Zane," Mel reassured.

"It's slowing you down," he informed and just took it off her. She sighed. Zane was being really over-protective of her lately. Just like Kai and Nya. She sighed and let it be. With His back on his back, Mel's in his right arm, he wrapped his left arm around her firm, muscular and strong shoulders making her smile.

**Later That Morning**

Zane and Cole had talked on the TW telling each other what just recently happen such as who got hurt and what they got back. They decided to meet back up where they last saw each other.

Finally, they did.

"Is Lloyd Ok?" Melanie asked and rushed over to Kai, Cole and the Lloyd in kai's arms who had been waiting for Jay, Zane and Melanie to come.

"He just got stabbed and fell unconscious," Kai informed. With her right left arm against her stomach to prevent her clothes flying openly, she reached her right hand to feel Lloyd's temperature.

"He should be ok," she informed.

"So you got the blade?" Jay asked. Cole nodded and showed them it. Zane sighed.

"Come on guys, we need to get back," he demanded and continued to walked down the cave.

"Mel, what's wrong with Zane? He seems grumpy," Kai asked.

"He just a bit concerned for me… he properly wants me to get more decent clothes," she muttered. Kai looked at her left arm and the cut fabric. He understood and nodded. Melanie had a feeling to smack him for looking at her… I guess you know what I meant but she didn't want to risk him dropping Lloyd. She didn't know why, she just feel so protective over him. It's like a voice or her heart telling her to do so. Is it like a roll of the water ninja? Is it because she needed him to defeat the Serpentine… Or possibly he related to her. Melanie shook her head at the last suggestion.

The 6 started to walked down the cave until they saw something blue with yellow and red markings and strips on it. A big head. All beaten up. The other dared not to disturb it but Jay shined his light on the thing to see… a Hypnobrai snake. Not Skales. He was beaten bad, scratches all over him, cuts, deep wounds, bruises and a purple eye.

"Oh no," Melanie gasped.

"Come on, let's just go," Kai demanded and continued walking.

"Wait Kai, we can't just leave him," Cole informed.

"He's a snake!" Kai thought back.

"Yeah but we didn't beat him up… Pythor wouldn't just leave 1 of his army behind unless this snake doesn't want to listen to him," Zane pointed out.

"Maybe we can get information out of him too," Jay added.

"How do we know if he lies and try to kill Melanie?! How do we know if this isn't a plan? Really?" Kai asked.

"I'll make sure that Melanie's isn't harmed then," Zane informed bringing his girlfriend closer to him.

"If he lies, I'm sure Dr. Julien or Leo can make a lie detector," Cole suggested.

"And if this was a plan, I'm sure this stupid snake is a terrible actor," Mel informed. Kai sighed.

"You're on the snake's side?" They all nodded.

"If it all just a plan, we can kill him," Jay said.

**That Night**

The Ninja are back on the bounty. The snake named Sivdar was in the basement on a chair questioned by Cole and Kai. Lloyd was in bed told to rest. Melanie and Nya gossip. Jay and Zane explained everything to the adults. All scrolls were in the bridge in a special safe that Dr. Julien created. The blades in a glass case.

"Well, I'm just glad everyone came out alive," Sensei finished.

"Sensei, just remember we're ninja and no one can defeat us," Jay reminded proudly.

"But age," Zane sighed. Of course everyone will be gone but him. Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei, Julien, Leo… and Nya.

"And Zane, I need to talk to you afterwards," Wu told him. The Nindroid nodded.

"So how did the TW work?" Leo asked.

"It worked pretty fine… just that we need the buttons to be less pushy… if in a pocket everyone can hear the conversation," Jay informed handing his device back to Leo. Zane handed in Cole's and his back. Leo took it back and placed it in a draw.

Everyone left to go to bed but Sensei and Zane. They were both out on the decks little did they know Sivdar was listening.

"Zane, there's something wrong isn't there? Something about aging," Sensei asked. Zane took a deep breath and explain about his thoughts between his and Melanie's relationship.

"I think I got a solution for you," Sensei informed.

**Cliff hanger and the end was rushed, I know but sorry for the long wait. To get ideas, write and proof read a 16000 word chapter. I swear, I expected it to be 6000. I need to ask you a favor?**

**Do you ever get the feeling that you don't like a certain guy but it hurts to see them with another girl?**

**I'm not jealous… I mean he like the hottest guy in the grade and he like me but I like another guy in another high school so I said I like another guy. He's now hanging out with another girl and I feel hurt and neglected. Like I said. I'm not jealous, I don't like him but this other guy. What is this feeling?**


	24. Never Let Evil Onto Your Ship

**I like to say thanks to those people helping me with my problems and take it into their care… when I explained it to my friends… they made fun of me. I have planned out the next few chapters and starting to look at it… it may take 5000 words**

**Chapter 24**

**Never Let Evil Onto Your Ship**

Melanie wanted to read through some scrolls about the water ninja. Right now, it was 10:30 at night. Mel peered through the doors. No one was awake. She opened the door a bit more and tiptoed out in her aqua gown. She made her way out of the corridor and onto the decks to see the clear night sky with it's sparkling stars. She walked up a flight of stairs to the bridge where all of the scrolls were kept in. She opened the door and tiptoed in. She walked towards the grey tall safe and pressed her thumb against the small green screen and pressed in 4 numbers: 5936. The safe doors opened and there were scrolls on sleeves in the safe. For each category, they were tied together. She looked through the scrolls looking for the scrolls about her.

"There," she gasped and took out the bunch of 10 scrolls. She closed the door and tiptoed back into her's and Nya's room. She opened the door quietly, went in then closed it. She was glad she was put with someone that doesn't wake up from noises or lights. She crawled onto her bed and turned on her torch which was underneath her pillow. She held it in her mouth and used both her hands to untie the scrolls. She picked up one and opened it and spread it out. She was amazed. There was many things that she can do with her power. She can purify water which she can do. Water ninja healing power is basically water. Place purify water on the wound and it should heal quickly.

She placed the scroll down and picked up another scroll. It's on she and the green ninja can combine their powers. She picked up another. This made her heart jump. The title says: Water Ninja's future. She realized it was a magic scroll, one that can change.

_Say these words then add water to this dot - 0  
Let me feel your wrath  
Let us be one  
Please let me  
Read the future_

Melanie said these words quietly and then text appeared on the paper. She smiled and read it. Her smile disappeared and she dropped her scroll and gasp. She watches it roll on the floor. She shook her head.

"That can't be true," she whispered clutching her chest. Tears slowly rolled down her face. "It can't be true… it can't,"

**Next Day**

Zane woke up early as normal, before the sun rises. He walked onto the decks and leaned against the rails looking into the water. Today was the 30th of September. He need to wake up Melanie before she changes in her bed. He walked down the decks and to Melanie's and Nya's room. He knocked gently.

"Melanie get up, you need to get back to the ocean," Zane said softly into timber. He heard a couple of sobs then it stopped. He heard shuffling noises then the door opened. No tears or red eyes, just fine. "Who was crying?" Zane asked.

"No one… thanks for the wakeup call," Melanie thanked and hugged him tightly.

"Is there something bothering you?" He strokes the back of her head and held her close.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me," Melanie muttered. Zane remembered Sensei's word last week. Now, he could always be with Mel.

"Of course,"

"You're certain?"

"What happen Melanie?" Zane asked but she shook her head and buried it in his clothes. Her throat started to burn now.

"I need to go now," she warned and released him from the hug.

"Ok… I'll see you tonight," He said. She nodded and dashed out of the area. Once she got onto decks and jumped off the decks and placed her hands above her head and did a perfect dive with a tiny splash. She went back to the surface, took a deep breath and swam down. Slowly her legs turned into a tail and her teeth became pointier.

Zane closed the door and walked back up to the decks. He watch the horizon. He saw the sun slowly rising. His eyes were drawn away once he saw an aqua tail splashing out of the water. He walked towards the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

**After Breakfast**

Sivdar was on top of the mask watching the ninja train. He wondered where that girl went. He didn't care. As long as he could have Zane to himself. He saw Zane leaving so Sivdar climbed down slowly and chased after him. He followed Zane quietly not wanting to be seen. Once Zane entered the room, Sivdar came in and locked the door. Zane looked back with a puzzled look.

"Sivdar… What are you doing?" Zane asked. Sivdar walked forward.

"Just look into my eyes,"

OoOoO

"Where's Zane? He said he was just going to get his bottle," Lloyd asked with his hand over the naked flame in front of him. He had to make it grow bigger.

"I don't know but keep on concentrating," Kai demanded and patted him on the back.

"And Sivdar no longer on the mask," Cole muttered.

"I'll go and look for him," Jay informed and walked into his bedroom to see Zane standing there not moving.

"Zane?" Jay asked. Zane slowly shook he head.

"What is it Jay?" Zane replied rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing… let's go," Zane said quietly and walked out of the room. Jay was confused but he went after Zane.

OoOoO

It was night time. Everyone but Zane was asleep. Melanie haven't returned yet. Zane tiptoed out of his room and slip into Melanie's. Nya was in her deep sleep as always. Zane looked down at the white envelope in his shaking hand. He didn't want to give it to Mel but something told him to do so. His legs started to walked to Mel's bed. Zane tried so hard not to but it was like he was underneath a spell. His body was under someone else control. Right now, he was a puppet. The hand with the white envelope in it reached for Melanie's pillow. Zane tried so hard not to place it there. It was too late. It's there. Now, Zane was running for his room. He entered quietly and lay on his bed. Next thing, his eyes meet up with red ones.

"You may remember this but not me," it spoke softly. Zane was knocked out.

OoOoO

It was morning. Everyone was enjoying a nice meal. Zane remembered what happened last night. That letter. He needed to move it but when he goes up to Melanie and Nya's room, he would just turn away. He didn't know why he was acting like this. It's like someone wanted Mel to find that letter. Just then the doors swung opened to revealed Melanie. Zane bit his lips back and showed a smile. If he can't go to it, keep Melanie away and get Nya to fetch it.

"Hi everyone… sorry I'm late," she greeted and sat next to Zane and her father.

"Good morning," Zane greeted and kiss her on the forehead.

"Wait wait wait… since when were you a monster?" Leo asked. Everyone laughed but him and Dr. Julien.

"Sorry… I forgot to mention," she sighed.

"But why are you a monster?" Leo asked.

"After mum died Lord Garmadon cast a cursed on me to become a monster at the end of every month,"

"Why didn't you tell me? All those times you lied to me that you're going to a friend's house,"

"I didn't want to hurt you dad… I didn't want you to worry either," Melanie sighed. There was a long silence.

"Ew Mel… you smell like fish," Jay complained and peg his nose.

"It's not that bad… is it?" she asked sniffing her hand… he was right.

"Yeah… it's kind of that bad," Kai agreed but Zane didn't want her to go.

"It's not bad," he disagreed.

"It's alright then… I'll just go and take a shower," she said softly and got back up and headed towards the shower. Everyone could easily tell Zane is feeling nervous. Sivdar just smiled.

"Zane, is there something wrong?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah… its… er…" Zane tried to say that he didn't want that letter to be discovered but he couldn't say it. Sivdar grinned wider. "Never mind,"

"Tell us," Julien demanded.

"I can't," he muttered and rest his forehead on the table. "_What's wrong with me?_" he thought to himself. "_Why can't I do anything with that letter?_"

After Breakfast everyone but Nya, Mel and Sensei was training. Mel was still taking her shower and Nya steered the ship to the water. Sensei was mediating. Julien and Leonardo were inventing something. Zane was jumpy and worried. The others could have tell but they dared not to ask.

Melanie wrapped a towel around her naked body and tiptoed into her room. She first went to her closet to get out some clothes. She wore an aqua top with a black cardigan and black shorts. She went to get a black slip on shoe that is underneath her bed but she stop once she saw a letter on her pillow. _To Melanie._

"Zane," she smiled and picked up the letter and read it. Her smile turned upside down. "No… it can't be," she gasped with tear forming in her eyes. She ripped the letter into 4 pieces and throw it in the bin. She wanted to run away so bad but she couldn't. Instead she went on the far corner in her room away from the small bin and curled up in a ball.

"That can't be true… it can't," she sobbed. She rubbed her arms up and down to comfort herself. "Why? Why did he do this?" she cried. "Just so I can have a better life? He said he could never leave me yesterday…"

Nya walked down the stairs and onto the decks. She giggled as she Lloyd kicked her brother's butt. She looked at Zane who was talking to Jay and Cole… but where in earth is Melanie? She walked down and went up to Zane.

"Do you know where Mel is?" she asked. Zane shook his head and looked down. Nya sighed and went to her bedroom to see Mel in a ball brawling her eyes out.

"Melanie? What happen?" she asked and kneeled down the girl who was 9 months older than her. Mel just cried staring at the one and same direction.

"Why?" she cried softly and quietly as if she was acting like Nya was never there.

"What do you mean?" Nya asked rubbing her hand behind Mel's back. Could it been Zane? He was acting wield all morning. Nya looked at Mel's eyes. It didn't move. The reflection showed the bin. Nya got up and walked over to see a piece of paper in 4 pieces. She looked back at Mel who seem to be doing a tiny nodded. Nya placed the 4 piece on the floor and she moved them together to form a piece of paper.

_Dear Melanie,  
I just want to say I'm breaking up with you. You deserve someone that is better than me. What am I saying? You are an ugly girl who only care for herself! You always act as if you're tough when you're not at all! I hate people like that. I must say, when you try to fix people's problem you just make it worse. How can I ever be in love with a monster? Don't ever talk to me again._

From Zane.

Just reading it started to make Nya eyes tear. She look back at Mel who seem to be crying more. Nya shuffled over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Melanie… I'm so sorry," she whispered. Melanie shook her head and hugged nya back burying her face into her red kimono. Why could Zane say this? He such a sweet and caring kind Nindroid. There's something wrong. Melanie's ugly? He always said she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Cares for herself? She helped Lloyd when he was scared from Kai. She help Jay out of the water. She took the role on being the Water Ninja. She also helped Jay again from the rock. Melanie never makes people's problem worse. How can he ever be in love with a monster? That's like saying how can we care and be friends with a robot? Zane said she loved her. He even kissed on a mission! What is this?

"Why did he do this to me?" she asked. Nya had no answer to the question. "He said he would never let me go… he would always be there for me,"

"Did you do anything to him that might of changed his mind?"

"No…" Mel cried quietly.

"Stay here," Nya told her and got up. Melanie looked at her walking out of the room.

"Why?"

OoOoO

Nya walked onto the decks. Jay noticed her and gave her a smile.

"Hey Nya," but she ignored him and walked straight to Zane. He knew what was going to happen.

"What the hell did you do?" she yelled. Everyone attention went to her. Sensei, Dr Julien and Leo pop their heads out of the bridge to see what's wrong.

"Oh no… what did Zane do?" Julien muttered and walked down the stairs.

"Why the hell did you do that to her?" she screamed. Kai walked behind Nya and pulled her back. "Let me go!". Zane just remained there. He never saw Nya mad but he should be yelled at.

"Nya calm down, what gotten into you?" Kai asked but Nya struggled.

"What best friends should do! Zane! Why did you do that! You broke her heart! Don't you know what you did?!" she screamed more. Leo and sensei walked down the stairs.

"Nya what happen with Melanie and Zane?" Leo asked slightly getting worried but Nya ignored him.

"What had gotten into you Zane? You loved her and now you hate her!" Nya shouted. Everyone eyes laid on Zane.

He… broke up… with Melanie?

Sivdar was on the mask laughing quietly to himself. "All according to plan," he smirked.

"I-I do love her!" Zane finally shouted.

"Then what the heck is that letter!" Nya shouted.

"I… i… it's…" Zane could just say.

"Zane what did you do?" Cole asked. Zane tried to speak but it all came out as air… nothing. Then he realizes something.

"Sivdar!" he answered. They all stopped and looked at him. _What is he talking about?_

They all looked at the snake climbing down. "I didn't do anything!" he lied.

"If Sivdar did something? What was it?" Julien asked calmy.

"I don't know! For some reason I can't say it!" Zane shouted then walked backwards to the rails.

"Why can't you say it?" Sensei asked.

**Melanie's POV**

Broken hearted. That's my feelings at the moment. Why did he do that? He said he loved me. We make out on a mission. Yesterday he promised he would never leave me. But why?

Tears fell down my chin and onto the floor.

"Then what the heck is that letter!" I heard Nya shouting. I don't understand. Why did he do it? I want to ask him a million of questions. Why did he break up with me so suddenly. Is this a plan? To break my heart? I stretch out my legs and lay on the floor. I have nobody. Zane always comforts me… now he's gone. Might as well kill myself. All these feelings. I don't know what's happening at the moment. Anger, sadness, heart-broken, scared… loneliness.

_"Just promise me you'll never leave me," I muttered. _

_"Of course," _

That was his answer. He broke it. Those words replayed in my head continuously. What would my mother do? Would she forget this and move on? Who am I kidding. Who ever get Zane to be her boyfriend is properly the luckiest girl in the universe. I never thought being rejected hurts so much. As if there's a hole in my heart. The tears burn as they touched my skin. My throat is dry. My lips are missing something. My arms need something to hug.

But why would Zane do this to me? He tells me he loves me! Another set of tears rolled down. I looked down at the puddle in front of me. Why the scroll has to be right? Maybe if I never read it… maybe none of this would of happened.

Why does it hurts so much? Should I be glad he's no longer my boyfriend? What am I saying? But why? Why did he do this to me? It feels like a pack of dogs ate my heart. The pain my body is making me feels like a got hit by a truck so many times… I can't feel my legs anymore.

Why?

OoOoO

**No POV**

"I didn't do that!" Sivdar barked. "Why do I want to hypnotize you?"

"Zane, Sivdar got a point, if this was a plan why would he want to break up you and Mel if it won't do anything that effect the snakes?" Cole asked.

"Do you really think I would break up with Melanie? I'm telling the truth! I don't mean those words I said about Melanie!"

"So that mean you did write the letter," Jay added. Zane sighed. _What's wrong with me?_

"Maybe I did write that letter but it wasn't my core or mind that was writing it!"

"That doesn't make sense," Lloyd said and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm telling you, it's has to be Sivdar, I don't remember anything!" Zane yelled. No one believed him. He glared at Sivdar who seems to be grinning. "And he's grinning!"

Everyone looked at Sivdar who had a frown on his face.

"But I didn't do anything," Sivdar defended.

"And what do you mean you 'can't' say it?" Nya protested finally managed to get out of Kai's grip. "And if you knew that would break Melanie's heart and you didn't mean those words, why the hell did you write it!"

"Like I said I don't know!" Zane shouted with truth in his voice. Tears started to stream down his face.

"Ok guys, just calm down," Sensei shouted on top of everyone. Wu started to walk to the bridge. Once he got to the stairs, he signaled Zane to come which he did.

Lloyd on the other hand was confused. He know Zane wouldn't tell a lie but then why is everyone disagreeing with him? He looked around to see Melanie wasn't here. Of course she wouldn't. He took a couple step backwards. No one was paying attention to him so he ran to Mel's room.

Once he got there, the door was slightly open. He looked through to see Melanie on the floor with no emotions on her face but tears. When he was down, Melanie was there to help him out… Maybe he could return the favor. He knocked gently on the door.

"Melanie… are you alright? He asked but there was no answer. He opened the door a tiny bit. Melanie was still in the same position. He started to walk slowly to her. In front of her face was a puddle of water. He guessed it's her tears. He sat down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Melanie looked up at him with tears forming into her eyes.

"not… really," she whispered. she started to sit up a bit. "Do you know why Zane did this to me?" her voice was filled with sorrow, pain and sadness.

"He said he didn't mean it… he blames it on Sivdar," Lloyd reported.

"That's has to be a lie," Melanie muttered then she stared at the letter on the floor.

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked. Melanie sniffed then pointed at the paper.

"The way he wrote it," Mel replied. Lloyd crawled over to it and read it.

"But… but why did Zane say that?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know," Melanie cried and buried her face into her hands but she suddenly pulled them up once she heard a knock on the door. It slide opened to reveal her dad.

"Sweetie? Are you ok?" he asked gently. Lloyd got up and left the room to give them some privacy. He walked up the stairs and onto the decks.

"Why would Zane do such a thing?" he muttered to himself. "Melanie care for others and not herself… Would it really be that Sivdar done it? But then why would he want to break up Zane's and Melanie's relationship?"

"There you are Lloyd," Jay exclaimed.

"What is it Jay?" Lloyd asked and Jay walked in front of Lloyd.

"Do you think Zane is telling the truth?" Jay questioned.

"I think so… you?"

"I don't think so… if he love Mel then he shouldn't gave her that letter at all and tear up her heart,"

"Yeah, of course he wouldn't do that… I think Sivdar might of done something,"

"But I thought Nindroids can't get hypnotized,"

"Maybe they can Jay… what about we take matters into our own hands?"

"I'm listening,"

"We can get Nya into this as well and you two can make a lie detector then we turn it on and ask Sivdar some questions but it must be hidden,"

"A lie detector?"

"Well is it possible to make?"

"I don't know… but let's go and tell Nya," Jay suggested and Lloyd nodded.

Leo left Melanie alone knowing what he did didn't work. Mel felt worse. She didn't understand. Why would he break up with her so suddenly. She laid there. Tears still streaming down. She was so broken. Her heart ached. She never felt so miserable in her whole life. She closed her eyes and sniff back a couple of tears. She heard the door opened slightly then footsteps.

"Melanie?" the figure asked. She snap her eyes open to see Zane walking towards her.

"Leave me alone," she muttered and looked back at the floor. Next she shivered at the touch of his hand. She jerked her head up and stood up backing away from him.

"Mel, listen to me. I can explain," Zane pleaded but she shook her head.

"Really! You can explain! You should of think twice before you did any of this to me!" She yelled. Zane tried to calm her down by placing a hand on her should but she smacked it away.

"Please just listen," but no she tried to escape him but she was cornered.

"No! You left me!" She went to go through Zane's legs but he pinned her down on the floor. "Let me go!" she struggled a bit. Zane placed his hands on her shoulders and legs on her to prevent her from moving. He looked at her in the eyes. All red and filled with tears.

"I didn't mean it!"

"really? Prove it then!" she barked. Zane leaned his face forward and kissed her. A kiss full of passion and truth. He loosen the grip. Mel closed her eyes then slipped out of his grip and ran to the door.

"Melanie!" he called after her.

She ran to the decks with tears in her eyes. _What the heck was that? He love me, then hate me then he kiss me?_

She ran onto the decks to see Kai and Cole. They both turned around.

"Melanie?" they both asked. She looked at them then back at the edge of the ship where there was the sea. She looked behind to see Zane.

"Mel, please," he begged. She turned back to the ocean. She took a deep breath and ran to the edge and jumped off the boat and into the sea. Zane went to the rails and saw Melanie swimming underneath the water. He sighed. He needed to go after her.

"You see what you have done?" Cole asked.

"Guys, I'm telling the truth," Zane said then jump in the water following after her. He need to tell her that he is sorry and he didn't mean it. He looked forwards and saw Melanie swimming further and further. There was no way he can catch up to her. He stopped and traded water for a couple seconds, yelling.

"Melanie please!" he begged then continued swimming. Minutes later she was out of sight. "Melanie…" he muttered and turned around and swam back to the ship. He looked at the anchor at the back on the ship and climb up.

"Why did I do it?" he asked himself.

**Night time**

Melanie finally returned to the ship. She looked around to see no one was awake. She sighed and went into the kitchen to get a snack. As she gripped the handle to the bridge, tears fell down her face.

"Why?" she chocked on her tears silently. She sank to the ground slowly and cried into her hands. Her back slowly reached for the ground and she look at the fridge door. She jumped to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Melanie?" she turned around to see Lloyd.

"What are you doing? You should be in bed," she whispered and sat up rubbing her tears away.

"I need a snack… and I heard you crying," Lloyd replied softly then he hugged Melanie who returned the hug back. Slowly, she heard Lloyd started crying himself.

"Lloyd? What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't want to fight against my father," he muttered. "The last thing I ever want is someone I love dearly get hurt,"

"Lloyd, I know you're scared to defeat your father but… I'm sorry, fate is fate," she whispered stroking the boy's head. She had stopped crying but Lloyd didn't.

"But Melanie? Why does it have to be me?" she thought hard for a moment.

"Maybe because time knows that you are brave and strong, fight for what you love most. Never give up. The grandson of the first spinjitzu master,"

"Just like you? Destined to be the water ninja?" Lloyd asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed," she yawned and got up. Lloyd nodded.

OoOoO

Sivdar waited against the railings as soon as Melanie left the decks. The Hypnobrai snake waited for pythor to show up but instead, it was Clato.

"Did you do it?" he asked quietly. The snake nodded.

"Yep, the girl hate the white ninja now,"

"And the fang blades?"

"Oh.. not yet," Sivdar muttered and quickly ran to the bridge. He sneak in and looked at the glass case hanging on the wall. He opened it and took it out and closed it up and ran back to the decks and pass them down to Clato and his little boat. Sivdar jumped in the boat and snakes rolled back to the main land.

**So? What do you think? Sad? I had a sad song playing as I was typing so I was crying. Anyway please review. **


	25. The Hurt Pain And Sorrow

**The first song is owned by The Fold and Lego. **

**Chapter 25 **

**The hurt… pain and sorrow. **

Nya woke up early and saw Melanie back in her bed. She smiled. She made her way to the bridge to search up on any serpentine activities. As she got to the bridge, she went towards the big screen with keyboard underneath it. She type in the password and moved the mouse to an app on the screen, one she had created to find out on the serpentine's sightings. Nothing showed up. She looked to the case with the blades inside it but there was none at all.

"Oh no," she gasped and ran towards the mic. "Guys! The blades are gone!" she screamed. She turned it off and looked at the clock panicking. 4 in the morning. She went to the door and saw Cole.

"What do you mean they're gone?" he asked as he came in and he headed towards the case. Next Kai and Jay busted into the room with Zane following them.

"The fang blades gone?" Kai shouted.

"I don't know? I came up here and when I looked at the case, it was gone," Nya explained. Kai went to the case and opened it to see if someone turned them invisible or not. Next Sensei came then Leo and Julien but no Melanie or Lloyd.

"Where's Melanie and Lloyd?" Leo asked. They all looked around to see none of them.

"Well… Lloyd complained he was sleepy," Jay explained.

"And Melanie got back I think early this morning," Nya reported. Leo nodded.

"And Sivdar isn't here… do you think this was a plan?" Zane asked.

"Properly is…" Sensei muttered. "But all we need is one fang blade to stop the serpentine,"

"Yeah but they got 2 blades while we got none," Kai sighed. "And they also got a map… wait how did you know where the second blade was?"

"Spirit smoke," he simply replied.

"Isn't there so other map or something?" Leo asked. Everyone was thought hard.

"I'm afraid not," Wu muttered. Jay's face lightens.

"What about the scrolls?" he asked and went towards the safe and opened it. He looked through. Kai joined in helping. They took out all scrolls.

"Wait… the ones about the water ninja is gone," Nya informed.

"What?" Julien asked. Everyone crowded around the scrolls looking around.

"Do you think Sivdar took it with him?" Zane asked.

"But why does he want the scrolls about my daughter?" Leonardo questioned.

"I don't know," Wu replied.

"Or maybe Melanie just took them and forgot to put them back," Kai asked.

"Cole... Why are you quiet?" Nya asked. Everyone's eyes went onto the black ninja.

"I remember seeing the blade when I was little but I'm trying to figure out where…" Cole muttered.

"Another blade?" Julien asked. Cole nodded then his eyes widen.

"That's it!" he exclaimed and dashed out of the room leaving the others clueless. Cole dashed down the flights of stairs, ran across the decks and headed towards his room. He opened it quietly not wanting to wake Lloyd up. _Maybe I should._

He shook the boy's body and went into his draw to bring out his photo album.

"Cole?" Lloyd groaned as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up, I need to tell you something important… wake up Mel for me and meet me in the bridge," Cole demanded and left to go back to the bridge. Lloyd got out of bed slowly. He looked down to realized he slept in his ninja suit. He ran out of his room and to Mel's.

"Melanie wake up," Lloyd called. He slowly opened the door to see Mel sleeping in her covers. "Melanie," he called again and shook her body. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked rubbing her eyes then yawning.

"Cole said he has something important to announced… he wants me to wake you up now let's go," Lloyd informed and pulling her out of her bed.

"But I don't want to go," Mel complained.

"I know you don't want to see him but this is important,"

"Fine,"

Lloyd pulled her onto the decks but Mel wanted to go slower and not faster. Lloyd opened the door and everyone's eyes fell upon them. Melanie had an urge to go back out and slam the door shut but Sensei was in there. This must be important.

"Melanie, Lloyd there you are," Sensei greeted. Both moved forward. Zane couldn't help but stare at her. Her face showed sadness and sorrow and hurt. He could sense the urge in her to run away… from him.

"I know where the next fang blade is," Cole reported and opened the album. "Back when I was little there was a trophy called the blade cup. To win it, you must perform and then you get to keep it until the next competition,"

"But how did that fang blade become a trophy?" Nya wondered.

"There was this person who find priceless artifacts and I think he or she sold it to some person who made the trophy," Cole explained. "My dad won it a couple of times…"

"What does he do?" Melanie asked rubbing her eyes.

"He's a… umm… a blacksmith…" Cole muttered.

"What's wrong about that?" Kai question patting Cole on the back.

"He's not a blacksmith that make stuff… he's a royal blacksmith," Cole finally found the page and showed the others of a picture with his dad holding the blade cup.

"That's the fang blade," Lloyd gasped.

"And your dad look hilarious!" Jay laughed until Nya hit him lightly.

"Wait did you say you have to perform to win it?" Melanie asked with her eye glowing brighter.

"Yeah but since you're already a famous celebrity… you might not be allowed to enter,"

"Oh… that sucks," Melanie muttered.

"Who cares, we can ask," Zane informed.

"Yeah, let's go," Kai agreed and started to head out of the bridge.

"He's always in a rush," Jay puffed.

"Can I tag along?" Nya asked.

"Sure," Cole replied.

"Dr. Julien, Leo and I'll stay at the bounty, make sure you guys win that trophy," Sensei demanded then dismissed them.

"So where are we going to go first?" Kai asked waiting for the others to catch up.

"My dad's place to ask who has the trophy," Cole replied. His voice showed he was disturbed.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked.

"My father thinks I'm still at Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, if he knew I ditched it to be a ninja… it could become an ugly scene," Cole muttered. Melanie's face lit up.

"You went to Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts?" she asked. Everyone stared at her. He nodded. "I went there too,"

"You went to that school?" Nya repeated. Mel nodded.

"What happened? Why aren't you in it anymore?" Lloyd asked.

"Apparently I was too good for them…. My voice is already fine and they couldn't do anything else to me, so they tried to teach me dancing but that didn't work out for long… once my father got captured by the skeletons, I couldn't paid for the levies so I quit,"

"You might impress my father easily," Cole grunted and folded his arms.

"So what were you saying before?" Zane asked.

"I don't want my dad to know that we are ninja…"

"But that's impossible, he would know that Mel's a ninja due to the news and stalkers,"

"I can just say that… I'm someone's sibling?" Mel suggested.

"You could be Zane's but… the relationship between you to are… ummm…" Jay muttered.

"Ohhh! She can be my sister! We have the same hair colour!" Lloyd blurted out.

"Ok but why would you and your pretend to be sister come and join us? What relation does Lloyd has to us if you start to think about it," Zane asked who is getting glared by Melanie.

"We're babysitting him," Nya suggested.

"Melanie could do that," Kai reported.

"Wait, Melanie could be Cole's friend when they both went to the school and just say they just united with her younger brother. Kai, Zane and I could be Cole's friends while Nya's Kai's sister and best friends with Melanie," Jay suggested.

"That could work," Melanie muttered.

"Ok then but don't mention anything about being a ninja or sing!" Cole shouted the last bit.

"Why not?" Mel asked feeling offended.

"You can but my dad is a singer and if he hear us but Mel, our cover is ruin,"

"So we're going to lie to your dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes and No…. it's true that you guys are my friends and Mel went to the Marty Oppenheimer school… let's just get change and go to my dad to find out about the blade," Cole sighed and left.

**Later**

Cole came out first wearing simple black jeans with a black hoodie and his golden weapon in a black case. Next, Kai came out wearing dark blue jeans with a red vest over a red t shirt. Next came out was Lloyd in green pants and a big green winter coat. Next was Melanie and Nya almost looking identical. Light blue 3 quarter jeans with either a red or aqua shirt with a blue jacket ending above the waist. Jay came out with a blue jacket, shirt and jeans. Next was Zane. Just a shirt and grey pants.

"You are aware my father going to ask why in the world are you wearing a shirt during this freezing weather," Cole reminded but Zane shrugged. "Ok, every one put their golden weapons in here if you have any,"

Kai, Jay and Zane placed their weapons in. "But Cole, don't we need the golden weapons to get off the bounty?" Kai asked looking off the bounty to see the bounty starting to leave the ocean.

"Oh yeah but Zane's, yours and mines can't ride on water," Cole replied

"Mines can if I freeze it… and Melanie uses her powers to push the water onto it to melt it back to its natural state," Zane informed looking at Melanie who was looking away from him.

"That can work," she muttered quietly. Cole opened the case again and let them take their weapons back.

"So Melanie… who are you going with?" Kai asked knowing she wouldn't want to go with Zane.

"I need to go by myself… I need to be behind you guys to melt the ice," she replied.

"But how? You don't have any vehicle," Nya questioned. Melanie smirked and went to the edge.

"And you won't catch up to us if you swim," Lloyd warned.

"I'm not going to swim," she giggled then jump of the bounty. The others rushed to the rails to see Melanie falling towards the ocean. She stretched out her arms and legs. With her right arm, she swiftly moved it in a circular moment. Some of the ocean's water came towards her and formed itself as a dragon. She landed on the watery dragon. She whispered a sweet tune making the dragon fly up towards the bounty.

"WOAH!" Jay exclaimed.

"That is so cool!" Cole shouted.

"But won't you get wet?" Zane question raising a brow.

"Nope, that's the joy of it," she laughed. Zane smiled. She laughing after what he did to her.

"But how did you know any of this?" Kai asked.

"I looked through some of the scrolls,"

"So you have the scrolls?" Nya question and the water ninja nodded.

"I want to go with Mel!" Lloyd screamed jumping up and down.

"But you might go through it…" Melanie warned and she hovered the dragon just next to the bounty. The dragon stretched it wing connecting to the bounty. Lloyd took a step which went through making the dragon whimper. "sorry Lloyd,"

"It' alright," he replied and took his step back. "I'll just hitch a ride with Jay,"

"I'll go with Kai," Nya informed. Jay had a frown on his face. 'Just so he won't get mad' She mouthed to Jay who nodded.

"Let's go then," Cole said. Zane struck his shurikens together and drove it off the bounty. As he fell, he made an icy hill slop down. As he reared near the ocean, he put weight on the back of the snowmobile so it's land flat on the ice road he's creating. Jay already left, then Cole and Kai followed. As they were off the slop but on the path right on the surface of the ocean, Melanie got some water and made the temperature to boiling hot, as she did, she ran some down the slop which melt as the water touched it. Melanie patted the dragon's head to go down. As they rode against the currents, she got some sea water and made it warmer and ran it over the track.

While doing so, she decided to give her dragon a name. She wanted something to do with her element and not a name that you can name a human being.

"Hey, do you like the name… Waterlily?" Melanie asked softly. The dragon let out a screech. "Guess not… Marina?" again, another screech. "What about Oceania?" The dragon nodded and let out a playful non-ear piercing screech.

"Oceania it is," she smiled. After a while, Zane, Kai and Cole stopped the vehicles on the beach waiting for Melanie while Jay landed his jet. All jumped off.

"Shouldn't Mel be here now?" Jay asked walking towards the others with Lloyd.

"Are you blind or something?" Cole questioned as he pointed to Mel.

"Oh… right,"

"Oh Jay," Nya giggled making Kai face palm. Finally, Melanie arrived and dismissed her dragon.

"Why did you dismissed it for? We are going to go to my dad's place," Cole informed.

"Well everyone would freak out if they saw me riding a water dragon and that 'it' is Oceania," Mel corrected.

"That is true… everyone would freak out," Kai muttered.

"Come on you guys, we're just wasting time, let's just go," Zane demanded. This time, Melanie went with Jay and the rest took off. Once there were at Lou's house, everyone gave their golden weapons in. Slowly, Cole took a step forward and knocked on the door. They waited for a minute until they heard the door clicked.

"Hey dad, long time no see," Cole chuckled lightly but this made Lou frown.

"What? No call that you're coming? I also pay for a doorbell so it'll be nice if you ringed it," he snapped and slam the door.

"Wow…" Lloyd muttered. They all gave looks to each other. Cole sighed and rang the doorbell.

"_Welcome,"_ it sanged then the door opened the reveal a happy looking Lou.

"Welcome, come in come in," he greeted and went to go into the lounge with the others following close. They all sat down and Lou took a look at them. His eyes widen at Melanie's appearance.

"M-M-Melanie Meris? That can't p-p-possibly," he spluttered.

"Yep, that's me," she replied brightly with a smile tilting her head to her left and did a small wave.

"The city's famous singer and a ninja that work among the other ninjas… What brings you here?" he asked.

"Do you know the other ninja?" Melanie question quietly with blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"No… I don't really want to do anything about ninjas," he puffed. "So what brings you here may I ask again?" Melanie opened her mouth but Cole beat her to it.

"We want to know about the Blade Cup,"

Lou's eyes widen more. "The blade cup? What for?"

"Well, we are doing an assignment about Ninjago's history on the music culture," Kai stepped in.

"But isn't Melanie no longer in the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts so what brings her here?" Lou asked.

"She's my older sister," Lloyd said quickly.

"But how? Isabella is dead and you look like 8 years younger than Melanie… Isabella died when Melanie is 4," Lou protested. He got them bad.

"He's my step brother," Melanie answered.

"Ok… so all of you go to Marty Oppenheimer School but Melanie?" Lou asked which everyone nodded. "Ok so you guys want to know about the blade Cup and how I win it?"

"Just how to get it," Cole muttered. Lou shuffled over to the wall and pointed to the picture with him holding the cup.

"To get it, you must perform an art and win and you'll be Ninja's most talented person,"

"So is Melanie allow to enter in?" Nya questioned. The royal blacksmith thought for a moment.

"I see why not," he shrugged. "When the next talent show is on, the previous winner will give the judges the cup and it'll be handed to the next winner. The Blade Cup must be heavily guarded due to the gold and the rare beauty of the blade on it which can cost around 1 billion dollars. The trophy represents excellence, harmony and grace,"

"is it like a once a year contest?" Jay asked. Lou nodded.

"So who has the trophy?" Zane question polity.

"Defiantly not me. I stopped due to my last one… I broke my foot during the cha cha.. it's all the-"

"Dad, we didn't come here to hear your ridiculous stories," Cole sighed rubbing his temples.

"Ridiculous stories!?" his voice boomed.

"What he meant is that the assignment is due in a week and we really need to get going as you can see, my friends and I are sack when it comes to homework and assignments," Kai corrected.

"So when is the next show?" Lloyd asked fidgeting in his seat.

"This Sunday,"

"What?!" They all exclaimed but Lou.

"That gives us 6 days," Nya cried.

"Is that also another reason you came here? You want the trophy as well? This could be the 2nd generation of the royal blacksmiths!"

"oh… umm," Zane sighed, Cole shook his head, Jay and Kai face palmed, Nya, Melanie and Lloyd had this 'You got to be joking' look.

"Come on, let me here you guys sing in harmony. You guy ought to be good spending a few good years at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts,"

Cole was giving everyone glares. Mel spoke up. "As you can see, I'm the singer of the group, the others are…" Mel stopped and looked at Cole who gave a 'You made it worse' look.

"We can kind of sing," Jay replied. Cole gave him a death star.

"Ok, then let me here the sweet harmony," Lou demanded and pressed his hand to his ear. Melanie sighed and got up.

"Harmony," she sang with her voice sounding like silk and so soft and gentle.

"Harmony," Jay joined in, deep and shaking.

"Harmony," Lloyd was next, since his voice haven't fully develop, it was still a childish voice filled with happiness but with having trouble keep the same note.

"Harmony," Nya sang next. Managing to keep the high note for a long time but isn't as silky and gentle like Mel's.

"Harmony," Zane stood up. High but not as high as Nya's. Voice slightly echoing due to the robot vocal cords.

"Harmony," Kai singed sounding awfully like Jay's but a lower sound. Cole just sat shaking his head in embarrassment. Since Melanie swims, her lungs are bigger making her hold her note for a long time. Jay started to ran out but tried to keep up with Mel but it started to go all yucky and a bit of screeching. Lloyd just stopped. Nya went deeper then stopped not wanting to used all of the air she got. Zane just went on. Since Kai went last, he went on for about another 5 sec then he dropped. Since there was high and low and firm and gentle voices being sand at the same time, it sounded like bees swirling around your head as some of the guys went higher then lower.

"Stop stop!" Lou yelled waving his arms in the air with his walking stick. "That was terrible! All of you were but Melanie," everyone stopped and blinked at him. Terrible? Cole finally stood up and headed towards his father.

"Singing may not be our best act but all we need is the trophy,"

"Yeah… why don't you train us?" Jay asked stepping closer standing next Cole who socked him in the shoulder when Lou wasn't looking.

"Train you?" he grinned. "Of course I'll train you,"

"If you don't mind… I can help," Melanie said quietly.

"That can work too,"

"Great!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Let's get to work!"

**MmzZ**

"Not again!" Lloyd wailed. Him, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole were lined up.

"If you guys want to win the blade cup then I suggested you do it again," Lou hissed. "Now again," he instructed and he played a 'G' again on the piano. Kai jumped from his spot forward but doing a spin as he jumped, as he landed on the ground, his right foot was slightly infront of his left and he held his arms forwards as if he was preparing to fly like superman and stayed in position so Lou can judge on it later.

"It's time for training and we're getting started," he sang.

Jay just started right after Kai. He wiggled his body side to side. "It's on you know," and Jay did the same thing, he stood still in his position which made him look like a snake. .

"And we wanna see you whip and shout it," Zane sang next, his voice firm. He spun and placed his left foot forward and put his left hand forward as if drawing enemies to attack him.

"We rock you roll," Lloyd sang and placed his right leg out, placed it back in then wiggled a bit.

"They say go slow," Cole finally sanged but before he could do his steps, Lou yelled.

"Stop! Kai, I really love the energy but the hair," he hissed and pulled on it as he got closer to Kai. "Jay, a little more please. Zane, you're just like a robot, go with the flow. Cole… please pay attention and Lloyd, more firm in your voice… actually I'm changing the moves!"

"Not again!" they all complained.

**MmzZ **

"So are we like going to sing it together or separately?" Nya questioned as they were in another room.

"Well, if you join me then I'll properly be doing all the singing and you won't get the glory and we would win straight away… don't you want to try and win for yourself?" Mel replied.

"I guess but then what am I going to sing?"

"Umm…"

"Plus I get stage fright," Nya admitted.

"What? Maybe you can join me,"

"Wait I know! We can do it with the guys!"

"But… him…" Mel muttered sitting on the ground.

"Melanie… I know you and Zane aren't cool at the moment but we need the fangblade. We need it to save Ninjago,"

"Ok then," she sighed and the two walked out to meet up with the others.

"We got an idea!" Nya blurted. The 6 men stopped and looked at the 2 girls.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Well… I need someone who knows how to play piano, drums and 2 people who know how to play guitars," she instructed.

"But then 2 of us would miss out on playing," Zane muttered. Melanie sighed.

"Well Nya can be my backup singer… we can sing some parts at the same time,"

"What about the other?" Lou asked. Mel shrugged.

"I don't know,"

Zane walked over to Cole's father and whispered something. Lou whispered back and Zane's face frowned then he nodded.

"I'll miss out," Zane announced. This made Mel go furious.

"What?! You'll miss out because of me?! Because you can't stand your ex anymore?! You know what?! I'm fine if you don't join us!" Melanie yelled pushing Zane on the chest. "Just because you hate me doesn't mean you can't do anything! You only care for yourself!" she screamed and ran out of the house and into the village.

"Melanie!" Lloyd called trying to act as best as he can to be Mel's brother.

"I'll get her," Zane muttered. "It's all my fault,"

"Oh no you don't" Nya muttered pointing a finger at him.

"Just let me try!" he shouted then ran out chasing after Mel.

"What's wrong?" Lou asked not getting any of it.

"Zane broke up with Mel and she won't get over it…" Cole replied lying on the ground.

"Oh… I see,"

**MmzZ**

"Melanie please!" Zane shouted as he ran down the streets chasing after Mel.

Mel blinked back several tears. She didn't understand. Even if he did broke up with her and hate her, it doesn't mean he had to back out. She keep on running and looked up seeing the orange sun which was setting. Since she looked up, she tripped over a brick laying on the path. She placed out her arms expecting a hard fall instead something wrapped itself around her stomach. Zane.

"Let me go!" she screamed but Zane held onto her tight.

"Please listen to me," he pleaded.

"Let me go you *****!" Mel screamed again. She turned around in his arms to face him. She raised her hand and slapped it against his face. Instead of him yelping in pain… she did.

"Sorry," he apologized. She clutch her hand and Zane let go of her. She spun around silently swearing to herself. She didn't aspect him to be so hard in the face. She looked at him. Terror, hurt and sadness in his eyes. She didn't care. She turned on her heel and ran down the streets.

"Melanie!" she heard but she didn't listen. She ran down but Zane caught up and he pushed her towards the wall. She cried out in pain.

"Let me go!" she cried. Zane placed both of his hands on her shoulders and his feet on her's and he looked at her. Tears flowing down her face. Then she got an idea. "RAPE!"

Zane sighed and got both of her wrists in his left hand and pinned it above her head and he placed his other hand on her mouth. All you can hear from her were the muffles.

"Melanie, I didn't write that letter!" he yelled but she didn't listen. She closed her eyes and moved her waist side to side to get out of his grip. Her right hand was stringing with pain. She kept trying to get out of his grip. Instead he gripped tighter making the tears flow faster and a bloodcurdling cry escape her lips and his hand. "Melanie please,"

"No! Just let me go!" she screamed. He moved his hand and moved his lips closer to touch hers. Her eyes were wide from his next choice of action. She broke the kiss and yelled.

"I said freaking get of me!" she yelled and this time, she kick him between the legs but he didn't inch. He tried again and this time, he placed his hands on her waist and pushed in deeper.

**What will happen next? You can think while I'll type the next chapter. Please review.**


	26. Must Be Untalented

**Next two song's lyrics used later in the chapter I don't own. Rightful owner is Evanescence.**

**Chapter 26**

**Must Be Untalented. **

"I said freaking get of me!" she yelled and this time, she kick him between the legs but he didn't inch. He tried again and this time, he placed his hands on her waist and pushed in deeper.

She froze, eyes opened with more tears flowing down. She didn't understand. _Why would he kiss me if he hates me? He said for me to never talk to him…_

She turned her head to the left to stop him. No one heard her cries or screams… She closed her eyes and Zane removed his lips. "Melanie… will you listen to me now?" he asked gently, She shook her head struggling to get out of his grips.

"Let me go!" she hissed but Zane shook his head. "Don't let me hurt you!" but Zane held her hands next just above her head.

"Listen, there is another reason why I don't want to join! Only if you listen to me," Zane pleaded but Mel only shook her head.

"Don't tell me! I already know!" she snapped. She tried to jerk her hands out of his grip to punch him but he held on too tight. Instead, she used her leg again and kick him just underneath the chin and jaw. He went flying back at least 10 meters. She quickly sprinted away down the streets and back streets.

Zane sat up rubbing his chin. He didn't understand why Melanie didn't want to listen to him. He sighed and stood up, running down the streets Mel went through.

_Should I try apologizing again? That won't work… Give Mel gifts? She'll properly throw them in the trash. _

Zane was thinking as he was chasing Mel. He need a way to get Mel back with him. For him to show her he didn't mean what he wrote. Suddenly his eyes widen. _That's it! That's what I can do!_

He ran faster and faster trying to find Melanie. Finally, he found her in an alley curled up in a tiny ball brawling her eyes out. He slow his pace and sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She gasped and jerked her head up and look at him.

"Go away," she mumbled and returned her head between her arms on her knees.

"Please listen to me Mel… I'm sorry," Zane apologized.

"How do I really know you're truly sorry?" she asked still looking down. He sighed.

"Do I ever lie to you? Remember what I said before? You asked me to never leave you and I said I will never leave you. It was Sivdar… I think but who else could it be?"

"How do I know it Sivdar and not you?"

"Melanie, trust me,"

"Trust needs to be earned… and you threw it away," She muttered and shook his arm off her. He just looked at her.

"But I'm not lying,"

"Prove it,"

"I will later," he reassured. Melanie shook her head and stood up.

"I don't want to see it or hear it later," and she walked away leaving Zane speechless on the ground.

**MmzZ**

Everyone waited for Melanie and Zane to return. They all sat on the couches and sipping tea Lou provided. Suddenly the door opened to see Melanie entering in.

"Sorry…" she apologized and sat down between Nya and Lloyd.

"Where's Zane?" Kai asked looking at the door to open any moment which it did.

"I'm here," he greeted and sat next to Cole. It was silent for a couple minutes until Lou broke it.

"So what it your plans Melanie Meris?"

"You can just call me Melanie… I was thinking I can sing a song with some of the guys playing instruments if they know how to play it. I need one person who can play piano, one can play drums, 2 can play guitars and Nya and I can do a duet but I'll sing a bit more than Nya would…"

"I can sort of play piano…" Lloyd muttered. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "What it's true… I only played for 3 months until I had enough,"

"I didn't you even played an instrument," Jay said.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway I can play the drums," Cole informed.

"I can play the guitar, so can Jay," Kai reported.

"A tiny bit," Jay muttered.

"That's all we need…" Mel muttered. "Maybe I could teach Jay and Lloyd a bit,"

"You can play the guitar and piano?" Nya asked. She nodded.

"Yeah… but it's hard to play an instrument and sing at the same time…" Mel told everyone.

"So what song are you planning to do?" Lou asked. Melanie took out her ipod and turned on a song. 'Call Me When You're Sober'

"But your voice is too sweet to sing that… the singer's voice in this song is so strong, dark and it's more of a rock and gothic voice… yours is a sweet, soft voice," Cole told her. She smirked.

"Then it means you guys had never actually heard me sing," she said turning off the song once it was done and putting the device back into her pocket. "Lloyd, is that too complicated for you?"

"Umm… the middle part I might need help,"

"Ok… that should be easy to teach you… Jay as you can tell there were two guitars playing, one high and lower. The lower is the easiest part but plays through the song but the higher one is complicated played at certain parts… which one do you chose?"

"I'll let Kai chose,"

"No Jay, you choose,"

"Ok I'll do the high one…"

"Ok then… who actually heard this song before apart from just now? And knows it ok," Mel asked getting up from her seat. No one spoke up.

"Oh dear," she muttered. Lou stood up and walked over to her.

"I can teach Lloyd how to play the piano part… do you have the music sheets or anything like that?" he asked. Melanie shook her head.

"Sorry… I don't," Melanie sighed. "Do you have a computer?"

"Great idea," Lou said and took her to the study to print it off.

"Who's excited to do this?" Nya asked smiling slightly jumping in her seat.

"I guess it's alright," Lloyd puffed. "I hate playing piano,"

"Then you should of kept your mouth shut," Kai laughed.

"Shut up Kai,"

"Hey, stop fighting you two," Cole demanded. "You fought in the cave, on the bounty… let's not do it in my father's house,"

"Anyway, I'm excited," Jay replied.

"Since Melanie is the town's most famous singer, we would win for sure," Nya smiled. Zane just sat there being quiet. He was planning what song he was going to sing since he wasn't going to perform with the others. Maybe the right lyrics can prove to Melanie he's very sorry. Finally, he got one but he got he needs the computer to find the instrumental version… sadly the song is too high for him and sang by a woman… so he need to make a few rearrangements.

"Yeah, we're going to win for sure… imagine someone out there that can beat us… that'll be scary," Lloyd muttered.

"Yeah…" Kai sighed. They all stopped once Lou and Mel came back with music sheets in their hands.

"Ready?" Melanie asked. They all nodded but Zane. "Ok… Lou how many spare rooms do you have so we can practice in there?"

"Around 3 empty,"

"Good, Nya, go in one (Hands Ipod) and learn the lyrics," Melanie instructed and handed her a sheet.

"Cole, go in another. Kai, Jay and I go in one and Lou and Lloyd can practice the Piano," then she handed out all sheets. "Lou, I know you have a piano but do you have drums and 2 or 3 guitars?"

"I got drums but only 1 guitar," he replied. Mel nodded.

"Ok everyone move like I said and practice with the instrument. I'll be back with some more guitars," she said and left out of the front door. Nya went into a room and turn on the song listening to the song. Kai and Jay went into another once they were given a guitar. Cole went into another and just moved the drum kit himself. Since they were originally in the living room where the piano is, Lloyd sat on the stool with Lou next to him. He set up the music sheets on the stand, just before Lou taught him anything, Zane asked to borrow his computer which Lou accepted.

Melanie walked to the edge of the village then summoned her dragon and flew to her house. As she was riding she silently cried. _Why would Zane do this to me? I hope what he said is true but… I can't forgive that easily can I?_ She finally arrived and dashed towards the palm tree and pushed it to it's side by 40 degrees. She dashed into the house and got 2 guitars. Her's and her father's guitar. She quickly tuned them and went back onto Oceania and they flew back to the same place where they took off.

**MmzZ**

"So you understand how to play the first part?" Lou asked Lloyd who settled his fingers on the keys.

"Yeah but I don't know how long to hold the same note for,"

"For this long," Lou told him and showed him how long.

"Ok," Lloyd said and practiced doing it.

"Now the second part, so this part you need to press a lot of keys quickly but luckily you have quick reflections,"

"Due to my ninja training," Lloyd thought to himself the he tried playing the 2nd part. Although it was a 5 second part he had difficulties playing the fast melody.

"Well you are getting better," Loud told the young boy. As Lloyd was playing it again, Melanie entered the house and quickly walked into the room where Kai and Jay was.

"Ok, here… Jay," Melanie told him and handed him one of the guitars.

"Where did you get these from?" Kai asked.

"My house," Mel replied.

**Next day**

Jay had gone through the song and all he needs to do is to speed up and practice more. Now Melanie is working with Nya.

"So for the first verse, as you can see there are 6 lines, for the first 3, I'll sing them and the last 3 we both sing it but for the last word, you'll go higher… got it?"

"This is so confusing but ok,"

"Ready?"

"Yeah,"

**Author Note's: When Mel sing by herself, it's in Italics, when Nya, underline. When both it's both.**

"_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
__You Want me  
Come fine me  
Make up your mind_"

"Hey you did pretty good," Mel complimented Nya.

"And wow, you were right, you can go that strong and dark," both girls giggled.

"For your first go you did very good but if we practice really hard, we'll be better,"

"Ok, now how do we do the next verse… it's 7 lines,"

"Alright umm, first 3 I'll do myself, the 4th line, the last word you do it but curl the word at the end,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like go lower then slightly higher… it's kind of hard to explain," Melanie replied.

"Ok,"

"For the next line, you do deceiving. The next line you do the last word and the last line, we both do it but you stay under me,"

"Under me?"

"Like your voice is lower than mine and quieter… you don't mind if you sing the little parts do you?"

"I don't mind… I'm afraid I might stuff it up,"

"Nya you won't,"

"I know but I might if I do the bug parts and I'm not a singer like you… anyway let's try,"

"_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't stop __believing__  
We're only __deceiving__ ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
__And you're too late__"_

"Ok, the next verse is the same but throughout the whole verse you stay under,"

**MmzZ**

Cole had his phone next to him on speakers, He got his right hand over his left resting on the 'Hi hats' and the left on the 'snare drum'. He rested his foot on the bass drum pedal. Once his part came on, he strike the 'hi hats' and the 'snare drum at the same time then others and followed the song. He looked from his drums to the music sheets on the stands in front of him. He bash the right hand on the 'ride cymbal' but instead it missed and fell upon the 'mid tom'

He sighed. If his father saw him now, He would knew that Cole never went to that school. Would he also know so because Lloyd can't play piano? Jay can't play the guitar, shortly their cover would be blown. He reached his left hand to replay the song and start it from the start. He waited then hit the sticks on the drums and cymbals.

They need to will this trophy for Ninjago's sake… but if they take the fang blade what will they use for the trophy? Like they can't return it and give it to the next person without the blade… maybe Kai could make a blade that looks like it… no he can't. He is the worse blacksmith like Cole is the worse cook. He sighed and went to hit the cymbal.

**MmzZ**

"Ready Jay?"

"What happen if I say no?"

"Come on at least you don't play throughout the whole song,"

"Yeah but I have to come in the right time,"

"It's can't possibly be that hard,"

"That's easy for you to say," jay puffed and crossed his arms resting the electric guitar on his laps.

"Anyway… 1… 2.. 3. And" Kai said as the song reared up to their parts. Kai started with Jay following after a spilt second playing his high part. Kai stopped and paused the song.

"You started too early," he informed.

"See, I can't get in time,"

"(Sighs) just try again," Kai said and they started again but this time Kai started too late.

"Ha! You're late!" Jay laughed.

"Shut up Jay it just a mistake."

**MmzZ**

"Lloyd, focus!"

"But there just lollies on the counter," Lloyd begged as he saw lollies but Lou not letting him get one.

"Come on, do you want to win this competition or not?"

"I do but it's just a little bit,"

"They've been on the floor," Lou told him.

"Then why don't you put them in the bin?

"Just play the piece, you almost got the 2nd part right,"

"Then I have to play the next parts!" Lloyd complained. He played the second part, making his finger played the keys quickly and pressing the right notes.

"You did it! Now you just need to practice it,"

"I hate playing the piano,"

**MmzZ**

Zane type furiously into the keyboard. Searching up lyrics and instrumental version of a song.

Search: Lost In Paradise Instrumental

A whole list appeared in front of him in YouTube. He sighed and scrolled down trying to also find the one with lyrics. He found one and downloaded it. He copied it onto a USB stick. He took it out of the computer and looked around. No one was around him or near him. He opened his stomach and plug in the stick into a slot. He closed it back up. Now he got the song playing in his head when he wants it too. Now all that's left is to practice.

**MmzZ – 5 days later – In backstage and partially audience. **

"Are you guys ready?" Melanie squealed. Everyone was here but Sensei, Leo, Julien, Lou and Zane was in the audience.

"OMG! I can't believe I'm going to stage!" Nya screamed jumping up and down.

"I don't want to play it," Lloyd complained.

"But you're really good," Kai reassured.

"yeah but I'm having trouble with the 2nd part… what happen if I stuff up,"

"You won't Lloyd… I'll would," Jay sighed.

"No… I can't sing well and I have to sing some parts!" Nya muttered.

"Guys, don't think so negative… oh no," Cole said

"What?" Melanie asked.

"The serpentine as… trouble makerz," Cole whispered back. They all spun around to see the snakes walking around looking for someone.

"I think they're looking for us," Kai informed.

"I don't think they would recognize us in these outfits," Jay said. The boys wore black tux but inside of a white undershirt, they wore the colour of the ninja suit. Such as Kai is red, Cole is grey instead of black and you properly guess the rest. Melanie wore a while dress from the waist down, it flowed with some frills. Her hair was done in locks with a white ribbon at the back of her head and dress. Nya was the same but a whitish-grey colour.

"Too bad we're 2nd last, it would be cool if we were last," Lloyd muttered.

"I wonder who got the last act," Jay wondered tuning his guitar. Lloyd was warming up his fingers. Cole flipped his sticks in both hands. Kai did the same as Jay and Mel and Nya drank water and to keep it smooth.

"_First act of the night is Charlotte Mishia with 'The One That Got Away'"_ The announcer announced. Everybody moved out the back stage as the curtains opened to reveal a young girl with dirty blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. She held the violin in her hand shaking. She moved the violin up to her chin and placed the stick over the strings and played. At the end, she got a 7, 8 & 8. In total, 23.

"_Ok, Next is Trouble Makerz," t_he announcer said and the snakes went onto the stage. Since Melanie and the others are in the crowd now, they hear cheering at the front. It's properly the serpentine… wait… one of the judges is Pythor!

"Hey guys," Melanie whispered. "One of the judges is Pythor… have you notice that yet?"

"I have," Cole replied.

"Not me," Lloyd, Nya, Jay and Kai answered. A Hypnobrai, constrictai, venomari and Fangpyre entered onto the stage with wigs, glasses and disguises. They began to sing. Their voice and parts were out of time, they tended to scream at some point ruining the song and their voice is too raspy for it.

"_And Trouble Markers got a 6,6&10 wait… no… 9,9,10,"_

"I think the judges gave the serpentine 6's but Pythor must of made them flip it," Kai muttered. The others nodded in agreement.

**After 7 more acts**

"Guys, come on, the next act is ours, let's go to the stage now," Jay suggested.

"But shouldn't we go up once they call us?" Nya asked.

"But then it make us look unorganized," Mel told them.

"Melanie and Jay's right, come on, let's just go," Cole demanded. The others got up and started to walk to the stage.

"Melanie… why did you choose this song?" Nya asked innocently.

"You'll see," Melanie replied.

"_Ok, Next is Melanie and the SpinHarmony!" _The guys walked on the stage nervously. As the crowd saw Melanie, it went wild. The assistance moved the drums at the back, Piano near the front on the left side. Jay next to the piano between Cole and Lloyd with Kai opposite him on the other side. Melanie stood in the middle with Nya on her right. Both got mics place upon their ears.

"This song is for a guy out there so if you actually listening, this is my feelings," Melanie turned her head to Cole to signal that she's ready. He raised his sticks in the air and counted in 3 beats for Melanie and Lloyd to start.

"_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
__You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind,"_ Nya and Mel sang in perfect timing. Now the others came in and Lloyd stopped. For 10 seconds it was just instrument.

"_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep __believing__,  
We're only __deceiving__ ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the __lie__,  
__And you're too late.  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.__"_ Lou was watching them play. He looked to his left to see the snakes in disguises. He doesn't watch battles movies or anything like that so he never saw Ninjaball Battle. He stopped watching the others to see the snakes climbing on stage. While Melanie was singing. She spun around and kick some snakes of the stage. Some came to Lloyd, since it's not his part yet, he kick them then punch them. Jay and Kai kicked the snakes while playing the guitar. Sadly Cole got both of his feet on the pedals for "Hi hats" and "Base Drum" and his hands busy tapping away on the drums. But he did head-butt a snake. __

Lou was beyond mad. His son and his friends are Ninja? IS that why some of them can't play an instrument well? Is that why they can't even sing? Could it be that his friends never went to Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts? Could it be that Cole also never went? Could it be that he ditch it? The letters he had been sending are all lies? Lou got up and left the area not wanting to see his son.

Cole looked at his father. The disappointed look on his face. Now their cover was blown. He looked at Kai and Jay who was pushing the knock out snakes to the side so that they won't be in the way. Lloyd played his part of the piano then the girls sang.

"_Couldn't take the 'blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly __hated__,  
No wonder you're __jaded__.  
You can't play the victim this __time,  
And you're too late.  
__Don't __cry to me__.  
If __you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
__You __want me__,  
Come __find me.__  
__Make up your mind."_ Then Lloyd played another piano part. The rock died down for the next bit.

"_You never call me when you're __sober.__  
You only want it cause it's __over__,  
__It's over.__"_ The instruments stopped for a second then resumed.

"_How could I have __burned paradise__?  
How could I - __you were never mine.__  
So don't __cry to me.  
__If you __loved__me__,  
You would be __here with me.__  
Don't __lie to me__,  
Just __get your things."_

_I've made up your mind."_ Mel held the last word for 5 seconds.

Once she stopped, so did the instruments. It was seconds before the crowd and audience broke into applause. The judges wrote 9 and 10 while Pythor did 1. Both men looked at the snake. One of the little kids behind him switches it around to be a 10. Of course Pythor didn't know but the judges used the little kid score. Zane on the other hand stared at Melanie who stared at him. That song was meant for him. He clutched the disc in his hand hard. If he fail this… everything is ruined. HE got up from his sea and walked towards the bottom of the stairs to get onto the stage. Mel and the others walked down.

"Lloyd, you did great," Nya complicated. Once they got down, she saw Zane.

"If you want to apologize forget it," Melanie said. The others walked back to their seat.

"No, I want to prove it… watch me and listen to me,"

"No,"

"_Next Is Zane_,"

"What?" Melanie gasped. Zane waved good bye and went onto the stage. As he walked past the announcer, he gave him the disc and went onto the stage and picked up the mic whichwas on the floor. The whole room was silent. He sighed and turned on the mic.

"This song, is for a special girl out there," he said and nodded towards the announcer which was next to the controller for all speakers.

A soft yet deep piano melody filled the room. It play for about 10 seconds. Zane took a deep breath and sang.

"I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me"

He sang slowly yet so meaningful. Now a violin joined in with the piano and the piano speed up.

"All the promises I made  
Just to let you down  
You believed in me, but I'm broken

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise"

As soon as he said paradise, a guitar joined in.

"As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you"

Melanie listen to the lyrics. Her eyes were fill with tears. _He would perform just to prove it to me? Singing it as well? Is that why he didn't want to perform with us? Because he wanted to prove to me how sorry he was?_

She looked at him who seemed to be looking at her the whole thing. She heard many sniffs. She turned around to see many people crying.

"I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore

Take it all away  
Shadows of you  
Cause they won't let me go

Until I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting

We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise ," Zane finished as well as the disc. The crowd went crazy, screaming and crying. Zane left the mic on the floor and walked down the stairs not caring what scores he get… he just hoped this got through to Melanie.

Pythor lifted the same card up which had the 10 thinking it was 1… he still haven't notice the 0 on it. The judges thought for a moment and placed up 10. The song had captured the crowds emotion which they liked.

"_It's all 10 folks! Zane had won the blade cup!"_ the announcer exclaimed into the mic making the crowds screamed more… but does that mean Zane better than Melanie or is it the choice of songs?

Zane's eye widen at the statement… He won. Julien, Leo, Sensei, the ninja and Nya ran down the middle to hug him.

"Zane! You did it!" Lloyd screamed jumping onto Zane's back and messing up his sticking upward hairstyle.

"You got all 10!" Julien shouted patting his creation the on shoulder.

Melanie stand behind the others waiting for her turn… she didn't want to be cramped in there.

"You won!" Sensei congratulated.

"You beat us… normally the last act will win but you did it!" Cole shook his hand. "But's where's my father?"

"And where's Mel?" Zane asked. The others cleared a path to see Melanie with happy tears in her eyes.

"Zane," she muttered. She ran towards him and jumped onto him with her arms around his neck and she stole his lips away with hers. Forgetting the crowd… they all cheered. "I'm so sorry… I should have known you were telling the truth,"

"Melanie it's alright," Zane reassured. With her arms still around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist looking into her sweet deep ocean blue eyes.

"Please may I get through?" someone said. They all cleared to see 2 people carrying the blade cup. Zane bowed and gratefully accepted the cup and held it high in the air.

**Later that night back at the Bounty**

Melanie leaned against the rails with Zane arms around her and his chin resting on her head.

"Zane… I'm sorry how I treated you before," Melanie apologized.

"Mel, it's alright… I would of done the same thing if I was in your shoes,"

"Really?"

"Yep…" Zane replied. She turned around so that her back was on the rails and her arms around his neck.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**Sorry everyone…. I know what youi are thinking. Rushed. Shit. Boring. Cliffhanger… I think **


	27. Time To Let It Go

**Chapter 27**

**Time To Let It Go**

"It's all that little kid's fault! If he haven't changed the score card then we would won the trophy!" Pythor yelled to his second in command Clato.

"But don't worry sire, once we do release the great devourer, it will consume all of Ninjago," Clato tried to calm down his master.

"Yes, you're right… give me the map," Pythor demanded and Clato fetched the map which was on a table in the center on the room.

"But won't it also consume us?"

"Of course not, we are serpentine! We are snakes like the great devourer is. My plan is to release it then destroy it. Reason is because the humans will want it destroyed. I'll say that we would destroyed on 1 condition and that's to let us rule Ninjago!"

"Great idea master," Clato said and passed him the map.

**MmzZ**

**Unknown POV**

I walked down the cold street kicking the loose pebbles from the cement. I needed to go away from that place… It's for boys never for girls… but it was the only place I could go… now I don't need it any more. Everyone was so mean to me but one. I need to find him.

Suddenly a cool chilly breeze flew past entering my coat. I pulled it closer and pull down my beanie to cover my blonde hair. I'm just so tired. I have been walking for 2 days without rest or any sleep. I… don't… think… i… can… - **Crash**

**MmzZ**

"Please!" Lloyd begged on his knees with his hands up to his chest. "If I don't get it, I'll never know what happen next and it will sell out!"

"Lloyd, you're too old for comics," Kai sighed.

"And you have to train as well," Cole added.

"And you can't just go by yourself," Jay included.

"But, but," Lloyd muttered. "Fine! I'll go and ask Zane and Mel if they don't approve then uncle!"

"But Melanie and Zane are cleaning the bathroom," Kai reminded.

"And Sensei is meditating… do you know what happen if we interrupt his meditating session?" Cole asked smirking.

"What?"

"It's not a pretty picture plus he's trying to find where the last blade is," Jay told the young boy.

"Then can I ask Nya?"

"She's… er… busy in the bridge," Kai lied.

"Dr. Julien?"

"He and Leo are working on an invention." Cole informed.

"PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!" Lloyd begged.

"No," they all said in unison.

**MmzZ**

"It's so small in here," Melanie complained as she tried wiping the mold off the bathroom tiles.

"I know… do you want me to clean instead?" Zane asked as he was clearing out the cabinet underneath the sink placing the spare soap bars behind him.

"Nah…" Melanie replied. She stood up from her kneeling positive and stretch up a bit. She step out of the bath tub / shower and pulled back the curtain to reveal Zane. She stepped out. She went to put her foot down on the mat but since Zane placed soap there, she slip. She let out a yelp as she fell backwards grabbing the curtain to prevent a hard fall. Zane instantly got up to catch her but she fell back dragging him down into the tub.

"Ow," Melanie muttered as she was pressed against the tub and squashed by Zane who had the shower curtain lying on top off him since Mel pulled it down.

"Oh, Melanie are you ok?" Zane asked using his arms to push him off Melanie. He looked down at her.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she said. She went to put her hand on Zane neck for a bit for support, instead, he pulled her up and kissed her and laid back in the tub.

**MmzZ**

"Fine, I'll just go and ask Melanie or Zane… I'm sure they're done now," Lloyd said and left the decks.

"Hey come back here! We haven't finished training!" Jay shouted but it was no use.

Lloyd walked down the stairs and walked along the corridor then turn right as it ends. He went into the first room on the left which was the bathroom. He opened the door to see the bathroom in a bigger mess than it originally started off. He looked at the tub on she two figures under the curtain which must have fallen off.

"Mel, Zane. YUCK!" Lloyd yelled getting their attention.

"We weren't doing anything," Melanie reassured.

"Yes!" Lloyd yelled.

"She fell dragging me down," Zane explained to the little boy.

"But you were doing it!"

"No… it was just a quick kiss saying thank you for trying to save me," Mel defended.

"Oh, whatever anyway… Can one of you take me to the comic store?" Lloyd begged again.

"The comic store?" Zane repeated standing up then offering a hand to Mel.

"Yeah… Kai and the other won't let me go. '_Lloyd, you are too old for comics'_" The young boy pretend to be Kai saying the last words.

"Yeah… I'll take you," Melanie replied rubbing her poor and sore back. Lloyd smiled and grabbed Mel's hand and pull her out of the bathroom and to the decks. "Lloyd slow down,"

"It's going to sell out if we don't hurry!" the Green ninja shouted.

"But how do we get there? You can't go on my dragon," Mel asked.

"My dragon," Lloyd answered and he brings his fingers to his mouth and did a loud whistle.

"Are you really going to go to the silly comic store Mel?" Jay asked.

"At least it gets me away from the chores…" she muttered then held closed her ears as she heard a high pitched screech. The others did the same.

"I really need to train him to stop doing that," Lloyd sighed and jumped onto the dragon.

"Lloyd, everyone's going to freak out once they see the ultra-dragon," Cole reminded.

"But someone needs to take me!" the boy wailed. "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Fine! Just shut up!" Kai finally shouted above all of the screams and cries. Lloyd's face lightens up.

"YAY!" he screamed and turned to his dragon and did a hand gesture for it to go back. Lloyd jumped up and down as Kai prepared the Blade Cycle.

"I can't believe you are actually taking him to that dumb place," Cole laughed pointing at Lloyd.

"Shut up, if he continued, my head would explode," Kai muttered.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the bathroom and help Zane," Mel told them, as she walked back, she rubbed her back

"I wonder what happen," Jay whispered watching Kai and Lloyd take off.

"Beats me," Cole replied.

**MmzZ**

"GO FASTER!" Lloyd shouted over the engine as they sped through the streets of Ninjago city.

"If I do then I might heat someone," Kai told the over-excited boy. Kai leaned to the left side turning the handle left as they made a corner and onto a backstreet as a short-cut.

"Kai! Watch OUT!" Lloyd yelled as Kai went to stop the vehicle before they hit the lifeless figure on the road. The bike drifted and turned 90 degrees anticlockwise. The smell of the rubber burning was strong and the high screech was ear-piercing. Finally, the cycled stop just 1m away from the figure on the ground. Kai and Lloyd took a deep breath from the sudden stop.

"What is that?" Kai asked as he took off his helmet which Lloyd did the same.

"Lilybell!" Lloyd shouted and jumped off the bike throwing the helmet to the side. "Lilybell!" he repeated checking her pulse. Just cold and very slow.

"Lilybell?" Kai repeated and jumped off the bike and headed towards the two, picking up Lloyd's helmet on the way. Kai took a better look at the figure. A human for sure. Lloyd took off the lime green beanie revealing the person's long blonde hair naturally done in locks. A girl. Lloyd lifted up the eye lid to show a green eye and it started to go up and back into it's socket. Lloyd shut it.

"Kai," he called. Kai knelt down. "Do you think she's ok?"

"I don't know… let's get back to the bounty," Kai replied and stood up taking the girls in his arms. "But how do you know her?"

"Long story… I'll explain once we get to the bounty,"

**MmzZ**

"Wow, it's much cleaner than it was than before," Zane said as he stood up stretching out his arms then wrapping it around Mel.

"I know… next is the sheets," Mel sighed as she unwrapped Zane's arm from her body and headed out of the bathroom with Zane following her.

"Then we have to cook,"

"Why do they have to dump the chores on us?"

"I don't know… properly because they're too lazy," Zane replied.

"I never thought I'll be hearing you say that… you're too nice of a guy," and they entered the guys bedroom to reveal 5 beds. 4 all messed up and 1 neatly done.

"Wow, the others are so messy,"

"I know," Zane replied. Both went to 1 bunk, Zane took the thin blanket off and onto the ground. Mel did the same but the top bunk. Next they both did pillows then the bed sheet. As Mel tried to pull the sheet off, it didn't budge. She leaned backwards and she fell back but landed on the sheets she and Zane threw.

"Melanie? Are you alright?" Zane panicked. He gave out a helping hand which she took.

"Yep," she giggled. All of a sudden, the day swung open to see Lloyd.

"Guys! Come quick!" he yelled and turned on his heels and dashed towards the direction where the bridge was. Zane and Mel quickly ran towards the bridge following the young boy. As they entered in, they saw a girl with a lime-green coat and white jeans with green sneakers. Her skin was very pale.

"Who is she?" Mel asked as she rushed over to Nya, the doctor of the group.

"Someone Lloyd know," she replied feeling the girls temperature again.

"So who is she?" Kai asked again.

"She's a girl from Darkley's,"

"What? I thought that school was for boys," Leo questioned.

"She's the first and last girl that have been there apart from the teachers,"

"How is she last?" Nya asked sliding the coat off Lilybell and placing a wet cloth over the girl's now burning hot head. "She's now turning hot,"

"The teachers said they weren't going to accept any more girls so she'll be the only one in Darkley's history,"

"But how do you know her?" Wu asked his nephew.

**Flashback – Lloyd's POV – 3 years ago**

I felt like a herd of cattle just ran over me… expect a herd of boys did. A girl? Here at Darkley's? Oh dear, she'll wouldn't last an hour here. I stood up and quickly ran to the front of the school. I wonder what would this girl would look like? An evil looking person? Kind and harm hearted? Pretty and cute? Ugly? I shivered at the last thought.

"Stop it!" I heard a sweet, soft yet high voice. So delicate, this must be a pretty cute girl. I ran faster. I stopped as I reached for the end of the corridor and I pulled a leaf from a plastic pot plant. A secret passage opened and I ran through it as a short cut to the front. I saw a boy with orange hair pulling on the girl's blonde high platted pony tail. Gene. Her greens eyes were utterly shock and terrified. I thought of an idea but it would ruin my repetition of being the evilest lord's son. I should be evil but… to be honest I don't want to be. I want to be ruler of Ninjago but I don't want to hurt anyone.

I pushed my way through the mob of boys. "Gene! Leave her alone!" I yelled. The good thing is that he stopped but the bad thing was that he pushed the girl towards the wall and was making his way to me. The other boys were chanting 'fight'. I looked for my pal Brad but he wasn't there. Although Gene might look like a nerdy kid who wouldn't hurt anyone, well he can really throw a punch.

"Or what Lloyd?" he asked with his annoying high-pitch voice. Oh yuck, hearing it want me to vomit.

"Or… I'll.. I'll hurt you myself!" I shouted. I went to ran away but the guys were circling making a barrier.

"Really? Just for hurting a stinking stupid girl?" Gene smirked. The other boys were making those 'ooh' noises, and whistling.

"Lloyd in love!" they all shouted.

"Am not!" I yelled. Or am i? I can't be in love… I don't want to be in love, it means you must care for the girl you like and you must kiss her on the lips… YUCK! When I see people kissing each other on the lips, it really brings my breakfast or lunch back up my throat but I keep swallowing it… that bitter awful taste.

I looked to gene, laughing and heading back to the girl who was stumbling backwards and using her elbows to pull her away from Gene. I let out a war cry and charge at him. No one deserves to be bullied for no reason. Not even a monster or a sweet girl… I lunged at Gene's back and tackled him to the ground sucking up the pain and punches Gene throws at me. Each one left a bruise. It's burns as he punches me again but I can't be weak. I am Lloyd Garmadon. Son of evil lord, Lord Garmadon and I will be future ruler of Ninjago. I punch Gene in the nose which trickled down blood.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the others cheered. Gene punched me back in the eye which throbbed in pain. Next, I pinned him to the ground but he stood up making me fall down. For the grand finale, he jumped on me pushing all his weight to my stomach. I thought I was done for. I really did. I heard all the boys cheering for Gene and the crowd became quieter. My guess is they had entered the school. I rolled onto my stomach and rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes. The son of Lord Garmadon had got defeated. How can I live with this? I failed to beat Gene. I heard shuffling noises. I beat it's the wind. I lost my titled. I flinched once I felt a small, soft hand placed upon my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" it's voice echoed in my mind. It's was gentle and soft, filled with kindness and sweetness. I turned my head to see the new girl staring at me. Her eyes suddenly widen and she gasps bringing her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry,"

"It's alright," I muttered. It really wasn't her fault.

"But thank you," she blushed. I sat up. My body ached where Gene punched me. "You're pretty brave,"

"Thanks… what's your name?"

"Lilybell,"

"That's a pretty name," I complimented. I seriously don't get girls. She blushed and giggled.

"And you are?"

"Lloyd," I replied looking into those deep meadow green eyes. Just around the pupil, an out shape of a flower was present.

"Well… it's nice to meet you," she mumbled shyly.

"You too," I replied.

**End Of Flashback – No POV**

"After that, we became very close friends… best friends since Brad decided to be friends with Gene" Lloyd explained his story.

"That is so sweet that you went to stick up for her," Julien told the boy.

"Once I got kicked out of Darkley's… I wondered if I'll ever see Lilybell again,"

"But that doesn't really answer why she went to a school for boys only and why a bad one if she's so innocent," Cole said crossing his arms while he was leaning against the wall.

"Well, she got kick out of her school, St' Suzanne school for good girls. She used to pull off a lot of pranks on students and teachers… so her parents sent her to Darkley's but she wasn't too bad to be in that school but she's very good at acting,"

"For a shy person?" Jay asked raising a brow.

"in front of people she knows pretty well,"

"You two would look very cute together plus you're perfect for each other. You both like pranks," Melanie winked at Lloyd who had a 'You got to be joking' look. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Never mind about that… but why would she ran away from Darkley's?" Leo asked.

"It could possibly be to get away from Gene… maybe while you have been gone, he had threaten Lilybell a lot," Zane suggested.

"She also can be called Lily or Bell," Lloyd included.

"Or Lily ditched it like Cole did to find you," Nya suggested stroking Lily's pale face. "Her temperature is starting to lower down a bit,"

"It's cold, then hot, then cold again… is she sick or something? Someone also can't possibly be that pale," Kai asked.

"No… she just healthy… Lloyd? Is she always this pale?" Nya asked. Lloyd nodded but their conversation broke away once computer screen flashed red. "Serpentine,"

"Oh no, they must have found the last fang blade," Sensei muttered. Nya left Lily's side and dashed to the key's to zoom in and get the coordinates.

"Torch fire mountain," Dr. Julien gasped. "It'll take us days to get there. It's on the other side of Ninjago,"

"What about we don't go and get the blade and steal the other 2? Then we would have 3 and he would have 1. Pythor would properly take all of his snakes to fetch the blade. And if I remember correctly, the snakes hideout entrance is at the beach… the time when they kidnapped me," Melanie suggested.

"That could work but don't you remember? Their hideout is huge and where would they hide the blades?" Cole asked.

"But who cares, I agree with Mel," Kai said. Zane agreed.

"It's properly better and wasting time going to torch fire mountain," Sensei said.

"Ok then, let's suit up!" Jay exclaimed and they dashed out of the room.

"Uncle… can I stay here and wait for Bell to wait up?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure… just try and explain things to her slowly though… I'm going to mediate," Sensei informed and left. Leo and Julien went back to their rooms to work on their invention. Nya is going with the others in her samurai suit. Lloyd pulled out a chair and sat next to the table with Bell on it. It was minutes until he heard something.

Lloyd looked to his right to see Lily opening her eyes and slowly seating up rubbing her head.

"Hey Bell, long time no see," Lloyd greeted smiling. Lilybell turned her head to see Lloyd.

"Lloyd?" she asked.

"Hey Bell," he repeated. "How are you feeling?" He stared at the girl.

"How am I feeling? Lloyd, where did you go? No one knows where you went! Why did you leave me with Gene?" Lilybell shouted with tears in her green eyes. "I was alone! Everyone made fun of me and picked on me. Gene kept on beating me up! You had been gone for 1 year now and you didn't even say bye! Why did you leave me!"

"What do you mean? I got kicked out…"

"What? No one ever mentioned toy got kick out," Lily muttered. She went to hug Lloyd and buried her face into his shoulder.

**MmzZ**

"My samurai suit won't fit in," Nya informed as she and the ninjas were at the entrance to the snakes' hideout.

"Can't you try crawling?" Kai suggested but Nya shook her head making the robot shakes it huge metal samurai helmet.

"It won't work… I didn't design the robot to do that stuff…. I'll wait for you guys to come out, if something bad happens like the serpentine are chasing you, come outside and I can deal with them… I had installed a pretty cool update," Nya informed and wished them good luck.

"You guys remember the plan?" Cole questioned.

"Err… can you repeat it?" Jay asked rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Kai rolled his eyes as his sister giggles.

"So we will sneak in and only go for the blades… nothing else, not maps or staffs or anything like that, if we do go for that stuff, the more likely we are to be seen," Cole repeated.

"But if we don't want to be seen, wouldn't it be easier to let 2 or 3 of us to go?" Zane asked.

"Well, we are ninja and we are meant to be stealthy and quiet but just in case if we do get spotted, the more of us equals to no serpentine left," Cole explained and pulled down his mask with the others following.

"But I think it would be safer if Mel stays with Nya," Kai suggested.

"I agree with Kai… if we do get caught, the serpentine would try and go after her," Zane agreed.

"Ok then, Mel you stay here with Nya," Cole told her then the boys disappeared into the tunnel.

**MmzZ**

Sensei eye's suddenly snapped open and the flame turned into smoke. He got up from his position and grabbed his stick and walked towards the bridge quickly. As he got there, he opened the door to see Lilybell in Lloyd's arms crying softly. Lloyd looked to his Uncle.

"I'll be back Lloyd," he whispered. The young boy nodded and Wu left the room with the door closed. All he need to do is to go Mistake and get 'Traveler's Tea'.

"Lloyd," Lily muttered as she straightens her back.

"Yeah?"

"where are we?"

"On the Destiny's Bounty," Lloyd replied smiling and placing the loose strains of hair behind her ear. _The Destiny's Bounty? But that's where the mysterious ninja lives… This must be some joke…_

"Lloyd, we can't be on the Destiny's Bounty… That where the Ninja lives," Bell told him in her sweet and delicate voice. He sighed.

"I am the green ninja destined to defeat my father Lord Garmadon," he informed. Bell had this shock expression on her face.

"You're the green ninja?"

"Yeah…"

"And you have to… defeat your father?" She questioned. He nodded. "Lloyd, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be… my uncle is trying to find ways to prevent that,"

"So you know the other 4 ninja?" Lily asked with excitement building in her voice. The Ninja had always inspired her to never give up on hopes and dreams. To always follow your heart.

"4… there's 5 now… it's on the news and newsletter," Lloyd replied.

"They removed the TV at Darkley's,"

"That sucks,"

"Yeah.. 1 mouth after you left,"

"Oh… well the 5th ninja is supposed to help me defeat the serpentine,"

"That's right… you released the serpentine and you attacked the school… Why didn't you say hi to me then?"

**MmzZ**

"Woah, the place changed a lot," Jay exclaimed as they finally reached the base. Now, in the middle is a pool of venom with a bridge over it. There was holes in the walls with straw and hay in it. Properly the beds. After this big clearing is this little corridor and then it leads to another clearing where there are weapons and some snakes training. There wasn't many snakes around… properly 90 out of 800 snakes.

"Ok boys, let travel in shadows," Cole demanded and did a flip off the ledge and landed below to two feet and pressed his back against the wall. The other followed.

"anyone seen the blades yet?" Jay whispered.

"Nope," Zane replied.

"Over there," Kai spoke silently and pointed to the bridge with the 2 blades in a slot.

"Good spotting Kai," Cole complimented. "But if we go out there, we would be seen for sure,"

"Look like we have to take that risk," Zane muttered.

"Here goes nothing," Jay said as they did cart-wheels on the bridge. So far they haven't been seen. They were at the edge of the pool of venom. If they went on the bridge, they would be seen for sure.

"We're going to need decoys," Cole muttered. Kai smirked.

"Already on it.. Come on Jay," The two rolled on the ground to the end with some paintings on the wall.

"So what are we going to-" Jay asked until.

"NINJA!"

**MmzZ**

Sensei entered the store and walked straight to the counter knowing this 'tea' won't be on the selves displaying to the citizens. An old lady sat there.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" she asked. Her voice sounds like she pitching her nose and her voice so high and annoying.

"I'm looking for traveler's tea," Wu replied.

"I never heard such a foolish tea," she snapped glaring at Wu. The man dug through his pockets and placed 5 golden tokens on the counter.

"I know you have some in stock," he informed. Mistake looked at the money deciding to take it. In the end, she took it and went into the store room and took out a small paper bag with a drawing of purple smoke on the front. The bag's top was folded down and sealed down with purple candle wax. She push the bag on the counter to Wu.

"Whoever drinks this tea will never return. You have been warned," she warned and shooed him out of the store.

**MmzZ**

"How come?" Bell repeated as she stared into Lloyd's emerald green eyes.

"I couldn't see you… I was planning you to come with me before Pythor betrayed me…" Lloyd replied feeling guilty.

"So how can you get kick out for being too good for the school and do something so evil?"

"I don't know… It's a stupid school,"

"I guess so," Bell replied. Both giggled and laughed once they heard her stomach growled. "Sorry… I haven't eaten in 2 days,"

"Here, come with me then," Lloyd said and stood up holding her hand and grabbing her out of the bridge. As soon as they got out, Bell couldn't believe her eyes. _I'm actually on a flying ship!_

The next they ran down 1 flight of stairs and into the kitchen. Lloyd left her in the dining room and he went digging through the fridge looking for left-overs from dinner last night. He opened up a pot lid. As soon as he opened it, he closed it. _P.U that thinks_.

He looked at a bowl that had been glad-wrapped. It was chicken-curry that Zane made. He placed it in the microwave for 2 minutes then he grabbed a spoon and served it to Bell.

"Thank you Lloyd," she blushed and she ate quickly yet polity. Lloyd still didn't understand with the blush thing.

**MmzZ**

"NINJA!"

"This is it Jay," Kai said and started to kick some snake butt and lead them away from Cole and Zane.

"How are we going to get the blades without touching the venom?" Zane asked, it was 2 meters from the edge of the pool to the bridge.

"We can just walk the bridge,"

"They'll see us and bring the attention to us since we're going to steal the blades,"

"Um…" Cole tried to think of an idea but the snakes finally noticed them.

"The black and white ninja is trying to steal the blades! Get them!" Cole and Zane heard Skales yelled. Both looked at the snakes and saw Kai and jay already tied up and about to be placed in a cage. Cole ignored Zane's advice on the bridge and he jumped on it and climbed down the side to grab the 2 blades.

"Cole! Behind you!" Zane shouted as he spinjitzu some snakes away.

"Ninja go!" Cole spun around and continued doing so until he got off the bridge. "Let's go and get Kai and Jay and get the heck out of here,"

The two ninja used spinjitzu as they headed towards the cage kicking snakes' butt. The two snakes handling Kai and Jay into the cage ran out to deal with Cole and Zane but both boys jumped over and entered the cage to free Kai and Jay.

"I thought you guys are faster than the snakes," Zane muttered as he untied Jay's hand.

"I thought of that too…" Jay replied but they stopped once they heard metal clanged against each other and laughter overcome them.

"We're so stupid,"

**MmzZ**

Wu sat on the hill under a cherry blossom tree. He gazed down at the tea pot walking for the mixture to turn into a darker colour. After a few minutes or so, it did. He stood up and walked around in a circle spilling the tea just slightly, once he was done, he settled the tea back over the little flame. Wu stepped into the circle and sat down placing his right leg over his left and his right hand over his left. He closed his eyes. Seconds later, his nose was filled with smoke. His eyes snapped opened and he gasped. Now, he was in a dark place with purple flames around his which slowly died down.

"The underworld," Wu muttered. Next he heard a dark voice laughing evilly.

**MmzZ**

"What are we going to do now?" Kai asked as he was walking around the cage seeing if the bars were loose or wide enough for him to squeeze through.

"Look like we have to wait until Nya or Mel comes to rescue us," Zane muttered.

"What? But how will they know if we got captured or not yet?" Jay questioned trying to spread the bars more open.

"Scream out save us?" Cole asked doing the same thing as Jay.

"That makes us look and sound weak," Kai said.

"Too bad they also took our weapons," Zane sighed and looked below to see the weapons on chains.

"Zane, what about your falcon? Can you use that to signal them?" Jay asked. Zane's eyes widen at the smart idea and he nodded closing his eyes. After a couple minutes…

"They're not there," Zane replied.

"What? Could it be that the Serpentine found them?" Cole question.

"Then they would be here with us," Kai reminded.

"No, they're there!" Jay whispered silently pointing to the hole with The Samurai suit slowly climbing out with Melanie following shortly after.

"Oh, so the suit can go through," Cole muttered.

"But slowly," Zane said. They all went to the bars and waited for the girls.

"So, how do we do this?" Mel asked. "You're the smart one,"

"Umm, I'll get the snakes' attention and draw them to that room and I'll try to fight them off while you'll release the guys, get the blades and their weapons," Nya instructed.

"But you'll be captured within that time,"

"Mel, I'll be fine," Nya reassured and walked out of the corner and run to the blades pretending to steal it to get the serpentines' attention.

"SAMURAI!" A snake yelled and all of the serpentine was out of sight chasing the huge mechanical robot while Melanie dashed out of the spot in her aqua ninja suit and her mask still up with her long blonde hair following in the wind. She stood underneath the cage which was up in the air.

"Melanie!" the 4 boys shouted.

"Shhh! I'm going to get you out," Melanie whispered.

"No! Behind you!" Zane yelled. Melanie looked back but she got hit in the face and went flying back to the wall.

"Melanie!" The boys yelled again. Melanie sat up slowly rubbing her head. She looked to see a Constrictai snake hit her with a mace.

"Watch out!" she heard Kai yelled. She saw Chokun striking down the weapon but Mel rolled to the left missing it.

"Come but here little water ninja," he laughed and tried to hit her. She moved to the right but laid on her stomach. Next he grabbed her hair.

"Let go!" she screamed and turned around to face him. Next she kick him squared on the face sending him backwards.

"Go Melanie!" Jay cheered. Melanie quickly dashed to the cage and jumped up to grabbed the edges but Chokun quickly got up and grabbed her foot and pull her back down. She screamed as she hit the hard cold ground. Getting up slowly, she saw Nya being covered in snakes. She looked back up to the cage… No doors, what's the point of climbing then? She looked back at Chokun who raised the mace to strike down. Melanie bounced up kicking him under the chin knocking him out. She looked around to find a lever which she did, she pulled down on it. The cage lowered and opened up. The 4 ninja ran out. Zane gave Mel a hugged.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm fine Zane," she giggled and their noses touched.

"Guys, let's not get mushy," Cole reminded picking up the 2 blades.

"Nya!" Both Kai and Jay yelled and starting to run with Mel, Zane and Cole following.

**MmzZ**

"Garmadon," Wu started staring at the dark man that stands before him.

"Brother, what brings you here to the underworld?" he smirked circling around Wu.

"I need your help,"

"With what? Helping Lloyd to defeat me?" Garmadon voice boomed into Wu's ears.

"No, the serpentine done something bad…"

"What is it?"

"They going to release the Great Devourer and we need your help,"

"Why me? Can't your stupid ninja destroy it?!"

"No… they're not ready yet,"

"But why do you want me? It's your city!"

"If the Ninja can't destroy the great Devourer, it will destroy everything including the city! If you really want to make Ninjago into your own image, you might as well help us Garmadon. Plus I thought you might of want revenge for turning you evil…" Wu stated.

"So if I don't help you, The great devourer will consume Ninjago and it's people?"

"I'm afraid so… Look, you're the only one that can destroy that creature,"

"But if I come, where am I going to stay? If I stay with you, Lloyd would properly try and kill me to complete the destiny,"

"No he won't… he's not ready and he still loves you whether you're evil or not and right now, we need your help… and do you know where is the Gillious Stone?"

**MmzZ**

The ninja froze upon hearing a certain voice.

"What is going on!" They heard Pythor voice boomed into the hideout. Everyone's head landed on the snake who was carrying a green blade. While Nya and the ninja were distracted by Pythor presence, Chokun, Snappa, Mezmo, Lasha and Spitta quickly tied up the ninja while many other snakes tried to restrain Nya's samurai robot.

"Oh! Look what we got here!" Pythor shouted delightfully. The snakes pushed them to the front so Pythor could get a closer look. Instantly, he took a closer step to the water ninja. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Mel gritted her teeth back snaring a bit. She jerk her head back, closing her eyes. "Put them in the cage expect for this one!"

"No!" Zane yelled running to Mel but Snike held him back while Chokun held Melanie back.

"Zane!" Mel cried as Chokun pulled her to Pythor. As the snakes pushed the ninja and Nya minis Mel into a cage and took the suit and weapons away. Pythor pulled a lever and a cylinder came out of the ground connected to some stray bottles. As Pythor dragged the girl, she screamed.

"LET ME GO!"

"Melanie!" the others shouted.

**MmzZ**

Lloyd and Lilybell was sitting back in the bridge talking and catching up on things until the computer blinked.

"_Lloyd? Sensei? Is there anyone there?" _Lloyd heard Nya shouting.

"Nya? What wrong?" Lloyd asked making his way to the computer.

"Lloyd, we've been capture and soon Pythor is going to suck the life out of Mel!"

"Wait there, I'm on my way!" Lloyd shouted and turned on his heel.

"Lloyd?" Lily asked quietly.

"Sorry Lily, my friends are in trouble… can you stay here?" Lloyd asked. The shy girl nodded. Lloyd dashed out of the room and down the stairs. He summoned his dragon and flew towards the beach. After a couple of minutes, he jumped down and ran into the tunnel. _How can they get captured so easily?_

He stopped once he got to the end of the tunnel and saw Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane in a cage with their weapons on chains next to them. Next, he looked at Melanie who was being shoved into a machine which he predicts is the tool to suck Melanie's power. He slowly walked in the shadows not wanting to be seen.

"Clato, pull the switch!" Pythor laughed evilly.

"NO! MELANIE!" Zane shouted banging on the bars harder and harder. The other 4 just stood at the bars yelling no as well but not as hash and sad as Zane's.

"Guys!" Melanie cried banging on the glass making it slightly crack. As seconds went pass, the glass cylinder slowly filled up with aqua fog and the density increased. Each pound Mel gave the glass went weaker and weaker.

"Ninja Go!" Lloyd yelled coming out of his hiding spot and to the group of snakes. He was more than scared. The person who stood up for him is about to die. The serpentine would become stronger. He and the ninja would lose. He could possibly die. A group of snakes were coming after him. What scared him most was what will happen to Lilybell? As he made first contact with a snake, it went flying back into others. Lloyd stopped and placed his hands together making a green blast coming out of his hands. He shot at the cylinder which contained Melanie. He need to release her first but instead, Snike jumped in front taking the shot.

"Lloyd! Watch out!" He heard Nya screamed. He jumped up in the air and watch 4 snakes crash into each other.

"Help Melanie!" Zane shouted with tears rolling down. Lloyd nodded and jump on each serpentines' head making his way to the machine but something hit his side making him fly into the wall.

"Lloyd!" Lloyd stood up quickly but dizzily. Everything became a blur. He looked at the glass cage which contained a fog which you can't see anymore. The pounding stopped. Lloyd let out a war cry. He used all of the energy in his little body into this blast. Slowly, it grew bigger making a barrier around Lloyd, still growing bigger. Next, he released. The impact pushed everything to wall. The cage where the ninja and Nya was in came off the hook and fell to the ground on the side rolling to the middle. The weapons and the samurai robot came off the chains clashing on the ground. The machine which contained Mel broke and shuttered into piece making the fog spread into the room. Already you can feel it's power. Strong.

Lloyd laid on the ground unconscious. All snake were knocked out due to being the closer to Lloyd. Zane opened his eyes to face the ground. He stood up quickly and rushed to Melanie. The first sight made him into tears.

Kai slowly got up. His visions still blurs, everything white and a slight ringing in his ear. He looked around to see Nya on the ground next to him. Using his elbows, he slowly crawled over to her. "Nya," he muttered shaking her. But she didn't answer. Slowly, he started to panic.

"Kai? Is Nya ok?" Kai heard Jay making his way over to him. Jay placed his hand over her cheek.

"The blast might've hit her too hard… I never knew Lloyd could do such a powerful shot… Lloyd!"

"Cole got him,"

"What about Mel?"

"…"

Cole quickly ran over to the young boy. He was really surprised Lloyd was that powerful… Did he just wanted to? Was it that he angry about what the serpentine did? Cole just sighed and picked up the boy and next headed to Zane. Since his back as facing Cole, Cole could see an aqua mask on Zane's right and brown hair… Cole quickly fastens his pace and made it next to Zane and placed Lloyd down. Cole wouldn't believed it. Melanie completely changed. Her tanned skin was all pale… paler than Lloyd's friends. Her hair was dark brown. Her whole body looked out of shape. Her strong shoulder had no muscles. She was so skinny. Her face… you can see the cheek bone… She almost looked like a zombie…

"Zane…" Cole muttered and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not dead… yet," Zane cut him off. He voice indicates his crying.

"What do you mean by yet?" Cole asked.

"Her… pulse is very weak. She heart rate is very slow and she breathing so quietly…" Zane informed.

"But… her hair,"

"I don't know my friend…" Zane said and stood up. "I need to take her to the hospital… get the others back at the bounty and tell Sensei… don't tell her father she on the verge on dying…. I don't need him to be so worried…. Can you do that for me?" Zane asked.

"Sure… quickly," Cole answered and nodded. Zane quickly ran out of the Serpentine's hideout carrying Mel bridal style.

"Cole?" Cole heard Kai called out.

"What?" Cole asked back.

"Is Mel ok?" Jay asked again knowing it's a stupid question. He saw Zane run out of the area with Mel… Zane wouldn't leave them unless…

"Of course not you idiot," Cole snapped. "Sorry… let's get back to the bounty… Lloyd needs to rest in a better place… and Nya," He walked over the 2 blades on the ground and another in Pythor's hand.

**Cliff-hanger, I know… just I want to post these chapters quickly. I had so far made a story plan and told one chapter to Minnie and she wants it done so she can read it. **

**What will happen to Melanie? Do you guys want Lilybell and Lloyd to become girlfriend and boyfriend? **

**They're young I know but it just gives it a twist. My cousin adores Lloyd and her favorite movie is tinkerbell so she's 7. I tell her the story in a safer version with no blood and violence. **

**Who is your favorite character so far? Please review! :)**


	28. Souls That Are Healing And Breaking

**A lot of twists in this Chapter**

**Chapter 28 **

**Souls That Are Healing And Breaking**

It had been 5 days since the terrible accident. Melanie finally is allowed to leave the hospital but she's woke up yet. Her hair is still brown. Skin as pale as snow. Zane had never left her side for all 5 days. The others had visited requesting him to go home, eat or something but Zane denied. Many citizens heard their celebrity is in hospital but they got no idea why. They left many gifts such as balloons, flowers and cards. All of Nya's and Mel's room was filled up. Lilybell had bunked in with the two since she doesn't have any other place to go since her whole entire family is dead. Leo and Julien had moved out into a bigger apartment to fit their inventions but Leo had been worried to death that he staying at the bounty until he hear a word from his daughter. Sensei had been gone for the whole time. No one knows where he went.

Zane lifted Melanie from his snow mobile and carried her to her room and laid her there.. Zane sighed and kiss Mel's forehead gently and walked to the dining room to say he's back. Zane sigh. He wanted to kill Pythor and Clato… Just those two. He entered in and everyone gave him a concerned look.

"She's alright… she's in her room now," Zane muttered and sit down. Nya went out to fetch Zane a plate of food but Zane didn't eat it… he just played with it with his fork.

"When do you think Melanie would wake up from her deep sleep?" Leonardo asked swirling the spoon around in his coffee.

"She ought to wake up sooner or later," Nya replied.

"It's all my fault," Lloyd muttered. Everyone looked at him. "It's my fault… I should have destroyed it before…"

"Lloyd, it's not your fault… you tried your best to help…" Lily encourage him.

"And remember, the past is the past and the future will but the future," Cole reminded.

"Hopefully that machine didn't sap up all of her powers," Kai said as he refilled his cup with the tea.

"I also hope the serpentine didn't get that fog… if they did we are all in deep sh-," Jay said until he got cut off by Nya.

"Language!" she snapped but Jay wrapped his arm around Nya. Kai had finally cooled down with Nya and Jay with their love but he was just worried that Jay might break her heart. Come to think of it, he and Cole are the only ones that know that Lloyd actually likes Lilybell more than a friend.

Lloyd just sat at the table starring at Bell. He had finally worked out what his feelings were to Lilybell… It must have started when he first saw her. He's in love. Worse of all, in love with his best friend. It's normally said that if a boy and girl are best friends, they actually become boyfriend girlfriend. He's just afraid if he admit his feelings towards her, she might reject and it'll destroy their friendship. The only people he told were Kai and Cole. The only guys that haven't experience love yet.

Kai didn't want to be the last one to get a girlfriend. He was last to join the team, last to get his golden weapon and true potential… he doesn't want to be last to get a girlfriend but in his whole life, he had never loved a girl apart from his sister. Starting to think about… he found some girls at the concert pretty cute… especially the girl who played the violin but as a result, he shook his head. She was 6 years younger than him.

**MmzZ**

"You ready yet?" Jay asked as he, Kai and Cole were training Lloyd.

"But why do I have to wear a blind fold?" Lloyd questioned as he tightens it.

"If you get strayed by the venomari, you would be able to fight with your eyes shut," Kai explained.

"So are you ready yet?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. Kai took the first move which was doing a high kick. Lloyd leaned back rising his arms up to grab Kai's foot. This made the red ninja fall on the ground. Cole took the next move aiming for the legs but Lloyd jumped up making Cole hit the mask.

"Are you peaking or something?" Cole groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Was that you Cole? Sorry," Lloyd apologized. He heard a couple more shuffles on his left. Lloyd ducked down and rolled to the right but he couldn't move so far due to his arm sleeve being stuck underneath someone's foot. The green ninja raised his foot to kick who ever away.

"OW!" He heard Jay yelped in pain making Lloyd chuckle. Lloyd listened closely. No one made a noise. _Did I finished this round or are they going to give me another shot?_

Lloyd listened again to hear footsteps running quickly along the sides on the bounty. He took big steps and jumps then he launch himself to the person pinning him down on the floor boards.

"Got you!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Hey! Get off!" He quickly got off hearing a sweet voice. He took of the blind fold and saw he pinned down Lily.

"Oh, sorry Lily," Lloyd mumbled and got up giving her a hand with his cheeks flushed red. He looked at her. White shirt with a green lime skirt. Her hair was in a bun.

"It's alright… I should of wait to go through until you had finish your training," Bell blushed. She smiled but then frowned. "Oh no, where is it," she panicked.

"What?" Lloyd asked looking around expecting to see something. Then he saw a book half off the edge of the bounty. He dived after it and grabbed it before it fell off. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes… thanks Lloyd," Bell thanked and kiss him gently on the cheek then ran back to the bridge.

"Lloyd? You still there?" Kai asked waving an arm in front of the young kid.

"She… kissed me," Lloyd muttered.

"On the cheek..." Cole informed then slightly chuckled.

"That book must be important to her," Jay added pushing the boy to the middle before blind folding him again.

"Not again," Lloyd mumbled.

**MmzZ**

He stared at her pale face. He was so worried. The doctors said she should be ok… What happen if she's not? Zane stared at her hand which was hanging off the side of her bed. He gently grabbed it giving a hopeful squeeze. The only thing he haven't seen was her eyes. Are they still the beautiful deep ocean blue eyes or the dull brown eyes?

"Zane…" Zane head looked up to see Melanie smiling but weakly. Her eyes were no longer the blue eyes he knows. He smiled.

"Hey Mel… how are you feeling?" He asked softly cupping her face with his hand.

"Weak and tired… what happened?" Mel asked weakly.

"The serpentine… almost had you," Zane choked out. Zane can already see the tears in her eyes.

"Almost?"

"Melanie… you could have died if it wasn't for Lloyd," Zane informed. He sighed and took the wet rag off her forehead and placed it in the basin and wet it again before placing it on her head.

"Died? What about my powers?" Mel asked weakly.

"I don't know," he replied. Mel waved her hand over her head but none of the water from the rag moved. She started to cry in Zane's shirt.

"Oh Zane," she cried. He pulled her in close and stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's alright… I'm sure there's going to be a cure,"

"But what happen if there isn't any? How are we going to destroy the serpentine for once and for all?"

Zane was silent with no answers. He sighed. "There is always a way Mel... Don't give up hope. It's your fate to help destroy the serpentine meaning there will be a cure,"

"Are you sure?" she asked lifting her head to see Zane's.

"99% sure… now let's go and see the others… Your dad is worry sick,"

**MmzZ**

"Why are you so distracted all of a sudden?" Kai asked as he blind-folded Lloyd again.

"I'm n-not distracted am I?" Lloyd sputtered and turned around 5 times. Kai, Jay and Cole walked back ready to attack.

"Kind of," Cole said. Lloyd spun to the direction he heard Cole. Kai and Jay moved to the side. As Lloyd ran to them, Cole slid through his legs. Lloyd went to kick that ever was there but instead, he crashed into the rails.

"Lloyd!" Jay shouted, he ran to the boy and grabbed him for he fell over-board. Jay pulled him back onto the decks. Lloyd lifted his blind-fold up and look to the rails.

"Whoa… that was a close one," Lloyd gasped.

"Too close," Cole added.

"And yeah… you're totally distracted," Kai smirked. "Is it about that kiss?"

"No!" Lloyd yelled with his face red.

"Oh yes it is," Jay laughed.

"No!... I'm just thinking about the final battle with my father…" Lloyd lied… Of course he's thinking about that kiss. "Hey! There's Melanie and Zane!"

All 4 boys turned around to see Zane supporting Melanie up the stairs and onto the decks. They all rushed to them.

"Are you alright?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Guys, come down," she giggled but they can tell she just been crying. "Do you guys know where my father is?" she asked gently.

"He's in the bridge," Cole replied. Zane placed his hand on her waist and her arm over his shoulders and the two made their way to the bridge.

"She looks better than before," Kai muttered.

"Yeah… she was paler than Lily… now she the same as Lily," Lloyd sighed. He looked at the two who just entered the bridge.

"Do you think she'll still have her powers or are they gone?" Jay asked. All four sat on the ground.

"Remember how either her or her father said that Mel's eyes and hair changed? They said that it was originally brown? Both her eyes and her hair? Maybe destiny decided she should be the water ninja making her hair blonde and her eyes blue," Cole reminded. They all stared at him.

"So you mean that Melanie is no longer the water ninja?" Kai question. Cole nodded.

"Because she's no longer the water ninja… does that mean there will be another?" Jay asked.

"Who knows? Look like we have to wait for Uncle to return… I wonder what he'll do. Yell at us?" Lloyd suggested.

"Properly worse but at least she's still alive and not dead," Kai sighed.

"I'M HOME!" they heard an old man yelled. Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd looked behind to see Wu walking in with a smile.

"Sensei!" Kai, Jay and Cole shouted.

"Uncle!" Lloyd exclaimed. All 4 went to meet their Sensei. Sensei smiled once he saw 4 of his students coming towards him.

"Where's the others?" he asked looking around. He looked back to Garmadon who was hiding.

"Umm… first we need to tell you something," Cole mumbled. Sensei smiled turned upset down.

"What is it?" he asked looking at them.

"Melanie is a little bit different," Jay sighed. Wu had a confused expression until he heard Zane calling his name from the stairs.

"Sensei Wu!" he called smiling and waving. Wu waved back. Next he saw Zane, Nya and Leo climbing down the stairs. Next he saw a little head popping from the door. Once it came out, Wu realized it was Lloyd's friend.

"Where's Melanie and Julien?" Wu asked once everyone got there but Mel.

"Julien moved out and Mel is over there," He turned his head to the bridge down to see Melanie peeping her head out.

"What on earth happened?" he gasped.

"Serpentine," Leo answered.

"Oh… there's someone I want you guys to meet," Sensei muttered signaling Garmadon to hop out.

"Garmadon?!" The ninja yelled.

"Father?!" Lloyd question.

**MmzZ**

Lloyd enter the cold night on the decks. He was so mad. Right now, he just needed to cool off. He walked over to the rails and leaned against it letting the cool wind hit his face. He sighed and took deep breaths.

"Too much for you isn't it?" Lloyd spun around to see Lilybell and the same book in her hands.

"Yeah," Lloyd sighed. Bell made her way to Lloyd and also leaned again the rails. "You never told me why that book is important,"

"Umm…" Bell blushed.

"So what is it?" he repeated. He looked into her eyes. She sighed and took the book out of her grasp and gave it to Lloyd.

"But you can't copy my ideas," She told him. First Lloyd was confused until he saw the cover of the book. Green with a label saying: Lilybell Tritasian's Book Of Pranks. Lloyd's eyes widen and look at her. She giggled. "You didn't forget I like to prank people,"

"No… I didn't forget," Lloyd smiled and flick through some pages. He was amazed by the structure of each prank or what it would do.

"What do you think?" Lily asked as she leaned in closer to see some.

"Don't do any of these on Kai," Lloyd smirked and pass the book back to Lily.

"Why not?"

"I turned one of Kai's Ninja suit purple… it was an ugly scene but run to Melanie and she'll cover you… it always work,"

"So… does Melanie always had brown hair and eyes… I'm still confused,"

"When she was young she did have brown hair and eyes but as she grew older her eyes turned blue while her hair turned blonde… Now that her powers are sucked away she's back to the boring brown,"

"Wait… is this the famous Melanie that sings?"

"Yeah… wait you guys haven't actually talked to each other have you?"

"Well she said that her name is Melanie when we went to bed," Lily informed then she playfully pushed her body against his making him laugh and do the same back to her. That what she missed. His laugh.

"You haven't changed," Lloyd laughed, saying so made her eyes sparkle. She opened a page where does was no pictures but words.

"Let's do this on someone, it might cheer you up more," Bell giggled. Lloyd's eye widen as he read through it. "So who will be best if we do this?"

"Either Jay and Nya or Zane and Melanie and we can also do a food fight,"

"Good idea… who is near us we'll do it to them," Bell giggled. As both of them returned to their rooms, they discovered Zane and Melanie weren't in there.

**MmzZ**

Melanie and Zane waited outside of Sensei's room nervously. After dinner, he requested them to meet him in his quarters once everyone is asleep.

"You knock?" Mel suggested. Zane nodded and softly knocked. Seconds later the door opened to reveal Wu.

"Come in," he said quietly not wanting to wake up the others. Both ninja walked in to see Garmadon placing a red rock into a tea pot.

"Sensei! Garmadon placed something in your tea!" Melanie shouted but in a whisper. Sensei looked back just to see the red thing released into the pot.

"I know and it's not poison," Wu reassured his students.

"So Sensei… why did you called us here?" Zane asked polity.

"This rock is known as the 'Hulitasi' rock which can change anything into human. Cursed or not. Animal or robot… that is the other reason why I went to the underworld,"

"But rocks can't dissolve like sugar and salt so why are you placing it in the tea?" Mel questioned.

"This is a very rare and special rock… that's why it can dissolve into any form of liquid," Garmadon informed.

"I got both of your fathers' permission. Dr. Julien was a bit sad at first but now he's completely fine with it," Sensei told them.

"Is there any catch?" Zane asked.

"There are side effects for the first couple of days," Garmadon answered. "Just bad headaches,"

"So are you guys ready for this?" Wu asked. Both nodded and exchanged glances with a smile. Wu walked over to the tea pot and filled up two cups before handing them to Melanie and Zane.

"Ready?" Melanie asked Zane.

"Ready," he repeated and both drank the tea. Their happy smiling faces turned into a disgusted look. Melanie finished the last on the tea and the dropped the cup.

"I'm going to be sick," she muttered before dashing out of the room and to the bathroom.

"Oops, I forgot to mention it tasted horrible," Garmadon chuckled. Zane did the same thing but to a different bathroom.

**MmzZ**

It tasted awful as Melanie let it all out, gripping the toilet mat.

"Melanie?" she heard a sweet voice then a soft hand on her back. "What's wrong?" Melanie finally finished off and wipe her mouth with some toilet paper and looked to the young girl.

"I'm fine Lily," she muttered flushing the toilet and standing up. "That tasted awful,"

"Are you sick?" Lily question. Melanie was surprised. For a Darkley's student, she way too nice.

"No… I just had some disgusting tea with Sensei Wu,"

"At this hour?"

"Long story, I'll explain it to you tomorrow," Melanie told the young girl but suddenly Lily gasped. "What?"

"Your hair is lighter!" she gasped. Melanie quickly rushed to the sink that has a mirror above.

"Your right!" Mel squealed and dashed out of the room leaving Lily behind clueless.

**MmzZ**

Zane felt a burning feeling through his throat once he vomited into the toilet then he realized what happening. He sucked in some air through his mouth slowly then he exhales. The burning feeling didn't fade away. He quickens the pace of his breathing. Now he got the hang of it.

"Zane?" he heard Lloyd's voice whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked still continuing his breathing patterns so he can get used to it.

"Are you Ok? You seem to… be… breathing?" Lloyd questioned. _Why on earth is Zane breathing?_

Next he looked at Zane. His body slowly changed. Inside of a fully flat chest and stomach, his chest slighty rose as he stomach shrunk. His body figure thinned as his upper arms widen showing the muscles. Zane's face turned more realistic and non-robot looking.

"Zane… what the hell is happening to you?" Lloyd asked. Zane turned his head and smiled.

"I'm finally human," then he left to visit Wu. He dashed out of the room running. He just realized his senses don't work as well. As he ran he noticed it getting harder to breathe. He deepens it and made it quicker.

**~BAM!~**

"Ow," he heard Melanie cried in pain. Both fell backwards and landed on their butts.

"Melanie! You look different," Zane said as he rushed towards her cupping her cheek. She looked down and looked at Zane's strong and manly body.

"You too!" she cried and they pulled each other in for an embrace.

"Your hair," he gasped. Then he looked at her eyes. The brown slowly turning into blue. "Your eyes too,"

"I know! That rock must not only change you into a human back regains the powers back!"

"Come on, let's talk to sensei," Zane said as he stood up while holding Melanie's hand.

**Next Morning**

"Melanie? What happen to you?" Nya asked as she walked around Melanie's body to see her blonde hair and blue eyes. "Please tell me I'm dreaming,"

"Nope! I got my powers back!" Melanie squealed.

"so that's why your hair turned blonde…" Bell yawned.

"But does sensei know?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, he gave Zane and I this special tea that made us become fully human,"

"You mean Zane is now a human?" Bell asked. Mel nodded.

"How come no one told us anything?" Nya question feeling left out.

"I didn't know until last night,"

"Hey you guys, breakfast is re- Melanie?" Lloyd was going to inform the girls but he stopped once he caught a glimpse at Melanie's new hair.

"I'll explain everything at breakfast," Melanie told him and walked out with Nya leaving Lloyd at the door with Lily.

"We would destroy Melanie and Zane's day if we did this… they just turned human," Lloyd sighed.

"But… I really want to do it now…"

"Well if we do it to Zane and Melanie, they won't get mad with us… Nya and Jay properly would,"

"Well let's just do it to Jay and Nya. Did Zane cooked scramble eggs?" Bell asked. Lloyd nodded making Bell grin.

"Let's get to the dining room," Lloyd said and they ran down the corridors and into the dining room.

**MmzZ**

"So Zane is now a human and Melanie back to being the water ninja?" Cole asked after Sensei explained what happened the night before apart from vomiting part.

"Yes,' Sensei replied sipping his tea.

"What is it like to be human Zane?" Kai asked shoveling down a waffle.

"A lot different…" Zane replied taking a breath after drinking the orange juice. "I have to get used to the breathing patterns,"

"It's very easy trust me," Jay smiled. Jay was sitting next to Lloyd who was sitting opposite of Lilybell who was sitting next to Nya. Lloyd looked at Lily and winked. She smiled back and placed some scramble eggs on her fork and flings it at Lloyd.

"Hey!" he barked throwing back some toast.

"Guys, don't use the food!" Cole shouted above Lloyd's and Bell's war cried. Garmadon smiled seeing his son having fun...

Lily blinked 3 times really fast. Lloyd smiled and went to throw bacon at Lily but purposely missed to hit Nya.

"Guys! Stop it!" she screamed wiping the oil off her arm and flicking the bacon away. Lily went to throw more eggs on Lloyd but ended up hitting Jay's orange juice over spilling over Jay.

"Stop messing around!" he yelled but of course, the youngsters continued. Lloyd manages to throw an oily bacon at Nya's head while Bell managed to hit both Lloyd and Jay with eggs.

"Lloyd! Lily! Enough!" Sensei yelled. Both 12 year olds looked at Wu then bowed their heads.

"Sorry Sensei," they both muttered. Nya and Jay stood up looking at the mess Lloyd and Lily had done to them.

"I'm going to take a shower," Nya announced and left.

"Same," Jay said and left to the other bathroom. Wu looked as the two went off. He looked back to Lily and Lloyd.

"Once they're done, I want you to wash up,"

"Yes Sensei," both of them muttered and walked out. Once out of sight they smiled.

"That turned out better than I expected," Lily giggled as she high fived Lloyd.

"Yeah… I removed the locks this morning,"

"Good… all we have to do and sneak in there and just take the clothes they're going to wear,"

"But won't they just go to their rooms?" Lloyd questioned. Lily thought hard.

"Once they're about to go out, we steal the clothes, once they see us, we make a run for it. Of course they won't be at the same time," She replied. "So we have to keep on running until the other comes out then we'll go to the corner,"

"Ok… but who went into which bathroom?" Lloyd questioned. Lily stopped.

"Nya sings in the shower doesn't she?" she asked. Lloyd nodded. "Then that's how,"

They walked down to the first bathroom, they could already hear the water running and Nya's voice. Lily nodded to Lloyd and he headed down to the next one to see Jay just closed the door.

**MmzZ**

Lilybell waited nervously until she heard Nya stopped singing 'Price Tag'. Lily quickly turned the knob and took the clothes which was on the sink. Luckily there were shower curtains.

Nya heard the door open. Her pop her head off of the shower with the shower curtain covering her body. She looked at the door to see a pale hand closing it. "LILY!"

The young girl sprinted out. She looked behind to see Nya chasing her holding the towel around her body. "LILY GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

Lily ran faster after seeing Nya catching up to her. "Lloyd, where are you?" she mentally asked just then she could hear Jay yelling at Lloyd to give him back his clothes. Lily reared near the corner of back of the ship behind the dining room and bridge. She turned the corner to see Lloyd and Jay with a towel wrapped around his waist. As Lily and Lloyd moved out of the way, both Nya and Jay collided into each other. Lily and Lloyd dashed into their rooms, drop the clothes and went to take a shower.

"Ow," Nya muttered as Jay lied on top of Nya. He opened his eyes and a small blush crept on his face.

"Sorry Nya," Jay apologized and used his arms to get off Nya but still on top of her but he quickly closed his eyes.

"What?" Nya asked then she noticed. She was naked and _was_ wearing a towel. She looked to the right to see her towel had flown off. Instantly, she covered up her body with a deep crimson red blush on her cheeks.

"Those kids…" Jay sighed with his eyes still closed.

"I know… can you pass me my towel?" Nya asked. She was soooo embarrassed. Naked in front of her boyfriend, outside. Jay was about to get off Nya until they heard…

**What do you think? A lot of things happened, first Mel waking up then Zane and Mel turning into full humans, Garmadon on board, Lloyd's first kiss and many more… This one is short compared to the last few such as chapter 23… anyway what do you think will happen next?**

**Please review! ;)**


	29. Little Mistakes Leads To Big Disasters

**Chapter 29**

**Little Mistakes Leads To Big Disasters**

"I know… can you pass me my towel?" Nya asked. She was soooo embarrassed. Naked in front of her boyfriend, outside. Jay was about to get off Nya until they heard…

**MmzZ**

"JAY!" Both of them heard Kai's voice yelled which all of Ninjago could hear. Both of the love birds saw Kai's head on top of the stairs looking at them. He stormed down the stairs heading towards the two. The rest poked their heads out but tried not to look so much at Nya.

"Kai, it's not what you think is happening," Jay said trying to cover Nya's body so the other's won't see it but Kai grabbed him by the shirt and banged him against the wall. Melanie quickly rush down to pass Nya's towel to her.

"What gives you the rights to rape my sister!" Kai yelled banging his best friend against the wall. He needed to protect his sister not really caring he's hurting his best friend.

"Kai! He wasn't raping me! It's all a misunderstanding!" Nya yelled wrapping the towel around her and being helped to get on her feet by Mel. But Kai ignored her.

"Kai! Listen it's not what it looks like!" Jay shouted but Kai was too angry to trust him. He saw part of what happen thinking to believe that he is raping Nya. The young girl wrapped in a red towel made her way to her older brother and slapped him on the back.

"That is enough!" she screamed. Everyone looked to the two siblings fighting. Kai turned around letting go of jay in the progress.

"But Nya, he-"

"No he wasn't! This was all a mistake," Nya muttered but suddenly she stayed quiet and looked to Lloyd and Lilybell whose hairs are wet. "Lloyd, Lilybell," she said firmly.

"Nya, Kai, Jay, don't blame it on them," Melanie said softly. Both of the kids looked at the scene in front of them. Lily next look to Lloyd and back to Mel. Lloyd nodded and both looked back to Nya, Kai and Jay who was standing up and heading towards them.

"What do you have to say?" Jay asked tapping his foot. Both looked down in guilt.

"We're sorry for leading you guys up to this situation," they both apologized.

**MmzZ**

After breakfast, Sensei was mediating while Lily was working on her prank book at the top of the mask. Nya was in her room writing in her diary and the ninja were training on the decks. Lloyd had been trying to avoid Kai and Jay while Jay and Kai are trying to avoid each other.

"So… what are we going to do today?" Lloyd asked as he leaned against the mask waiting for his teachers to train him.

"I think you need to work on your elemental powers a bit more, so far you have got ice and lighting done and dusted and all you need to work on now is the quakes, fire and water elements," Cole informed, hearing the 2nd last word, Lloyd panicked.

"water!? Since when did I have to learn water?" Lloyd questioned hitting the mask making Bell almost losing her balance.

"Hey!" they heard her barked. They looked up to see her on the sails working on a book.

"How did you get up there?" Mel yelled shielding her eyes from the sun.

"You mean you didn't climb up there to put her there?" Kai asked. Mel shook her head.

"Darkley's had been teaching us to climb couple months ago," she shouted back and continue to doodle in her book.

"Another climber," Jay sighed.

"Anyway, back to training, Lloyd, didn't you hear Sensei saying you have to learn the water element this morning or were you too busy thinking about pranking Nya and Jay?" Zane asked calmly.

"I didn't hear any of that," Lloyd sighed.

"Anyway, which element do you want to learn today?" Cole repeated. Lloyd thought for a moment. He didn't want to work with Kai, Mel and Cole would be fun but he can't do the quakes on board can he?

"Well… I can't do the quakes on the ship otherwise we would crash and die so I'll choose water," Lloyd simply replied.

"Ok, water it is," Mel smiled. The 4 ninja went to practice fighting each other while Mel tried to teach Lloyd to master the water element. In front of them was a table with a jug of water and a cup next to it.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind, give me a nod once you done so," Mel spoke softly. Lloyd obeyed and closed his eyes and he cleared his mind. He gave a small nodded.

"Good, now picture the jug of water in your mind… can you see it clearly?"

"Wait… give me a moment," Lloyd said and squeezed his eyes to make his brain function properly.

"Relax," Lloyd did so and got a clear image of the jug in his head.

"Now, Kai and Zane didn't teach me this but I find it easier to do so if a beginner. Now reach out your hand and face the palm upwards," Mel instructed which he followed. She waved her hand over the jug and got at least 1ml of water and placed it on his palm.

"Now, feel it... what does it feel like? Think about it in your mind," Mel said. He nodded. "Good, moved your hand in a small '8' cycle," Lloyd did so with his eyes closed.

"A bit smaller and tense your hand a tiny bit," Lloyd did so again. Mel smiled as she small the small amount of water slowly rise. "Now, open your eyes but don't become excited just stay calm," she told him. Lloyd opened but he couldn't help it. He was happy that he manage to make the water float in midair. Just then the water fall back on his hand.

"You didn't stay calm," she sighed but he had excitement on his eyes and face.

"I did it!" he exclaimed.

"Yes now try again,"

"But can I see you do it?" Lloyd begged. She sighed and waved her hand over the jug making the same amount that was in Lloyd's hand in her's and easily she made it float. "But you didn't move your hand in a '8' cycle…"

"That's because I used this," she giggled and placed a finger on his forehead making him laugh. "But because you just started, it may take you time to get your mind used to it,"

Garmadon watched from the dining room window and watched his son practicing his elements. He was happy that his son is training but at the same time he wanted to stop it… it's his evil side. He did want to rule Ninjago and turn it into his own image but he doesn't want to hurt Lloyd. Garmadon wished he can go back in time and never gotten Wu's katana once it went over the wall of their home. He wished that The Great Devourer never existed but Ninjago's motto is the Past is the past and the future is the future.

**MmzZ**

That should be enough training with water for now," Mel sighed as Lloyd had completely drenched her in water.

"I'm sorry Melanie," he apologized but she smiled and patted him on the back.

"it's alright, it'll take time to master that trick," she winked.

"But your clothes," he muttered. She giggled and with a twirl of her finger the water in her uniform came out leaving it dry. Mel thought hard but keep relax and she purified the water and returned it back to the jug.

"Do you think I'll be able to do that Melanie?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"I don't think you would be able to purified it but it all depends how hard you try,"

"Are you guys ready for hand to hand combat?" they heard Cole called as he was sweating as well as the others.

"I never knew being a human training becomes so tiring," Zane complained as he lay on the wooden boards. Mel giggled at the 4 boys' exhaustion. She walked over to the edge of the ship which was sailing on the still ocean. She waved her hand and at least 4 liters of water came towards her. Concentrating hard, she dropped the temperature down to 15oC and spilt the water into 4, she moved each one above each boy and clapped her hands making the water drop.

"Ah!" they call screamed from the sudden coldness. She and Lloyd burst out laughing. Lily looked down and giggled a bit too.

"Is this some prank or joke or something?" Kai yelled shaking his hair which covered his eyes and no longer sticking up.

"No, it's to cool you guys off," she giggled.

"Thanks, now we're all wet," Jay said with sarcasm. Melanie waved her hand and did the same thing to get the water off her clothes to them.

"Anyway let's started on training," Zane said as he stood up with the other 3 following.

"Let's try and not use our weapons," Cole smiled leaving Lloyd in a sulking expression.

"But you guys will beat me since I'm small!" he complained making the 4 laughed.

"Hey, you have powers!" Kai pointed out.

"And water can't hurt you and I'm just a _girl_," Melanie laughed going along Lloyd's side.

"Although you can drown us…" Jay sighed, Mel smirked. "No! I didn't mean you can do that!"

Everybody laughed.

"Anyway, who's first with me?" Cole asked as he steps to the middle of the decks while the others stepped back. No one dared made a move. They didn't want to hand to hand combat with Cole since he's the strongest out of the group. Mel sighed and volunteered.

"Are you an idiot or something?" Lloyd asked. She shook her head.

"He's going to beat you pretty bad," Zane warned which made her smiled.

"Don't worry, I got this," she reassured and turned to Cole.

"The decks is where you are allow to go, one step out and you're classified as beaten," Cole warned and launch himself at Mel. She jumped over and he went running into the stairs.

"Ow," Melanie whispered. Cole slowly stood up shaking his head and tried to regain his balance. He ran up to her to punch but she block it with her right hand leaving a shocking pain through it. She raised her foot to kick him but Cole blocked it. He stepped back as well as Mel. She quickly ran to the bounty edge with Cole following her. She grabbed at least 3 liters from the sea and changed the temperature freezing cold, she quickly splashed it on Cole. As soon as the two objects made contact, Cole eyes' widen and he jumped in the air.

"It's cold!" he screamed making the others laugh. While she was distracted Cole leaped onto her and pinned her down. "Got you," he smirked and got off giving her a hand.

"My turn!" Jay screamed and went to the middle while Cole and Mel made their way to the edge.

"Are you Ok?" Zane asked as Mel went to him.

"Perfectly fine," she smiled and looked to Jay who was getting no body.

"Aw! Come on! Anybody?" Just then it all ended hearing a siren… not the one tell the serpentine is attacking the town… The one saying somebody broke in and stole something.

"Spilt up!" Zane shouted and each of the ninja went into separate directions finding the crook.

Cole and Kai made their ways to the bridge due to all of the technology in there. They couldn't find anyone but the fang blades were gone. Cole went over to the microphone.

"Someone stole the fang blades!"

**MmzZ – Dinner Time**

"I'm very disappointed into all of you. You guys were on the decks in front of the bridge and still the serpentine steal the blades," Wu scolded as poured himself a cup of tea while waiting for Zane to finish cooking.

"We're sorry Sensei… We were busy training," Cole apologized.

"Looks like the Serpentine is going to release the great devourer…" Kai signed as he rested his head in his hands in defeat.

"But can Garmadon really kill the great devourer?" Jay asked.

"Of course I can!" The evil lord hissed slamming his hand on the table making Lloyd jump since he was resting his head on the edge of the table.

"So… does the Great Devourer really consume everything in its path?" Melanie asked as she was playing with a puddle of water on the table.

"Yeah..." Wu muttered.

"But won't it also eat the Serpentine?" Lloyd asked. Sensei Wu nodded.

"But they don't know that… I'm pretty sure they think The Great Devourer wouldn't eat them since they're both snakes,"

"I thought those snakes are smart… Now I think they're dumb," Cole said and he leaned back in his chair. The room filled with silence until Zane entered in with trays and plates on both of his arms and a bowl of soup balancing on his head.

"Here, let me help," Mel said as she stood up in her seat and walked over to Zane and took the bowl off his head before placing it onto the table.

"Never thought the stove and pots are that hot," Zane sighed making the others laugh.

"Being a robot must sucks," Jay smiled.

"Actually being human and robot both have bad qualities," Zane sighed once more as he slide a platter of seafood off his arm and placed the others on the table.

"I'll get the plates," Mel said as she dashed into the kitchen. As she came back, she placed a plate down in front of everyone then the cutlery.

"Thanks babe," Zane whispered as she finally sat down next to him.

"Anything for you," she giggled and held the back of his head to kiss him.

"Hey, can we not do this at the table?" Lily pouted making everyone laugh.

"Anyway, about the fang blades… why don't we steal it again and destroy it at Torch Fire Mountain?" Kai asked as he grabbed the food and placed it onto his plate.

"Don't you remember what happened last time? We got trapped and looked like complete idiots and fools," Cole sighed.

"Well I guess it's better than facing the Great Devourer," Nya muttered.

"But Melanie shouldn't come this time," Zane said.

"I agree… We can't scare ourselves like that again," Jay agreed.

"Guys… I can do it only if there's water nearby… I can't use venom," Mel explained.

"I'm sorry Melanie but the others are right. If you join, they'll go after you," Wu agreed with his male students.

"But what about my Water Dragon?" Melanie asked with hope.

"You can't fit it through in there," Kai informed.

"But I destroyed the machine!" Lloyd blurted out. "Sorry,"

"See!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Brother, Lloyd and Melanie have a point," Garmadon agreed with the two kids.

"But I don't want her to get hurt…" Zane sigh looking at her holding her hand underneath the table.

"Wait… where can the snakes release the Great Devourer? Of course it's not going to be in the tombs or their hide out," Bell pointed out.

"City Of Ouroboros… If they are still in their hide out in the sewage, that's mean they need to find the city," Sensei informed. "So we still have a chance to steal back the blades and destroy them,"

"So when do we strike?" Cole asked.

"In two days… I want all of you to train out so the same mistake won't happen again… Am I clear?" Wu asked.

"Crystal," All 6 ninja and 1 samurai replied.

**MmzZ**

Melanie laid on the mask playing around with some water. She couldn't get to sleep… like always. She wasn't in the mood to mediate or sing. She was bored. She slowly changed the shape of the water into a snow flake. She can changed water into ice but she can't change it back into water. She made the water snow flake float above her left hand, with her right hand, she waved it around the shape and it started to frost up and turned into an over-sized snow flake. She smiled. She swiped her forehead… It sure was hot. She can feel her head burning… _Properly the sides effects_.

She turned her attention to see young Lloyd walking onto the decks with Zane behind him.

"Zane…" Lloyd muttered.

"Yeah?"

"How do you ask a girl out?"

Melanie giggled. "He should be asking a girl for advice," she thought and smiled and slowly sat up still being quiet.

"Is it Lilybell?" Zane asked smiling. The young boy nodded.

"But I'm afraid that this might ruin our friendship… I mean we're only 12 years old… too young for love but… I really care for her,"

"Well it's your call. Do you want to try or keep your friendship?" Zane asked leaning against the rails with his back on the rails and his elbows propping him up.

"I want to try but I'm just afraid…"

"Don't be,"

Melanie silently giggled. Lloyd is so kind… She was pretty sure she heard Lily saying his name in her sleep and she blushes whenever she's near him. She stared down at the sea and let a trail of water came towards her. Turning it all into small tiny snowflakes with freeze them all hopefully it was enough for it to snow. She threw those outwards and she smiled at the cold surrounding. She loved it.

"Never be afraid to admit your feelings to the person you love. If you don't take the move, you'll regret it. If you keep it in for a longer amount of time, your confidence with decrease. Better do it sooner than later,"

"Thanks Zane… Wait," Lloyd was going to say more until both of them see snow falling from the sky.

"I'm not doing this," Zane informed. "Whoever is out there, show yourself!"

Melanie giggled. She leaped down from the mask and landed on both of her feet.

"Did you do that?" Zane asked shockingly. Mel nodded with a smiled.

"That is soooo cool!" Lloyd exclaimed dancing about. "Do you think I can do that?"

"Well you already master the ice and snow element, of course you can," Melanie giggled. Zane snaked his arm around her waist and spun her around and brought her closer to his warm body.

"Wait… you didn't hear the whole conversation did you?" Lloyd asked lifting a brow.

"I did. You know, Lily whispers your name when she's asleep," Melanie informed snuggling the side of her head into Zane's Pajamas.

"As a good thing or bad thing?" Lloyd questioned.

"She says it happily,"

"Yes!" the young boy exclaimed and danced on the white decks.

"So you can control ice now?" Zane asked as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and towering over her with his body. Resting his chin on her head.

"I can just change it into ice but I can't turn it back…" She sighed.

She wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of her life. She felt safe, warm, loved and comfortable in his arms. Feeling his light 6-packs abs against her back. His strong and muscular arms… not as muscular as Kai and Cole but she liked it. His warm breath on top of her face. He slowly cuddles her and sways to the side slowly making her giggle.

"I'm going back to bed," Lloyd yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good night Lloyd," Zane said.

"Good night," Melanie joined. They watched the young boy ran off to his bed. Slowly Zane lifted Mel up and sat on the decks with her in his laps then slowly laid down with her in his arms looking up to the night sky.

"I never really took the chance to see the stars… I always go to see the sun rise or set," Mel said as she curled up and rest her head on his chest.

"Yeah… You know that constellation over there looks like a rose," Zane pointed to a group of stars just underneath the mask from their angle but he didn't hear any response. He looked down to see the girl of his dreams asleep. "Good night," he whispered and kisses her on the forehead before falling asleep on the decks with his girlfriend in his arms.

**How Sweet! :D Anyway I like to say thank you to all those who helped me with my friendship problem and took the time to read it and answer. It really helped a lot. Thanks! ;)**


	30. Love You can never get enough

**Chapter 30**

**Love… You can never get enough**

**This Chapter is sort of… Mature. There's your warning so don't abuse or report. **

"Shhh! Don't wake the lovebirds up!" Jay snapped as he got a camera and took a picture of Melanie and Zane sleeping together. Mel was curled up in a little ball in Zane's arms and his head was right next to hers. "Ok, I got it,"

Nya, Lily, Lloyd, Kai and Cole couldn't help but snicker a bit. Jay nodded to the others who started to circle the two sleeping lions. Jay got his camera ready for their reaction.

"1…2…" Jay whispered as soon as he said 3…

"WAKE UP!" The 5 screamed. Next they were joined by shock screams from Mel and Zane. Jay snapped away laughing at their expression, so did the others.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Mel scold as Zane help her up.

"What's the time?" Zane asked stretching his back and arms.

"6:20am," Nya answered.

"Breakfast!" Melanie cried and she dashed into the kitchen preparing pancakes and waffles.

"These are priceless," Jay laughed as he flicked through the photos, the others went to see… including Zane.

"Wait… you took pictures? Jay, when I get the chance, I'll kill you," Zane mumbled.

"But hey, you two look cute together," Lily giggled. Zane nudged Lloyd a bit.

"Not now!" he whispered.

"Not now for what?" Cole asked.

"Nothing!" Lloyd said quickly.

"Well, I'm going to help Mel out a bit," Zane informed and walked to the kitchen.

"You know what would be very mean?" Kai asked smirking.

"What?"

"Giving this to Gale Gossip," Kai smirked.

"That crazy news reporter?" Nya asked.

"They would kill us for sure," Lily sighed.

**MmzZ**

Melanie flipped a perfect golden brown pancake over so the other side can cook. She quickly rushed to the bowl and added in eggs to make the waffles mix. Balancing on one foot, she used the other to turn on the waffle machine. Mixing furiously, she placed her foot back and left the spoon in the bowl then went to the stove to flip another pancake over.

"Perfect," she muttered as she placed it on the plate. She poured more mixture and went to return to mixing the waffle mix. She went to pour the mixture in and closed the lid. She went to the stove for the pancake but she saw Zane flipping it over making a smile on her face.

"Thanks," she puffed and settled down the mixing bowl.

"Anytime," he smiled and flipped the pancake over onto the plate and then buttering the pan. Melanie opened the lid to the waffle machine and took the waffles onto the plates and poured in another mixture. She rushed to the fridge to make some jam. She looked for the blueberries, raspberries and Strawberries but saw none.

"Where are the Raspberries?"

"Kai,"

"Blueberries?"

"Jay,"

"Strawberries?"

"Nya,"

"Arg, those berries lovers," Mel groaned and she made her way to the pantry to her secret slash of berries incase if the others ate it. She took them out and made strawberry jam first. Then Blueberry then Raspberry but also leaving some to eat. After that she made her way to the waffle machine just to see them a tiny bit burnt. She sighed and placed them on a plate before adding in another batch.

"Zane, I'll cook, can you set the table up?" Mel asked sweetly. He nodded and got some plates and settled them on the table.

**MmzZ**

"This seems a little too hard," Mel muttered as she and Lloyd studied the scroll on teaching them how to combine their powers.

"Making the ball is easy," Lloyd stated.

"Sadly it's not water," she sighed. She stretches a bit as she stood sideways to Lloyd.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded looking at the dummy in front of them. Lloyd created his orb quickly and placed it in front of him. Melanie tried with all of her might but only got a little one. She tried moving it towards Lloyd's which was mentioned in the scroll but as the two collided, a huge force was blown sending Lloyd into the rails and Mel over-board hanging off the edge. Sadly the other 4 ninja were in the bridge.

"Melanie?" Lloyd asked looking around.

"I'm fine," he heard a voice said and he saw Mel climbing up the edge. "Let's try again,"

**MmzZ**

Nya managed to mess around with the falcon's inner core and manage to do something allowing them to see what the falcon's see without Zane since he is now human. Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lily, Garmadon and Wu watched the screen as the bird flew above a land of sand.

"This is taking forever!" Jay whined as he spun around on the wheel chair making himself dizzy.

"Patience Jay," Wu reminded.

"I'm sure the falcon would have seen something by now," Zane sighed.

"Wait… what is that?" Kai asked as he pointed to the top of the screen to see a man-made mountain of sand. As the falcon flew closer and closer they could almost the whole serpentine try to find the lost city of Ouroboros.

"Looks like all of the serpentine are digging for this city," Cole sighed.

"I don't see anyone with the blades," Garmadon sighed.

"So that's mean the blades must be back at the sew-" Nya went to say but then saw Pythor walking around with the blades on a small staff. "Never Mind,"

"If the whole serpentine is looking for this stupid city, they'll find it in no time," Jay said

"So then why don't we go and surprise them before they find that city," Zane suggested.

"But guys, this is a dessert… You are going to need all the help you can get but Melanie can't use her powers because there's no water around. If she brings water like floating behind her, it will evaporate due to the heat," Lily pointed out.

"You're pretty smart," Nya complimented making the young and shy girl blush.

"Lily got a point, Melanie would be hopeless unless she and Lloyd can perform that move but we need to leave now and they can't practice along the way..." Kai sighed.

"And if we take the ship, we would be spotted…" Cole added.

"Take your weapons," Wu answered simply.

"But wouldn't Mel's dragon also evaporate?" Jay asked.

"She can hitched a ride with me but she might as well stay here if she would be hopeless," Zane replied.

"Melanie got her spinjitzu right?" Garmadon asked. They nodded. "She won't be completely hopeless,"

"Alright, Nya, can you steer us there?" Sensei Wu asked. She nodded and walked over to the steering wheel and pressed a few buttons.

**MmzZ**

Sensei Wu and Garmadon was in the bridge while Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and Lily and Lloyd were on the decks training while Zane and Mel was in her bedroom discussing things.

"But why do I have to learn to fight?" Lily pouted as she held up her fists with Lloyd standing in front of her. She saw a deep crimson blush on his cheeks. She giggled a bit.

"In case if the serpentine comes on board… you can defend yourself. I don't want you get hurt," He muttered.

"Aww, thanks but remember, we both came from Darkley's and I can set up a couple of traps,"

"But still Lily," Lloyd said firmly. "Now I'll go easy… just try and attack me,"

"But… I can't hurt you…" She sighed.

"Just go," She nodded and ran towards him stopping 30cm away from him and she lifted her foot and she made her hands into fist near her chest. She kicked him in the face making his balance wobble a bit.

"I wasn't too hard was I?" Lily asked as she supported Lloyd a bit.

"No… that's fine," Lloyd smiled. "Did Darkley's have also taught that?"

"Yeah… since the serpentine attack the school, the students can't do anything due to the poor self-defense so they started teaching us a bit of karate…" Lily explained.

"Self-dense or just attacking?"

"Well I only learned a little bit since I ran away looking for you," Bell admitted. He nodded.

"Give me a punch,"

"But I can't hurt you like that again," She told him. He sighed and held up his hands.

"Just try," he smiled. She felt so safe around him. She punched his hand.

"Try harder," he told her. She nodded and try again but slightly lost her balance making her fall. Lloyd reflexes acted upon him and he caught her.

"You don't know how to throw a proper punch without falling do you?" Lloyd asked. She shook her head. He went behind her and grabbed her wrists and adjusted her stance with his feet. Both had deep crimson blush on their face.

"They're so cute together!" Nya squealed but not loud that they could hear. Kai and Cole watched the two while Jay got out the camera and took pictures.

"Anyway let's continue on training, if we keep watching the two none of us will improve," Cole demanded.

"But we are already at the peak, we can't get better… Nya can," Kai said.

**MmzZ**

The lovebirds laid on Melanie's bed.

"We should be training," Mel sighed and she adjusted her head on his chest hearing his heart pumping in a pattern. She closed her eyes and rests her hand on his manly stomach while the other rested underneath her head.

"I know…" Zane sighed.

"Zane…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the Serpentine will release the Great Devourer?" she asked. She lifted her head to look at him and she sat cross-legged. Zane did the same thing.

"I hope not," He sighed as he laid back down. Slowly Mel readjusted her position so she was on top on Zane. He gulped. "Mel… you know if we do this, we will be adding a new person into our lives,"

She sighed. She knew that but she wanted him so bad. "I know that," she sighed and slowly slid off but she felt a grip around her waist knowing it was Zane.

"And your father will kill me,"

"He won't kill you,"

"He would if I do get you pregnant at the age of 17,"

"Zane. He won't. You're his best friend's son and he is happy that I am happy and found the perfect man," Melanie giggled using her finger and swirled it on his chest. He placed his hand on her cheek and she nuzzled her head against it and placed her hand over his. She looked down at him and he look up at her. The gaps between their lips closed in. Letting his tongue go into her, he flipped them over making him on top.

**MmzZ**

"Anyone know where Mel and Zane are?" Nya asked as she dodged Kai's punches and kicks.

"Probably making out," Jay sighed as he fiddles with his camera.

"How will you know that for certain? They're might be planning their future together…" Cole sighed as he did hand stands being bored out of his mind.

"If they have a future… If they don't die," Kai grumbled as he threw more hits at Nya. Lloyd is about to get a girlfriend, Zane and Jay already got one. Before he knows it, Cole will get it like their true potentials.

**(A/N: Cole and Kai didn't get their true potentials at the volcano or the talent show since I just used that so it would be different)**

Kai needed a girl and fast. He went to think about some girls he meet. He wanted someone special and talented. He thought back to Charlotte. She was 6 years younger. He can't date someone that young. He sighed and placed it to the side. He tried thinking but no one was he taste. Maybe later he will find one… before Cole hopefully. But his mind was set back on the violinist.

The dirty blonde wavy waist length hair with crystal clear blue eyes. He shook his head. No way was he falling for a 12 or 13 year old.

"Kai, don't think like that. Of course we all are going to live… Maybe badly injured but we all are going to survive," Nya panted as she got tired from his fast throws. He stopped and she lay on the ground.

"Nya is right kai," Jay agreed.

"Got ya!" They all turned their attention to see Lloyd on top of Bell pinning down her wrists and his knees on her calve. He starred into her meadow green eyes while she stared back at his apple green eyes. Both are like in a trance.

She shook her head to the right to get her side fringe off her face. She closed her eyes and Lloyd did the same. Jay snapped some pictures quickly slightly laughing to himself. As Lloyd's lips were just centimeters away from her… He stopped and opened his eyes.

_What are you doing? You can't just kiss her! _ He heard a voice said in his mind. He slowly got off. Bell opened her eyes to see Lloyd staring at the clouds. She was disappointed and sad. She always wanted to kiss those lips. She stood up and dashed to her room. Nya sighed and chased after her while Kai walked over to Lloyd.

"Why didn't you just kiss her? She was allowing you," Kai whispered but Lloyd hanged his head down in guilt. He really didn't want to explain it again.

"I'm just… afraid," He answered.

**MmzZ**

"Lilybell! Wait!" Nya called after her. The young girl stopped and looked at Nya with her hand resting on the bedroom's door knob.

"What?" she asked with tears in her eyes… she didn't want anyone to know she was crying.

"Tell me what happened back there,"

"You mean the photos aren't enough?" Bell asked. Nya was rather shocked that Bell had caught them taking photos but she shook her head.

"Tell me… I'll try and help,"

"Well… After Lloyd pinned me down… we looked into each other eyes as if some trance. A voice in my head wanted him to kiss me…"

"And?"

"Well… I closed my eyes… I can easily tell he was going to but all of a sudden he stopped…"

"And… you like him back?"

"Don't tell the others,"

"I won't," Nya reassured seeing the tears in her eyes. "Let's go inside and wipe those tears away," Nya said gently as she turned to knob but to freeze. Lily did the same thing.

"Oh My God," both said getting both of Melanie's and Zane's Attention... Both shirts were off… luckily not pants

"Jay was right," Nya thought. Zane quickly climbed off Mel and sat at the bottom of her bed while she quickly sat up and use the blanket to cover her up. Instantly, Lily ran out not wanting to see the half-naked couple. Nya groaned.

"You guys," she said as she turned around to go out of the room.

"Don't tell the others!" Melanie called as her face was blood red.

"Too late, Lily's doing that," Nya sighed and walked out locking the door.

"I thought you locked the door," Zane sighed as he cuddles her close.

"No… I thought you did… That was so embarrassing!" She squealed and buried her face in his chest.

"Continue or stop?" Zane asked but he got his answer once she pressed her lips against his. When he got the chance…

"You're a bad girl,"

"I know," she giggled.

**MmzZ**

"YES! I'm correct!" Jay shouted. "I wished I got that with the camera…"

"Really? You're really going to take pictures of people making out?" Kai asked. Jay nodded. They all stared at him.

"What? I'm starting to put together an album so don't blame me," Jay defended.

"I hope she's on 'BC'" Cole muttered. Lily and Lloyd turned their head to him giving him the expression '_What the heck is a 'BC'?'_

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Kai sighed.

"I don't think so…" Nya muttered. They looked at her. "Hey… let's not talk about it in front of the kids,"

"Yeah… so…" It was silence not knowing what to talk about until they saw Melanie and Zane entering onto the decks.

"You guys are bad," Kai stated slightly grinning. Both of the lovebirds sighed.

"I know," Mel sighed.

"Anyway… who's cooking lunch?" Jay asked. Cole opened his mouth to volunteer but Zane beat him to it. He headed for the kitchen leaving the rest on the decks.

"I'm going to go to the bridge," Nya informed and left.

"Same here," Jay said and followed after her.

"I'm going to go to my room," Lily said and Cole and Kai did the same thing leaving Melanie and Lloyd.

"Something's wrong isn't there?" Melanie asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked around before spilling the beans. He told her about his and Lily's training and the almost kiss scene.

"So what hold you back?" Mel asked. He sighed.

"Well… The others were watching… I'm afraid I might hurt her too…" Lloyd explained and laid on the decks. "Sometimes I wonder if I will ever get the chance to say that I like her… When I'm about to… it just that I can't. I just back down and watch her go,"

"Why do you back down? Think about it, if you're afraid that you'll hurt Lily, you won't. She likes you too Lloyd and I know it but it's the guys that take the first move," Mel told him.

"What about you and Zane? I'm pretty sure you were the one that made the first move," Lloyd chuckle.

"Hey, he was on the verge on dying! Of course the girl will say her feelings towards the one she loves. Trust me, if you were in a hospital on the verge on dying, Lily will come and thinking that you're asleep, she'll just say it out aloud,"

"Oh… but… I," Lloyd tried to find the words but it wasn't working.

"Sometimes it can be the other way around… When they're asleep it's much easier to talk to them rather than them being awake. You feel more confident because you know that they won't hear you,"

"But what happen if they do?"

"Like I said, easier to talk to them and if they hear you, you're done and dusted,"

"Thanks Mel but…"

"But what?" she asked trying to figure out what is going through this young boy's mind.

"But what if… I do want to do it when she's asleep but I can't just go through your room and but if she never hears it?"

"You see Lloyd… umm… it's hard to explain," Mel sighed.

"Well thanks Melanie," Lloyd thanked and hugged her and she returned the hug.

"I'll go and talk to Lily," Mel said as she was about to walk off.

"Not about what we just talked about right?"

"Yeah… just what went through her mind," and she walked down to her room to see Lily lying in her bed hugging a green book in her arms and with the pillow on her face.

"Lilybell?" Mel asked softly.

"Leave me alone… I have a stomachache,"

**MmzZ – After Lunch**

Melanie ate lunch and went to bell to see if she was hungry but she wasn't so Mel exited quietly and walked towards the dining where everyone is talking but not eating.

"Hey where's Bell?" Nya asked as she was the first one to see Mel. The water ninja sat down next to her boyfriend.

"She got this stomachache all of a sudden… it's not from the food," Mel explained and snuggled up against Zane making him wrap an arm around her.

"And?" Kai asked.

"She's in bed at the moment trying to get some rested… I told her she properly need some air but she insisted of resting for a bit," Mel finished and started to peck Zane's neck.

"Not here please," Jay begged. All of them laughed until Sensei got up.

"I'm going to mediate so no one disturb me please," Wu instructed and left. Garmadon smirked.

"That's not good," Kai thought. Garmadon soon got up and left. Kai couldn't help but spy on him.

"So Bell's ill?" Lloyd asked again. Mel nodded and winked at him. He shuffled over to her and whispered. "This isn't set up is it?"

"Nope," Mel sighed and Lloyd went to visit his best friend.

"What are you doing now?" Jay asked referring to the two youngsters.

"Giving Lloyd's some tips on how to win a girl's heart," she replied as she sat on Zane's lap resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you guys get a room?" Cole asked as he rests his arm on the table and rested his forehead on his palm.

"Lily is in her's" Zane replied.

"Hey! No more sex in our room please!" Nya barked.

"Same here," Cole agreed. Jay gave him a glare then cuddle Nya. Cole face palmed before leaving.

**MmzZ**

Lloyd nervously entered the room to see Lily looking horrible… _This can't be set up…_

The green ninja made his way to her bed and knelt down. He heard her groan. He wished he could find a cure for her. She looks terrible and all. He decided to use Mel's advice.

"Lily… if you can hear me… I'm sorry," he started. He took a deep breath before starting the next part. "The reason I… reacted is because I'm afraid… Not afraid of you but afraid of losing you… You're the most important thing to me Bell. You're like a lost thing I had finally found and never intend to let you go,"

Lloyd closed his eyes. "And I like you… more than a friend but I was afraid to admitted it because I didn't want to risk it destroying our friendship,"

He looked at her. Her eyes suddenly open as she gasps at the sharp pain.

"Lily?" Lloyd panicked a bit.

"I'm fine," she managed to say and leaned back against in her bed. "Thanks,"

Lloyd's face was red… redder than Kai's suit. He felt even worse that she heard him but Mel was right… it's much easier and he was glad it's all out.

"You need anything?" Lloyd asked. She nodded. "What?"

"You,"


	31. The Awakening Of Terror

**Hey Everybody! Now one of my loyal friends had asked me to ask you guys to read her story. She doesn't own a fanfiction account but a 'Wattpad' account.  
story/3970594-orphaned  
She would really like it if you guys read it and if possible leave a review ;)**

**YAY! My story had finally reached 100 000 words! Thanks you guys for making me go this far! ;) Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 31**

**The Awakening Of Terror**

Melanie tossed and turned in her bed moaning. Beads of sweat formed on her face.

"No…" she muttered in her sleep.

**MmzZ**

_My eyes opened to see an abandoned island. I slowly sat up rubbing my head which has sand on it. I looked behind to see the ocean. No boats or main land. No one out there. I looked back to the rainforest. Lots of bananas and coconuts trees but nothing else. I looked to my clothes, my aqua ninja suit ripped._

_What happened? Where are the others? Many questions flooded my throbbing head. _

_As I went to stand, I couldn't. My legs were stiff and still, not wanting to move. Instead I used my arms to drag me across the beach and underneath a tree. I don't want to get a burn. _

_As I propped myself against the trunk, I heard crashes and water splashes and screams. I shot my head to the ocean to see no one. No boat or anything. Those screams were similar. Then I realized it belonged to Zane… Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, Lily, Sensei Wu… yet no Garmadon. _

_I forced myself to go on my weak legs until images flooded my mind. Now I remember. What happened. _

**_….._**

_"All hands on decks!" Nya barked as a stormed blew in as we were floating on top of the rough waves. We all rushed out trying to hold the sails in place. I was trying my best to keep the rain off our heads but it was too big. I couldn't either kept the water under the bounty still. _

_"Melanie don't waste your energy!" Zane yelled at me as he pulled the rope while I was over the rails trying my best. _

_"I can do this!" I shouted back. Next everything went so quickly. Lightning struck down on the sails shocking the guys but not too bad. As they let go of the ropes, the sails swished and turned then it snapped off the decks landing on the side right next to me. Startling me, I slipped on the wet boards and as the bounty leaned to the left, I went sliding across the decks into warm and wet arms. _

_Another lightning struck and my vision went black and a shocking pain went through my body._

**_….._**

_That what happened. A bad storm crushed our ship. Zane. Where is he?_

_I stood up but instantly fell down. The lightning still had effect on my legs. Suddenly, my stomach growl deeply making me giggled. Using my arms, I climbed up the tree with my legs dangling. I managed to get a brunch of bananas. Eating each one quickly, I need to find Zane. Finally, I got feelings back in my legs and I sprinted around the island._

_"Zane, where are you?" I muttered as I ran. I stopped in my tracks once I saw the mask of the bounty on the shore. Next I heard a yell. A bloodcurdling and painful one. "Zane!" I screamed once I recognize it. _

_I sprinted towards where I heard it. Each scream was more painful than the one before. I screamed his name more. All I heard was screams. As I was still running I heard him yell something. _

_"NO!" He was in trouble and lots of it. I ran faster. I jumped over bushes and shrubs until I got to a clearing. I hid in a bush and watched what was happening. There Zane's hands bounded by a piece of rope which was hanging from a tree branch. My eyes water once I saw his face. Sad and pain. To prevent me from sobbing, I covered my mouth. _

_Next, I saw something which I haven't seen before, A monster with 4 arms and a face with purple eyes and a muzzle with sharp teeth and he was wearing a helmet with a grey bone on top. It almost looked like Garmadon but scarier. _

_"Tell me! Where is that girl!" he roared._

_"I'll never tell you!" I heard Zane fought back. I watched as the 4 armed monster lifted up one of his arms holding a whip and whipped Zane. Red crimson blood spilled from his arm where he was hit. Does this creature possibly want me? _

_"Tell me where your stupid water ninja!" _

_"Never!" Zane got another hit. I continued to watch. Whatever this monster want with me, it wasn't good and Zane's trying to protect me…_

_I watched as the monster made his way to Zane holding his neck. I saw Zane's face turned red then slowly purple._

_"Go on and scream her name!" he threaten. Zane's back human, sooner or later he's going to die from the lack of air!_

_"Ne-"_

_"GO ON!" The monster roared, Zane's face was a light purple colour. _

_"Melanie!" I couldn't take it. I jumped out using the puddle next to me as my weapon. As I lifted my hand up, the water came floating quickly towards the monster. As I made the sphere covering his head to suffocate him, I ran to Zane and untied the rope around his hand._

_"Melanie… don't," he said weakly. I shook my head._

_"I'm not leaving you," I told him as one wrapped one of his blood stained arms around my neck and I dragged him across the opening until I felt something hit me on the back making me fall with Zane on me._

_"Mel, run!" I heard him cry and he rolled off my body. There was no way I'm leaving him. I saw the monster carelessly kick him away. _

_"No!" I screamed and crawled over to him but the monster spun me onto my back and he held his hand at me and a purple orb appeared. _

_"Bye bye," he smirked. Next I saw a purple light, then white then darkness. _

**MmzZ**

A screamed escape from her mouth. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked around to see she was in her bed. The bounty was never destroyed and Zane was never tortured… It was just a nightmare. She sighed and looks to see Nya and Bell sleeping not hearing her scream. She sat up and looked in the dim room which was lit up by the full moon.

She decided to do a mid-night swim to clear her mind. She grabbed her swimsuit and walked out of the room quietly and got changed in the bathroom and she went to the decks and jumped off and dived into the ocean.

"That feels good," she muttered to herself. She hasn't had a swim for about a month or so. She admires how the cool water went through her hair. She float along the still ocean and closed her eyes. After a while she heard a splash. She went back to trading water and looked around. She couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" she asked into the opened until she felt something brushed against her legs. She looked down into the water to see nothing. Suddenly, something caught a grasp around her waist. She looked behind to see the man of her dreams.

"Don't scare me like that Zane," she scolds and turned around so she would be facing him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but why are you swimming at a time like this?" Zane asked as he slowly let her go to trade water.

"I just needed to be in the grasp of the ocean," she replied.

"Bad dream?" Zane questioned. She nodded and sighed. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nah, it's alright… Lloyd and Lilybell is officially a couple," Mel started another topic to clear her mind from the scenes of her nightmares.

"Yep… so what did you do?"

"I just said how man make the first moves and –"

"But you made the first," He stated and chuckle.

"Let me finish! I made the first move because you were dying… and dead but normally the men make the first move," Melanie finished and pushes water to Zane to make a splash.

"You done yet?" Zane asked. She nodded. He smiled and splash water back at her.

**MmzZ – after lunch, next day**

Everyone was now in the bridge watching the screen keeping an eye out to see if the Serpentine found the lost city of Ouroboros yet while Nya steered the ship.

"But Uncle… if we destroy 1 blade…" Lloyd started.

"Yes, the great devourer can't be released but I'm afraid we only have a little bit of time left until it awakens," Sensei sighed as sipped his cup drinking the hot green tea.

"Ok, 30 more minutes until we get there," Nya informed and left the steering wheel.

"Alright," Cole replied. "Now, once we are around 15 minutes away we will use travel by our weapons. Then once we get there, we will take out a small group, one by one quickly so not much attention would be drawn. Then we try and steal at least 1 blade then we would return to Torch fire mountain to destroy it,"

"Why there?" Kai asked.

"Because they are so strong that it will break down in extraordinary heat," Zane explained.

"I thought you would have known that," Garmadon said smirking at Kai ticking him off.

"Oh Shut up Garmadon," Kai snapped.

"Kai," Sensei said sternly.

"Guys stop! I think they found it!" Melanie shouted over the others and looked at the screen to see a certain purple snake pulling a lever.

"Oh no," Lily muttered as they watch as the city rose from the sand.

"Ok, stuff the plan, let's just go right in," Cole demanded and Nya ran to the controls to speed up the bounty.

"Nya, Lily. I want you guys to stay at the bounty. The rest of us will go to Ouroboros and stop Pythor," Wu demanded. Everyone nodded and went to their stations. Before Lloyd left, Lily grabbed his hand.

"Be safe," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. His blushed and kissed her back.

"I will," he smiled and left. Bell sighed as she watched him off.

"You too are perfectly made for each other," Nya giggled as the young girls face turned bright red.

Wu and Garmadon waited on the decks waiting for the ninja to get ready. Once they did, Wu and Garmadon jumped down getting a ride with Cole. Lloyd with Jay and Melanie with Zane while Kai went solo.

As soon as they hit the ground, they hoped out of the vehicles and returned them to their natural form. As time passed by, they took out a small group of snakes 1 by 1 not trying to grab any attention. Jumping place to place with caution. At last, they manage to get to center of the city where the statue of the Great Devourer lies.

"Ninja!"

"Damn… our cover is blown," Kai silently cursed.

"Kai!" Cole scold as the 8 of them made a circle with their backs facing each other and they stood in a defensive position.

"What? I can't swear when we're in a bad situation? It's not that much of a bad word," kai sighed.

"Just shut up! You're becoming like Jay," Cole groaned and face palming.

"Look what we got here," they all tensed once they heard Pythor's voice snarling as he held the blades in his hand proudly showing that they had lost to him. They all stayed quiet not letting their guard go down.

"Too bad you have to watch the Great Devourer consume the land you protect and the people you love," This made the ninja tensed a bit and shuffle a bit. "And then eventually consume you,"

Pythor let out an evil crackle as he turned around. "Deal with them boys!" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Kai shouted as he jumped over a couple of snakes and striking his sword down on Pythor but the purple snake turned around in time and held his blade staff above him clashing it against the golden sword.

"Help me!" he bellowed and soon Clato slivered towards the red ninja and wrapped his tail around him.

"Kai!" Jay shouted and ran towards the Black and orange snake before hitting him on the back with his Nunchucks making him let go of Kai before slivering away. Jay and kai were about to ran after Pythor until Wu told them he would do it while the others deal with the other snakes. They all agreed and Wu left.

"Lloyd! Watch out!" Lloyd ducked down obeying his father's tone and he watched as green venom flew above him and onto the hot sand.

"Whoa, that was close," Lloyd said until he was knocked down as the venomari snake kicked his legs. As Lloyd propped himself on his elbows he saw the snake towering over him. Just before he could spilt venom into Lloyd's eyes, the young boy saw a stick hitting the back of the snake's head making him fall down cold next to Lloyd. A smile appeared on his face once he saw his dad.

"Thanks," he thanked as Garmadon gave him a helping hand.

"Don't thank me yet, we still got to do some butt whooping,"

**MmzZ**

Pythor quickly slivered his way to a flight to steps leading into the Great Devourer's statue's head and he place the 2 of the 4 blades in the 2 top fangs and another 2 in the bottom fangs. After he did so, he went back down and stared at the statue.

"Pythor!" he turned around to see an old man… Sensei Wu.

"It's too late! Soon the Great Devourer will consume everyone and everything on the surface!" Pythor laughed evilly and turned his back to the man and looked to the statue slightly shaking. The clouds above turned black, grey and green and green venom spilled from the statues fangs. On the floor, there was a brown curve going round in circles… slowly that released green gas.

"Rise Great Devourer! Rise!" he chanted with his arms in the air then started to laughed evilly again.

"What are you doing?" Wu demanded an answer as he slammed the rear end of his bamboo staff on the ground.

"Don't you see? Releasing the Great Devourer is the only way to get revenge on Ninjago and it's stupid people! They locked us underground for decades and now we can return the favor but instead kill them! We should be the ones ruling the surface! Not humans!"

"You are playing with an evil that cannot be controlled what so ever! It will consume **everything!** Including the serpentine itself and you," Wu warned but Pythor ignored his words knowing it's not true. He turned his head to the statue to see it shaking and then crumbling down into pieces of stone slowly. Pythor chanted a bit more. Wu sighed and shook his head.

Once the statue crumbled down completely, Pythor had the most shocking expression on his face. "NO! Where's the great devourer? It's not in the statue… So where is it?!" Pythor yelled picking up a piece of rubbery. He looked around then he looked down to see the ground splitting and saw 2 pink eyes glowing in the darkness. The purple snake let out a scream and slivered backwards wanting to escape from the creature he released.

"It's bigger than I thought!" He exclaimed and headed to the exit but Wu stopped him.

"You will stay here and see what you have done!" Wu told the snake then launches himself at him…

**MmzZ**

Everyone stopped once they felt the ground shake. Most of the serpentine were knocked out cold or fleeing at this very moment. All of the ninja, and evil lord looked at the sky seeing it's green and black.

"Oh no," Cole muttered and stared at the sky as if there is going to be a miracle happening.

"Come on you guys," Kai shouted and ran ahead and into the arena where Pythor, Sensei and the Great Devourer is.

As they entered, Jay asked the first question. "What the heck is going on?" but of course everyone knows what's going all.

"Is that the Great Devourer?" Melanie asked pointing to the head poking out of the ground heading to the sky.

"You must do everything to stop the great devourer!" Wu shouted to the others as he held Pythor in place to make him see what he had done.

"Sensei what do you mean?" Zane shouted.

"Uncle!" Lloyd called. Sensei nodded. The others nodded and their faces frowned. Suddenly, they heard a loud screech from the devourer and jumped in place. They all looked upon the creature. A huge snake taller than a 20 story building. Green with a white belly with pink eyes and a green small diamond on the top of the head. It's tail is just like a rattle snakes tail.

The Great Devourer's head swiftly moved its head down to consume its first two victims.

"Sensei! No!"

**What you lot think? The ending a lot like the episode but what I notice is that they went to the junk yard to make the Ultra Sonic Raider to use Zane's recording of the flute but Zane's no longer a Nindroid so that bit is a total fail. I would love if you guys could PM me some ideas on how to fix that. Also I hope you guys would like my friend's story! ;)**

**Please review and sorry for the long wait… **


	32. Start Of The Great Devourer Attack

**Chapter 32**

**The Start Of The Great Devourer Attack**

"Run!" Cole yelled and pushed the others out of the exit and to the bounty where Nya and Lilybell were.

"Quickly!" Kai shouted as they sped through the city. Jay looked behind to see the head of the great devourer slowly poking out of the arena.

"Err Guys! It's catching up!" Jay exclaimed as he ran faster but only falling down over a piece of rock. He lifted his head to see the guys still running without him. "WAIT FOR ME!" He quickly got up and quickly ran to the others.

The bounty lowered seeing the guys running towards it.

"Lily, lower the anchor!" Nya demanded as she steered the ship. Lily nodded and ran down the stairs and pulled a lever which made the anchor dropped, as it did, it was dragged in the sand causing the bounty to go slower. As the ninja climbed up the anchor, Lily heard Nya shout.

"Bring the anchor up!" As Bell was about to pull the anchor, it hit something hard underneath the sand making the bounty stop at a fast speed making Lily fall off the side of the bounty. Far from the ninja grasp, they couldn't catch her. Lloyd was last to climb the anchor. He watched as Bell fall above him away from his grasp. His eyes widen.

"Lilybell!" he shouted and jump from the chain.

"Lloyd!" the others shouted watching the young boy jumping after the pale girl.

Lloyd moved in the air and flew over to bell and caught her. "Lloyd! You're crazy! What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you go," he said. They were just a 100m from the ground. Bell moved her lips over to Lloyd's and placed a long kiss on them.

Meanwhile, Cole watched the whole scene and slightly smirked to himself but then again, his scared. Their Green Ninja is falling to his death. Since he climbed the anchor first, he swing the chain back and forwards and the end of the anchor caught the two.

Once everyone got onto the decks, they rushed into the bridge to see Nya changing the direction of the wheel in many ways.

"Nya, quickly. The Great Devourer is right on our tail!" Jay screamed as he looked out of the back window.

"Where's Sensei?" Lily asked innocently but no one answered. Both girls looked down but Nya just did a little as she was trying to steer away from the huge serpent.

"Bell, we need to go faster," Nya demanded as she wipe beads of sweat form her forehead. Everyone is sweaty from the heat in the air due to being in a desert. Bell leaped from the door and to the control panel seeing the tank is almost empty.

"We're almost out," she started but Nya straight away cut her off.

"Just use it!" she shouted. Bell pressed a button and the bounty went faster making everyone fall backwards while Nya held the wheel for support. Crashing into each other, jay managed to stood up and saw the snake still catching up but a bit further than before.

"We need to get rid of all access weight!" Nya instructed. Everyone stood up and gave her a look. "Furniture!"

Everyone rushed out of the room but Bell as she was Nya's assistance. Due to the speed, everyone fell down the stair but quickly recover to push everything off. As they did, the Devourer ate the furniture on the sand and growing in the process.

Mel pushed a table towards the edge gaining sweat on her forehead. She felt so weak. She didn't know why but she needed to help the others with the furniture. She pushed off the table and watched it crash on the devourer's head. Panting a little, she watched the other for a couple of seconds. Zane spotted her panting and quickly pushed the shampoos off.

"Melanie, are you ok?" he asked as he rested an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm fine… Just a little hot… Let's go," she smiled and ran to the kitchen to get rid of the food.

"Is it just me or is that thing growing?" Cole asked as he looked at Sensei's tea pot as he entered the decks. Garmadon looked at the snake before his eyes widen.

"Don't throw anything else over board!" he order but it was too late. Cole threw a tea pot over. Zane and Mel both the fridge and Lloyd, Kai and Jay pushed off TV… all 3 had tears in their eyes for their love of the tele. They all watched at the Devourer grow in size and its green scales flew off revealing golden ones.

The ship went faster than before but faster than the devourer this time. Nya directed the ship towards Crashcourse Canyon dodging each rock with caution. But just like the cartoon… the devourer consumed the tail end of the ship making it heading towards the ground.

Melanie hopped on with Zane… like normal. Nya went into her suit with Lily. Jay had Lloyd, Cole had Garmadon and Kai went by himself. As they were falling, he looked at Melanie and Zane. How she was holding onto him and resting her head on his back… Only if he could get a special girl to do that… _Wait… There was another girl! _

He remembered how he fell in love with Rosetta, the girl he had to verse during the Ninjaball battle. _Idiot… How could I forget that?_

"Zane…" Mel whispered as her grip on his waist loosen a bit but the roar of the engine was loud he didn't heard her but felt her grip loosen. As soon as the mobile touch the group making it bobbed up and down, Mel's hands were only holding him, not her arms. He turned his head to see her eyes dozing off.

"Melanie!" He shouted but her grip decreased. Using one hand to steer, he used the other to support her up as she fainted.

Once they got to a tiny cave, they transformed their weapons back and ran in. Zane carried her in, worry grew over him as he was concerned for his love.

"Zane, what's wrong with Mel?" Cole asked a little bit scared.

"I don't know. It's like she's passing out or something," The white ninja sat down on the sand with her on his laps, everyone crowed the two ninja. Zane took his mask off as well as her's and felt her face. Hot and sticky with sweet. Her pants were easy to hear.

"Melanie… can you hear us?" Nya asked as she hoped off the suit and placed a hand over her. Garmadon studied her face. Just like a water droplet.

"Zane, pass me your Shurikens," Garmadon demanded reaching his hand out. Cole stood between the two and made the first move.

"There is no way we're going to give you our weapons," he stated.

"Do you want her to die or not! I know how to mend her," He snapped. Without hesitance, Zane quickly passed his shurikens to the dark lord as he walked over and kneeled down. Aligning the 2 weapons, snow came out. They all heard her pants lowered.

"Just like water, she evaporates in the heat," he informed as he stopped the weapons and returned them to Zane.

"But wouldn't Zane being doing the same thing?" Jay asked.

"You fools, Melanie isn't an owner of a golden weapon, she's a weapon herself making her completely different to you guys. She can control her element while you guys need to use the golden weapons,"

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Kai asked as he stared at the ruined bounty and looking for the snake but he couldn't find it.

"I wanted to see why the serpentine wanted her in the place so damn bad. So I went and did some research… happy?" he asked trying to satisfy needs and questions.

"Err, Guys, the devourer is gone," Lloyd pointed out.

"Good, I wasn't the only one," Kai remarked. They all walked out of the cave to see that Lloyd was right.

"Poor bounty," Nya sighed. Suddenly they all felt a rumble in the ground.

"Please don't eat us, Please don't eat us," Jay prayed. They all watched and kept an eye out but to only see sand merging from the ground underneath the bounty shooting it up in the air… It was the Great Devourer. As it was 100 meters in the air, it swallow the bounty in a bite making the ninja gasp. The snake went back down into the sand and slivered away.

"The bounty… it's gone," Cole gasped. As he turned back into the cave and sat down.

"But we can't rest right now, we need to warn everyone about the release of the great devourer and before it gets bigger," Kai demanded and he stood back up.

"Bigger? BIGGER?! That serpent had just destroyed and ate our home!" Jay exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "Maybe we can just save as many as we can and hide from the devourer,"

"And what? Give up?" Lloyd asked.

"Come on you guys, you really keep we can defeat that beast?! We have no chance at all!" Jay yelled.

"Guys! Stop it!" Zane yelled as he held Melanie closer.

"We are Ninja! We can do anything!" Lloyd shouted and jumped onto Jay tackling him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Nya and Lily went to their boyfriends and tried to pull them off from each other.

"Lloyd. Stop, fight the other won't solve anything," Bell whispered into his ear making the young boy calm down.

"You too Jay. Don't lose hope yet," Nya sighed at her boyfriend's outrage.

"Guys… listen to yourselves, Do you think Sensei Wu want us to fight at a time like this?" Kai asked. No one answered. "Running and hiding and giving up?"

"But… he's gone," Cole sighed. Everyone looked down remembering their sensei… uncle… brother…

"Remember what sensei said? It's not the size of a ninja in a fight but the size of the fight in the ninja. All our battles we had been through, we had never given up. Ninja never admits defeat. A ninja always pick himself… or her up whenever he or she is down. Which is what we should do right now," Kai said. Everyone looked at him… Only is Mel got to hear what he said.

"Kai is right but the key question is how do we destroy that thing?" Zane asked.

"Garmadon?" Jay questioned with a sign of hope. Everyone looked to the 4-armed man.

"I need your weapons then,"

"Guys… What I'm trying to say is to try and defeat that snake with everything Sensei had taught us. No short cuts or fast ways. Let's show the Great Devourer what we are made of and to make Sensei proud as if he was here," kai said as he held his hand in the middle. Cole joined in with Jay following after… Then Nya, Lloyd, Lily, Zane then Garmadon. They all smiled.

"Zane..?" They held a small voice croaked. They looked down to see Melanie with her eyes half open still looking weak.

"I'm right here," he reassured as he placed a hand on her forehead.

"We need to get her out of the desert," Lily informed.

"What you mean?" Mel asked. Zane explained everything to her in the meantime the others were thinking of a plan.

"But Kai! We can't destroy that thing! It's not like we have another flute or our awesome dragons that left us high and DRY! Oh! What about our golden weapons? Wait… IT WON'T DO ANYTHING TO A SNAKE THAT SIZE!" Jay shouted then collapsed on the ground. "Jeez… we're so doom…"

"Kai… I hate to say this but Jay's right. We need a weapon that can have effects on the Great Devourer… Like a big weapon," Garmadon sighed.

"Or an idea even bigger! Haha! Genius!" Kai exclaimed. "Guys, you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe not but go on Kai," Nya sighed.

"No time to explain but follow me," Kai said as he ran out of the cave and onto his motorbike and towards a certain direction.

"Zane, Melanie. We have to go now," Cole informed as he set up his weapon. Zane transformed his weapon into his vehicle and made Melanie go in front of him as he drive incase if she faints again.

**At Scarp & Junk**

"Good thinking Kai, this is like an all you can eat buffet for the great devourer, surely it has to come here," Cole complimented as soon as they all jumped off their weapons. Jay walked over to the small caravan and knocked on the doors.

"And it's also a good thing that my parents aren't home," Jay sighed as he stumbled the keys in his hand to unlock the caravan to place Melanie in it to stay out of the heat.

"Zane… I want to help," she choked out as Zane carried on and place her on the sofa.

"I don't want to see you get hurt… stay here alright? I love you" he asked and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too," She whispered as she touch he cheek. He got up walk out. As he closed the door, the guys stood in a defensive stance.

"ready?" Kai asked. Everyone nodded. Garmadon stood out of the way as well as Nya and Lily.

**(I would like to say thanks to all the peeps who gave me ideas for the next part, especially ZaneWalker. I had tried used every single one ideas and converge it into a bigger idea but I kind of back fired but see what you guys think)**

"Ok everyone, we need to make our biggest tornado of creation ever. It may be dangerous so Lloyd, you have to sit this one out," Kai informed. Lloyd groaned and he waddled his way to his father.

"But wouldn't it be easier with Melanie?" Jay asked.

"No… she's in no condition to do this. If she do so, she may hurts herself and won't be any help if this idea won't work or the Great Devourer goes to Ninjago City instead… where it's much cooler than here," Zane replied and shot a glance at the center.

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"LIGHTING!"

"ICE!"

They chanted and made a tornado with colors of red, orange, brown, blue and icy blue. As they returned back to the ground, they wobbled.

"It's so cool!" Lloyd exclaimed and hopped over to the vehicle that stands before him. They called it the Ultra Sonic Raider. A tank-like car with 5 seats behind the other. There was flamethrowers on each side of the tank above its wheels and a canon like gun on each side at the very back of the tank. .

They all examined the tank until they heard the bell of the bike that belongs to the mail man.

"Oh no, what is he doing here?" Cole asked not expecting an answer, the ninja including Nya, and Lily but not Garmadon walked into the Post men sights, he let out a scream.

"You ninja are always sneaking around giving people like me heart-attacks. You're too quiet," he complained as he hopped off the bike.

"Sorry sir but we did not mean to frighten you," Zane apologized.

"But you need to get out of here now," Kai said firmly pointing his hand to the entrance.

"Yeah, I got a job to do and I'm not leaving until I do it," the old man snapped and took mail out of his bag and walked to the caravan which had a mail box next to it.

"Dude, you need to leave. My parents aren't even here. You really should be on your way before you get hurt… not by us but something worse," Jay threatens.

"What? They went to the Take Back Ninjago Rally too?" the man asked.

"Take back Ninjago Rally?" Lily asked as she appeared behind Zane making the post man jumped and screams making the others face palm.

"Geez, you guys need to learn not to sneak up. Anyway haven't you heard? Everyone is getting together in Ninjago City to raise awareness about Serpentine Sightings,"

"Really? Ninjago city is doing that?" Garmadon questioned. The post man skin turned pale.

"Garmadon! I'm leaving!" the man screamed and hopped onto his bike and pedaled away.

"That's one way to get rid of him," Lloyd smiled making the others laugh but they stopped once they heard a horrifying scream. They all looked to Lily whose eyes were wide opened with the reflection of the great devourer in her eyes.

"Get back!" Lloyd shouted as he pulled down his mask and jumped into the tank with the other 4 ninja.

"Whoa… what do we use?" Jay asked looking at the buttons and levers around him. Lloyd who was sitting at the very back saw 1 hole on each side beside him. He placed his arms in each hole until it shone green. He stared at the holes until it closed on him leaving his hands stuck. He let out a yelp.

"Lloyd?" Zane asked looking back towards the young boy as well as the others.

"It ate me!" he wailed.

"No, that's the canon," Kai told the boy. "Shoot your green orb spheres thingy,"

Lloyd did so and blasted them. They were joined with a loud bang as the canon shoot just missing the devourers head.

"Lloyd! This is no time to be doing target practice. You need to hit him! Not give him a haircut," Cole yelled.

"Sorry!" Lloyd shouted and aimed again and hit the Great Devourer in the head slightly making it stumble backwards. It shook his head and stared at its next meal.

"Drive backwards!" Jay yelled at Cole who was in front of the steering wheel. Cole pulled a lever and step on the pedal and the tank reversed into a pile of junk. They watched as the head bashed into the ground eating dirt and sand. As the Great Devourer's head was stuck in the ground, Cole drove the tank around the head and to the other side and the head lifted up.

It tried eating them again but missed but recovered quickly. Lloyd tried again but the Devourer's head dodged it.

"We need to hold it in place otherwise it'll be impossible for Lloyd to hit it," Zane observed then said.

"Way ahead of ya," Jay said and clicked on a button which released hooks holding the snake in place.

"Now Lloyd!" Kai yelled. Lloyd tried again and it hit the head making the beast stumble backwards before landing on the ground.

**MmzZ**

Melanie stumbled her way to the window after she heard a screech of the Great Devourer but only tripping over a pot in the progress. She weakly to hold onto the kitchen counter and used that to help herself up. She looked at the window to see the guys in a tank and they had the Great Devourer down. She smiled and stared into the inside of the tank to see them turning around and high fiving the other but they didn't see the Devourer's tail snaking its way around the tank. As the tail lifted up and high ready to strike down, Melanie screamed but nothing came out.

Her throat was burning up as she couldn't say anything. It was dry. She watched the guys shocked facial expression as the tail cut the tank in half before slivering away with its slimily body. She watched as the tank fell apart at the back as the front part was fine which contained Kai, Jay and Cole. At the back where the tank been split into 2, Zane and Lloyd was nowhere to been seen with the smoke and sparks that flew everywhere. A few pieces of the tank was everywhere… Sadly one hit Garmadon and now he's knock out cold.

Mel let go of the bench and with the remaining of her energy, she fled the caravan and ran to the wreckage.

"Zane! Lloyd!" She managed to cried as she limped across the junkyard. She watched as kai, Jay and Cole jumped out calling their names. Nya and Lilybell running from behind a pile of rubbish also calling their names.

As she got to the wreckage, she shielded her face but the heat of the smoke and the sparks. "Zane! Lloyd!" she cried and fell to her knees. She felt so tried. Exhausted. Weak. Nya ran to her aid to help her to the wreck. "_Don't die. Please be alive. Zane. I need you," _Melanie prayed in her mind.

"Lloyd! Zane!" Cole yelled as he tried to walk into the back part but it was too hot and flames started to grow. They all gasped as they saw the whole thing go up in flames but quickly froze. Seeing the ice crack, they saw Zane and Lloyd climbing out coughing because ofna inhaling the smoke and both of them covered in ashes. Nya let Mel go as she pushed herself to walk to Zane and gave him a hug and he returned it. Lily rushed over to Lloyd and made a fuss over him.

"That. Was. Close," Lloyd said as he sat on the ground and wipe his forehead with his sleeve but only made the ashes smeared over his face due to his suit dirty.

"Agreed," Zane said as he held Mel tight and felt her forehead. Hot and sticky. Everyone sat down. Zane did the same thing Garmadon did to Mel with the snow.

"That feels better," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled his shurikens back.

"Anyway back to the fight… That was a total failure," Jay sighed and he stood but up.

"Not total but did you guys saw his forehead. It's has a weak spot," Kai observed.

"I don't think anyone would try and look at its head kai," Cole said firmly and dragged Garmadon back to the circle.

Being Jay as usual, he said "Let me take a note. A giant snake that has a tiny weak spot on its head which would be **totally **impossible to get because that stupid snake is too damn huge to do anything to it!" Jay yelled.

"Are you done yet?" Nya asked. He nodded. "Good because now the Great Devourer is on its way to Ninjago city,"

"Oh no,"

**There you go everyone! I tried to get as much done over 2 days. I hope you guys liked it. I completely forgot kai liked Rosetta from the Ninjaball Battle so I tried fitting it in somewhere… Wasn't the best time to do it but I will forget, as you can see I'm a bit forgetful… **

**What's your favorite chapter so far? Mine? Chapter 30: Love, You Can Never Get Enough. Why? I enjoyed writing it so much but I'm not a wrong minded person. **

**Look out for the next Chap!**

**ZLF88 Out! ;)**


	33. Together Forever

**Sorry Everyone, I got really lazy while writing this chapter so at some points, I'll say just like the episode or what so ever and I recently got a violin so my parents aspect me to practice daily for about an hour. Then some days I got volleyball training and swimming and I got exams and so on, as you can see I'm pretty busy, I thought you guys would like this chap up quickly so event in this is chap may go quick. I like to say thanks for everyone who have got me over than 100 reviews! **

**Chapter 33**

**Together Forever**

"We need to get there quickly!" Kai declared and the others agreed. As the went onto their weapons, Zane looked at Mel.

"Do you want to go with Cole or jay?" Zane asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's alright… I feel much better now," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Zane asked again.

"Zane, I'll be alright ok?" Melanie reassured.

**In Ninjago City**

"Mother!" A girl cried. She had long wavy dirty blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She just watched as the Great Devourer ate her mother. She gripped her violin case tighter.

"Charlotte! Come on!" The girl turned around to see her best friend. She had jet black hair that ends past her pale shoulder. The first expression you would get is that she is an emo and she is. Charlotte's best friend grab her by the wrist and pulled her away from the collapsing building.

"Emma! We won't make it out on time!" Charlotte cried.

"We will!" Emma yelled and ran faster, pulling her friend with her. Both would look up once in a while to see the building still about to fall. Charlotte tripped over a piece of rock causing the two friends to fall. Emma recovered quickly and pulled her friend up.

"Come on Lotty!"

"My violin!" the girl cried and left her friend and went after her violin. As she grabbed it she ran. Emma was way ahead and out of range of the building so it won't crush her but Lotty was.

"Charlotte!" Emma cried and the building collapsed on her friend. There was dirt blown into the air. Emma coughed and waved her hand around her face hopping it would go away but it didn't. "Lotty!" she called out. She saw a figure in red carrying her friend.

"She's alright," he said and placed Charlotte down. Emma took a good look at him and realized it was Kai, one of the Ninja.

"Thank you," Emma thanked and pick up her fainted friend. Emma, was strong compared to Charlotte, she does karate and so on.

"Go to the edge of the city, you guys should be safe there,"

**MmzZ**

The Ninja hoped off their vehicle in the park which is in the center of Ninjago City.

"Ok, so what's the plan? Mr Sleepy Head is knocked out cold and can't do anything!" Jay panicked.

"Wait… where did kai go? He was here a second ago," Lily asked and they all looked around to see him saving a girl from being crush by a building.

"Wait… maybe we could get everyone out of the city while we fight the Great Devourer so no one can get hurt or consume," Melanie suggested as she look to see another family trapped in a building that is falling. "I'll be right back," she muttered and sprinted towards the building.

"Melanie! You won't make it in time!" Cole yelled making the guys look at him.

"Don't be so negative Cole,"

Mel looked to the side as she was running, there was a truck full with spring water. She waved her hand and summoned her dragon then she hop on it.

"Please let this work," she whispered to herself and she flew the dragon underneath the falling building then she tried to push the building in place.

"Mel right, we need to get everyone to safety," Lloyd agreed with the others following. They all spit up saving people lives and telling them to fee to the border of Ninjago City. As everyone was running, the great devourer slivered to the center to see the Ninja.

Instead to going to eat the ninja, it went to a car which had broken down containing two man.

"Father!" Melanie and Zane both cried and ran to the car and jump on the hood together.

"Leave our parents alone!" Zane yelled and send ice from his shurikens and to the huge snake with Melanie following with froze water spears. The snake changed it direction and went to another group of feeing people. Kai stood in front and used his sword to send fire towards the beast.

Sneakily behind a building, a van and 2 reporters were recording the fight against the Great Devourer and the Ninja.

"Sorry but I'm going to use this," Cole said as he lifted the van and threw it at the snake leaving the reporters startle to see such strength. The Ninja reunited in front of the Great Devourer.

"I don't think our weapons have any effect, Jay's right," Kai sighed then he looked at Nya and Lily who was trying to stay out of trouble as much as possible. "Can you guys go and send the word out? I don't think we got everyone yet,"

"Sure Kai," Nya said and left with Lily. The guys didn't see the tail coming down towards them but Melanie did. She was too shock to say anything… Instead she screamed. Jay jumped in front and zapped the Devourer. It went up and screeches in pain before crashing its tail down again and hit the Ninja. The tail went up and the snake slivered its way in the city.

The Ninja groaned as they tried to sit up.

"Geez, that snake must weight a ton," Jay groaned as he wobbly stood up and went over to check Lloyd.

"Is everyone alright?" Zane asked as he helped Mel up.

"Yeah," Cole replied and looks around but only to see the snake was back.

"I feel too weak to fight…" Lloyd complains as Jay helped him up. Just as a miracle happen, their dragon appeared.

"Go Ultra Dragon!" Kai cheered, the Ultra Dragon blew ice at the Great Devourer freezing its head by a little bit. You know what happens next. Just like in the cartoon, the great devourer knocked it out of the sky. As the Great Devourer's tail it the dragon's body, the poor creature went smashing and tumbling towards the ground.

"Rocky!"

"Shard!"

"Bliss!"

"Flame!" Each one called their respective dragon. They rushed over to it and patted their heads.

"Lloyd," Melanie started as she stood in a defensive position. The young boy nodded and stood next to her and in the same stance. Lloyd created his orb quickly and placed it in front of him. Melanie focuses all her energy into her orb and made an aqua orb at a size of a beach ball and she moved it towards Lloyd. As the two collided and combine, a bright light was shone making the two squints their eyes. They held the orb as they waited for the snake to come back.

"Melanie! Lloyd! Shoot!" They both heard Cole yelled as soon as he saw the snake sprouting from the ground. The water and green ninja shoot their orb at the snake. Once it hit the Great Devourer, a loud boom was heard. The force pushed everyone back, smashing into buildings, car or each other. The large serpent collapsed onto the ground. As it hit the ground, the dirt was lifted blinding everyone. As the dirt settle, the 6 ninja stood up and limped their way to the snake.

"Is it dead?" Kai asked nervously as they slowly walked up to the head of the Great Devourer.

"Not only can we defeat the serpentine but the Great Devourer too!" Lloyd exclaimed and high-fived Melanie.

"Guys… I don't think its dead," Zane said uneasily.

"What makes you say that?" jay asked.

"It's still breathing… you can hear it," The Ninja stopped laughing and stayed silent… Sure enough, it's still alive.

"Just great," Cole sighed as they started to step back. They starred at the creature in awe until its pink beady eyes opened. The snake body arched as it used its tail to hit one of the ninja.

"Jump!" Kai yelled as he jumped over the tip of the Great Devourer's tail. Everyone did but Melanie didn't jump high enough therefor sending her into a freezing meat shop. After that the snake went slivering away again.

"Melanie!" Zane shouted and went to ran over to her but Cole placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Zane, first we need to take care to the Great Devourer," Cole informed. Zane looked at the meat shop then back to Cole then nodded but he was full of concern.

"So what do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd! Kai! Jay! Cole! Zane!" All the ninja whip their heads around to see Garmadon back on his feet.

"Dad!" Lloyd called.

"Give me your weapons! It's the only way to defeat the Great Devourer! I am the only one that can handle all of its power at once. The great Devourer can't making it the only solution to defeat it!" Garmadon yelled over the commotion that's happening.

"Cole, I thought we have to do everything to make sure he doesn't get all four weapons… it's your call," Jay said. Cole looked at his team then the weapons.

"Well… from all I can think of… This is the only possible solution to destroy the Great Devourer," Zane sighed.

"I'm the only one!" Garmadon repeated. Cole sighed and threw his scythe over to Garmadon.

"If you're going to hit it or something, aim for its head, there's a weak spot on it," Kai informed as he handed over his sword with Zane following.

"I don't know if this needs to be said but we're going to need these back as soon as you're done," Jay warned and gave his weapon. Garmadon laughed.

"Ok, I'll do my part but all you guys have to do is keep it in one spot," He said and ran off.

"Something tells me that Garmadon not going to hand it back over," Zane sighed and ran off to the meat shop. He pushed opened the door and wrapped his arms around himself as he entered in and looked for Mel. He was scared. Her suit was thin compared to the others and she had been in here longer than he had.

"So this is what's it's like to be cold," he whispered to himself then quickly run as he sure Melanie on the cold tiles with meat from the selves on top of her. He removes the meat and pulled her closer to him so he can get some warmth into her.

"Melanie," he whispered as he shook her body. She opened her eyes weakly and placed her freezing hands on his cheek.

"I-It's c-c-cold," she shuddered and buried her face into his chest. He snaked his hands under her body and lifted her up bridal style.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here," he informed and made his way out of the shop and into the warmth. "You feel better?" he asked softly.

"Yeah but… my leg," she muttered. Zane placed her down and examine her leg. He softly and gently touches her leg.

"It seems to be broken," he sighed. Mel wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Nothings broken if you're here," she whispered between the kiss. He pulled back once he needed a breath. Zane helped her up and she hopped to the others.

"Just like before," he laughed quietly making her giggle.

"Just like before,"

"You need to stop hurting yourself,"

"it can't be helped," she giggled and they made their way to the others.

"Mel? You're ok?" Lloyd asked. She nodded.

"So what we have to do now?" Mel asked.

"We have to keep the great Devourer still while Garmadon tries to destroy it with our weapons," Cole replied and soon joined by the screech of the great devourer. "Ok, Kai, you'll lead the great devourer through that street and meet me and Lloyd to Diagon Alley and because that alley is a dead end, it'll go up and meet jay who will climb up the unfinished construction building. Once you get to the top, you'll meet Mel and Zane and all three of you will lead the snake back here,"

"But what's the point in doing this?" Jay asked.

"Because it's long, we trying to get the head and unite it with its tail," Cole replied still leaving jay confused.

"And remember, we're ninja and we can do anything," Kai reminded and they nodded. Mel hopped on her water dragon to put pressure off her leg and she held onto Zane's hand as she flew them both to the top of the building. The ninja ran in place while kai tried to get the Great Devourer's attention.

"Over here you over grown snake! Oh oh," he muttered and ran as the snake started to chase kai. He followed the route and the snake followed him and he met up with Cole and Lloyd.

"Good run, now rest, Lloyd and I will take it from here… Lloyd, shoot it," Cole demanded. The green ninja nodded and shot the snake like required. Both ran into a small gap between the building and the snake went up to meet Jay. Jay jumped from building to building as the snake followed him. As he went to the ground floor of the unfinished building, he used his true potential and flew to the top of the building and meet Zane and Melanie.

"What took you so long?" Zane asked and chuckle a little bit.

"Zane, it's not the right time to be funny," Jay said and ran to the edge of the building to see an icy trail leaving the building and going between some others.

"instead of a fire escape what about an ice escape?" Mel laughed as he hoped onto her dragon and Zane and Jay took the ice escape. They slide across the track as the devourer came chasing them. Using its tail, the great devourer broke the trail in front of the white and blue ninja but Melanie quickly flew over and continued the track.

"I can take things from here!" Zane yelled and she nodded as Zane continued to make the track. As they got off the track, they sore across the air and got caught by the Ultra Dragon. Both Jay and Zane pant and Mel settle her dragon next to the Ultra dragon holding Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd.

"Let's hope it works," Kai sighed but they all cheered as they watch the Great Devourer chewing its own tail. The Ninja landed the dragons on the park where Nya and Lily were.

"I hope this works," Lily sighed as Lloyd held her close.

Slowly the sky turned black, grey and purple and lighting filled the sky. On the highest building in Ninjago City, Garmadon held all weapons in his 4 arms. Luckily the Head of the Great Devourer was in front of the building.

"You're the reason why evil run through my blood," Garmadon yelled. The weapons released a purple aura and light submerged. "You bit me once and now feel what it's like to be bitten back!" and he jumped off the building the held the weapons in front of him.

"Go dad," Lloyd muttered.

"Revenge is all mine!" As soon as the two collided, the Great Devourer burst into green venom and it went all over the city. Soon, the sky went back to its sky blue colour and not a cloud to be seen.

"Garmadon did it," jay muttered.

"No, we did it," Cole laughed. They all looked around to see the citizen running back into the city cheering and hugging another. Kai smiled but stopped once he heard a sweet voice.

"Umm… Thanks for saving me before with the building," she said shyly. Kai turned around to see Charlotte.

"It was no big deal,"

"Hey? Where's my father?" Lloyd asked. The Ninja stopped cheering and looked around.

"I don't see him," Nya said as Jay lifted her from the ground and spun her around.

"Damn, that means our golden weapons are gone too!" Cole exclaimed.

"I guess we'll be seeing your father soon with our weapons," Jay said and patted Lloyd on the back. They looked around and saw someone submerging from the slime and wearing a straw hat.

"No way!" Mel exclaimed and everyone turned to see what she was talking about.

"SENSEI WU!"

**What ya think? I think it's rushed but be prepared for the next chapter, lots of events happening (Grins like mad) and some romance… **

**Please review and one question, Should I start writing in POV? Please answer as soon as possible so I can start doing the next chap. Cya til then!**


	34. New Life New Ways

Hey everybody! Got some PM and reviews saying I should do it in POV. Some said not to. Anyway, I'm going to do both! Hope you all don't mind.

Chapter 34

New Life New Ways

"Hold it steady!" Cole shouted as Jay, Zane, Lloyd and he tried to hold the pole up that supports the building.

"This is hopeless, we don't even have our powers," Kai complained as he tried to used his elemental powers but it didn't work so he pick up one of those heat things (I don't know the name… :P ).

"Well it's a good thing I guess, we get to be like everyday people, not using shortcuts and do things the long way," Zane said as he let go of the pole then he walked over to Mel who was lean against the wall sitting down. "You feel better?"

"No really… I think I'm going to be sick," she said and clutch her stomach. Zane placed his hand over for forehead and sighed.

"You got a fever… it's properly from the cold in the meat shop," he informed and kiss her lips.

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Can we please not get mushy?" Lloyd asked as he pretended to vomit.

"Lloyd, you have a girlfriend too and soon you guys will be doing stuff like that," Mel giggled but quickly rolled over and vomited in a nearby bucket. Zane sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Whoa, Mel, are you feeling alright?" Kai asked and everyone crowded her.

"Yeah, just a little sick," she reassured everyone. They walked out of the building and dumped themselves on the ground.

"Well… the bounty's wreck and now we have nowhere to go," Jay sighed.

"We could always go to my place," Mel suggested. "But I only have two beds,"

"We could sleep on the floor," Cole added.

"Or we could get jobs and buy some beds and other stuff," Jay said. Everyone agreed and began to look for Nya, Lily and Sensei. Soon after that, they headed to Mel's house.

"So who's sleeping on the beds?" Bell asked as they entered Mel's house.

"Well Sensei could get one," Kai said and they nodded.

"Zane and Melanie could share! Or Nya and I! The little kids can sleep on the ground," Jay exclaimed.

"Hey!" Both Bell and Lloyd shouted.

"You're not going to sleep with my sister," kai said firmly.

"So it's Zane and Melanie then," Cole said.

"Well, I just remember I need to pick up the Ultra Dragon's medicine… It'll be a day's trip so behave," and Sensei left just like that.

"Ok… So if you guys are going to get a job… what would it be?" Nya asked.

"I always wanted to be a pizza delivery men!" jay exclaimed.

"Properly a blacksmith like before," Kai sighed.

"I always wanted to guard something, so security or a bodyguard my type of job," Cole replied.

"A chef is what I'll become," Zane said and smiled as he wrapped Mel in his arms.

"Singing not really a job but I always wanted to be a swimming coach," Mel giggled.

"I want to work at Dooms Day Comix!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I would like to become a designer," Lilybell said nervously.

"Well, you guys can't really get job but I want to work at Auto Body Shop," Nya smiled.

"What's that?"

"Oh… it just some shop for cars and building and so on,"

"So let's go and get those jobs!" jay cheered and walked outside of the house. "But it may be a long trip…"

"Can Lily and I just stay here since we can't get any jobs?" Lloyd asked.

"But you guys can't stay here by yourself," Cole told the two young kids.

"Give me a moment," Mel muttered as she ran into the bathroom and you could hear her throwing up.

(Melanie's POV)

I got on all fours and I felt it came up my throat and out of my mouth and into the toilet. It was a bitter taste. My stomach rumble telling me it's not done yet. I sighed and waited until it came up again. Once I was done, I walked to the sink and rise my mouth to get rid of the taste.

"Melanie, are you alright?" I heard Zane asked. I spat out the water and turned towards him.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little bit sick," I muttered and walked out of the bathroom with him following and I sat on the couch… unable to keep my strength up. "I don't think I'm well enough to apply for a job so you guys go ahead and I'll stay back with the kids,"

"Are you sure?" I heard Zane asked as he placed his hand on my foreheads… I need to figure out what's wrong with me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I replied and he kissed goodbye as the others left.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I heard Lily asked. I turned to face her and slightly shook my head.

"But I'll be fine," I reassured the two.

"Hey Mel, are we allow to play on the beach?" Lloyd asked. I nodded and I heard to two scream in joy and left the house. I got off the couch and I walked outside and sat on the soft warm sand underneath the palm tree and I watched the two play in the water splashing each other.

(Lloyd's POV)

I splashed the cool ocean water at Lilybell as she tried to throw sand at me.

"Lloyd!" I couldn't help but to laugh as she was soaking wet.

"Oh, Lilybell doesn't like to get wet," I cooed in a jokingly way.

"No! It's cold!" I heard her scream as she charged as me. I ran in the water, lifting my feet high and ran from Bell as she chased me. I felt the wet sloppy sand underneath my feet and small fragments of seashells. All of a sudden, I fell backwards into the water and shuddered then Lily jumped on me. I turned my head to see Mel laughing… then I realized something… She's on bell's team!

Eventually, Bell climbed off and walked to dry sand and laid down. I followed and climbed next to her. "That was fun," she muttered and panted as well as I did.

"Apart from the betrayal," I stated and looked at Mel as the two laugh. She slowly walked over to us and sat down.

"Then I guess it's a good reason to be working hard on your water elemental powers," she said and playing mess with my hair.

"Stop it! You're going to ruin it!" I shouted and started laughing. Once she stopped I starred at the two before they burst out laughing and rolling in the sand. I dashed to the house and look at myself in the window reflection. My hair was sticking in many directs! All messed up and my fringe was no longer straight down, it was pointing forwards like a horn!

"Melanie!" I screamed and dashed towards the two and jump on her… I don't mean it in a hurtful but it's just in a fun way. After a while, we settle down and sat underneath a palm tree and just talked.

"So let me get this straight, you set the teacher's head on fire?!" Melanie asked laughing.

"Well…. It was an accident… She was putting this spray in her hair while we were doing science and I just happen to be next to her with a match on fire," Lily explained and giggled.

"Is that one of the reasons you got kicked out of St Suzanne's School for good girls?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well… yeah… I got suspended for a whole week… When I got back to school, the teacher was completely bold!" and she cracked up. 1 of the many things I love about Lilybell. She so sweet yet sometimes deadly, I guess that what you get when you get a girl from Darkley's…

"What about you Lloyd?" I heard Mel asked.

"Umm… Lily and I did this together, it was when we placed a bee's hive in the teacher's drawer and as soon as she opened it, the bees attacked her," I laughed and so did Lily.

"That was quiet the memory," Bell remarked. "What about you Mel?"

"You guys promise not to tell the others?" Both Bell and I nodded. "Good, now when I was little, I went to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, there was this girl that I hated so much-" but she stopped.

"Melanie?" I questioned. She quickly got up from ground and rushed into the house… I felt sorry for her… getting sick and vomiting once every half hour. Well it's 2 in the afternoon… same day we battled the great Devourer.

"Do you think she's alright?" Lily asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and we both went into the house to check on her.

(No POV)

Everyone got accepted for their jobs. Nya got her job at the Auto Body Shop, Kai found a blacksmith shop. Jay's a pizza delivery man, Cole's a bodyguard for some rich person named Richard Damoné and Zane got a job as a Chef and they all started work. Each one work for 6 hours. Jay and kai earn $20 per hour. Zane and Nya earn $27 and Cole earns $40. Luckily they all work on the same time, 9:00am – 3:00pm like school hours. Even though it's 2 and they work until 3, they get to work a little bit and see what to do and rules and so on.

At last it was 3 and Zane was first to get home. As he crossed the swallow water to the small island, he saw Lloyd waiting for someone at the front of the house.

"Zane!" he heard Lloyd shouted and the young boy ran up to him.

"Hello Lloyd," he said calmly.

"Zane! Something is wrong with Mel!" and with that, Zane ran into house and to the couch to see Mel covered in sweat and unconscious. Her head was on the arm rest and her legs were on the other side, her arm was over her stomach and her other arm over her face. She was moaning and groaning and tossing and turning.

"What happened?" Zane asked as he crouches down next to her and felt her face. It was warm and sticky.

"We don't know," Lloyd muttered.

"Melanie, Lloyd and I were outside talking then all of a sudden she got up and dashed into the house. We followed after her and she threw up and then she just collapsed. We tried waking her up but she won't. Then after a while she'll start screaming no while she's unconscious," Bell told him.

"We tried everything, we poured cold water over her face, scream her name, shake her… umm… slap her," Lloyd said and whispered the last part.

"You what?"

"It was the only thing we could of think after we tried everything but she still didn't wake up," Lloyd defended.

"But there's one thing but Lloyd and I weren't going to do,"

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"Kiss her like in fairytales," bell replied.

"I don't think that'll work in this type of situation,"

"True…"

"Ok, I'm going to take her to the hospital then," Zane informed and picked up her body.

"But we can't stay here by ourselves," Lloyd said.

"Well, I trust you to be sensible alright?" and the two nodded and Zane dashed out of the house with Mel in his arms.

"So what do we do now?" Lloyd asked Bell. She was silent for a minute until she grins. _This can't be good._

MmzZ

Kai walked back to Mel's house and opened the door but only to be greeted by sand mixed with water and a bucket on his head.

"Lloyd! Lilybell!" Kai shouted. He knew it had to be them. Melanie would never do such a thing to him.

"Damn!" Lloyd silently curse.

"Lloyd what are we supposed to do? I thought Jay or Cole was going to go through the door," Lily panicked. Eventually the two walked out from their hiding spot and stood in front of kai.

"Sorry," The two apologized. This time, kai didn't go over the moon on them.

"Where's Melanie?" he asked.

"In the hospital," Lloyd said slowly.

"What? Why?"

"Well she just suddenly fainted and we can't seem to wake her up. Zane came home 15 minutes ago and took her," Lily replied.

"So she fainted when Zane was here?"

"No… before,"

MmzZ

(Zane's POV)

I waited patiently in the waiting room until the doctor came out. I stood up quickly and made my way over to the doctor.

"She's awake," the doctor informed.

"Thank you," I said and walked inside to see Melanie lying on the bed awake.

"Zane," she said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat on the chair next to the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I now know why I'm so sick and throwing up every half hour," she sighed quietly. This got me worried.

"What is it?" I asked. Her face changed from depressed to sadness, her eyes swelled up with tears and she started to sob quietly.

"I-I-I'm," she couldn't say the words. What's wrong with her? She doesn't have cancer… does she?

"Mel… shhh, it's alright, you can tell me and whatever it is, we'll get through it,"

"I'm pregnant!" I felt like I just got run over by a truck.

(No POV)

Everyone was waiting back at home waiting for Melanie and Zane to come back or waiting for Zane to call them.

"I'm hungry!" Lloyd complained. "And I'm bored! There's no TV anymore and all my comics are gone,"

"If you're hungry I'll go and cook then," Cole said and got up.

"Cole! Stay away from the kitchen!" Kai yelled and got up to chase after him. Everyone sighed. They watched as Kai made an attempt to stop Cole but sadly Cole beat kai and got to the kitchen and his expression changed. He was shocked.

"What is it Cole?" Nya yelled from the living room.

"How the hell do you use this kitchen?"

"Remember, Melanie doesn't have any electricity so we have to wait for her to get back," Jay reminded. Cole and kai sighed and walked back to the living room and lay on the ground.

"When do you think they'll return?" Lily asked as she leaned against Lloyd.

"I don't know… Do you think Melanie is alright?" Cole questioned.

"Well, I guess we have to wait until they get back…" Jay sighed.

MmzZ

"Melanie, why are you crying? It's alright," Zane said softly as he pulled her in for a hugged.

"I'm just scared what's going to happen to us… My father is likely to kill you…"

"It's mine's right?" Zane asked and Mel nodded. "Melanie, that's wonderful. You would be a great mother,"

"You really think so?" Mel asked as she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Of course… and I'm pretty sure your father won't kill me, he would properly talk to me about it and that's it,"

"How will we tell the others?"

"If they ask, we'll tell them but it they let it go, we won't tell them until you feel like it,"

"But won't it also mean I can't train or fight at all? Or even swim?"

"I think you should be able to swim until you start showing… but fighting and helping us with the serpentine problems… I think that may be a problem,"

"Yeah…" she sighed and Zane kissed her forehead.

"Do you know how far you're in?"

"About a week… That what the doctor said," she replied. "Let's go home Zane,"

MmzZ

Everyone waited but then bolted up once they saw Melanie and Zane walked into the room.

"Melanie!"

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything Ok?"

"Guys calm down, one at a time please!" Melanie said slighting shouting above everyone. They all quieting down until Bell spoke up.

"What happened,"

Melanie looked at Zane and he nodded. She took a big gulp and said. "I'm pregnant," It was long silence until Nya squealed and gave Mel a hugged.

"Congrats!" While everyone else was congratulating her, Cole walked over to Zane.

"I think you guys went too far," Cole snickered earning a punch in the arm by Zane.

"I don't recall going _that_ far… and now I'm afraid what her dad going to react… I mean she's 17,"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine… but how is she going to be any help to us?"

"I don't know… I just hope nothing happens to her," Zane sighed.

What do you think? I took it too far? Anyway please review! ;)


	35. Old Owners

**Hey guys, later in the chapter I'm using Brigit Mendler lyrics and songs but in my story, I'm going to make its Melanie's. Hope that's alright. **

**And I Know I haven't updated for quite a while… I think but anyway, reason is because this chapter is very long, like ****6200 words****. Hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 35**

**Old Owners**

**(Melanie's POV)**

It was finally night time, and I climbed in bed first. I pulled the covers over and placed my hands over my stomach even though there's nothing there. I smiled. Maybe being pregnant is alright but at the age of 17? I can't blame Zane… I mean I allowed it… right? I closed my eyes and thought about it. Would it be a girl or boy? Twins? I hope not. Will he or she look more of Zane or Me? My old self with brown hair or new self with blonde hair? I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even notice Zane climbing into bed with me.

"Hey," I whispered and rolled on my back and turned my face to face him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before and a bit tired," It was hard to fit both of us on a single sized bed. "It's a bit small isn't it?"

"It's fine," he said. I rolled over so my back faced him and he pulled me closer to his body and his arms wrapped around me protectively… Well around my stomach. Right now, the lights were out and we could here everyone snoring quietly.

"Do you think it would be twin?" I asked.

"Nah, I hope she or he looks more like you,"

"I hope he or she look more like you Zane," I giggled and he rested his chin on my head.

"Come on, let's get some sleep and when you're showing, then we can talk about it," Zane said. I nodded and readjust myself before falling asleep.

**MmzZ**

**(No POV)**

Garmadon smiled as all of the serpentine but the leaders followed him.

"Now I'll give you, the Black Bounty!" he announced and held the 4 weapons up in front of the wrecked Bounty. The 4 golden weapons shook and shine gold and a trail of gold left from the weapons and surrounded the ship wreck. Soon it started to float and mend itself.

The serpentine minus the generals and Garmadon hopped aboard and took off and headed for the Golden peaks

**MmzZ**

Now it's was 6:30 in the morning and everyone was up and eating breakfast that Melanie made with help from Zane.

"When do you guys think Sensei will come back?" Jay asked.

"I don't know… Hopefully he'll be back before sunset," Cole said and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm done!" Lloyd exclaimed and got up from his seat and ran outside.

"Same," Lily said and ran out after Lloyd.

"Those two must love the beach," Nya laughed. Everyone looked out of the window to see Lloyd and Lily splashing each other with water and then falling in.

"Yeah… they're so cute together," Melanie sighed and rested her head on Zane's shoulder.

"You tried?" Zane asked and she nodded.

"And I'm feeling a little sick,"

"Anyway… Lloyd had mastered so far Ice and lighting, he still needs more training on his other elemental powers… Who should teach him today?" Kai asked.

"Water!" they heard Lloyd shouted from outside.

"Wow, he can hear from that far?" Nya questioned with a shock facial expressions on her face. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Kids can be soooo funny," Cole laughed. Everyone laughed harder when Jay fell back in his chair.

"Oh My Gosh Jay!" Nya laughed and helped him up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nya!" Kai yelled making the others laugh harder while Nya and Jay were blushing. Cole was banging his hand on the table and his head as well while Mel and Zane laughed with tears in their eyes. As things quiet down, Melanie got up.

"I'm going to teach Lloyd then," she giggled and kissed Zane on the cheek. "Love ya,"

"Back at you," Zane said and kissed her back. Mel walked back outside and saw Lloyd and Lilybell drenched in water. They didn't see her so she waited to see what happened next. Lloyd and Bell were sitting next to each other in the water. They starred into each other eyes. She knew something was going to happen. Something big.

"Someone grab a camera or something, Quick! In the kitchen draw!" Melanie yelled in a whispered as she was right next to the window. Jay got up and got it and they all knew something going to spark between the 12 year olds.

**Lloyd's POV**

I gazed into her deep meadow green eyes. Everything around me seemed to freeze but us two. I watched as her eyes looked into mine. I grabbed her hand underneath the water. Her touch was so soft and smooth. I felt her grip tighten. My body seemed to move by itself. My hand moved to her cheek and she held her hand over my mine and closed her eyes. The gap between our face was closing in. I felt her strawberry scented breath on my face.

I watched as her lips tighten and I closed my eyes and let the _mood _take us to the next step. I leaned in and I felt her soft lips against mines. The taste was sweet like a strawberry… like her. I felt her hand moved over to my cheek as she pushed a little bit deeper.

"Lloyd and Lilybell sitting in the sea! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I heard Jay sang out and laughed as the others cheered. I felt her lips left mine. I already missed her lips. Our faces moved to turn them. Oh geez I'm embarrassed. I can feel my cheeks and face burning up.

Oh no… he got a camera. They got that on tape.

"I'm HOME!" I heard Uncle yelled out.

"Jay, don't," I hissed.

"Too late," Jay laughed and he ran off.

"JAY!" I called after and I left Lily in the water and I ran to Jay. I saw Uncle Wu's face changed as he saw me chasing Jay. I can tell that he can tell that this isn't going to be good.

"Jay? Lloyd? What's going on?" I heard him asked. Jay was right in front of him right now. I concentrated and shot ice out of my hands and knocked the camera out of Jay's hand. I smiled.

"Oh boy I love decoys!" jay exclaimed and took his phone out of his pocket. Oh S***

**No POV**

Sensei took Jay's phone and clicked the play button and watched the whole tape. He was mad.

"Lloyd," he said firmly. Lloyd gulped while Jay snickered. "What were you thinking?! You're only 12! You are the green ninja and he has a responsibility and he can't get distracted by things like this!" Sensei boomed. The others rushed to see what's going on.

"But Uncle! It just happened…" Lloyd muttered but then he smiled.

"Sensei Wu, you just got here, why don't you relax first?" Melanie asked as she got a warm cup of tea for Sensei.

"Ok," he muttered and walked into the house.

"Got your back bud," Mel winked to him. Mel and Lloyd rejoined with the others. Lloyd glared at Jay the whole time.

"Oh no, Sensei doesn't know you're pregnant… he's going to get madder at you than Lloyd," Nya gasped.

"Oh dear," Mel whispered and Zane wrapped his arms around her. "How are we going to tell Sensei about this?"

"I don't know Mel…" Zane sighed and rock side to side.

"Why don't you guys just tell him once she shows?"

"Tell me what?" They all jumped as Sensei was behind them.

"Sensei!"

"What's going on around here?" Wu demanded. Mel gulped as Zane opened his mouth.

"Mel's…. Mel's… Pregnant!" he blurted out. Oh snap, they crossed the line.

"WHAT?!"

**MmzZ**

It was night time and Zane lay next to Mel.

"Please remind me to never get on Sensei's bad side. Geez he was soooo scary," Melanie sighed and snuggled her head into his chest and he held her.

"Sure…" he sighed but moved his back once he felt uncomfortable.

"Don't move," Melanie mumbled but he ignored and got up from the bed. "What's wrong?"

"There's something underneath the mattress," Mel sleepily got up from the bed and Zane lifted it up and to see a notebook. "Oh, what's this?" Zane asked and lifted the book.

"Oh shoot!" Melanie said and went to snatch it but Zane pulled it back. He opened it to see words but he couldn't read it due to the darkness. "Zane, give that back to me," Melanie whispered not wanting to wake anybody else. Zane ran outside with the book to use the moonlight. Melanie ran outside but it was too late, he already read it.

"Melanie," he started.

"Zane, I know they're bad but-"

"Melanie! These are good!" Zane exclaimed as he read the lyrics that Melanie wrote. At last, Melanie snatched the book back.

"You really think so?" she asked. He nodded.

"Come on, let's get back to bed," and they walked back and Mel placed the book back on the bed side table.

"So how was work?" Melanie whispered.

"Pretty good," he replied. He wanted to say more but he already found Melanie asleep. "That's quick," he thought to himself and fell asleep.

**MmzZ**

It was the next day and it greeted Melanie with morning sickness but later on, everyone left for work but Mel, Lloyd, Bell and Wu but he meditated.

Melanie sat underneath the palm tree and read her lyrics notebook while watching the kids.

"Mel! What are you reading?" she heard Lloyd yelled as the two came running up to her dripping with water.

"Just something I did when I was little," she replied.

"What is it?" bell asked as the two sat down.

"Just some lyrics I wrote," she sighed.

"Can we see?" Lloyd asked. Mel nodded and let the 2 youngsters read them. She watched as their face expressions changed.

"These are good!" Lily exclaimed. "Can you sing one for us?"

"I don't know…"

"Please!" Lloyd begged. It took a while before Mel answered.

"Get me my guitar, it should be near the bookshelf," Mel replied. Lily nodded and sprinted into the house and Lloyd handed the book back.

Lily then came out with an acoustic guitar and she handed it to Mel.

"Ok, you guys pick a song while I tune the guitar," Mel said and started tuning while the two decided on a song to choose. "Ok, what you guys choose?"

"City Lights,"

"Postcard,"

The two looked at each other.

"I thought you said City Lights," Bell whispered but Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys, it's alright, I'll do both," Mel giggled and strummed the guitar with her thumb. She start playing City Lights first.

**_"_**_It's a long road and it get's windy  
Fog is real low and it's so blinding  
Oh I'm tryna steer, tryna take the lead  
But I feel like the road is steering me  
Getting so lost, like a cast away  
Feeling so crossed, like a renegade  
And I'm tryna call out in the big city  
Just a small voice and no ones listening to me_

Oohh tell me where to go  
Tell me that you know  
Just how bright I glow

Everytime that you think you've lost your shine  
Just remember nothings brighter  
You're the city lights  
Everytime that you fade into the night  
Just remember you're the fire  
You're the city lights  
That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, woahh," she sang and looked back at the two while she played the guitar and saw their shocked faces.

_"Oh I'm blending in and I'm sticking out  
Like a sore thumb that they don't know about  
Wanna make peace, wanna just breathe  
Wanna be the light that makes them all believe  
I'm the race car, not the spectator  
I'm the hero, not the narrator  
Hercules, battling  
Conquering everything, yeah_

Oohh tell me where to go  
Tell me that you know  
Just how bright I glow oh oh

Everytime that you think you've lost your shine  
Just remember nothings brighter (Oh No)  
You're the city lights (You're the city lights)  
Everytime that you fade into the night  
Just remember you're the fire  
You're the city lights  
That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, oohh

Everybody knows  
That everybody glows  
Like the city lights  
Everybody knows  
That everybody glows  
Like the city lights  
Everybody knows  
That everybody glows  
Like the city lights  
Everybody knows  
That everybody glows  
Like the city lights

The city lights! Oohh  
Oohh the city lights  
Ooooh the city lights!  
You are

Everytime that you think you've lost your shine  
Just remember nothings brighter  
You're the city lights, you're the city lights  
Everytime that you fade into the night  
Just remember you're the fire  
You're the city lights  
That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh  
Shine into the night, night, night, woah woahhhh," Melanie finished. Bell and Lloyd had their mouths reaching for the ground making Melanie giggled.

"What?" Mel asked.

"I've never heard you sang like that before," Lloyd muttered.

"Wait until you hear the other song," Mel sighed and started playing her guitar again.

_"I wanna play with your race cars  
I'm not a Barbie doll, throw me a base ball  
I wanna get on your team and get my hands a little dirty  
I heard from a little birdy that_

You don't think I can take it  
Or that I'm made for it  
Or that I got it in my bones

So what makes you think that  
It's boys only  
No girls allowed  
But there's no way  
You can keep us out  
You can't bring us down  
If I feel it burning in my core then  
I'll take that  
Bright little spark  
And I'll hold it  
Tighter in my heart  
Then all your little darts  
If you say I'll never reach the moon  
I'll send you a postcard soon...

And if he's into fashion  
Or if he likes ballet,  
Doesn't get the time of day  
'Cause he's built for the field but feels like his love is somewhere else  
And no matter what he felt (they)

They told him he couldn't take it  
'Cause he's not made for it  
He doesn't have it in his bones

So what makes you think that  
It's girls only  
No boys allowed  
But there's no way  
You can keep us out  
You can't bring us down  
If I feel it burning in my core then  
I'll take that  
Bright little spark  
And I'll hold it  
Tighter in my heart  
Then all your little darts  
If you say I'll never reach the moon  
I'll send you a postcard soon...(Oh)

It says, "Remember what you said back then and if I listened to you  
I will never be where I stand."  
And I grew into these shoes that  
I've takin' on the world and back again!

What makes you think  
It's boys only  
No girls allowed  
But there's no way  
You can keep us out  
You can't bring us down  
If I feel it burning in my core then  
I'll take that  
Bright little spark  
And I'll hold it  
Tighter in my heart  
Then all your little darts  
If you say I'll never reach the moon  
I'll send you a postcard soon...  
Soon

I'll send you a postcard soon..." and Lily and Lloyd burst into applause making Mel blush.

"You should play those two songs in front of the others," Lloyd said and he leaned back and laid on the sand.

"And those lyrics are soooo good," Lily complimented.

"Thanks guys," Melanie said and place the guitar by her side. "Now it's time for your training," but Lloyd pouted making the 2 girl laugh.

**MmzZ**

It was 3:20 and everyone was back home. Melanie, Nya and Lily were inside gossiping, Sensei Wu still meditating and the guys are teaching Lloyd some more fighting tips.

"And if you can't do so, just twist your body from your hips," Cole suggested and showed Lloyd. He tried but failed.

"Can we do something else?"

"No, come on Lloyd, you can do it" Kai cheered as he held his hand out. Lloyd swung his leg lazily. "Lloyd," The boy let out a loud sighed. He held his hand against his chest in fists and did tiny jumps. With his right leg, his roundhouse kick Kai's hand.

"Lloyd, you can go higher, twist your hips like Cole said," Jay instructed. Lloyd tried again but he lost his balance as soon as his leg left the ground, he used his arms and tried balance himself but he face planted into the sand. The boy spring up again with anger rushing through his body. With a powerful kick, he got it high and accidently knock Kai into the water.

"Good, again," Kai demanded. Lloyd sighed and did it again and again.

"Hey guys, look at that," Jay laughed as he saw a bunch so young kids, around Lloyd's age jogging on the beach with what seems to be their sensei behind them, panting and sweaty.

"Ok, stop!" he yelled and the kids sat on the ground. He must of seen the ninja so we went up to them.

"Sup, Name's Grand Sensei Dareths, owner of Grand Sensei Dareths Mojo Dojo," Dareths greeted.

"Yeah… right," Cole muttered. "But if you don't mind, please leave so we can train this little guy to become the greatest fighter in all of Ninjago,"

"Not possible for I am the greatest in the land and not a child can even defeat me. I am the master of all animal fighting skills.

"Listen, can you please leave? We are just the guys that save the city from-" Jay asked but then got cut off.

"I'm not stupid, Lord Garmadon saved the city from the great Devourer,"

"But you see, we're the one that saved the citizens and partly destroyed the great devourer," Zane stated.

"Fine, I'll leave on one condition, I dareth you to a battle,"

"Accept," Lloyd grinned and pulled his mask down. With his training, Lloyd went to roundhouse kick him and successfully knock the guy off his feet but he bounce right back up.

"Oh! Grand Sensei Dareth is having a battle!" They heard a kid yelled.

"Ninja go!" Lloyd next shouted and pulled spinjitzu.

"Whoa… how did you do that?"

"You maybe know animals but we know Spinjitzu so now, please go," Cole said. Dareth left as well as his students.

"Who was that?" Mel asked as she, Nya and bell came out of the house.

"Some guy claiming to be the best fighter in all of Ninjago but Lloyd beat him," kai said and smiled and patted Lloyd on the back.

"And just hope he doesn't show up again," Jay sighed.

"Yeah…" Cole muttered.

"Give me a moment," Mel said and dashed until the house.

"Wow… got to hate morning sickness," Lloyd muttered.

"Yeah but it's not even morning… it's like afternoon sickness but is that even possible?" Nya asked. They all shrugged.

"How far is she in?" Bell asked.

"I think she's in her 2nd week," Zane said unsurely. "I'll be back," and he left to check on Mel.

**Next Day**

Mel sat underneath a tree and strokes her thumb against the sting of her guitar and she smiled as she watched the two kids running around and splashing water at each other.

"I know exactly how you feel  
It doesn't matter what you say," Mel started singing one of the songs in her notebook. Love will tell us where to go. It's one of her best work she had done.

"I see the sun being to set  
And we gotta, gotta get away  
I gotta patch of open road," she sang but stopped once she held Lily shrieking.

"Lloyd!" Melanie stopped and watched as Lloyd successfully got wet sand down the back of her swimsuit. Mel giggled and placed the guitar down and place her hands over her stomach. She was afraid how her father is going to react. She watched the kids again and a large shadow cast over them.

"That's the bounty!" She heard Lloyd shouted. She looked up and saw that it was.

"But it was destroyed," Mel said and got up.

**Earlier that Day**

Garmadon banged his fist angrily against the table and threw the mega weapon at the wall. He had just been at the Golden Peaks and transformed all four golden weapons into the one mega weapon. He tried to use it on a shark he found in the water but the weapon had no effect. Next he saw the Ninja's dragon and he tried to shoot it with the weapon but his crew couldn't keep the ship straight. Gosh does he hate the serpentine more than ever.

He slowly walked over to the weapon and picked it up. "Why don't you ever work you stupid weapon?" he yelled out in frustration and slam it down in the table breaking it in half. He looked at the wrecked wood and saw a book taped underneath the desk. "What's this?"

He read through it and realized this ship never belong to the Ninja… they weren't the first owners. It belonged to the most vicious pirate centuries ago… Captain Soto.

"I guess he knows how to steer this ship… and he had a crew," he frowned. "Although I wished Captain Soto and his crew was here…" and then the weapon shook. He finally realized. The four weapons elements are Fire, Ice, Lighting and Quakes. The Green ninja can control all elements and all of them together are known as Creation. The weapon can only create. Not destroy.

**Back To Present**

**Mel's POV**

"Lloyd, Lily, get back in the house and tell Sensei and call the others," I said and I stood up.

"What are you doing?" I heard bell asked.

"This has to be Garmadon doing. He stole the weapons of creation, he must of made the bounty back together," I informed.

"How do you know this?" Lloyd questioned.

"Scrolls," I replied. "Ninja Go!" I exclaimed and transformed into my ninja suit. I summoned Oceania and jumped onto and flew above the bounty. I saw the brig filled up with the serpentine and pirates on the decks… Pirates? I thought there were no longer pirates. I need to stop them but…

I looked down my stomach. I can't lose him… I just have this hunch that the baby's a boy. I took the risk and jumped from my dragon and I held onto the rope and I swung round the mask and landed on the decks grabbing each and every pirate's attention. I stood in a defensive stance and they draw their weapons… Idiot! I forgot my staff! Wait… that was destroyed with the bounty.

"What do we have here me mate?" I heard someone say in a very strong pirate accent.

"Pajama people?" I notice this is the captain. He has those huge pirate hat.

"What are you doing here? And where you get his ship?" I asked and I turned around. They were getting nearer.

"What ya mean? Tis is me ship!" He boomed. "I am Captain Soto! And I te owna of me ship!" I turned around. Their swords were a feet away from me. "Get her!" And they charged at me. I jumped onto the mask and climbed it but they were climbing too. I waved my hand and water from the ocean came at me. I transformed into ice and drop it onto the pirate.

"This is a magical Pajama masked girl," Captain Soto yelled.

"Hey stupid!" I shouted. He looked at me with a shock expression.

"What ye say?!"

"Stupid, ever heard a thing called a ninja?" And I leaped onto the decks doing flips and I landed to two feet but something went wrong. My foot went to the side and I landed it. I let out a yelp of pain and I squeezed my ankle. I looked back up to see the Captain's sword at my neck. I look back, forward and around. The pirates were getting up and coming towards me. I looked up at Soto with pleading eyes… Heck, Pirates won't let their prisoners go easily. I looked around again to see we're in Ninjago City.

Great… Now we're attracting attention and scaring the living day lights out of everyone… Hopefully it'll catch the guys attention. "Please… don't hurt me," I sighed. "I'll let you take me as prisoner if you don't kill me,"

"Hmm… why do ye think we let ye go easily?" I heard the captain asked. I felt his sword lowered and he circled around me. I sighed. That got me. I can't say I'll be a part of their team. "Oh weil… Lock her in te brig with those snakes!"

"No! Not with them! Somewhere else!" I begged. "The snakes and I don't get along! They'll kill me!"

"Not our concern!" Another pirate yelled and he pushed me towards the brig. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest very hard, beating faster and faster.

"I'll clean the ship! I'll do the cooking! I'll be the slave!" I tried again. Soto walked over and lowered his face so it was right in front of mines.

"Do te dirte work?" he asked. I nodded my head frantically. "Alrighty then!"

I looked around to see the pirates back up and another coming forward with a bucket and mop. The captain forcefully push me up and towards it. The pirates scattered. Great… I should of said entertainer… it would have been easier than this. Please come quick Zane.

All of a sudden, a man in a fake brown ninja suit jumped aboard. I looked over to him to see it was the same guy that was on the island about a day ago.

"You," I started. He looked and saw me.

"Hey, I know you. But you were in that little house," he said and turned his back to me. I shook my head. _This guy have to be a joke_.

"Surrender or else I'll take you down!" He threatened. "Yes, I am Grand Sensei Dareth best fighter in all of Ninjago!"

"But you got beaten by a kid," I said. The pirates look to me.

"Ye know tis pajama man?" Soto asked. I shook my head and laughed.

"When you say Pajama man, we say Ninja and I don't really know him," I said.

"So you think you can beat me?" Dareth questioned buffing up his chest.

"Oh please," I muttered.

"Alright, give us a show," I heard a pirate say and soon the all ship was yelling fight. No… I don't want to fight him. I can't afford to get kick and punched in the stomach. I limped over to Dareth, ignoring the pain in my left ankle but he held his hands up.

"Stop, let me get something clear, do not punch me or kick me in the stomach,"

"Why? Is that your weak spot?" He blew it. I raised my arm and punch him squared in the mouth sending him flying into the mask.

"Or else I'll do something worse than that!" I threaten. He stood up wobbly. He leaped from the ground and tried to kick me but he was 10 meters away from me and he can't even jumped a meter off the ground. Weak. He got up quickly and charge at me. I took a step to the side and he went into the rails. The pirates were cheering like crazy.

"Oh no, poor Dareth getting beaten to a pulp by a girl," I teased. He got up and threw a punch. I didn't expect that. I let it hit me in the arm. I wobbled but I kept my balanced. "You're weak," I spat at him. Suddenly, the ship made a sharp halt and I fell to the ground. I quickly got up but dareth punch me something I didn't expect him to…

"Oh… it's not your weak spot," he said nervously. I felt my eyes tear up and I placed my arms over my stomach and fell to the ground. "Or maybe it is,"

"Our slave been defeated?" I heard Soto asked.

"That's it!" I yelled and I got up and roundhouse kicked him then pulled off spinjitzu. I stopped and starred at him. He was struggling to get up. With one arm, I wrapped it around my stomach. Please be alright. Don't die.

"Melanie!" I turned around to see Zane. I ran over to hug him.

"More pajama people?" Soto yelled I looked back and Zane stood in front of me in a defensive stance. I next heard 3 thuds. I looked around to see Kai, jay and Cole. "Attack!"

"Mel, stay behind," I heard Zane said. I obeyed. 1 of the things I Love about Zane. He's protective, sweet kind, caring, cute and he accepted me for knowing he was a Nindroid and me as a Merpire. I watched as a swarm of pirates ran to him. I saw as he pulled out normal shuriken and threw it at them, not hurting them but sticking the pirates stuck in the mask or rails. The pirates around us were down. He turned me and hugged me.

"What happened? How did you get here? And why the bounty fix?"

"Garmadon, he transformed the wreck back together with the four weapons but I don't know about the pirates. I saw it go over the house and I knew I had to stop it," then I lost it. I started crying like mad.

"Shhh, what happened next?"

"Dareth came on board and the pirates made us fight and…" I stopped hugging him and looked into his icy blue eyes.

"Don't tell me that," I heard him sighed and pull me in close.

"I think… I don't know for certain," I looked back up to see tears in his eyes. "I know you were also looking forward to this baby but… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done anything so stupid,"

"Melanie… it's not your fault…"

"Zane! Melanie! Help!" We both heard Jay frantically cried. Zane and I turned around just to see Jay Nunchucks thrown out of his hands and into another pirate hands and sword were at his face.

"Hold on Jay!" I heard Zane yelled and he let go of me to save our team mate.

"Slave! Help!" I heard Soto shouted. I turned around to see Cole holding the blade of his scythe to Soto's face.

"Sorry Soto," I called back and I got some water, changed it boiling hot and I spilt it over Soto and some other pirates but of course… Water can't really hurt anyone. I looked around. Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane were fighting while Dareth was laying on the ground unconscious. I looked above to hear a scream of a 12 year old.

"Lloyd!" I shouted. I watched him as he landed on two pirates and jumped in front of me.

"Hi Melanie!" he exclaimed.

"You're nuts!" I shouted and I ran over to him and stood in front of him. As a pirate charged at us, I used my water element and pushed him into the brig. "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled and I turned to face him and look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mel… I- Are you crying?" I quickly wiped my tears.

"I'm fine but what happens if you get hurt?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," he said and he dashed away kicking each pirates butt.

"Lloyd!" I called after him. I ran onto the decks and jumped over some pirates in the process and jumped over to Lloyd who was facing off 3 pirates. "Ninja Go!" I exclaimed and kicked them all away. Slowly, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Zane and I were circled and surrounded by pirates.

"Hold on guys!" We all turned our heads to see Jay next to a gumball machine and with a swing of his Nunchucks, he broke it sending little balls underneath our feet. Kai fell over as well as Cole, Lloyd and the pirates.

I felt the tiny balls underneath my feet. I tried to keep my balance and I leaned to the sides. I feel my feet slip and I placed my arms in front of my body to prevent a hard fall but Zane somehow slide underneath me and caught me in time.

"1 little fall can't kill me," I said and wiped the remaining tears.

"Yeah but it can kill someone else," then I realized what he was talking about.

"But… he might be already dead," I sighed and more tears poured. We were still sliding due to the balls underneath Zane's back and we crashed into the rails. I quickly got up and gave him a hand.

"As soon as this is over, I'm taking you to the doctors," he said. I nodded and agreed.

"Someone! Help!" I turned around to see Lloyd cornered.

"Mel, you get him out and I'll deal with the pirates,"

"But there's like… 9 of them and 1 of you,"

"I'll be fine,"

"Alright," and we ran towards Lloyd. Zane got their attention and I quickly grabbed Lloyd by the wrist and pulled him towards the mast.

"Get on my back," I demanded. I felt him climbed onto my back and I quickly climbed on the wooden pole and rested him where the mast and the sails intersect. "Stay here alright?" and he nodded but then the mast started to wobble. "Hold on!" I looked down to see the pirates using axes to cut down the mast… Where did they even get the axes? Then I felt my foot slip and I moved my hands quickly to grab the sails in time.

"Melanie!" I heard Lloyd shouted.

"Don't worry Lloyd, I'll be fine, just hold on tight!" I called. I looked back down to see Zane tied up. As well as Cole, Jay and kai… We're so doomed.

"Melanie!" I held Zane yelled before he got punch in the stomach.

"Zane!"

"Ye dare to disabay us slave? Tis is wat ye get!" I heard Soto asked and he punch Zane one more time.

"No!" I cried. "No one will hurt my family or friends!" I shouted.

**End Of POV**

Slowly Melanie started to turn transparent and released a strong glow and she started to float.

"She's unlocking her true potential!" Zane exclaimed.

"I already lost so many people in my life and I will not afford to lose anymore!" They all heard Mel yelled. Suddenly, a water orb surrounded her. Then it exploded. The water was boiling hot and it went everywhere and hit the pirates. It hit everyone but the ninja and the pirates fell unconscious. The glow disappeared and Mel turned back into colour. She stopped floating and she fell.

"Melanie!" Zane yelled. He wiggled across the decks due to his hands and feet and arms. He slid across the decks and in time, Melanie landed on him once again. "Melanie," he said and he managed to get his hands free of the rope and he held Mel close and cradle her. '_I already lost so many people in my life and I will not afford to lose anymore!'_

This replayed in his head. She first lost her mother. Then she thought she lost her father and haven't seen him for about 6 years. Then she lost Zane but he came back alive. She lost Sensei had he doesn't count does he? And now she lost the baby.

Cole, Kai and Jay managed to get out of the ropes and they ran over to the lovebirds.

"Cole!" Cole looked up to see Lloyd still stuck in the sail. He started to rescue Lloyd.

"I need to take Mel back to the hospital… You guys call the cops so these pirates can be locked up…" Zane sighed and stood up with Mel in his arms.

"What's wrong with Mel? I mean she's just fallen conscious, nothing too serious," Kai asked then they all saw Zane released a tear.

"She… might've lost it," and he left quickly.

"What? That can't be true right?" Jay asked but Kai just shrugged.

"Let's hope not…" Kai sighed. They all cared for Mel. She's like a sister to everyone.

After a while, Cole landed the bounty in the city and the police came and took the pirates away.

"Good, they're gone," Cole said.

"And we have the bounty back!" Lloyd cheered.

"Sorry but we'll be taking it back," they all snapped around to see Garmadon and the serpentine on the decks.

"What?! No fair!" Jay shouted but the ship was already gone.

"Oh well," Kai sighed. "Let's head to the hospital,"

**I know, the ending went pretty fast. ****_But please review_****! And what will happen to Melanie and Zane's unborn child? Will it live or will it die? The faster the votes, the faster the next chapter would be type and posted. **


	36. Sorry

OMG! I am soooooo sorry everyone! My computer crashed and I have to use my dad's but he's on it like 24/7 so It's hard to find a time to go on. I was almost done with each story expect Burning but just recently my USB went missing at school. I use it to save my stories on and I have a feeling someone stole it... Please forgive me. I should have backed it up on my computer. I had backed it up but that's 4 months ago.

Don't expect a chapter coming from me within a week. It'll probably take months for the next chapter. I already told all the teachers I have to spread the word. I'll delete this author's note as soon as the next following chapter is posted in each story. But, I'll give you all a sneak peek from memory from each story but Once In A Lifetime:

**Burning:**  
We lurked through the caves while Kiara held up the torch.

"If I remember correctly, there's a trap brick on the ground, slightly pale," she told me and directed the torch towards the ground.

"Umm… How could you tell if there's all different shades?"

"They must have changed them Cole," she sighed. We walked with cautioned until we heard a clicked noise coming from her foot. I gulped. Please, oh please don't say that's the brick.

"I-is that the one?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Get low on the ground," she told me. I obeyed and laid on the cold and rough blocks. "As soon as I shift my weight, the trap would be launch," She slowly went to bend down but an arrow shot out of the wall and wedged itself into her lower right half of her stomach.

"Kiara!" I watched as she lifelessly fell to the ground. There weren't any more arrows shooting. I rushed over to her side. "Don't leave me…"

**The Ninja Princess:**  
I felt so weak. My body felt lifeless. I never felt so much regret in my entire life! I watched as the people pass, looking at me with sympathy. I laid on the ground, my eyes slipping in and out of unconscious. The voices blurred as well as my sight. My stomach rumbled in hunger and my throat felt so dry. I'm pretty glad the Stone warriors haven't recognized me yet. At last, using the rest of my energy, I stood up and wobbled as I did. I walked to the meadow on the outlines of the city. Even if I do die, I die in the grasp of nature.

**Secrets Of The Water Ninja:  
**Just like years ago, the boys formed into a circled and chanted fight. I stepped to the side and gene was completely opposite me. Suddenly, Gene leaped towards me but I ducked under. The boys behind be moved to the side and Gene went flying into the wall.

"Go Lloyd!" I heard Lily cheered. I kept my eyes on Gene. I went to roundhouse kick him and I got him squared on the jaw and he fell over and I placed my foot on his chest so he wouldn't move but he grabbed my foot and push it off him and I landed on my back. I groaned in pain and I leaped onto his back and I wrapped my arm around his neck but he lost his balance and he fell down and landed on me and his arm flew straight into my eye.

The pain in my back was unbearable. I groaned. It hurt like hell! "Lloyd! Get up!" I felt gene's body being picked off mine. I opened my eyes to see his friends helping him up. I rolled over to my stomach and slowly got up. "Lloyd! Behind you!" I heard Lily screamed. I turned around to see Gene about to punch me. I quickly ducked down and he tripped over me. I was about to punch him but I felt 4 pairs of arms trying to restrain me down.

"Stop being a coward and fight Gene!" I yelled as the 4 boys placed me back on the chair and tied me up again but then we all heard a loud crash.

**A Silent Rose:  
**I rubbed my green eyes sleepily as I heard soft music being played. As I made my way to the decks in my green pajama, I heard a soft and sweet voice spoke. It was so melodic… wait, this wasn't talking, it was singing.

"_She told her daughter she hated her and wished she was never born.  
She didn't even seem to care that the child's heart was torn.  
She blamed child for all of her heartache and pain_," It was Prim. Her second time I heard her speak… I mean sing. After hearing those words she sang, I felt my heart stopped. She is singing about her and her mother. I hid as she continued to sing.

_"She said her child was the reason she never achieved her dreams.  
Those words hurt her child more, than to her they may have seemed.  
All her daughter wanted was her love and her affection.  
But all she ever got was her mother's constant rejection.  
Feeling like a lost child with no one to love.  
She prayed to be taken away to the heavens above."_ This time, I felt my heart sank. Tears dripped from my eyes. Her voice was filled with sorrow. She sang with so much emotion. Emotions that can make your heart sink in and feel the pity for this young girl. From the moonlight, I could see she was crying to. I want to hold her in my arms but… I want to see where she goes with this…


End file.
